


Brightest Night || 1 || EDITING! HTTYD [Toothless/OC]

by Wildfire62



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action, Canon Compliant, DO NOT STEAL, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sun Furies, Temperamental dragoness, but at the same time, one of many Fury species I created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 135,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire62/pseuds/Wildfire62
Summary: UNDER MASSIVE EDITING!!When a human loathing dragoness named Sunflower journeys a little too far from home a limitless mass of mayhem is sure to follow in her burning wing-beats. Especially when she meets a just as feisty human girl; the friend of the meatstick who just so happened to be the one who shot her down along with another. With a fated change on the rise of all of Viking kind, two special humans must buckle up and prepare to ride out the eclipsing storm about to hit all of Berk as the Sun Fury rises and shows the world the secrets of the hidden dragon worlds. But will the temperamental dragon be too stuck in her ways to help bring the much-needed change?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s), Night Fury/OC, Night Fury/Sun Fury, Toothless (HTTYD)/OFC, Toothless/OC, Toothless/OFC, Toothless/Sunflower
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 15

**HAVEN ISLES**

**(a few days before the events of the last chapter)**

**~~*~~**

Lightglider just knew something was wrong.

It has been two complete full moons, actually nearly three if one was to count that night, and Sunflower has still yet to be found. There's no trace of her anywhere. Not a scale or blood or signs of a fight, not even a scorch mark with the ancient symbols of the Moon dragons that they use to let them know she's been around some of the smaller islands outside of the Haven, nothing. And to be honest, it both relaxed and terrified the young Light Fury. On one wing at least she knew the Sun Fury was not hurt as far as she or anyone else knew, but on the wing that meant something else must've happened.

It was an unsettling feeling and had she not have had any duties to maintain, Lightglider was sure she would have been withering away in a panicked worry and blowing things up; the latter part is due to the many dragons who were getting on her nerves. The threat outside of the island has been growing over the three months, and due to one of their heavy hitters having vanished into thin air, everyone's spirits were lowering and with their fear rising, many were beginning to act out and it was only just a matter of time before Deathslayer lost any, if not all, credibility as leader, the others more than willing to overthrow his rule. Many weren't too fond of the male, despite him having led a great majority to safety all those years ago, many just kept quiet about their dislike but recently, with all their fears arise, many have begun to speak out - the Monstrous Nightmares fueling this even more. It also didn't help that Deathslayer is of the Fury species, it was a known fact that the species weren't well-liked amongst most of the other races, the hatred steaming the lack of knowledge and the more superior skill-set — the fact that there was a rather believed rumor that it was also a Fury that started the mad rush to hunt and kill all of the dragons also fueled more of their hatred and mistrust in them as well.

 _'A bunch of morons they all are,'_ Lightglider growled mentally to herself as she walked down the rather large tunnel of Watchers Cave. _'It's been a majority of the remaining Furies who has kept them all safe all these years and they aren't in the least bit grateful!'_ She was beginning to understand why most of the elders refused to leave their caves and mingle unless it was an absolute emergency, she was about to give up and do the same. Why protect those who were just going to condemn you, anyways? Lightglider had seen the looks that were starting to be thrown her way when she passed any dragon; looks full of suspicion and weariness, like they expected her to turn and attack. It's not like she was, she wasn't that dumb. Sure, she had her moments, increasingly so since the start of everything and Orion's still constant 'mating' talk, but the mistrust everyone was displaying made her feel... _edgy_. And now that she truly got down to thinking about it, she realized that it wasn't just the Furies everyone showed distrust in, even if that mistrust was much more noticeable - but maybe that was just her being biased as it was her species. The once peaceful mass of conjoined islands was slowly turning into what she imagined the outer lands to be.

So lost in her thoughts, the Light Fury didn't notice the looming form of Cinder, a Monstrous Nightmare, standing in front of her until she all but slammed into him. Letting out a hiss of startlement, Lightglide jumped back with a shake of her head, a tenseness running through her muscles as she glanced up at the glaring face. Sparks of fire crackling down his body, his red eyes which seemed to glow in the slight darkness of the tunnel seemed to pierce her soul.

He was one of the ones who vocally protested against the Furies. Challenging Deathslayer left and right for as long as she could remember. Getting into fights win others, mostly the Ice Dragons, and just causing trouble. Not many liked him, but as much as he is hated, no could deny his worth when it came to battling outsiders and the strength, the power, he showed.

"Cinder..." She mutters curtly. Disgust was painted clear as day on his face and automatically alarm bells rang in her head.

"Watch where you're going!" Cinder's lips curled into a snarl, long sharp teeth glinting dangerously.

"Me?" Lightglider glared, wings puffing defensively, any professionalism melting away. She wasn't in the mood for this. "You were the one standing there like a damn statue!"

Cinder growled as he stood to the full height of what he could in the tunnel, sparks growing into flames. The female Light Fury tensed even more as she noticed this (it was kind of hard to miss).

Looming over her, the glared with growing rage. Now, he might not have liked all the other Furies, feeling that they were all a bit snobbish and troublemakers and expecting the special treatment because of their species being all but extinct, but he could tolerate them. It was, however, the damned Shadow Fury and _his_ two hatchlings he couldn't stand.

Deathslayer was a no good, secretive old coot who was up to no good. Bossing everyone around like he was some supreme leader of sorts. He was mysterious, such as the ways of many of the Furies, but his breed was just like his name. Dark, in the shadows, not easily found and with that, there was a great lack of information. Cinder didn't like not knowing things about other dragon species, it made him feel uneasy. Add in the fact that Deathslayer was good at keeping secrets, all but breeding loyal followers who were the perfect minions. No one dared speak out against him because he is the one who saved them all and the lack of information on he himself and his abilities were offputting, making others cower obey his comande. The fact that he also had Alpha dragon powers added to the fact, though only a few knew that and Cinder had a feeling the Shadow Fury used it to shut those who knew up.

That was also why Cinder greatly disliked the two younger females...

Whereas Lightglider, the last of the female Light Furies, was a bit more likable, he still didn't trust her. She was an enigma who, while trusting other dragons, was more loyal towards her own kind and would more than likely turn on the rest of her kind was in trouble. She was like a skipping stone. She would jump a few paces and appear trustworthy, but then she'd bit a mountain block and act questionably. She wasn't that friendly towards many, even having a short temper towards her own kind as he has seen countless times around that last male Fury, Orion... Onion.... whatever his name was. The only ones she seemed to fully like was Stormrazor, the Sun Fury and Deathslayer... it was the latter one that made finalized his dislike towards her.

It was Sunflower he hated most of the two.

She was even more mysterious than Deathslayer was. Sure, she showed more of what she could do but from the conversations he's overheard between Deathslayer and the Council of Elders, those abilities he's seen weren't even close to what she could do as she used them more and grew. That scared him. Sunflower was more obedient to Deathslayer than any other dragon and rarely disobeyed orders, so he's so far seen, when they were given. She was cold-hearted and temperamental, ready to kill anyone if they crossed her wrong, or at least seriously harm them. She's gotten into plenty of fights with Cinder himself and it was kind of terrifying with just how much stronger she got when she was royally pissed off. He wasn't even sure she was truly capable of showing any other emotions other than rage... sure, she was sweet and calm toward her _father_ and _sister_ but at times, in his eyes, it looked forced.

There was so much he could say about her and how much he hated her but that would take forever; all he could say was that if there ever came a time to kick Deathslayer off his throne and get rid of the Furies, Sunflower would have to be the first one to go.

 _'Well, she would have been one of the first to go,'_ He thought with a sick smirk. _'The little deserter has made my job easier by leaving. Even if she did come back, she'd more than likely be placed in The Holder; the lack of sunlight would weaken her greatly.'_ Now that Sunflower was gone, all he had to do was get rid of the Light Fury, Deathslayer's second most loyal puppet. And Cinder will do anything to get her to leave; antagonize until she attacks, manipulate, plant seeds of doubt, anything. "Hmm... I'd have to disagree, I have been watching you for a while, including now. You are easily distracted by your thoughts as of late. Being lost in such things will get you injured or worse, especially on the battlefield."

"You are a creep!" Spitting a small fireball at his talons, she quickly jumped back and flared her wings as he slammed his tail towards the area she once stood.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, female," He hissed, head lowering. "Your boldness will only ensure you a great deal of pain."

"And you being in my face will guarantee you your own, Cinder," The white dragoness felt the familiar burn of a plasma bolt bubbling in her throat.

From how Cinder suddenly backed up, she assumed that he had seen the glow and decided to back off, but when he failed to leave and only gazed over her in a sense of cockiness, Lightglider couldn't help but tense more, her wings now hugging tighter. She felt disturbed at the thought of Cinder having been watching her, especially since she hadn't felt his stare. It made her feel sick.

The sudden bark of laughter had a hiss falling through her teeth, eyes slitting. She never liked this male, finding him too dark and cunning, like he was plotting something big. Something dangerous. It made her scales tighten in an uncomfortable way that just made want to slit his throat in order to relieve of herself of the feeling, but she didn't because that would be murder and part of the laws of the Isles; You can not kill anyone without proper evidence and she hardly doubt Deathslayer would be willing to just kill him all because Cinder looked cunning.

And with the Great Darkness of Nothing growing and tainting the boarders in its life-sucking black mist, they needed all the power they could get.

Every day it grew stronger.

First, it started off weak and slow, thousands of miles away from their home - it took a near half a day to reach it. But then Sunflower left and things changed. It was like the Darkness could sense that she was gone. Because the next thing anyone knew, within such a short time, the Darkness was breaking at their borders. Chipping away at the defenses and Lightglider wasn't sure how long it would take before Haven Isles was no more, and she was scared. The dragons of the various light categories could only do so much, even the dark based ones were having difficulties. At first, they all thought it was a simple shadow, but they soon realized that it was alive, they couldn't control it, it fought back against them.

It was alive, but it was also a means of death to whatever else was alive.

And it was going to destroy everything in its path.

"See? You're doing it again," Before Lightglider could react, something slammed into her side, sending her flying into the wall.

 _ **"Aggh!!"**_ The air was nearly knocked out of her lungs as she fell to the ground, pain flaring in her back. She was glad her scales were heat resistant because she knew that was Cinder's tail the slammed into her, and it was on fire. Moaning, she glared up at the male. Jumping to her feet, she stood on her hind legs, taking a pose that she's seen Sunflower do many times before, wing flaring wide on either side with the back of her throat glowing bright, and with a flap, a loud roar of warning ripped its way from her throat and echoed around. **"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!"**

"My oh my," Cinder smirked, not even moved by her display. "Aren't you becoming so bold, so brave."

Lightglider tensed as he took a step forward. "Back off!!"

He just ignored her. "I have seen that move plenty of times, mainly by your 'sister'. I wonder-"

" _.... grrr._ "

"-Will you be just like her? Hold off the darkness and give us hope of survival, only then to abandon us after deciding we didn't risk saving?" That made all the growling die down. Eyes narrowing in confusion before a glare settled in. "What are you talking about? Sunflower didn't abandon us. She... it was you! You're the one telling everyone she did!"

"And if I did?" The Monstrous Nightmare slowly crawled up to the roof, flames on his body dying down until it was just sparks once more.

"You... you _bastard!!_ " She roared. "How could you?! I know you hate us but-!"

"-Hate doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about you Furies, especially you and your so-called family," The chilling snarl could be heard for miles in the cave, echoing off of the walls. "And if I did start those rumors, does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" Lightglider bellowed at the top of her lungs, standing defiantly. "It matters! Sunflower cared about Haven Isles! She cared about our safety and would do everything in her power to protect us! She wouldn't leave, wouldn't abandon us like we were old scraps! You're going around spreading false lies about something that isn't even true. When she gets back-"

Cinder let out a dark chuckle, slowly moving along the roof in an eerie kind of way. "-What makes you think she'll even come back? Hmm? You believe she didn't abandon us, yet she's gone. Right in the middle of a possible war. And guess what? She isn't back. Does that sound like she cares? No.... she's abandoned us."

Lightglider felt her glare waver for a moment as she stared up at him, swallowing thickly. "She could've been hurt, that's why she's gone still."

"Hmm, I don't think so," He chuckled. "She's gotta mortally injured before and has managed to come home, granted it was only an island away from the borders, but she came back."

"And she still will!"

"I don't think she will. It's not like I blame her in the end. What, with what was planned for her..."

Cinder trailed off, jumping down from his spot surprisingly elegant for someone his sizes. He turned his head away with a cunning smirk as he saw the flicker questions in her eyes and... was that doubt? Yes, it looked like it was. It was a mix of doubt, he's seen it before, at his own words, at her own way of thought, her belief in her sister. She was questioning things. It was easy to plant that seed of doubt, the Light Fury was tired. Angry. Hungry. Weary of everything after the last three months of battling the Darkness and loosing rapidly to it. All the questions the dragons have been asking were already in her head and her strong will would waver, all of them do.

"Think about it my dear, Lightglider," He purred cunningly. "Sunflower was known to eavesdrop. The dare before her unfortunate disappearance your father and the Elders held that meeting, what do you think she heard? We all know the Darkness was growing stronger, wasn't it Sunflower who began suggesting we leave the Isles and find a new home? Only to be denied? Mocked even? Even with her being right. She saw her opportunity and left like the cold-hearted dragoness she is. Dragons like her only care for one being; themselves."

"LIES!!" The bellow rattled the walls, pebbles flying. "You lying, idiotic, cynical, flame brained prevaricator! She may act heartless, may not go around helping everyone every second of the day, but she would NOT just leave because of lost hope! That is not who she is! I know her."

"And yet she is not here," He rolled his eyes. "You may know her but perhaps not as well as you thought. She's always been one to follow her own rules when not groveling at Deathslayer's talons. She's been outside the walls more and more in order to fight the Darkness, she has experienced and done more things than you have; she has changed, and that change has brought her abandonment and our doom. Think about it, I know you're smart. There was no sign of a fight anywhere, no indicator that she was killed, she has been acting weird the last few days up to her disappearance and isn't it kind of strange how despite being stubborn about leaving her home years ago, she suddenly starts to talk about leaving than she's suddenly gone? One can't help but wonder..."

"...." Lightglider's jaw clenched as she swallowed hard. No... he was lying. Sunflower hadn't left them. She wouldn't just up and abandon them, _her_ , like that. She wouldn't have... would she?

She knew Sunflower. Her sister wasn't one to just leave when danger was around, not unless it was a few or ordered of her, but even then she was refused to back down. Yes, the Light Fury knew of the Sun Fury's sudden change in wanting to leave, and at first, it had confused Lightglider, but after going out and fighting against the Darkness. Seeing the dull, lifelessness it left behind. The cold feeling it left in its wake and the icy tendrils that were just as bad; so depressing, so life killing, _so dark_.

So _tainted_.

It was after her first accouter with the Darkness that she began to understand why her stubborn sibling had suddenly wanted to leave. But this was also why she knew that Sunflower wouldn't just leave. She wasn't a selfish coward like Cinder and many others believed. As she said, she knew the red Fury, so she would know that for whatever reason her being gone was not some move of abandonment. Shame coursed through her at having briefly wondered if Cinder was right.

Raising her head high, she channeled that shame into her rage and spun around, spitting a fireball at Cinder's face. "She did not abandon us. She may be gone but it is due to something else, and it is also due to those reasons she has not returned home!" Jumping onto a nearby boulder, she flared her wings and prepared herself for an attack, meeting the Monstrous Nightmare's own glaring growl and attack stance. "So stop spreading these ridiculous rumors and making everybody hate her for something she didn't even do, you manipulative, power-hungry fool!"

They both roared and got ready to launch at each other when a load bark startled them to a halt.

_**"What is going on here?!"** _

Cinder instantly gritted his sharp teeth, muscles tensing as he slowly turned around, glaring once more at the now slightly relaxed Light Fury who had her gaze on the dragon behind him. _"Deathstalker."_

"I said," The large pitch-black dragon drawled out, red eyes glowing dangerously as dark mist swirled about him, his double set of large bat wings making him look bigger. "What is going on here?"

Cinder felt bile bubble into his mouth as hatred filled him. Of course, that blasted bastard would show up at the last second. He wouldn't be surprised if he had been there all along and just waited to see where things would go before stepping in. Cinder hated him. Oh, how he wishes he could slice the Shadow Fury's throat and watch him bleed to death. He snarled with a deadly venom that would'vee surely killed anyone if words could actually kill by tone.

" _Nothing._ " He ground out dangerously, eyes narrowing into slits as he took a step forward. "I was just having a _chat_ with the little princess, that's all."

"Is that so?" Deathslayer strode closer, cold as ice was his voice and gaze, a fearless air surrounding him. His eyes momentarily flickering towards Lightglider's who was rolling her own in annoyance. Cinder snarled and hunched into himself. _**"... Yes!"**_

"I highly douth that, Cinder. It seems once again you have been trying to cause an issue and I have warned you more than thrice that anymore attempted fights against any of the others would result in a night in the Hold," Deathslayer couldn't help but let the distaste drip in his words as he stared down the bridge of his nose at the Monstrous Nightmare. "But as I am in a rather happy mood, I will let this off with a warning. Any more mishaps and it'll be a sentence longer than a night. Do I make myself clear?"

 _'No.'_ Cinder wanted to say as he silently glared at the older male dragon, his supposed Alpha with a hatred that only the worst of enemies could muster. And he supposed that that might as well be the case, then. He held no trust in the Shadow Fury, no respect and he was certain the leader knew that. He could feel the automatic pull of obedience the longer he stared, the last of the other male's words a forceful command of obedience that left no room for arguing. Gritting his teeth he loathingly lowered his head in a sloppy sign of submission.

"Crystal."

"Very well. Off you go then," Deathslayer moved to the side to let the Monstrous Nightmare go, ignoring the challenging hiss sent his way as they butt shoulders.

It was silent for the moment, the two Furies staring in the direction the larger dragon disappeared in before they turned to stare at one another. Lightglider's white glimmering scales seemed to glow against the darkness of the tunnel, making her name even more acknowledgeable. After what felt like forever, she sighed.

"Did you have to use your Alpha powers on him?"

"Lightglider... we've been over this before."

"I know!" She groaned, not wanting to relive the many lectures. "But that only makes him hate you more and more. There has to be another way to get him to obey you, one not by practical force."

Deathslayer sighed. "I use it because that is the only way he will listen. Cinder is powerful. He is persuasive. He knows how to turn others against each other. If I don't use my Alpha abilities to make him compile, then we are all as good as dead."

"... It's still wrong."

"And so was engaging him like that. Lightglider, do you have any idea what could've happened?"

"He was berating Sunflower! Was I to just ignore him?!"

"Yes!" The male glared, meeting the female's gaze which caused her to flinch slightly. "What you did was dumb and reckless. We, the Furies, are already on thinning ice. You especially due to your close ties to me! With the many who are on Cinder's side, any attack one of causes, our fault or not, will cause an uproar. A bloodbath! We can not afford for that to happen."

Lightglider shrank back, glare dropping a little before she turned her head away stubbornly. "It's not fair. None of this is," Glancing back, her eyes filled with sadness. "He said Sunflower abandoned us, and everyone believes it because of how cold she acts little care she shows towards others. And I can't even defend her."

Deathslayer closed his eyes, the ping of sorrow surging through him. Walking over, he nuzzled her forehead in a comforting way. She, like her sister, were small compared to him. Not because of being female but also because of the massive age gap, they were clearly younger than he, and it made him protective. It reminded him of the day he found them as young hatchlings. So small and helpless, he couldn't abandon them, and so he took them under his wings and raised them as if they were his own. He felt the great pain of sorrow at the thought of one of them being missing; injured or dead, the suspense was killing him.

To hear others actually believe the rumors of her just up and leaving them in a time of parallel despair hurt him, enraged him. It was indeed not fair, but he knew that in times of desperation and panic, they'd blame anyone and sadly that someone was Sunflower.

Deathslayer had tried many times to look at it from their point of view and a small part of him could understand. She was cold-hearted, temperamental towards those she disliked, which was pretty much everyone aside from a small, very small, few. The fact that she threatened to leave on her own out of an angry fit - which she apologized for, he was sure that that was going to kill her in itself - didn't help with any matters. But there was not much he could do. With his leadership already being questioned by many, he couldn't defend her, and since she had such close ties to her, they'd all think he was showing favoritism and it wouldn't end well for either. He couldn't risk an uprise against him, he just couldn't.

Wherever the Sun Fury was at this moment, as he believed she was alive, there was no way she'd be killed that easily, he hoped she was on her way back. He feared what might happen if she did, but with the Darkness already breaking the shield the Mystic dragons put up, he knew they'd want to use her to defend them and in that time it would give him a way to think of a way to save her. Hopefully, she didn't have any run-ins, and if she did, she killed them... a child of his or not, no matter how much he cared or not, that is the only line he wasn't willing to cross. Any dragon who dared to fraternize with a human on a friendly matter, a dragon who didn't kill one, at first sight, was to be executed. That was a strict law. One that many agreed on, one that was all but physically pounded into the mind of a dragon since the day of their hatching.

Humans were monsters in the highest cause.

They didn't need special abilities to cause destruction and death in numbers untold. To kill life. They were reckless scavengers who even killed their own kind. Weak-willed to most temptations, willing to cheat, lie and murder and fall to their greed. They were bloodthirsty monsters. A plague upon the earth that was killing everything withing miles upon miles. They tainted everything around them, damaged everything around them, with little care. They stole from and murdered their own, trained their younglings to become just like them, worse than them and then they turned their bloodthirsty sights upon the dragons.

The rumor was that humans and dragons used to live in harmony together years upon years ago, a thought that sickened him to his very core, until a human got his hands on a Night Fury and somehow mind-controlled it into doing his bidding. As enraged as Deathslayer was at the filthy human doing what he did, he was a little pleased for through those actions the dragon race was no longer enslaved to the scaleless vermins. They were a sickness that needed to be wiped clean from the face of the earth, even if it means using any means necessary... if only the Darkness would target the filthy creatures and kill them, plus any dragon tainted by them, all off, life would be perfect. Hmm...

Face hardening, Deathslayer quickly drew back in thought. "As hard as it might be, you must ignore them, Lightglider. They are misguided and plagued with fear. When the time comes they will regret their choice of actions. I promise you this," He slowly began to move passed her.

Lightglider stared after her and pressed her lips. She doubted they would regret their actions, not with Cinder at the helm of the problem. A small shiver rushed through her body as she fully took in her father's words. A dark undertone laced his words, and it scared her. With each passing day, he seemed to become more silent, withdrawn, much darker... and she feared that he might one day snap and do something he will regr-- _**crack!**_ Her thoughts cut off at the faint sound of cracking.

Ear antennas twitching she slowed her breathing and narrowed her eyes with a tilt of the head, even Deathslayer paused in his thoughts, both had heard the crack and were now focusing their hearing. All was silent for a moment and Lightglider wondered if maybe she was hearing things, but then she heard it, and it made her heart stop beating.

_**CRAAACK!!!** _

Loud and echoing, the walls shook as multiple mini cracks and crackles followed after that one. Lightglider jumped and looked around frantically, jumping back towards Deathslayer who was now standing in alarm.

"W-what was-- was that the shield?!" She cried nervously, wings quivering in growing fear.

It was the roars of alarm and the wailing siren of warning that answered her question and with a shared look, and terror, the two Furies took off.

**~~~*~~~**

Water once a clear, vibrant blue now a tainted grey.

Once life filled islands all dead and sick, their terrains looking as if a cold, harsh, never-ending winter had hit and all life had died off under its killing grip. A sheen of ice covered everything, even the once sparkling waters. The black mist from the tall thundering walls of a moving shadow flickered and zapped around with a chilling need, growing darker and angrier, glowing red tendrils that nearly matched the color of fresh blood blazed about as it was lightning on a bad stormy day. The shadow-like tendrils suddenly shot out, stabbing into one of the islands, moving around as if searching for something.

Like a predator searching for its prey.

Suddenly, a loud, bone-chilling screech filled the air. Ripples grew into angry waves the louder the ear-bleeding sound grew, the mountains shook as tendrils of red and black encased it and with a loud boom, it crumpled into large boulders and dust, tumbling towards the waters with a destruction that would have killed many.

Mutilated bodies of dragons smashed violently in the waves against the rubble, the thin sheet of ice cracking. Two glimmering white bodies covered in blood and ripped to shreds, a set of double black wings floating on the surface amongst the remains of various others.

A sad, sickening sight.

The mist thickened and any source of light that might have been noticeable vanished like a sinking hole would a body, or a stone dropping in the water. A suffering feeling of coldness filled the air. Numbness enough to paralyze and kill anyone in seconds sucking what little life may have been left deep under the surface of the water was no more...

Up in the sky, above the mass of the Darkness levitated a black creature surround in a cloak of just as black shadow, red eyes peering cunningly down at the destroyer of life, watching as it did its job. Narrowing slightly, the creature slowly turned before taken off into the afternoon sky, a bellowing shriek of triumph splitting the skies.

The Haven Isles, the Sanctuary for dragons, has fallen.

And their protector had failed to save them.


	2. Chapter 15

_**"We...** _

_**... Are creatures of many things. Wonder. Kindness. Hatred. Destruction. Good. Evil. Bringers of death, or bringers of life. It is who we are.** _ **What** _**we are. But... We have a choice as to who we want to be. A choice that determines whether or not we are what our title is. We may make mistakes, yes, but it is in our actions on whether we atone for it that will label us forever...** _

_**We have been in the shadows of our past ancestors and suffering from their mistakes; it is a price we must pay. A heavy price. One that is costing our kind their lives.** _

_**I fear that I won't make it, my young one. But you... You have the capability to change the world. Change the way our kind is seen. Whether we are from the same species or not. Now when I say this, my love, I mean that there are many types in one's kind. Us for example, come, in many. We are Night, we are Day, we are Darkness, we are Light, we are Stars, and WE are the SUN.** _

_**WE are the most feared amongst all kinds. The most sought after. Many wanted us for our power. But then our ancestor made the mistake of killing the ones who sought after us, putting us in a bad light.** _

_**And now...** _

_**We are being hunted.** _

_**We are being cut down every day to the point of extinction. We must run. We must hide. We must never come out of hiding, for if we do, our time on this world will be cut short.** _

_**I know that you won't like this. But it is the only we can survive, to keep our kind from not ceasing to exist. I hope that one day you will see why we, why I, had to do this. And even if something may happen to me one day, just know that I did this to keep you safe. You will forever have my love...** _

_**... My little Sunflower."** _

** [*] **

**Author's Note: Please comment, heart and enjoy~**


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do not steal the idea of the Sun Fury!

**"Many wondered how the warring hatred between dragons and humans began. There some theories, ideas, no clear insight as history had been changed and altered to fit the needs of those from generation to generation. To fits one's ideal and to save face from the embarrassment from past relatives' mistakes... And so the ages went by with the altering of history, very few questioning it.**

**But a time comes when the answers must come to light. When the truth needs to come out, all the lies ripped into the open. And it is many years later when one strange boy befriends two dragons that all learn...**

**How It All Began..."**

**Dragons.**

Creatures of fire and death.

Bringers of chaos and destruction.

**Humans.**

Creatures of greed and selfishness.

Bringers of hate and lies; hungry for power.

It was said that the war between humans and these powerful beasts had been going on for ages. But it wasn't always that way... Both sides had gotten along wonderfully at one point of time, years upon years until discovered the power of one of the species and decided he wanted it for his own; but his quest for the beasts' power did not come until later... At the beginning of his tyrant days, he just wanted to rule over his village, to show them that it was a mistake in choosing his cousin. For the girl he loved choosing his cousin. For killing his bastard child and parents. He wanted to rule and make everyone pay.

For revenge.

He went to other islands. Enlisting the help of other Vikings in his forming army to fight and take back what was 'his'. He claimed to be a king who was away from his kingdom on a trading trip when a clan of Vikings came and took it over. Very few questioned it and followed him after the promise of riches and life stock for their villages, all unaware that of his alternate motive.

The war waged on for a year before his cousin had fled, leaving him to the throne. After becoming king, he killed off those who helped in the war and sent back one survivor of each clan to spread the word of his reign and that if anyone dared to challenge him, they too would meet the same fate. And no one dared. He was feared. A tyrant. Anyone who stood up against him was slaughtered publicly as an example.

For years he sat on his throne and used fear as his weapon. And in those years, he started to grow bored of ruling such a small village with people who did nothing but cower and do as he said - they had no will of fighting back anymore, it wasn't fun. He began to lust for power. The thrill of watching others wither under his greatness. And so he began to seek after other kingdoms and villages, taking them by storm, gaining more power in the fear behind his name and the unstoppable armies behind his command they grew with each victory. It was bloody, but in the end, everything fell into his hands. And again, he cast fear into hearts of many, growing more and more insane as he looked for power and more villages to conquer... until one day he sailed the seas with a small army made up of his strongest, and bloodthirsty men, and came upon an island.

It was a rather round island, similar to an oval shape. It contained many interesting geological land-forms such as rocky arches and cliffs, beaches, waterfalls, streams and several large forests. A forming village could be seen if you looked closer, but still in progress. The people who inhabited it were big and bulky, fearsome-looking in their strange dress wear. They looked like your typical Vikings, but much more determined. But what was the most eye-catching was the large, majestic lizard-like beasts with wings that freely roamed the skies.

The bloodthirsty king stayed hidden for a good few days, studying the island and those creatures. The two groups seemed to live in harmony with each other, almost helping each other. Why would such powerful creatures help them? The creatures were twice, no triple, their size and could easily kill the fleshy beings! Most of them towered over the humans and a few were the size of their huts. It wasn't just their great sizes that were impressive either, it was also the variety of looks the came in, all ranging from bird-like ones with spiked tails to bulky tiny winged ones. Many displaying a variety of inhuman abilities that the king had never seen or dreamed of...

Abilities that no one would dare go against...

Something he wanted for his own...

He would be unstoppable if he had those beasts and their power within his control.

When the time came, the king gathered a few of his men and took a smaller boat out to the island, in hopes of having a 'friendly' chat. The closer they got, the more impressed the king became. It was a perfect habitat for anyone to live - perfect fishing spots, fertile land, green forests; it was perfect. He knew this would definitely be his next stomping grounds, and no one was going to stop him... But the king decided a different approach — he was going to have a chat with the leader of this island. He didn't want to draw any suspicion amongst the people, especially with them seemingly being bonded with those winged beasts. He wouldn't risk death; he was smarter than most thought.

So, upon using a smaller fishing boat the king took a small group of men and sailed to the island. Upon reaching it, he grew more determined to make it his. He and his men had stormed through the village, not caring about the fierce shouts as a few tried to stop them — his men easily pushed them away, a fight breaking out soon after. The uprising chaos drew the attention of the Island's Chief, leading him to the center of the village where he was met with the sight of a battle.

 **"What is going on here?"** He had bellowed loudly, ceasing the fight as all eyes turned towards him; his own eyes settling on the intruders. **"Who are you? Why do you come to my island and attack? What is your purpose?"**

 **"You..."** The king snarled as he pushed his way to the front, freezing when he saw who the leader was, **"...You survived!"**

All fell silent at that.

Eyes hardening, the Chief tensed and raised his head. **"Cousin. To what do I owe the pleasure?"**

The king just ignored his cousin who he had thought had died from his wounds, glaring harshly. **"How did you survive? There is no way that you should have survived that blade through the stomach."**

 **"Well I did survive, Vali,"** The Chief spoke stiffly, vague in reply, not wanting to set his people off. **"Now I ask you again. What is it you want?"**

 **"Now, now,"** The king, Vali, smiled coyly. **"No need to turn hostile, Asger. We are family after all."**

The atmosphere seemed to thicken in tension as Vali circled Chief Asger in a taunting sort of way. His dark eyes searching around the area as if he were taunting everyone; just daring them to step in and defend their leader. Stopping in front of his blonde-haired cousin, Vali glanced around once more, his eyes landing on one of the bird-like, spiky tailed beast that let out a small growl as it flew overhead. What a beautiful creature...

He was going to make that creature his. He was going to make all of them his. He wanted their power for his own, that much was for sure.

Setting his jaw, Asger's hand subconsciously drifted down towards the sword at his hip. He wasn't going to be fooled by his cousin's act of fault innocence, that's what caused the war to begin with. **"We might be related by blood but after the attack on Gunvor I do not consider us to be family."** Casting a glare towards the king, he pointed towards the water. **"Begone. I do not want to deal with your petty power-hungry qualms. You are not welcomed here and if you do not leave, I will declare such a war upon you and your kingdom that not even the power of Thor would be able to help you win."**

 **"Is that so,"** Vali went cold, a dark glint flashing in his eyes. So it's a war his dear old cousin was willing to resort too... **"You are willing to go to war with me? I won't need to have the power of Thor on my side to win. I have an army on my side, one much bigger than your whole island."**

 **"You might have a bigger army, but we have dragons."** Asger clenches his jaw. **"Now leave! Before you join your parents and child in the Realm of Helheim."**

Vali froze at the mention of his family; his jaw clenching as a crazy look flashed through his onyx orbs. Yanking his own sword from its sheath, he spun around with a cry of rage. **"Ahhh!!"** The two mens swords clashed with sparks, both glaring venomously at one another. Vali snarling in crazy rage; **"Do NOT! Bring my parents and son into this!"**

Asger only glared. **"I will! Your parents killed mine and your child was conceived by a forced affair with a married woman - a woman you had always lusted after for years! Then you killed her!"** The two pulled away before clashing again, sharing a few blows. **"You would have done the same to my wife had you not been banished!"**

 **"I told Nora that she was going to bare my children when we were younger, but then she went and married that neighboring village's Chief."** Vali struck harder. **"She should have known what was going to come! But even after she had our son she defied me, still wanting to be with her lover. So I killed her. If I couldn't have her, then he couldn't either!"**

 **"You are sick!"** Asger let out a growl as he kicked out, spinning around his cousin as he tried to strike his legs with his blade. But Vali blocked it and pushed his cousin back. They ducked, kicked, slashed and clashed for a good few minutes before pulling away and walked in a threatening circle. The two shared a look, eyes darkening before they lunged, ready to attack before a freckled woman with red braided hair and startling light blue eyes raced forward from the crowd, a boy with the same freckles, hazel-green eyes and red hair on her hip securely. Behind her a fiery red and green-winged beast landed behind her, hovering protectively.

 **"Stop!"** Her voice rang loud and clear, forcing all attention towards her as she stopped a few feet away. Her eyes were wide and almost frantic as she took in the sight before her. They almost went dark from fear when she saw who her husband was fighting. **"... Vali."**

 **"Runa,"** Said man looked over and stared at the woman in a sort of awe, scanning her figure over which obviously made her uncomfortable. But once his eyes settled on the child she carried, his happy gaze turned dark and almost angry. It seemed the beast, or dragon as his cousin called them, didn't seem to like it either as it let out a growl. Especially when his gaze turned towards it. **"So... You did marry my cousin after all. Such a shame."**

 **"You... You are not welcome here,"** The woman stuttered, fidgeting. This man should be killed for all the evil deeds he has done. Before he was banished, he had tried to force her into bedding with him much as he had done with her friend. And from how he was staring at her son, she could tell he wasn't happy. Shifting her son, she turned her body in an attempt to shield him. **"Leave. At once."**

It was silent for a moment as all us glanced between the female and two males, only breaking from their trances when Asger moved to stand protectively beside her, glaring at his cousin. **"You heard her. Leave!"**

 **"Alright,"** Vali chuckled after a moment. Sheathing his sword he backed up slowly, holding up a hand in a weird motion which had his moving back with their own growls; obviously upset that wasn't able to kill. Vali smirked as he let eyes flicker from his cousin, Runa, and their child before settling on the dragon. **"I can see I'm not wanted here. I'll leave. But no this... I will be back, and when I do, you will be sorry."**

The people of the island watched as the man sent one more dark smirk before he turned and ran off, following his men down to the boat. Everyone was tense. Why shouldn't they be? This crazy man had just threatened their home and swore to be back, obviously meaning he was going to be bringing back more men to fight. 

Runa turned towards her husband, worried. **"Asger, what are we going to do? We can't fight him, you know that my half-sister has sent us word of how bloodthirsty he is and the number of skilled men he has. We'll all die! You'll die! That healer said that you couldn't be stabbed again cause there's no way you'll live."**

 **"... We haven't a choice, my love."** He spoke. **"He will find us either way if we ran now that he knows you and I live."** Turning to his people, he rose his voice. **"We will fight! We will win! We will not let that man defeat us! We might be small in number but we are skilled in fighting, plus we have the dragons on our side. Let us defend on lives! Let us defend our families! Let us defend Berk!"**

The cheers rang so loudly, followed by the daring roars of the dragons, that all was deafening. All of their spirits lifting higher than the sky as a new determination filled them with the desire to fight and win. As the cheers continued, Asger looked out towards the sea where a dark ship sailed away with narrowed eyes. Let his cousin come. They'll be ready.

**xXx**

It happened so quickly that no one had time to react.

Roars of both beast and man filled the air before fire shot from the sky and arrows rained down. Screams and shouts could be heard from women and children as men invaded. The smell of blood quickly filling the air as the people of Berk took up their weapons and clashed with their enemies. Dragons and their riders took to the skies, evil and good colliding in inhuman forces.

A woman with red hair that was streaked with thin white strands growled as she fought furiously with her ax, shield on her arm as she used to block incoming attacks. 

Beside her was a young girl with brown hair and green-hazel eyes; much like the older woman she was dressed up in armor and fur, wielding her own shield and sword. Her brown hair was in twin braids, a beaded headband like circlet around her head. Glancing at her mother-in-law, the girl flung her shield at an incoming attacker came up behind the redhead woman - jumping up, she made quick work of the attacker.

 **"Thank you,"** The redhead nodded after having spun around to see her would-be killer full down. Spinning around she kicked her leg up and made contact with someone's jaw, raising her shield to block the fire a dragon her son had started calling a Monstrous Nightmare, she let out a sigh. Attacks were begging to be a common thing here on Berk, but she's never seen any of them with dragons of their own.

A scream had her head snapping to the right, where she saw a rather large and scraggly man pulling a young girl with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Plucking up a knife, she flung it straight into the man's heart, watching with darkening eyes as the man fell down dead. Walking over, she helped the frightened girl up. **"Are you alright?"**

 **"Y-yes. Thank you, Lady Runa."** She stuttered.

Glancing down at the man, her eyes narrowed in on a symbol that was sewn on his leather vest. A broken sword with a vine wrapped around it. Inhaling sharply, Runa looked up and around, eyes taking noticed of the same symbol on the other attackers. Looking down at the girl, she gently pushed in a safe direction before turning to look at her daughter-in-law who was still fighting.

 **"Adelheid!"** Runa called over. The brunette glanced over as she delivered a final blow. **"Yes?"**

 **"You need to go find Edgerrin or Asger and you need to tell him that _he's_ back,"** She rushed out. Adelheid furrowed her eyebrows, what did she mean by 'he?'. She didn't understand until it dawned on her. Vali... He said he would be back. This must be his attack. Nodding frantically with wide eyes, the girl took off. Slashing away anyone who dared tried to stop her.

She needed to find her husband and father-in-law quick!

Dodging flaming pieces of wood and arrows, as well as any attackers, Adelheid pushed herself to run faster than she had ever done before. It wasn't long before she spotted the large bearded blonde man with a slightly smaller man with long red hair beside him, the two fighting a few feet away from one another.

"Chief!"

At the sound of her yell, the man turned towards her, punching someone in the face as the girl ran up to him, **"What is it, girl?"**

 **"Runa-a... She figured out who's attacking,"** She panted out as she grabbed an ax from the ground and lugged it up and swung it at an incoming dragon, growling as it nearly grabbed her with his claws. Asger paused and tilted his head towards her. **"Who? Who is it, girl?"**

Taking a deep breath she answered, **"Vali."**

Despite the soot covering his face, Adelheid could see his face paling greatly before it hardened into one of hatred. Gripping his ax tighter, he started looking around. Edgerrin noticed the distress his wife and father were displaying and quickly stumbled over, wincing at the pain the deep cut on his bicep was imitating. He had gotten momentarily distracted earlier and made the foolish mistake of taking his eyes off his opponent and in doing so, he paid the cost of having a dagger slice his bicep open. Luckily, he had an arm wrap he was able to wrap around it to try and stop the bleeding.

Ugh... He was so embarrassed. Edgerrin was considered to be one of the best warriors on Berk, so t have gotten distracted as easily as he had...

 **"What is wrong?"** He asked once he reached them.

His father ignored him as he continued searching the skies. That's the only place he could be if he wasn't on the island like his men. Adelheid was quick to fill her husband in on what she found out, and almost instantly his face darkened. She was aware of what occurred years ago, both how Vali took over the kingdom and then made an appearance on Berk declaring that he would come back and practically slaughter everyone who resided here. But there was something else on the red-haired boy's mind as he pulled his wife and father away from a few spikes that impaled the ground at their feet.

 **"Father,"** Edgerrin muttered. **"If it truly is him, then how did he get dragons?"**

 **"He would have many ways to get dragons,"** Asger growled, eyes catching sight of something fast zipping fast. Narrowing his eyes, he got into a fighting stance. **"And none of them are good."**

Before anyone could react, Asger was hit in the shoulder by a spear that sent him flying back. Adelheid gasped loudly as Edgerrin let out a shout, jolting as his father was pinned to the ground. **"Father!"** The couple raced forward to help him but were pinned down by a net that had round blocks on the ends. **"No!"**

A cold chuckle rang out sending chills down everyone's spines as all heads turned towards the sky; there stood a man on top of a dragon dressed in black armor. A long tattered cape draped asymmetrically across his shoulders and back. He looked even darker than the last time; his hair longer and messier, streaks of grey ran throughout it as well as his beard. His skin was paler with smudges of coal and dark circle circled his eyes. He had a few scratches but what caught everyone's attention was the large scar that went over his right eye; it started above the eyebrow, ran through it and over the eyelid before going down and making a curve off to his upper lip. Two other smaller ones ran down on either side as if it were made by claws...

His hand gripped his sword as he started down at everyone.

But that wasn't what seemed to have caught their attention at the moment; it was what he was on. The dragon was one they hadn't seen before. It was slimmer than most, obviously built for speed. Its eyes were almost catlike and a green shade that matched the trees and short in neck length. It had a large set of bat-like wings and two smaller ones just under its wings. It had two mobile ear-like plates on the back of its head to show its mood, a second pair of plates in between each ear-like plate, and two just behind the jaw and beneath each ear-like plate, it's tail long before ending in wing-like flaps.

Its coloring was dark. A dark black that matched the night skies and almost gleamed with a blue tint in the light of the fire that burned in the skies and huts.

It was breathtaking. A feeling of awe would fill anyone who laid eyes upon it... But also, a sense of fear.

 **"... I told you I would return, Asger,"** His dark raspy voice spoke, drawing most of everyone's eyes to him. **"I thought you would've been more prepared. Did you honestly think that you could defeat me that easily that you didn't bother to strengthen your men? Strengthen the line of defense you have?"** Vali's eyes darkened as he glanced over at the redheaded man and his wife, the two holding snarls on their faces, though the female did have a hint of fear in her eyes. **"After I left I went out and sought out the power of these beasts. I knew that with these powers... I would be able to get rid of you once and for all. But... I decided that why should I take only you down? With all these creatures at my hand to use, I could rule the world and no one would be able to stop me. So, I made it my mission to gather as many as these beasts as possible...**

**"It took a few years, longer than I had wished, but I got what I wanted. On the last island with these things, I can across a species I've never seen before. It was fast. Faster than anything I've ever seen. It used the night as its shield and used a strange purple flame that caused so much destruction. And to my surprise... Purple lightning surrounded it as if Thor himself had transformed into the beast and were calling it to his command. I knew that I had to make it mine at all costs,"**

Vali walked further up it's back as he snarled at his cousin.

 **"It was a task impossible, and one so dangerous that I lost more than half of my men in the attempt of catching it. It was smarter than any of us had thought it would be, far stronger. It outmaneuvered us for a year before I finally had enough and went get it myself. It proved once again why I wanted it, putting up a fight greater than any of the other beasts. It was only when it struck me down, giving me this-"** Vali pointed to the scar on his face. **"-That I fully realized it's power. A king of dragon's, fit for a king himself. As I stared into its eyes, I felt that I was staring at Lightning and Death itself. It was then I made my move, I wrapped my arms around its neck and cut off its air supply, not caring for its struggles until it gave out. I took it back to my ship and changed it up, and trained it once it had awoken. It took awhile, but I eventually broke it's spirit and will for freedom. I call it... The Furious Night."**

Adelheid stared at the dragon in pity. The poor creature didn't deserve this life, none of them did. A dragon should have its own choice on whether its want's to be free or have a rider. Looking at the creature, she thought over the name Vali gave it. Furious Night... Fitting. It was dark as night and has, or had, the personality of a furious warrior. 'Furious Night. Furious Night... Fitting but not quite. It's more of a.... a Night Fury.'

 **"You are cruel!"** Edgerrin growled as he pulled at the netting, taking note how the bricks holding it budged a little. Luckily, he was the only one to notice. He knew that his wife was to busy staring at the dragon - she had always been fascinated by them. Wanting to learn more about them, sketching them. She's the one who gave most of the known names to them. He wouldn't be surprised if she renamed this creature.

 **"You call it cruel, boy. I call it being motivated and using any means to get what I want,"** The king sneered in distaste before staring at Asger with pure hatred. **"I think it's time for your reign to end, cousin. I have waited more than thirty years for this way and as much I would like to draw it out, I've been in enough battles to know that the longer you wait, the more there is a possibility for to fail. Deathspitter... Plasma Blast."**

Adelheid's and Edgerrin's eyes widened as a purple glow started to form at the back of the dragon's throat.

 **"No!"** Adelheid screamed.

 **"No, no, no, no. No!"** Edgerrin started yanking at the net. **"No! STOP!! STOP IT!!!"**

Vali just tusked as he watched the seen in front of him. Asger grabbed the spear in his shoulder, ignoring the pain, and pulled. It was painful, but he wasn't going to die like this. Not in front of his family. Gritting his teeth, he pulled at the spear and felt it starting to move. The dragon seemed to hesitate as it gazed down at the people, the purple flickering slightly as it thought of defying orders. It didn't want to do this. But his "rider" would punish him greatly if he didn't.

 **"Stop! Please!"** The redheaded male pleaded, Adelheid crying.

Looking down at the creature just as Asger pulled the spear free, Vali grew angry. It was resisting his order! Kicking it in the head, he growled; **"What are you doing?! Take. The. Shot!"** That seemed to work slightly as it shuttered. **"Take the shot! Otherwise, you're dead!!"**

**"No, no!"**

Closing his eyes in regret, the dragon let the plasma blast grow and travel up his throat.

 **"No!"** Edgerrin screamed.

The blast was just inches from firing, glowing brighter than before. Asger started forward, spear in hand and aimed at Vali, ready to release.

**"NO!!"**

The dragon opened his eyes and fired, just as Asger let the spear go. A whistling sound filled the air as the plasma blast rushed forward and hit Asger; exploding in a fiery explosion. All eyes stared in horror as the blonde man was hit, splatters of blood flying as he flew back into a house. It was silent for a moment as Edgerrin and Adelheid started in wide-eyed terror. It was only broken as the younger male let out a scream of pain and sadness.

**"NOOOO!!!"**

His scream was joined by Runa's who had just arrived in time to see her husband get hit. The woman fell to her knees, tears falling as her son finally broke the net and rushed to his father's side; Adelheid close to him as he did. Runa got back up and rushed over, chanting "No" over and over as she knelt beside him.

Edgerrin swallowed thickly as he stared at the gaping hole in his father's chest. It was burnt and gushing blood. The lifelessness in Asger's eyes told Edgerrin that he was dead. Runa's loud sobs rang through the quiet battleground as she placed his head in her lap, brushing his face. Adelheid pressed her face into Edgerrin's shoulder as he took his father's hand.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

Asger was supposed to retire and be surrounded by family before dying of old age.

A gurgled laugh sounded behind him. Edgerrin froze before turning his head around, eyes landing on Vali who lied on the ground, spear sticking through his chest. Blood dripped down the side of his chin as he stared at the family in a sickening pleasure. **"So... This is how it ends, huh? Do we kill each other? At least I go-got the last laugh...."** He coughed up more blood. **"I'm glad he's dead. No-ow the rest of you can feel what I-I felt when that bastard put my family t-to death... Feeling nothing but h-hatred and revenge..."**

With that the life faded from his eyes, leaving him staring blankly at the family.

It was then a wave of raging anger-filled Edgerrin. Something that he never felt before in his entire life. With clenched teeth and wild eyes, the man sprung up from his spot and locked gazes with the black dragon that killed his father. The creature backed away nervously as it glanced between the two dead men and the one that was glaring at him venomously.

Edgerrin snarled viciously as he dashed forward and grabbed a sword off the ground; **"ARRGGGGGGGHH!!!"**

His battle cry filled the air along with a slicing of air, but only air. The dragon managed to dodge at the last second and jump into the air as the human screamed in rage again. **"I'LL KILL YOU!!!"** The male chased after him as it flew higher, trying to escape the enraged being. **"YOU'RE DEAD!!"**

The dragon shot up in the air, letting out a roar of pain as something sliced into his shoulder. Glancing over he saw it was the human's sword. His eyes lingered on the blood before a renewal of anger and hatred filled him. If this human thought he could defeat him with a puny piece of metal, he was wrong. He should just kill. Kill him like he should've done with the other two legs. Staring down at the painting male who glared up at him, he let out a snarl.

No...

He wouldn't kill.

Not yet.

But this would be the start of a battle he wouldn't win. He'll be sure of that...

Edgerrin watches in rage as the black dragon sped away. Fists clenched as he let out another roar; **"I WILL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO, YOU WILL PAY!! I, EDGERRIN COLBURN HADDOCK, SWEAR THAT ALL OF THAT KIND WILL PAY!!"**

And that was how the battle between dragons and humans began. Edgerrin band all dragons from Berk after he became Chief. Slaughtering those who stayed behind which enraged many more. The man grew to be like Vali. Filled with hatred and revenge as he hunted down the dragon his wife called a Night Fury. It wasn't long before word of the dragon of Lightning and Death spread through the now free kingdoms and villages, and many began the manhunt for the beasts. All for different reasons...

Adelheid grew weary of her husband.

The once kind man she knew now replaced with an angry, revenge-seeking man who was hardly ever home. She had to watch as her sons followed after their father in their hatred for dragons, along with the villagers. And as she grew older, she watched as battles between Vikings and dragons occurred more and more, many dying or either side. She died of a broken heart, but still holding onto the hope that one day... one day the dragon and human race would get along again...

... One day.

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Author's Note: For those who have been reading this story on Wattpad instead of Quotev, I would like to tell you all that the story is now finished and I am re-posting the revised chapters on here. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THE IDEA OF THE SUN FURY!!!

Pale orange painted the skies as the sun lowered from its spot in the sky. Tinges of reds, pinks, and yellows faded into one another like silk flowers in a green meadow on a warm summer morning. The fluffy clouds taking on a similar light shade in their white shade as the fading rays of the sun hit them in glorious light. Looking closely, one could see the appear stars as the sky darkened; a cool breeze picking up. Lights danced across the waters in a beautiful light show, the waves sparkled and gleaming like vibrant crystals as they splashed up into the air.

Comfortable silence was all that could be heard.

The only sounds being that of the waves below and the gentle winds as they flew about; it was serene. The sparkling water was a clear sheen that showed the colorful fish and reefs below. Green colorful islands full of life dotted the area, full of life of various kinds of creatures. Nothing was marred as no reckless humans or creatures have found their way to this sanctuary. It almost looked to be glowing as beautiful rocks of various colors transparent and none gleamed brightly under the rays.

Suddenly a loud, elegant roar echoed throughout the area, breaking the most harmonious silence as the waves seemed to tremble under the power of the sound. The sun suddenly seemed to shine brighter and flare up as another roar echoed, closer than the last. Small sparkling balls of orange, yellows and burnt red sparkles seemed to fill the sky near the sun, getting brighter until a blinding flash could be seen and a blur shot out of the light.

The blur was large and a fast, twirling up into the air where it came to a halt in the diming beams of light.

The creature, though big, had an elegant appearance; its body slim yet fit with two large bat-like wings that spread out wide on either side of its body. It had a short neck and two mobile, ear-like appendages sat on the upper back of its head that show its mood and help it hear, two lower ones rest under those just slightly above its jaw. Its eyes were wide, almost catlike, a vibrant shade of green with flecks of gold and fiery reddish-orange. On the top of its tale connecting slightly to its legs, were fin-like flaps, almost similar to the ones at the tip of its tale with spikes separating each web looking flap.

What was the most eye-catching thing about this marvelous creature, was its coloring.

The main color base of its scales was a bold sparkling red with glittering swirls of dark red-orange throughout its body and ear-antennas. Around its eyes was more of an orange color -- red-orange going towards the snout, orange going towards the back of the head; small sparkling sparks danced around in that area, a few larger one gleaming brightly like stars. On its legs heading towards its feet was the same coloring glowing star-like scales that surrounded the eyes, though a few faint shades of purple could be seen. The same could be said for its wings; bold red at the top, then fades into orange-red than orange with the stars.

It truly was a beautiful creature.

It looked almost like a fire, like a piece of the sun fell to earth in the form of a miraculous winged beast; _a dragon_.

The only one of its kind left in the Fury species.

_**A Sun Fury.** _

It was easy to tell that this creature, this dragon, was a female. Her body was slimmer and much more elegant than that of a male, perfect for greater speeds -- something the males lacked in due to being stronger than the females. It also helped with the fact her eyes appeared more hooded, creating an almost eyelash effect along with the sparkly nature her scales naturally had.

Inhaling, the dragon tilted her head to the side as she observed the island; her island.

She was the queen of this place, guarding its secrets and keeping it hidden from danger like her ancestors had before her. She didn't really know what other dangers were out there besides the giant, territorial jerks that thought themselves to be the alphas of all dragons. She nearly snorted at that thought.

Like _she'd_ ever let a stupid ice shooter be her boss!

Even Lightglider and her "destined mate", Orion, thought this was a silly idea! Why let some giant ice head rule over a species so rare in its kind nowadays? Stupid, really stupid. They all ruled over the different islands, though the Sun Fury took it upon herself to keep them all safe -- she wasn't going to risk any more lives. Especially since it wasn't just the different species of Furies that lived here.

But it has been harder...

The Sun Fury just couldn't seem to stay still. As each year passes her need to leave and explore increased tenfold, the thrill of nearly getting caught being one that drove her to do it. She was still young, so the need for sneaking away and doing dumb things clouded her better judgment at times, though she did know when enough was enough when it came to entering her home's protective barriers.

Large black lightning encased storm clouds created a large barrier around their home, tall protective mountain after that creating almost ring type of formation around the waters surrounding the islands. Only those who live their know-how to shot fly over them, or enter hidden passages; the only time outsiders can get in is if a resident brings them.

Each section of the waters held different islands with different atmospheres.

Towards the storm cloud barriers were the dragons and creatures that preferred the darkness and shadows, the rough weather. Then in between the storm and mountains were the dwellers of snow and ice, the mix between cold and a little warm perfect for them. On the other side of the mountains were the dwellers that preferred the rocky cliffs as their home and lastly came the islands that those who preferred the light and warmth as in the middle the sun and moon shone perfectly.

It was a paradise for all who wanted safety and peace, though for how long she, nor the others, did not know. Scouts have gone out in search of more hidden islands or caves in case they ever needed to move and hide, and after much time searching, a place had been found...

A small chirp from her right drew the Sun Fury's attention over. Her green eyes blinking rapidly to get rid of the dry feeling, not having realized she had not been blinking during her daze of thoughts.

The Sun Fury let out her own happy chirp as she spotted a slightly smaller Fury, a Light Fury, - and the Sun Fury's distant cousin as she was from the light category - gliding over towards her; she had the same build and looks like the Sun Fury, the only difference being the lack of orange and red and star-like scales. Her scales were a glistening sparkling white and, in some lights, swirls of pinkish-purple could be seen on her body and wings.

Unlike the Sun Fury's green eyes, her's were a beautiful light blue with purple.

"Good evening, Lightglider," The Sun Fury greeted telepathically. "How are you?"

Other than growls, roars, and chirps, dragons had the ability to communicate through their minds with one another; or at least the ones in this safe haven can.

"Wonderful! How are you Sunflower?" The white Fury chirped happily.

"Fine, just fine... Hey, where's Orion? Normally he's chasing after in an attempt to _woo_ you over," Sunflower glanced around in curiosity. It was strange to not see the older male around. As Lightglider was his "destined mate" since she hatched, Orion had taken it upon himself to try and 'protect' her and get her to fall in love with him.

The only thing that succeeded in was making her annoyed; Lightglider wasn't one to be easily swayed by the male species, even if he could've been the last male Fury left on the darn planet!

"Oh," Lightglider's face seemed too dark at the mention of the male. "I managed to ditch that featherbrain for now. The dunderhead can't just seem to get it through his thick skull that I'm not interested! Idiot started doing some weird dance, thinking it'd "flatter" me! Can you believe it?"

"It's Orion. So, yeah," Sunflower answered rather dryly.

She'd have to have a talk with the idiot as the dance he pulled was a 'Courting Dance', almost like a 'Mating Dance' but not. A 'Courting Dance' was practically a claim the male would put on a female, stating that the female was their's for the taking when the time came and no other male could claim her; though it was only really effective unless the female joined in on the dance.

"Why does he have to go after me? I know that I'm supposed to be his when I reach the proper age but has anyone ever thought I don't want to be with him?" Lightglider was practically twitching in irritation, especially when said dragon they were talking about appeared.

"Lightglider! My love! Why did you leave me back there?"

" _Grrr!_ To get away from you, you egghead!" She roared and boxed him on the head as he tried to get close. "Leave. Me. ALONE!!"

"But, Lightglid-"

"No!" Lightglider boxed him in the head before shooting up in the air where she fired a goldish purple-blue plasma blast looking thing, sending one more withering glare at her supposed 'mate to be' before zipping straight into it; the two disappearing before either could blink or utter a word.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Light Furies could make a sudden, what Sunflower liked to call, 'Light Plasma Portal' escape, looking ever so elegant and beautiful while doing so. It is just the way they are Sunflower supposed. They had that air about them, especially the females, that drew everyone one to them. Though they could be feisty when they chose to be - or that's what Sunflower assumed from how Lightglider acted at times. She and Orion were the last of their kind, there was a Day Fury-Light Fury crossbreed, but he didn't count as he wasn't a full Light Fury due to the other half of a different Fury species...

All was silent before Sunflower turned and smacked Orion with her tail, making sure she added as much force as possible, taking pleasure in his yelp of pain. _'Serves him right...'_

"What was that for, Sunny?!"

"You know what that was for!" She snarled, before smacking him again. "That was for calling me Sunny, dummy!" Letting out an irritating huff, Sunflower sent him a withering glare. "Honestly! Can't you just leave Lightglider alone? She is getting annoyed with your constant badgering, and to all but try to force her into a courting dance? Gah! What is the matter with you!"

"I-"

"-I should rip you to shreds! That almost as bad a forced mating!" Sunflower continued, cutting him off. "If you want her to like you then back off, let her realize she likes you on her own."

"Bu-"

"-I don't care if you are the last male species of the Light Furies and she's the last female! Nor do I care about the whole 'destined mates' stuff! Just leave her alone or I will make you, and it won't be pretty got it?"

"I-"

"-Good," Sunflower nodded to herself before groaning as she glanced at the fading rays of sunlight. Of course, she'd miss her 'last rays bathing' due to this featherbrain. Wings extending skywards in their full length, she sent one more glare before shooting off in a burst of ember firefly looking sparkles, leaving a small vaporating trail behind in her wake.

Orion stared up after her for a few seconds before sighing, "... Females."

** ~~~ **

".... Males," She huffed as she propelled herself through the dark sky, red scales gleaming and glowing like fire due to her agitation. "Stupid pig-headed, bossy, self-conceited dunderheads that think they own and control everything."

Makes her almost glad there weren't any males left of the Sun Furies, Sunflower is the only survivor; she believed that if there had been a male of her exact kind, she'd be alone dragoness or at constant war. It was bad enough with having to fend off other pushy Fury males of some other species, but she believed it'd be worse if it was a Sun Fury.

There'd be ruined islands and bloodshed all around

Most mating pairs were almost forced, female Furies being fewer than the males and the males not wanting their kind to die out or lose their chance at having a mate, would pick a female and force her to be with him -- now all desperate to the point they don't care if their feature hatchlings were half-breeds or full.

But it's not like it mattered, for female Furies that had a strange ability that stopped them from producing fertile eggs if their mating is forced and not one of love for one another; hence the reason any eggs a female layed didn't hatch.

Of course, none the others knew that as they were all still too young and had no elders to teach them, all major knowledge of their kind lost...

The forced mating is why Sunflower is so protective over Lightglider; besides Sunflower herself, Lightglider, Glacier - an Ice Fury - and Floral - a Nature Fury - were all that was left of the unmated females. Floral and Glacier had gone into hiding, not wanting to be forced into something like that. Sunflower tried to check up on them when she could, last time she saw them was a month ago.

Coming to a halt mid-fight, Sunflower hovered above the clouds, peering down at the dark ocean below.

Where was she? Nothing looked familiar... Sunflower had been in such a huffy mood she had realized how far she had flown until now. Actually, now that she was brought back into reality, she could feel the slight burn in her wing joints from none stop flying. Letting out a hiss, she shot towards the clouds where she glided on the soft breeze in hopes of giving her wings a small rest from beating.

Almost automatically Sunflower let out a sigh of relief, the cool breeze chilling her aching muscles.

"Ahh. That feels so much better." She moaned lightly and stretched out her wings and pulled out a few kinks that were also cramping them up. With the new position and gliding, Sunflower could feel her pain slowly fade away. Now that that was dealt with, she had to worry about figuring out where in the bloody seas she was.

Tilting her head down, she stared at the dark waters that seemed just so angry compared to that of her home's. It wasn't that windy nor was it storming out so she believed that it must be natural for such dark, choppy waters in these parts of wherever she was. Continuing to glide, her green cat-like eyes peered at the mini peered curiously down at the dark islands that looked so dead compared to what she was used too.

To her, what would appear bright to other dragons, looked so dull, and dark, and cold with an uninhabitable air that even from where she glided thousands of feet in the air, made her feel sick and sluggish. Maybe this was why outsiders of Faradis were the way they are; cold, murderous, much more violent and super greedy.

Chills ran down Sunflower's spine as she continued to gaze at the dark scene below her.

Her eyes flickered to and fro in search of anything that would give her a clue as to where she is was. The flicker of something sticking out of the water suddenly passed her vision, making her eyes snapping back towards said area; almost instantly was she struck with the sight of a broken wood dragon head, hollowed out giant trees with large trunks. Swooping lower, Sunflower felt her eyes widen as she realized what it was. The floating trees that the two-leggeds used to float on the water.

If... if this was here than that meant she was in _their_ territory!

Looking around frantically, the Sun Fury felt her heart jump into her throat. This was not good. Not good at all. She was so close to the two-leggeds and that meant a possible death was waiting for her if she stuck any longer than possible. Looking around, Sunflower flapped backward in a nervous flutter, suddenly afraid the creatures would come out of nowhere.

They were part of the reason her kind were going extinct.

Quite a few Fury species had been wiped out completely because of the two-leggeds and their bloodthirsty ways and need to kill everything due to their superiority complex attitudes. For as long as she could remember, she has always been afraid of the squeakers. Before her mother disappeared, she always told Sunflower about the dangers of the two-leggeds called _**humans**_.

How they were dangerous and would kill dragons with no remorse. Tearing their wings from their bodies, slashing through their thick scaly armor with sharp metal weapons and holding dragons captive while they tortured to death for their own sickening pleasures. It terrified Sunflower to no end when thinking that such tiny creatures could bring down such powerful beasts that were ten to twenty times bigger than themselves.

Sure, she's never actually come face to face with a human, she hasn't even seen one up close! But that didn't stop her from fearing them. Though for the sake of her pride, she'd at least try to be ferocious and defend herself if she were to ever run into one...

... Which was hopefully not going to be anytime soon!

Sunflower shot skywards once more in hopes of getting away from the wrecked human floating device, her speeds reaching her fastest she has have ever flown. She looked like nothing but a blur as she sped through the night, flashes of red gleaming as the light of the moon reflected off of her scales.

That was one good thing about her having such a dark red for her main coloring, it blended in nicely with the night, only reflecting her true coloring it a light source was around, or if she was angry then they'd start glowing like a fire. She's never figured out why they did that, perhaps it was because of the type of Fury she was.

Whereas Night Furies had been deemed to be the _'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself'_ , the Sun Furies had long ago been the _'Hellrisen Spawn of Fire and Destruction'_ ; creatures created from the sun to bring chaos and scourge the earth of all things living. Or so the named humans claimed...

Sunflower chuckled mentally as she went over the name the humans had given her kind.

In some cases, they could be considered right in the matter of their ridiculous theories. When a Sun Fury was angry they tend to get a little... well, they tend to get destructive. It's like they became a piece of the sun that had fallen to earth and set everything in a fiery blaze that would never stop until noting was left to burn, gaining more power the angrier they became. Nothing could stop their rage. Or so everyone believed...

Luckily, Sunflower has never experienced that type of anger and hopefully never will, even if she was a bit temperamental.

A loud roar drew her attention to her left, the echoing sounds of more roars could be heard directly afterward. Blinking her more almond-shaped eyes, she stared curiously off in the direction, head tilting slightly as a curious purr like chip left her. More roars followed, making her blink once more, all previous thoughts and fear she felt melting away to nothing.

What was going on...?

Squinting her eyes, Sunflower turned so her entire body was facing the direction. More roars and growls could be heard, making her even more curious. It was obviously dragons unless the two-legged meat sticks knew how to copy them really well. As she listened in on the roars, she became more curious to the point she found herself slowly gliding over.

"Sunflower! What the rotten egg are you doing?" She asked herself out loud as she came to a halt. More roars echoed, slightly closer as thin tinny flashes of orangy color beams flared to life. That only made her whimper in more curiosity, especially when loud booms started. "... I'm going to see what's going on that's what I'm doing!"

Raising her wings up towards the sky Sunflower propelled herself forward, the one beat of her wings sending her off like one of those falling stars that sometimes flash across the sky at night. She knew this was a bad idea, her commonsense yelled at her to turn around and go back, but her dumb rebellious brain won over and commanded her to go and quench her curiosity, even if it meant dying.

 _'Dumb! You are dumb, Sunflower! This is probably why your kind has been killed off!'_ The female dragon kept smacking herself repeatedly in her mind. As she drew closer the shapes and flashes became more clear.

As did the huge rock formations and burning wooden caves the dragons had destroyed, a few carrying off strange fluffy creatures that made a horrid bleating sound. Sunflower stopped short with wide green eyes as she observed everything. Commands were being shouted through the air by a Deadly Nadder and everyone followed them. All racing towards the strange island and its strange caves that were far to small for any big dragons to live.

But then she heard it, _seen it_.

Large burly looking creatures with long fluff on their heads and faces running around with only two short meaty stumps; strange animal looking pelts of animal skins and fluff covered their bodies. Different metals mixed in, gleaming in the fires all around. Sunflower blinked curiously and tilted her head to the sides as she took note of the metal horns sprouting from their heads. Maybe they weren't so different from dragons, they shared the horns.

"So these are humans, the things my kind fear... Dear moon, they are hideous!" She hissed quietly to herself. "That can't be that harmful... right?"

Just as that left her a glint caught her eye, causing her to look down towards one of the humans who was clutching a strange object in its meaty talons. The part in its fleshy hands looked like skin, but then it extended into a long sharp piece of metal; it gleamed dangerously in the light. A small growl subconsciously ripped from her throat, eyes snapping around towards the humans where she noticed other metal items of similar make in their own talons, though some weren't as sharp looking.

The humans were slashing at dragons left and right, bashing them in the heads and throwing vines of various sizes with rocks at them, bringing more dragons down as the vine wrapped around their wings. She watched in horror as those downed dragons were either killed or left alone. Large wood towers with hollowed-out metal fired large rocks into the air, the rocks smashing into dragons killing them instantly or leaving them severely injured; the humans not seeming to care as a few even cheered.

The sound of a hiss left her throat as she watched, anger slowly replacing all curiosity and slight fear she had had.

These creatures.... these things were killing her kind. And were enjoying it! Did they enjoy it when they slaughtered all those innocent Furies years ago too? She bet they did... And to think, these sick creatures were one of her fears. Suddenly a loud wail of a Deadly Nadder drew the female's attention down, her eyes widening in under horror as she saw the poor creature pinned to the ground trying to frantically pull away. The Nadder tried its hardest to break free, gazing wildly and fearfully upon the two-leggeds as they bore down at it with snarling sneers. Breathing became hard for the female as she watched the two-leggeds take their sharp silver sticks and slid them down the wailing dragon's wings, red liquid and gapping holes followed behind the tools path, causing Sunflower to cry out in her horror-stricken state.

 _'Monsters!'_ She cried out as she listened to the Nadder's wails. Every instinct telling her to leave before this became her fate. She was all but quivering in her spot out of fear, anger, and panic. But as she was about to turn, a two-legged who stood tall walked towards the downed creature, his green eyes glowing in the light of the fires, long red fluff that fell from his head and surrounded his face matching the flames, his hand gripping a large tool with two rounding sharp-looking plates on either side. The way he carried himself and the way everyone moved and looked toward him sent an all-knowing response to Sunflower and anyone watching; this man was their leader.

She hadn't the time to be curious as she watched the man stop before the Nadder, just staring at it with no shred of sympathy. A sick feeling began filling the dragoness, her eyes darting towards his weapon and memories of stories began flooding her brain. Tales of dragons being slain left and right with things of similar description and her eyes widened as she began to realize what was happening. ".... no... No. No! NO!!"

Her roar got lost in the sea of other roars and shouts that filled the air, horror like terror-filled as the man raised his weapon high above his head and brought it down on the dragon's neck. In two chops the Nadder stopped moving, red spraying everywhere, the Nadder's head rolling a bit as someone kicked it and stopped in an area that had its face cast towards the Sun Fury, it's lifeless eyes staring at her.

All became silent around Sunflower as her shock took over; body shaking from an array of emotions that rolled over her like a storm. Sickness and horror, fear and panic were things she felt, but the most potent of them all was the burning rage that roared to life in raging waves that would put an ocean on a stormy day to shame. Body quacking, her rage took over and her glistening white teeth gleamed dangerously, her feral side rearing its head. Especially as the human leader stared at the dead beast with a gross sense of accomplishment, a sense of enjoyment.

Time began to speed up around her as another dragon was shot down by a rock, Sunflower let out a roar and snapped forward like a comet. Her mouth glowing a whitish-purple with red sparks, the sound of a high pitched whistle cracked through the atmosphere as she charged at the device that sent the rock at the Gronckle. Just as she reached firing distance, she shot the blast and let out a victorious roar as it sent the contraption into a fiery explosion.

"What the hell was that?" A slightly squeaky voice shouted.

"Night Fury!"

"No... That looked different, it-- LOOK!!"

Alarmed shouts and roars could be head as all attention turned towards the creature that shot into the air in front of them, twirling in the smoke before it came to a halt. Eyes snapped open to show angry green ones that seemed to glow under the light, sharp white teeth glinting dangerously as she opened her mouth and growled. Suddenly her wings snapped open to reveal a sleeker version of those that resembled the slight glimpse many have caught of a certain dragon they all hated.

... the Night Fury.

As the smoke cleared around her slightly, everyone caught a flash of gleaming dark red before it was gone, the she-dragon having shot off once more, firing a blast of fire at a net pinned dragon and setting it free which brought reality crashing done once more.

The burly man with long red hair and intense eyes stepped forward away from the body with narrowed eyes. "Another one..." Letting out a growl, he turned and looked at the villagers of his island. "Shoot it down! Before it causes more damages!"

As soon as he said that another piercing whistle filled the air as a whitish-purple blast similar to the she-Fury's slammed right into his catapult and sent it up into flame before it gave away in a fiery doom. "Jump!" He commanded as another blast rang out of similar pitch, a black blur shooting past at unthinkable speeds.

"Night Fury!"

"Dear gods, there's two of them!"

The black blur made a sharp turn and shot another plasma blast at the wooden tower, ruining it even further. It seemed to be determined to do as much damage as possible as the second, smaller one let out another blast of her own.

 _'Is that a Shadow Fury...?'_ Sunflower narrowed her eyes, shaking her head as she noticed some differences. _'No... It's slimmer, defiantly not a Storm Fury. What is it? Wait...!'_ The dragoness felt her eyes widen as she got a clearer glimpse of the unidentified Fury. It couldn't be... No. No, it couldn't. They were all dead! How-- It just couldn't be!

Letting out a shuttered breath, Sunflower made a loop around the island as fast as she could, heading back towards the dragon she had thought been killed off years ago. Her green eyes searched around as she hovered in the air, then, she spotted him - or she assumed he was male due to his build - as he set a jet of fire at another large wood structure.

A small strangled noise left her, seemingly quiet to everyone else around her as the battle continued on.

How was this possible?! Deathslayer and a few elders had said that that kind had been killed off long ago after separating from the other Fury species that lived on that old dead island that had once been the home to her kind; the island of which was hidden and safe. She wasn't exactly sure how the humans discovered the Night Furies, but all she did know was that the humans were why they no longer existed, whipping them out nearly one hundred years ago. But to see one alive... one to actually be breathing and flying around before her...

Unless...

Unless this wasn't a Night Fury at all!

What if it was some kind of shifter dragon?!

The very thought just sent a wave of violent anger surging through her being, eyes narrowing into tiny slits. How dare the blasted creature take the form of a dragon of her own species and smear their name for its own gain whilst harming the outlook of her kind. The dragoness bit back her snarl as she shot high into the sky, dodging dragons of all kinds flew around her firing blasts and carrying those bleating fluff balls off, crashing, roars and shouts from both sides being almost deafening.

 _'I need to kill it,'_ She thought. _'Or at least make sure it's an actual Night Fury before doing so.'_

She began to fly closer, filled with the intent to confront it and maim it to the point of death before she drags it back to the island for the punishment of Fury impersonation. As cruel as it sounds, it had to be done. The shifter - if it was one - was out causing mayhem in form of a Fury and causing more danger for those who were hidden, if the humans were to find them, especially ones who dealt with imposture, it would be an even bigger slaughter. And she couldn't let that happen.

Her anger seemed to fuel her speed as she thought through the skies; zigzagging through the beams of fire and the bodies of dragons to reach her target that was sending blasts of fire and Plasma Shots at the tall wooden towers. Her slited pupils paused on the ruined tower the Plasma Shot in slight confusion, then narrowed. A shifter, unless it had an ability to copy the powers as well, couldn't copy a Fury's ability...

_'Is it really...?'_

A small growl left her a group of dragons flew in front of her, blocking her view of the black dragon that she had been following. A few stopped to stare at her in wide-eyed shock, gasping with quiet mutters about "Another Night Fury" which had her tilting her head even more confusion. Did these dragons not know of other Furies? How...? Nearly every dragon used to know about the other Furies. The only way that no dragon would know about them is if something whipped their memories or the elders that once knew about them died out or failed to see it necessary to teach the new generation about them. This meant that the other dragon species that inhabited her home weren't known either, and that was either a good thing or a bad thing.

"Out of my way!" She snapped, the vicious tone in her voice actually moving a few and the rest she bulled out of the way.

But she was stopped short as her eyes settled upon the form of the supposed Night Fury's. His black form was similar to a lot of the Furies she knew, but there were a few things different. He had an extra set of antenna sensors atop of his head and another set on the sides of his face and more of a spikey ridge starting on his head and going back - unlike the fluke like spine on the Light Furies bodies and her own. His wings, though bat-like, were a bit more pointed as well as his tail fins. His face seemed to be more pointed as well, and his body held more visible scales; Sunflower also took note of note of the lack of any sparkles and mist transparent effects, as well as the fact that his color - although black - had more of a night sky blue hue to it.

"Whoa..." Her mind went blank for a moment as she stared, pupils, going wide as she nearly jumping as he turned with a toothy snarl and glare upon his face before he too, froze. His large yellowish-green cat-like eyes settled on her form, a series of many emotions flashing through them; a lot of confusion, elation, some anger and relief, and awe.

The two stayed frozen like that for a few minutes, just staring as everything past them by in a blur. Sunflower, for the most part, had no clue why she suddenly felt all dazed. It's never happened to her before. Every part of her mind and body were frozen and it was like nothing other than the male before her matter. This strange dragon that she had thought was extinct. It appeared to be the same way for the male as his emotions became stronger. It wasn't until a flaming rock past between the two that the trance broke.

Jolting back with a gasp and rapid blink of her eyes and shake of her head, a new surge of fury filled her, her pupils re-sliting. _The shifter_ _was_ _trying to put her under a trance!_

With a sharp growl ripping its way from her throat, she shot forward like a speeding arrow and towards the male whose eyes widened at the site of the enraged female and failed to back away in time as she collided head-on in a shock wave of strength. Eyes of both dragon and human alike turned skyward as the red Fury lashed out with an angered shriek like roar. It was only a matter of mere minutes for the black male to realize what was happening and began fighting back as well.

All eyes stayed on the two as they shot off like shooting stars, the male straight on her tail and following the females every move before they twisted out of view.

Sunflower dodged a bolt of fire, tucking her wings in and making a sharp turn to the right where she then flipped onto her back sending out a firebolt which the male dodged as he flew higher in the air. She let out a huff a that, obviously not pleased. She had to hand it to this shifter, he certainly had the speed and reflexes of a Fury down. With his green eyes locked on her form, the Sun Fury merely growled with a click of her tongue before she flipped over again, pulling her wings in so she dropped like a stone towards the water, eyes flickering back to see if the stupid imposer would follow or not.

When he did, she grinned wickedly and tucked her wings in farther to increase her speed.

She was going to end this quick; she never was one to throw cheap shots that prolonged a fight.

"Hey!" She heard the male roar over the wind. "Wait!"

_'Like Orion's dumb brain I will!'_

_**"HEY!"** _

Ignoring him she counted the seconds until she would reach the waters dark surface, eyes flickering back to make sure he was still behind her, the grin on her face widening as she refocused ahead. _'Three... two... one!'_ In a move so quick, she snapped her wings out and in another flap rocked off to her right before pulling up into the air just as the male shot past her.

But instead of letting her victim crash into the water, she used her tail like a whip and caught him, curling it around his neck while stopping full force. The Night Fury wannabe jerk to a halt with a gag of surprise, the whole thing only happening in a matter of seconds. The wavy yet pointyish sparkling tips of a red tail came into view for a second, along with the squeeze around his neck tightening.

"W-what the h-hell...?!!" he gasped out, gritting his sharp teeth.

"Who are you!" Sunflower hissed sharply, tightening her hold. "What are you? Why have you taken the form of a Night Fury?!"

"What?!" The imposer hissed, turning his head sharply. "What are you talking about? I AM a Night Fury! What are you?! I've never heard of a red Night Fury before!"

"Red Night Fury...! You think I'm... Ha!" Sunflower let out a sarcastic laugh before tightening her hold. "Fine, you want to play it the hard way, let's play it the hard way." Taking off full speed towards a cliff's side, she wrenched her tail back then snapped it forward while screeching to a halt. She purred mentally in amusement as the imposer smashed into it with a groan. What she didn't expect was for him to grab a hold of her tail as soon as she had let go and push himself from the wall back into the air with a speed that rivaled her own.

"Gahh!!" The female struggled as she hung upside down, surprised at his strength but angry for not thinking to move back. "Let. Me. **GO!** "

"Why?" The male snarled with anger of his own. "So you can try to kill me again?! Figures the first Night Fury I meet tries to kill me!" Once he was high enough the black dragon made a sharp half circle and tossed her, watching as she flew back towards the chaos which had slowly seemed to lessen since their brief few minutes away. They must be returning to _her_ , he thought to himself suddenly feeling cold. He would have to make this quick otherwise she would send some scouts out to bring him back or kill him; it didn't matter which he was dead either way, or he would be wishing to die.

Taking the moment of his distraction, Sunflower's eyes landed on a spot on his neck under his chin. The area she knew would force the shifter to switch back to its true form, like all the others she's dealt with. Inhaling, she focused on the fireball she was going to release, picturing a small rock sized shot before firing it. She grinned in smugness as the attack hit its target, ready to zip in and finish the job, but when nothing happened - other than a loud hiss of pain - she felt her smug smile drop.

Why wasn't he turning back?! That always worked! They always turned back after -- unless! This really was a... Oh, dear moon!

Letting out an annoyed growl, she shot off once more. She needed to think of a new plan. She needed to knock him out and find a way to tie him down so she could question him on how he was alive or if there were any others, then she has to report back to her island's leader.

"Hey!" A shout rang out. "Wait! I just want to talk!"

Really?! Letting out a huff, Sunflower made a swan dive down towards the island. Dodging around a few dragons as most of them started to clear out -- a few still left behind -- the female sent him a glare. "Talk? Yeah right! I know how you males are, you're gonna have to catch me before I even dream of talking!"

Is she not talking now? Eh, whatever. Shaking his head, he sped after her as she, in turn, picked up her own speed; so it's a game of catch she wants to play, huh? Well then, a game of chase and catch she shall get.

Despite her previous attempt to strangle him, this idea almost excited him.

_Almost._

It would've been annoying if she was one of those 'I shall obey your every word' type of dragonesses.

With another flap of his wings, he and the female were flying at blinding speeds; a race of each pulling ahead began as he would edge closer and she would propel herself forward in stunning bursts of speeds. The Night Fury, noticing a standing catapult in a more secluded area maneuvered himself so he was herding her towards it and away from the chaos.

And it seemed to work.

As soon as she was over in that appear, he prepared another plasma blast. The familiar whistle like screech filled the air and just as he was about to fire, Sunflower noticed a really scrawny looking two legs standing there with some weird device in front of him. Eyes narrowed, she was about to shout at the other Fury to fly away when he fired his attack and slammed into her.

Sunflower letting out a small screech at the brunt of the force; a set of larger wings wrapping around her as the shot through the air. Having no time to react, all she could do is let out another screech along with the male as something hit them.

The Night Fury let her go as a large net of vines wrapped around him, followed by a seconded pair that wrapped around her and intertwined with the male's vines. It all had happened so quickly, Sunflower could barely process it. And before she knew, they were flying towards the forest where they hit the ground and everything went black...


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THE IDEA OF THE SUN FURY!!!

The sound of a snap was heard followed by the grumble of something small, the soft yet deep grumbles of something large mixing with it could be heard in the small forest clearing. Inhaling sharply a large vibrant green, cat-like eye snapped open, the pupil shrank to that of a slit. Head snapping up, Sunflower looked around in alarm, not recognizing her surroundings at all.

_'Wha... where...'_

The sound of a bird chirping drew her attention up, her gaze looking up at the tall trees that surrounded her. Most looked dead or sick, long dark trunks that had a few branches before stretching into a canopy of leaves or pine needles; if they had any at all. There were some bushes and grass around, but mostly it was rocks and dirt, with roots and fallen trees littering the ground.

A sheen of fog made things seem darker than it should, or maybe it was just that way naturally.

One thought stood out amongst the jumbled thoughts running throughout her head: _This was **not** her home._

Exhaling, a puff of smoke left her nostrils like curly wisps of one's breath on a cold winter morning. A small growl left her throat as she inhaled again, noting how nothing smelled the same. She knew that this wasn't her home because unless she happened to be in part of the cold dragons' territory, it was never this cold or dark, not even after a storm it wasn't. It was at the sound of another low grumble that Sunflower remembered she wasn't all that alone; memories of what happened the night before came flooding back, sending a low growl rumbling throughout her chest. Suddenly very aware of another presence closely pressed up beside her, the Sun Fury nearly had a heart attack upon turning her head where she saw the large black mass lying beside her.

 _'Him!!'_ A growl bubbled up in the back of her throat a how close he was to her. She didn't like it when dragons she barely knew or trusted got close to her, and since he was more than close to her, she was ready to kill him. Eyes narrowing into tiny slits, Sunflower felt her lips curling up over her sharp white teeth in a small growl like snarl, narrowed eyes locked directly on the male who lied unconscious on his side. Letting out a small hiss, Sunflower tried too snap away from him only to get nowhere when her wings wouldn't budge, a searing pain shooting through her left wing.

 _"Gahh!"_ Crying out at the pain, she looked down to see that the male was laying directly on top of it, crushing it to the point that it actually felt numb the more she focused her attention on it. Unintentionally jerking back, she let out another cry of pain. " _Ahh..._ M-my wing!"

No. No, no, no, no, no. No! This... this was bad! How was she supposed to get away now?! She couldn't just sneak off now without the stupid male waking up! She had to get free. Now! What if a human found them?! She'd be dead! Deader than dead! Clenching her teeth, Sunflower tried to tug again only to have the same result as the last; a sharp pain followed by a strangled cry like yelp. She was a bit panicked now. Her wing was pinned, and from the looks of it, it severely damaged or possibly broken. Leaving her grounded on an island that was infested with humans and an idiot male Fury!

_**SHE DIDN'T LIKE THIS!!** _

Getting a bit twitchy, Sunflower tried to pull again. She'd rather drag around a broken wing and hide in a cave of treetop then stick around with this idiot buffoon! It was because of him she was here in the first place! Growling, she began to trash a little, maybe she could wake him just a bit so he'd move. Once her wing was free she'd then worry about her binds hopefully be able to run off without any human or buffoon interference where'd she would find a place to hide until her wing healed. _'Come on! Get off! Get off!'_

As she moved part of her plan actually worked!

The Night Fury did, in fact, move but not as much as she would have liked as her wing was still pinned underneath him. How was this thing still asleep?! Like sure, Sunflower could be a deep sleeper at times but she usually woke up when someone started poking her -- this buffoon should have bloody woken up from her thrashing about! Just to add to her growing aggravation, it was then that she also took note of the strange-looking vines that were tightly wrapped around her and the male's bodies. WHAT?!! Oh, come on! first the dumb black idiot, then her wing and now this! The world must truly hate her.

Gritting her teeth she tried to reach for one of the vines to try and bite it in half but failed in doing so when she realized that it was done farther then she had expected. Moving her shoulder up she tried once more with a vine that rested tauntingly on her shoulder but failed in that attempt as well. The pressure on her left-wing having pinned her down from any kind of major movement. OK, so that wasn't going to work, not unless the bumbling fool moved off her wing.

Face dropping into a glare that could possibly fry some trees if it were possible, the Sun Fury actually wished she had killed the male. At this point, she gave less than two giant dragon droppings about him being the last Night Fury or some well trained Shiftslaver, if she had killed him she wouldn't be stuck like this and probably would've just been entering the borders of her beloved home right about now.

 _'You can always still kill him,'_ That vile little voice of evil in the back of her brain sang. _'Kill him now and you won't have any troubles.'_ For once, that part of her conscious was actually right. Letting out a growl, Sunflower felt the familiar burn of a Plasma Shot bubbling to life when she heard the sound she had been dreading.

The sound of a human.

Nose twitching she raised her head and smelled the air, catching the scent of the creature that placed her in this position - well, one of them. A small growl left her as she heard a groan and annoyed squeaks coming from the hill to her left.

This wasn't good. This was horrible. Th-this went against everything she was trained for! It was a rule that dragons from the army ranks of her home were not allowed to be around humans or let them see you. If one saw you-you were supposed to kill it, otherwise you were in the suspension if you weren't banished or killed.

As controlling as that sounded, those were the rules and they've kept everyone safe from the human world and dragons that wished to do harm. If you went by them, then it was a happy life unless you were Sunflower and still somehow found a way to screw up even though you tried your best to follow them - though she did intentionally break the rules, she was a bit of a rebel after all.

A few trees and branches were broken and lying on the ground beside a deep dragged out crater that ended more so at the top of the hill, it must've come from the two Furies after they crashed to earth the night before. Rocks surrounded the bottom, mostly acting as a small barrier around them as it led back to larger rocky walls and an opening of sorts.

Another crack was heard and the Sun Fury knew the human was coming from that direction, making Sunflower's heart stop for a second.

What if the thing was looking for them? What if it finds them and kills them?!

Squishing herself lower behind the Night Fury she stretched her hearing in an attempt to pinpoint just how close the two-legged meat stick was to her location. If push came to shove she was going to break her wing and sacrifice the stupid male Fury so she could get away; she wasn't fond of the male if her attempted murder was anything to go by earlier, her feelings of hatred towards him only deepened even more as he was the reason she was about to be discovered by a human. As stated before, she didn't care if he was the last Night Fury alive - as far as she was concerned, there could actually be more Night Furies out there that were just hiding so they don't get slaughtered much like the Furies and other dragon species of her island.

If it really came down to it, she'd kill the human as well.

Her ear-like antennas twitched as she picked up a small squeaky-sounding voice, eyes narrowing as she listened.

"-- Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose not one, but two entire dragons!" The voice exclaimed obviously upset, followed by a loud _**WHACK**_ like sound and yelp of pain. _"Gahh!"_

Sunflower froze in her spot, eyes dilating in a feral manner and some fear as she realized he was just on the other side of the mini hill. Sinking lower to the ground, she tried to curl into herself so she could fit behind the Night Fury without being seen; sadly, her red coloring was not working in her favor as one could still make out the form of the young dragoness.

 _'Why couldn't he be a little useful and be a bit bigger?!'_ Sunflower roared mentally. _'Just a couple inches bigger and I'd be invisible!'_

Closing her eyes she tried to even out her breathing to appear asleep, wanting to take the thing by surprise if he tried anything. It was always best to try and catch your opponent by surprise, it threw them off the game giving enough time to kill or getaway. Despite her thoughts, she unintentionally flinched with every step and crack that signified the human's approach. One, no matter how violent and bold in nature, could truly ever be fully prepared deep down when it came to facing something they've never seen or met before. Tensing, she listened as rocks and gravel slid and tumbled down the hill as a loud startled gasp could be heard at the same time the Night Fury let out a grumble.

_'Shut up!'_

She heard more gasps and the sound of metal sliding out of something, creating a ' _shing_ ' like sound as it scraped across something else. She bit back the forming growls that rattled in her throat, every muscle in her body tensing and every instinct yelling for her to run away or just kill and get it done with, just kill the creature before he can even strike.

 _'No,'_ she cuddled closer to the male. _'Wait until he tries anything on you.'_

A body skidding down the hill followed by a thump and running feet had Sunflower flinching once again; the human was close, far to close for her liking. The sudden tensing of the Night Fury beside her told her he was now awake and alert, his eyes remaining closed in a false illusion of unconsciousness; she knew that he was also very aware of her presence, her form all but glued to his back as he pressed back a little bit.

The two tensed in a barely noticeable movement as the creature approached.

The boy peeked out from behind the rocks in utter amazement.

Excitement filled his being as he gazed upon the mighty beast that was feared in his village and every other colony Berk has come across. The offspring of Lightning and Death itself, the mighty Night Fury. And... oh. Oh! Dear gods! He caught the Night Fury! And after nobody believed him when he told everyone he shot it down. Yet here he was, standing beside the majestic beast; the first human to ever get this close to one in years! If he can just kill it now, he might be able to prove his worth to his village, to his father. He'd be respected and looked upon as a somebody instead of being known as the great Stoick the third's wacky no-good son. He might be able to even get a girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson to be exact, the most popular and skilled and most beautiful girl on Berk.

The fiery blonde spitfire that he had been drooling after for years now.

Much to the dislike of his only friend in the village. His friend constantly told him that it wasn't worth killing a dragon to get Astrid's attention if that's the only way and reason why she'd even be with him or notice him; a relationship where she took interest in him only because of his sudden popularity wasn't worth it.

He ignored his friend though; if he got with Astrid she'd eventually develop a feeling for him at some point... Right? But that wasn't important now, what was bringing back evidence to his village that he had shot down the Night Fury and killed it. The key to the respect and fame he so longed desired for, or that's what he believed...

So now as he stared at the black beast, Hiccup felt every emotion that had to do with pride and happiness and... sadness?

The dragon lied on his side, wing suspended in the air as the bola he shot the previous night wrapped around its wings and tail. Its eyes closed as soft groans left it. It rather small, a lot smaller than he had though the terrible menace of would be, maybe that's why it was so fast. A smaller frame equaled faster speed, whereas bigger meant stronger. But Hiccup could still see the muscle on the dragon, indicated it must have been a male while the other one that showed up was smaller and much slimmer in build, indicating it was a-

"-Female..." He breathed out, suddenly remembering the other Fury. "Where's the other one?"

Looking around, Hiccup felt a stab of panic. Please, for the love of Thor, don't tell him he lost the other one! That would've defiantly worked in his favor. A new, unknown Night Fury with such a unique coloring - no other dragon that he's seen since being alive has had a shade of red like that. Eyes scanning around, he searched for any signs of another crash. Anything that signified the other Fury was near.

"Come on," He muttered. "Where are you?'

Stepping forward, he glanced around once more before a flash of red caught his attention. Glancing back at the Night Fury he saw the thing that had caught his attention; a red wing was sprawled out on the ground under the black dragon. One that had an almost similar make as the Night Fury's. Following the wing with his eyes, he caught a small glimpse of red hidden the mass of black.

"Oh, thank goodness," He breathed, inching forward to peek over at the creature that appeared to be unconscious still, much like the black Fury. "That would've been horrible if I lost you... you are a strange-looking Night Fury, not that I would know what Night Furies look like, these are my first ones ever..." He paused in his ramble, eyes widening once more.

"... Wait, I'm the first successful person to see these beasts! To bring them down!" He gasped. "I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down these mighty beasts!"

Sunflower tensed as she heard the _'shing'_ from early. Commanding herself to stay still, she listened as he drew closer, the boy placed a foot the Night Fury's shoulder in an almost victory, but that's when it decided it was going to reveal that it was awake. Shoving the human child away with a loud growl like grunt; alert to the world.

"Whoa!" Hiccup slammed into the rock behind him, panting in surprise and sudden fear.

The Night Fury panted in almost labored breaths, the point pointing his knife in front of him as he once again edged forward. The dragon couldn't hurt him, it was still tied up and utterly useless. Sunflower peeked her eyes open, letting out a tiny growl which had the boy jumping and looking over at her, making her close her eye quickly.

 _'Stupid human,'_ She crooned. _'Didn't bother to check and see if I was fully pinned by these vines.'_ Sure, one wing and her legs might've been tangled up, but they were loss enough for her move her neck and attack as well as whip her tale about.

The Night Fury opened his eye to stare at the boy coldly. The boy tried to look away but was drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare of the creature, tilting his head a little in slight curiosity as he watched the dragon move back slightly onto the female as if in an attempt to shield it from their impending doom.

 _'Is it... protecting the other Fury?'_ The human gulped as he seemed to shake while he nervously looked at the two creatures, licking his lips with small gulps as the Night Fury let out a small whine and groan.

So this was his fate?

Meet another Fury, a female at that, only to be shot down and then killed by a small meat stick? It was pathetic and sad, really. A mighty feared dragon such as himself being brought down by a bunch of vines then killed by a child. It was almost sickening and pride damaging.

"Go on human," He said even though the boy couldn't hear him. "Just end my life already instead of standing there looking stupid. I can't believe my killer is this tiny thing..."

Sunflower growled as she heard this. She couldn't believe it either! Because of this idiot, they might both be killed by the scrawny wealing of a human child! "Would you shut up!" She hissed, making the boy jump once more, almost freezing when he saw her vibrant eye staring at him. "It is because of you we are stuck like this and are about to be killed, you dumb idiot!"

"Really--"

The human's talking cut off their telepathic conversation. "--I'm going to kill you, dragon. I"m gonna..." He maneuvered his knife high in the air, blade pointing down. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. " Closing his eyes as he mumbled before reopening them. "I'm a _ **VIKING!**_ "

"Humans..." The Night Fury groaned. "... Come on. Just do it! Not like I have anything to live for."

Sunflower wanted to say something but decided against it as the boy glanced up at her. Lifting her head slightly, the female dragon and human seemed to have a staring contest before she glared and turned her head stubbornly, nose tilting up slightly.

She could feel her chest burning with the build-up of fire that tried to shove its way up her throat to roast the human on the spot. No. It wasn't the time just yet. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath. _'Stay calm. Stay calm. Don't pull a rookie hatchling move and toast the human just yet.'_

The Night Fury was the next one to stare into the human's eyes; a look of everything Hiccup felt reflected in its own. Loneliness, slight fear, the need to prove one's self and to be excepted among the other dragons like Hiccup wanted to be excepted among the humans, and strength. It was like looking in a mirror.

 _'I can do this...'_ Hiccup though with heavy breaths, watching the Night Fury copy the actions of the female with closing its eyes and lowering its head. _'I can...'_ His hands were shaking even more now as he clenched his eyes, held the knife tighter and higher, only to let out a deep sigh. _'... I can't.'_

"I did this," Hiccup says as he dropped his arms, backing away with sudden regret. Was taking a life, two at that, actually really worth popularity? The thing he really wanted? He... He wasn't sure; a part of him screamed yes! Do it! But... he couldn't. Moving to turn, he froze and looked back at the two dragons, lips pressed. As much as he wanted to be seen, be heard, get the girl of his dreams, he couldn't do it this way...

The Night Fury's eyes snapped open as something gripped and pulled at the rope that pinned his front legs. Looking down he saw the human was cutting away at his ropes. Sunflower, having felt the jolt from the male, opened her eyes and looked over, her own gazing locking onto the boy who was cutting away at the ropes with a burning intensity.

Tilting her head, curiosity filled her. Was he... letting them go?

Hiccup tried to hurrying up now that he had the attention of both dragons on him. It was unnerving and made him want to freeze up. It was one thing being close to such a feared dragon while it looked so defeated, but now that he had them both staring at him with such keen interest. He knew he was stupid, these things could turn on him the minute they were free. But here he was, cutting the Night Fury free and with every cut rope came a loosened limb.

Noticing a rope intertwined with the other Fury's in a slight tangled mess he stood up and slowly made his way around the male and towards the female who watched him move with intelligent calculating eyes. Hiccup froze slightly as he got a look at her, even in the dim morning lighting she was a rather pretty dragon but at the same time dealy looking. With another gulp, he moved closer to her, her low drawn-out growl sending a chill of vibrating fear down his spine.

"Yes human, cut the two dragons free. You are... incredibly stupid if not brave," She purred out as she felt the vines beginning to loosen around her as the boy cutaway, seemingly quickening at her malicious sounding purr. The male let out a grumble of agreement as the human moved back around to cut the last rope.

The second it was cut, the Night Fury pounced. In a split second blur, he was upon the boy, pinning him to the rock while just barely grazing his scrawny neck with his claws. "Foolish human!" He roared, watching the boy pant heavily; the human just reeked of fear and it pleased him. The human should be _very_ afraid. The sudden attack had left the boy with a cut along his cheek from the claws the grazed it, blood dribbling down from it with a sting but neither focused on that.

While this happened, Sunflower shook off her own cut vines, letting out a small cry as she lifted her wing up to examine it, only to drop it from the pain. Hissing, she clenched her teeth and looked. Nothing appeared to be broken, thankfully, the only thing that caused her pain was when she pulled it out, which was probably due to how it was crushed and more than likely bruised under the skin somewhere. But the Night Fury himself wouldn't have been enough to cause the bruising, so the real damage causer must have from when she collided with that tree they hit on upon crashing into the forest last night, it only got worse by being crushed by the male upon landing.

 _'At least it's not broken,'_ She moaned as pain shot through her. ' _I'm just not going to be able to fly as far and long as I'd like with the damage done.'_

The heavy breathing and whimper that left the human drew her attention towards the two.

The Night Fury seemed to be staring down the human with an intense wolf-like stare that probably would've sent chills down anyone's spines. The paralyzed boy slowly opened his eyes to meet the dragon's, freezing almost at the intensity as it let out deep growling breaths. He was scared. Hiccup felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest at any moment, especially as it curled its claws deeper into his vest. But with a bravery that seemed to impress both dragons, the human maintained the staredown.

"Ah-haa..." He glanced down at the claws before back into the Night Fury's eyes.

Sunflower felt something bubble up within her as she watched the scene before her; eyes remaining on the boy. As much as her she wanted to kill him, every fiber in her body screaming for her to do so, it didn't seem fair to kill him. He didn't kill them and had ended up setting them free. An action she was sure would put him in grave trouble with his human flock. _'I have to kill him, its the rule, especially with me being a Fury - actually, I'll have to kill everyone on the island since they seen me. But... she couldn't. That many lives to take, even if they were two-legged tyrants. And... what Deathslayer doesn't know can't be harmful, right? ugh... I'm going to regret this...'_

"Set him free," She spoke before she could stop herself, feeling disgusted with herself.

"What?" The Night Fury rumbled loudly, seeping his eyes on the human who squirmed. "He _shot_ us down! Tried to kill us!"

Was she crazy?! She has to be!

"I know what he did! And dear moon I want to kill the thing, it isn't right!" She growled, making the boy glance at her briefly. "He did not kill us. He set us free, an action that will lead him to enough trouble if his flock finds out!" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Let the human go!"

"So you're willing to try and strangle me even though I did nothing but you're willing to let the human, who was going to stab me through the heart, go? The creature who is of the things that kill our kind off with no remorse?!" The Night Fury roared, tightening his grip on the human who seemed to pale even more.

"Need I repeat myself?! He set us free! He set us free, something the other humans wouldn't have done! Look, I want to kill him but I'm willing to let that bend that idea as repayment for letting us live and go!" She roared back before adding mentally. _'And besides you that you are the reason we got caught!'_

The Night Fury grumbled as he took in her words. She was right... The human bravely did a foolish action, something he had to admit was a little heartwarming as the other meat sticks would've just killed him. Glaring at the boy, he made his decision. Raising his wings slightly, the Night Fury takes in a deep breath with a growl before letting out a loud rattling roar straight into the boy's face.

Hiccup flinched and turned his head as the Night Fury let him go, its legs pounding into the ground once on either side of him.

Almost instantly, the Night Fury took off after its roar, leaving the boy to scamper up and watch as it clumsily glided into the mountainside before disappearing into the mist where another crash sounded. Hiccup let out a shaky breath, sure that he was paler than a sheet of paper as a lighted feeling overcame him.

"You are most fortunate I'm defying every urge to kill you right now," Another growl had him freezing up and glancing over to see the red dragon slowly approaching; almost slinking until it stood before him where it then straightened up tall and proud. It's startling green eyes racked over him before landing on his cut cheek. Hiccup suddenly felt the pain, letting out a hiss which had the dragon tilting its head. Leaning closer, she flared her wings slightly - ignoring the jolt of pain - and channeled the small rays of the sun the peeked through the tree. Taking a deep breath, she moved her head closer to the boy's face, ignoring his sharp intake and sudden statue pose.

Exhaling, she sent a small orangey-gold colored blow of air at the cut, watching as it mended the skin. The boy jumping at the slight warmth and sudden tingle. Once it was healed, Sunflower stood back and stared at him.

"Don't think I like you-you stupid human," She bared her teeth while backing up. "And don't make me regret letting you live, human," With that and a powerful flap of her wings, she was in the air and shooting towards the area the Night Fury went. Hiccup stood there, watch as she faded from view before slowly bringing his hand up to his cheek. He nearly jumped as he felt perfectly smooth skin, no signs of a cut being there.

"H-how...?" He stuttered before everything came crashing down.

Hiccup turned and took a few steps before a strangled sound left him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

** ~~~ **

Sunflower found herself falling once again.

The pain in her wing intensifying with each stroke as she tried to fly higher. With a sudden snap, she found herself falling towards the cove where a familiar black mass stood angrily roaring and growling, unaware of the incoming female until she let out a roar. Whipping around, the Night Fury only had time to widen his eyes before the female crashed into him, sending the two tumbling back with a few rolls.

"Oww..." Came her moan from on top of the male.

"You okay?"

"Yeahhhh-Gahhh!" Sunflower jumped back as she came face to face with the male. Scampering back, she sent him a glare. " _-You!_ "

Moving to stand up on his own, the Night Fury sent her a look. What did she mean by that? She had just seen him like a moment ago. Blinking, he stared at her. "Uh, yeah. Me?" He paused. "Why do you sound so surprised? You saw me land here you crazy female!"

"You..." Letting out a growl, she crouched slightly. "... You are the reason I'm stuck here!"

"What-" His sentence was cut off as the female pounced at him with a growl. The two went tumbling back again as she Sun Fury proceeded to pin him and wack him on the head with one paw while pressing down on his throat with the other. At the moment, though it was tempting, she held back as she didn't want to kill him or be stuck alone, she settled with the idea of just wacking his brain back into place. Trying to wack her paw away, he let out a growl of his own. "S-stop! What is it with you and strangling?!"

"You-" Whack. "Are-" Another whack. "Are the reason I'm stuck here!"

"What?" He growled, flipping her over with great strength. "How is _that_ my fault?"

" _Grr!_ Because you're the one who grabbed me before the human shot those vines at us!" Sunflower tried bitting at his face, the Night Fury moving his face at the last second.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to do that? I was focused on taking out that catapult and need I remind you that you tried to kill m-Ow! Stop!"

Sunflower just let out a growl as she bit down on his leg, glaring darkly before letting go as he yanked it free. "You should've been paying closer attention, featherbrain!" She hissed, "Most can do that unless they are stupid. Which I'm assuming you are."

"I'm not-" The male frowned before bearing his teeth. "I'm not stupid. Usually, I **AM** more aware, I was just in shock of seeing another Night Fury--Whoa!"

Kicking him off, Sunflower froze before frowning, eyes lingering on the male. "... Night Fury? I'm not a Night Fury."

The male looked at her with an expression that clearly stated she was crazy, his eyes roaming over her frame in confusion. "Uh, yeah you are. How else would you look like me?"

Stretching her good wing, she sighed. "Because I'm a different kind of Fury; I'm a _Sun_ Fury."

It was silent for a moment, making her glance over briefly. "Sun Fury?" He echoed a moment after the shock faded slightly. "There are other Furies? How?" Rolling her eyes, she dropped her wing and glanced around. There were rocky walls that looked almost impossible to climb, a small cave on one side and a large pond in the middle that had a waterfall at one end. It kind of reminded her of home. "Obviously you idiot, otherwise I wouldn't have denied being a Night Fury," She snapped, choosing to not tell him about the others as she didn't trust him. "Dear moon! Have you been taught nothing?! And the reason I tried to kill you is because I thought that you were a no-good Shiftslaver who took the form of a Night Fury - a breed, mind you, that is supposed to be dead."

_"There's shifter dragons?!"_

Sunflower flinched at the yell, hissing as the male moved closer. "Yes, and they are a pain in the butt but powerful none the less, especially if they mixed with the stupid ability copiers.Now onto the main question, are there other Night Furies out there?" She awaited the answer to her question, figuring it out automatically when sadness and anger crossed over his features. "... No. I'm the last."

"Oh..." She strangely felt a little guilty for asking, but she had to. Clearing her throat, she decided to be a little nice and _try_ to comfort him. "If, uh, if it makes you feel any better, I'm the last Sun Fury left."

_'And I mean the last unless I find a suitable male to breed with. But even then it is useless because they'd be hybrids and not full Sun Furies...'_

When she didn't get a reply, Sunflower let out a sigh and started towards the cave. She knew it must've been hard. To see her and think she was a Night Fury, only to find out she wasn't, she would be the same way if she hadn't gotten used to it by now. Maybe it was a good thing she decided to keep the other Furies a secret, it'd probably make the matter worse. Making her way into the cave, Sunflower shot a blast of fire at the ground before curling up in the spot. Might as well sleep, there was nothing better to do. Closing her eyes, she let the quietness settle over her until-

"-- At least I have another Fury; it's better than being alone," The sudden snuggle into her side had her snapping awake.

_**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!"** _


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THE IDEA OF THE SUN FURY!!!

"You could be helping me, you know?"

If she wasn't so annoyed with him right now, Sunflower would've snorted in amusement. So instead, she _'hmmf'ed'_ and turned her head a little snobbishly, smirking slightly at the aggravated huff she heard.

Sunflower wasn't normally so bloodthirsty, but over the last day she's had she was more than sure she was going to be banished from any dragon colony for mass murder. The last few hours, to be precise, have been the most agonizing moments of her entire life. Sure, her damaged wing was one of the reasons, as well as being stuck on a human filled island with no escape unless she suddenly grew gills and webby water fins and swam her way free, but the thing that was driving her to kill was _him._

_The Night Fury._

The dragon was a nuisance and nagging pain if her rear end that was going to stay there until she left or decided to actually murder him; which she was seriously considering and willing to do. Despite all that has happened and the numerous threats that spilled from the dragoness, the annoying creature had taken to Sunflower like a fish to water; claiming that since she was from the Fury species, different kind of not, that was all that matter. Now he seemed to think _she'd help him_ just because they were from the same dragon race, or so she assumed. Though she was sure he silently wished she was a Night Fury from how he would stare at her and get this sad faraway expression.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you," Came her snarky reply.

The Night Fury huffed, sending her a glare, as he tried to jump up on a rock once more, only to fall. Growling in agitation, he flicked his tail. "Help. Me. Get. Out of HERE!!"

"Hmm... I don't think I will. I quite enjoy this spot," The female snarked with a devil glare. "Why are you even trying to escape? You're obviously not going to get anywhere far with that tail of yours."

She was referring to his left tail fin that no longer exists. It was an injury that he acquired after the crash after it got sliced by a sharp branch or something like that. Luckily for him, Sunflower's wing had taken most of the damage during the collision, resulting only one of his tail fin's being sliced off instead of them both. And because of where it was injured, he was now at a ninety-nine percent chance of not being able to fly again.

The one percent only being there if he had someone willing to help him.

Sunflower couldn't heal it either and unless he was a lizard, there was absolutely no way his tailfin would grow back. Maybe if they found the detached limb she could maybe reattach it to his tail, but there's no telling if it would even work. Plus, she didn't have the best experience with healing a dragon's wing webbing on tail/body fins. Simple cuts or stab wounds — depending on their depth — she could heal, but the rest...

"Fine! Don't help! I can do it on my own!" The Night Fury snarled, breaking her from her thoughts, as he sent her another glare jumping once again. "I'm not going to wait for another human to come across this cove where they can easily kill us! We're practically sitting birds here." Jumping up the side of the cliff, he let out a growl when the rocks beneath him gave away, sending back to the ground. "If I could just get out of here-- I could figure a way to fly, I flew when I left the human, I can do it again."

".... Males," Sunflower exhaled with a roll of her eyes, stretching out under the sunlight. "You wouldn't get far, you barely got that far earlier. You're just lucky the collision with that tree didn't cut off both of you tail fins or you'd be in more trouble than you are now," She paused for a moment, scowling. "You're welcome, by the way. By wing took most of the impact."

Despite her obvious distaste towards him, she still felt bad for him. He would never be able to fly ever again, cursed to be ground for the rest of his life; however long that may be. She might act like a cold stubborn rodent, but she wasn't _completely heartless_. She wouldn't wish this on her enemies... Well, actually, her enemies she would. But she didn't exactly consider the male a major threat — just a major nuisance that she wanted to kill.

The Night Fury froze as he glanced down at his tail, mixed feelings filling him. He didn't want to exactly face the truth that he might not be able to fly again. He knew deep down that he wouldn't but he refused to believe it.

"You didn't have to do that, it's not like it helped anything in the end," Stretching his wings he padded over to another small ledge and hopped onto it; he'd try finding a way out later. At the female's annoyed growl, he cleared his throat. "... But thank you anyway. Just don't do something like that again."

"Oh, believe me, I won't."

It was silent for a moment as the two just glanced around, Sunflower swore that this was more awkward than the time Orion tried to serenade Lightglider under a full moon a couple of months back.

Lightglider...

Sunflower missed the younger dragoness. For as long as she could remember, Lightglider has been her only friend for years before Glacier and Floral and Stormrazor, a Storm Fury, came into the picture. Heck! She even missed Orion, and that was saying something since she hated his guts. She did have a few other semi-friends among the Furies, but she didn't really bother with any of them as most of the only surviving Furies left were all in the darker category; meaning they weren't living in areas that got a lot of sunlight and since Sun was literally in her name, both of them, she wasn't partially found of the idea of being in an area with no sun or lights in general.

Glancing at the Night Fury, she tilted her head just observing him. _'How is he alive? Mom and all the scrolls left said that his kind was wiped out by the humans decades ago... Unless there's more out there than we think. Is there a hidden island like ours out there? Nah... he seemed too shocked when he first saw me. I wonder what his backstory is... No. Once you learn, you'll start to like him!'_

"Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Huh?" she looked up as he asked his question.

Rolling his eyes, the Night Fury asked again. "Don't you want out of here? You aren't acting like, you know, most dragons would in a situation like this. Most would be beating themselves to a bloody mess to try and figure a way to escape."

"Of course I want out of here!" She snapped, a stab of fury filling her for the hundredth time in the last four hours. "I want out of here more than you could possibly want! I have friends to protect as well as keeping an island safe from idiots like you and the humans!" Flicking her tail, she clawed the ground. "It's all thanks to that human too! Because of him, I can't protect my home from any danger! They must think I abandoned them!"

"Then help me escape."

She scowled with a huff, "And go where? In case you haven't noticed, I wouldn't get far with this wing and you definitely won't be getting far."

"You can still try."

"No!"

"Why are you so stubborn?!" He bellowed, sending a blast at a rock which shattered it. "Fine. Can you at least tell me your name?"

Green eyes snapped towards the male in suspicion as he asked the question. Narrowing them, she took a moment to decide if she should answer or not. "Why do **_you_** want to know?"

Rolling his eyes at her look, he let out a sigh. Were all Fury females like this? "I have to call you something, don't I? Other than "the female" or "you"."

Inhaling she thought of what he said. He was right... sadly. It was getting annoying, to be honest. She's heard more "you's" and "female" in the last few hours since they've been stuck in this cove then she had at home, and it was making her scales tighten in annoyance. But she wasn't sure she should give him her name. After all, it's not like she's gonna be spending the rest of her life with him. Actually, she was pretty sure this would be the only time she'd see him. Looking at him, she decided to keep up her stubborn facade, turning her head slightly. "Why should I tell you mine? I don't even know yours."

It was quiet for a while, only the sound of a loud sigh could be heard. Grinning mentally in victory, Sunflower stood up and stretched her wings -- or rather, wing, as her left was still sore. The light from the sun hit them, reflecting off of the glittering textures and creating an almost fiery appearance. She loved how it gained that look, the star looking scales adding an almost stary look to it which was something that drew a lot of attention from other dragons.

Because Sun Furies were related to Moon Furies more so then any of the others, they both shared the star-like scales on their wings and legs - though the Sun Fury females had the stars around their eyes, and in different colors, whereas the Moons colorings were only in silvers or of silvery-blue and purples.

With one more stretch, she looked away from her wings and started to move off her rock. Might as well take a nap, right?

"... Nightstriker."

She froze, slowly looking at the male who turned his head to the side. His pride being forced down as she slowly tilted her head, "What?"

"My name is Nightstriker" He answered just as slowly.

He was like a claw in the face with having to answer the stubborn female when she should be the one answering him without any challenges; what happened to the mysterious hard to get male that didn't answer to anyone?

She narrowed her eyes for a moment, "... Fitting, I suppose. I would've thought it was Toothless or Airhead or something like that."

He glared slightly at that, especially the last one, he knew it was a clear insult towards him. He watched as her eyes narrowed in on his mouth where he had his teeth retracted, something he did often unless he went hunting or was facing danger like earlier. Popping them back out he gave her an expecting look. "Aren't you going to tell you name?"

"Really?" She asked with a scoff. "You thought I'd really give you, a strange dragon that I don't even know, my name?"

They were plunged into another round of silence.

The Night Fury, Nightstriker, couldn't help but feel angry, annoyed and a little saddened as the female turned and continued her descent from her rocky ledge. Did she really hate him that much? He hadn't really done anything to her to deserve this kind of treatment, other than tackling her and the two getting caught... and injured.

Figures, the first Fury he meets hates his guts for something he didn't know would happen.

Nightstriker stood up shaking his wings out. He might as well continue to escape, right? That's the only thing to do. Besides, he didn't want to run into any more humans, the sooner he could leave, the better. Sunflower let out a sigh as she watched him walk away. Maybe she was a little hard on him... Despite this all being his fault and all, she could lighten up. He was stuck here as much as she was, after all. The nicest thing she supposed she could do is give him her name...

"Hey," She called after him, making him halt. "My name is Sunflower."

With that she ran off to her cave, leaving the male with a small smile before he went back to trying to escape.

** ~~~ **

Sunflower smelled him before he appeared. The fleshy but fire and metal mixed scent of the young human from earlier. Nightstriker didn't seem to notice as he was busy still trying to scale the slick rocky walls of the cove that trapped the two of them from freedom. He seemed to be taking a break for a moment, going silent as he tried to think of a way to claw up the walls.

Birds chirping could be heard in that silence, making Sunflower's stomach growl. She was hungry, anything sounded good to eat right now. But at the smell of the human, she shoved her hunger down and peeked out of her cave, peering around as she sniffed the air.

"This was stupid," The boy's voice sighed.

Looking in the direction it came from, she spotted the scrawny boy at one of the smaller entrances looking down at something on the ground, before he crouched to pick it up.

"What's he doing here?" She muttered to herself. "Stupid human. I thought he would've run away and alerted the adults to us being here." Scoffing she watched as he picked up what looked to be a black stone of sorts, she couldn't tell. "Wonder why he's back..."

Her thoughts were cut short as Nightstriker blast straight up the wall with a roar directly in front of the boy who recoiled back with a small yelp. The dragon beating his wings roughly as he struggled to climb. With a shuttered growl, he fell away, beating his wings a few times before gliding to the ground in utter annoyance. Sunflower winced as he dropped like a rock, his shredded fin doing nothing to aid him in flying.

Looking back at the human, she watched curiously as a look of wonder and excitement crossed his face. Like he just discovered some rare gem hidden in a dead land of sorts. She tilted her head even more as she watched him jump down from the opening and onto a large platform of a moss-covered rock, eyes focused on the black dragon. Though she did take note of his eyes wandering around the isolated cover, in what she assumed a search for her.

She could see some of his excitement drops before he returned focus to the male Fury.

She'd deny it whole heartily later, but she actually felt a little bad for the human. He wanted to see both of them, yet here she was hiding. But her brain was screaming and belittling her for even feeling a shard of sympathy for the creature. He was a human! Natural born enemy of the dragon race. He was the one who shot her down! One of the very reasons her wing was busted up. She shouldn't feel anything other than hatred.

 _'He tried to kill you!'_ One part of her brain yelled. _'End the miserable fleshy now while no one is around!'_ A small growl left her at that, that seemed like a good idea. But then the other part of her brain began reasoning. _'Don't kill him, he let you go. He could've brought the other humans with him, but he didn't. Besides... he's the human version of one of our hatchlings.'_

The growl died down some as Sunflower considered this. Perhaps this is why she wasn't blowing the two-legged flesh stick to pieces. The human was merely a dragon hatchling, something that was secretly a weak spot for the Sun Fury. Weak, defenseless, misguided without any true knowledge of trouble until they cause it or get placed in a tough situation.

 _'But it's not a dragon,'_ The voice snarled again. _'When have you become so soft? Just kill the fleshy and get it over with! Do it before he kills you and possibly all the others!'_

Letting out a hiss, Sunflower narrowed her eyes in on the boy; the voice was right. What's to stop him from killing them? What's to stop him from finding her island and killing all the others? No, she would protect them. She wouldn't become soft just because of the stupid hatchling human. He proved what he was capable of when he shot her and the Night Fury down. If he took down two feared Furies with ease, surely he could find her home and do the same to the others.

She wouldn't let him. She couldn't.

As the boy stared transfixed on Nightstriker, watching the dragon basically flop around exhausted and frustrated after yet another failed attempt at flying, Sunflower slithered out of her cave as quickly as possible. Swiftly dodging large roots and rocks as she stealthily made her way around the mini-lake. Her eyes focused on her target.

Putting her climbing skills to good use, she silently started making her way up, only pausing momentarily as the boy pulled some weird square thing and stick out of his vest, moving the stick across the page and behind each stroke a part of the image of the Night Fury appeared. Sunflower tilted her head slightly in curiosity, in silent wonder of the strange magic thingy.

Letting out a huff she shook her head and began her 'hunt' once again. Maybe she should eat him, she was hungry enough that even all those feathery birds looked just about delicious right now. Getting right up behind him, she stood silently as he looked back up at the Night Fury who shot a blast at the ground.

"Why don't you just... fly away?" He wondered out loud.

"Good question," Sunflower smirked evilly though she got distracted once again as the boy noticed something and began making adjustments to his... er, picture. He used his sleeve to erase the picture dragon's left tailfin, leaving it a blurred out mess to indicate it being gone. Nightstriker flew into the air once more before making a sharp turn where he clumsily lands in a cloud of dust.

The jumping of a fish and the snapping plunge of his head into the water reminded Sunflower of her own stomach and mission.

Letting out a small his she stood on her hind legs and flared out her wings, making the boy freeze at the sudden large shadow that engulfed him. Letting out a shuttered gasp, he mistakingly dropped his magic drawing stick which caught the attention of the other dragon. Mentally cursing himself, he turned with a nervous laugh, almost freezing at the sight of the looming beauty.

Her eyes seemed to glow as the sun silhouetted her body in a glowing shadow, her red and orange scales almost fire like in appearance as the light bounced off the glimmering effects that adorned her body gloriously. If it weren't for her slitted green eyes and sharp pearly white teeth on full display with the spine-chilling growl, Hiccup would've sat and admired her.

"U-uh... Heh," He gulped. "N-nice d-dragon..."

Her growls stopped for a moment as she gave him an almost deadpanned expression before she let out a loud roar similar the Night Fury's only more elegant, or rather, softer; but terrifying all the same.

"Ahhhh!!" Letting out a scream of his own, Hiccup dived to the side as she lunged forward and bit down at the area had been. Snapping her head towards the boy, she watched as he scaled the rocks in a hurry, dodging her tail as she smashed it towards him. Letting out a hiss, she lunged again, fire a bolt of fire that just barely missed his head as he disappeared from view through the small opening that was sadly too small for her to fully fit through.

Climbing up, she gazed through the opening, snarling in triumph as the boy stumbled in his room. She stayed there for a few minutes before she turned her head and looked down, eyes meeting those of the unimpressed Night Fury.

"Really?" He questioned.

Sunflower, being the _**innocent**_ soul she was, blinked in mock confusion. "What?"

** ~~~ **

Hiccup ran as fast as he could, terrified at the thought of turning around and seeing a pissed red Night Fury crashing after. He had no idea that she had been there, having been so focused on the black Night Fury and automatically assuming she was gone since he had seen her in his momentary search. Dear gods, that was scary! Had the female, he assumed she was a female, been there the whole time? How was she so silent until then? Why was she angry at him? Hiccup hadn't done anything to her, or at least, not that he could recall.

 _'You idiot! You shot her down! That's why she's angry!'_ He mentally screamed.

No. That couldn't have been it, otherwise, she would've incinerated him on their first meeting instead of healing him - something he was still baffled about. That, or she would've let the male end him. He was sure she had stopped the male Night Fury from killing him as he disappeared after her sharp hiss like whistle.

It was kind of amusing in a mental sort of way with how the roles seemed to switch between the two dragons. First, it was the male who tried to kill him while the female was all calm, now it was the female who tried to kill him while the male was calm - or calm when having seen him at least.

Maybe it's just in their nature. Maybe they took turns in killing and being vicious if there wasn't any true danger around. Or maybe she was just having a bad day. Could dragons get those? Hiccup wasn't sure, it made him curious though. Maybe it was just a Night Fury thing... if only he knew more.

Then his mind drifted off to the black dragon's missing tailfin.

He was positive that it wasn't like that the night he shot them down. He hadn't been able to see that well of course, nor did he get a good view the other day, but he was sure it was supposed to have two instead of one. The red one's tail wasn't like that, he got a good view of it when it nearly smacked him in the face.

Maybe Gobber would know...

It was breaching dark when the boy reached the Great Hall soaking wet, a storm had blown in by the time he reached the village. Taking a small breath, he pushed the large doors open in a hurry where he spotted the other recruits sat in the dim lighting at a table, listening to Gobber speak. It was the typical five rookies of the village; Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat together on one side with Astrid by them, on the other side was Snotlout and Fishlegs. Then off to the corner was someone almost as much as a nobody as Hiccup himself; his only friend, Asta.

Asta was a bit smaller than Astrid but had a similar build. She had bangs and the typical Berkian braid. She wore a black sleeveless top and a dark grey leather skirt with a pair of black pants and grey boots. On her left shoulder was a metal armor shoulder pad of sorts, and by her side, a long sword that her uncle gave her. Like Astrid, she had unique features; Bird sparkling green eyes that rivaled the greenest of trees and red hair that looked close to the color of fire itself.

With her hair came a temper that often got her into trouble; she was snarky and sarcastic, often coming across as careless or childish. Hiccup determined long ago it was just her way of showing her emotions. Due to her temper, she could be a little, er, impulsive. Which led to many things like jumping in front a Monstrous Nightmare with nothing but a frying pan, or taking a swan dive off a 30-foot cliff because she saw a giant fish, or maybe even taking a metal boat out onto the sea in the middle of a storm with tons of metal because she was pissed off at her parents shooting down her idea on what would happen with the metal and person if lightning were to hit it.

... That one didn't turn out too well, she had the scar above her right eyebrow to prove it.

Point is, nobody wanted to be around someone like that, except for Hiccup himself. The two were polar opposites yet the same, maybe that's why they got on rather well.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" He heard Gobber ask his 'students'.

"I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble," Astrid automatically chimed in as if disgusted with herself though Asta was certain she was just fishing for attention.

Groans and rolls from the others had Hiccup slowing down a bit, eyes lingering on his longtime crush who seemed troubled with her performance earlier. He didn't know why, it was perfect, the way she reacted with little to no fear. Everything she did was perfection.

"Yeah. We noticed," Ruffnut muttered sarcastically.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'," Snotlout says, waving his hand. Like many of the island boys, he had a crush on her as well. He beamed slightly as a small smile formed on her lips.

Asta, who had been watching, rolled her eyes and dramatically dragged a finger across her neck like a danger. Eyes rolling into the back of her head as she flopped forward face first into the table in front of her. Eyes rolled again as the group of teens spared her a look, use to her acting this way.

Oh. And she was dramatic. Sarcastic, snarky and dramatic, how did Hiccup become friends with her again?

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves," Gobber says, nodding towards the pretty blonde. The creak of the floor had everyone glancing over, electing group sigh from the main five, a raised eyebrow from Gobber and a dramatic **'SAVE ME!'** look from Asta. She really did hate anything that had to do with school. Hiccup smiled sheepishly, wincing at the creak as he noticed all eyes on him. Letting out a sigh, Gobber sent him a glare, "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Seriously? Did he have to ask that?

"He showed up." Ruffnut offered as Hiccup grabbed a plate and went to sit.

Snotlout glared slightly and scooted over, blocking the bench from the scrawny boy. No way was he letting the Village Screwup sit beside him. He might get jinxed with bad luck if he did.

Hiccup let a blank expression fall over his features at this action, he should've known he wouldn't be welcomed to sit with them. Walking past Snotlout he grabbed a cup and moved to the next table over with an eye roll, feeling a little better when Asta grabbed her plate and moved over to sit with him.

"He didn't get eaten," Tuffnut grinned.

"He's never where he should be," Astrid spat with venom, glaring at the boy.

Ouch. That... that hurt. A lot.

"Oh, be quiet Princess Twinkle Toes. He has just as much right to be here as you and I," Asta snarked with a glare, getting one returned from the blonde.

"Thank you, Astrid," Gobber says bonking the twins on their heads and backs sending the redhead a stern look while walking over towards the end of their table, near the two friends. "You need to live and breath this stuff," Pulling out a book he placed it down. "The Dragon Manual."

 _'Cool~'_ Asta cooed as she glanced over. She had been wanting to get her hands on that.

"Everything we know about every dragon we know of," As soon as he said that a rumble of thunder rang across the sky and the rain poured down harder. "No attacks tonight. Study up. With that he leaves, leaving the teens to stare at the book like it was a dead sheep or something, well, Fishlegs looked excited.

"Wait. You mean _read_?" Tuffnut jumped in a horrified way.

"Why we're still _alive_?" His twin questioned in the same tone.

"It's not going to kill you. Oh, wait, on second thought, please do read, It'll be a miracle sent from Thor himself" Hiccup kicked Asta in the shins, sending her a look as she let out a small 'oww'. Luckily the twins didn't hear her.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout banged his fist on the table, obviously not pleased.

"Asta..." Hiccup warned quietly when she opened her mouth, holding up her hands she shrunk down. Fishlegs was quick to share his excitement with his friends. "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..."

The teens stare with buggy eyed expressions as Fishlegs goes on in his ramble, sharing the knowledge he thought his friends should have. Tuffnut reached out a snapped his hand close, stopping the other boy mid-rant. "Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..."

"... but now..." Ruffnut shrugs in disinterest, lips pressing in a thin line.

"I know!" Snotlout stood up. "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."

Knocking the bench over, Fishlegs followed after him and the twins after them, leaving Astrid with the two people she despised the most. Hiccup, now interested in the book and that fact that his crush was sitting right there without her friends, got up and walked over. "So I guess we'll share--"

"--Read it," Astrid pushed the book over in annoyance, springing up to follow her friends.

Hiccup felt a small bubble of panic as he watched her go, thinking of something else to say. "All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you--" The door slammed closed, making him trail off with a sigh. "... tomorrow."

Asta frowned as she watched her friend slump in defeat. As much as she hated little miss Princess Perfect, she wished the blonde would show some interest in her friend. Ahw wanted to see Hiccup happy, and if having Blondie Scrumptious showing an actual interest in Hiccup would make him happy, then she'd except it. Try to except Astrid. No matter how much she hated the other girl...

Seeing Hiccup happy and safe was the number one thing on her list, it was why she tried to fuck up so much. To take all the negative attention off of him so everyone would leave him alone and maybe start seeing him as someone who wasn't a screwup.

"She's uh, still upset about the Gronckle thing," Asta started after a minute. "Maybe she'll listen to you tomorrow."

Hiccup tilted his head slightly, staring at the book as another clap of thunder rang out. "... Yeah. Maybe."

Reaching out her hand and opening her mouth she hesitated before deciding against it. Clearing her throat she walked over, gave her friend a quick hug, before heading towards the doors. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah," He sighed. "Goodnight."

"...Night." With one last look, she ran out. Leaving Hiccup to a night of studying. The boy, after coming out of his mini-depression, would soon discover that the Night Fury was a dragon of great danger and mystery; something never recorded or had anyone to live through an encounter to tell the tale...

Until now.

And he discovered two.


	7. Chapter 5

Roars rang from the tall mountain in the skies as various dragons flew into the entrance of a cave that was lit in a faint orange hue as sticks of fire lined the walls. Shadows of various beast lined and crowded into a large opening of a cavern where a large four-winged Fury with blood-red eyes stood. His pointed antennas flicking slightly as shouts were thrown at him left and right.

_"Is it true? Has the shadow returned?!"_

_"You said we would be safe!!"_

_"Wh-what if it leads those humans to us?!"_ A frantic voice bellowed. _"We're all going to die!"_

_"Why aren't you sending out more scouts?!"_

Letting out a deep growl, he raised his wings and roared so loud it shock everything, lose pebbles falling from the roof and shadows seemed to leap up from the floors and walls. **"SILENCE!!!"**

Everyone seemed to freeze before all eyes turned to the front, a few squeaking at the red eyes that glowed in rage. Deathslayer scary when he got like this, him being the oldest there and possibly the strongest, he was all but unofficially the elected leader of the Paradise region. Everyone went to him with any major issues and his word was rule - though there were a few that ignored him and did whatever, especially those with opposing powers.

"Now," He took a deep breath after a moment. "As you all know, a few months ago a group of Capalas spotted a strange darkness growing from the Eastern Isles of Thana, it having seemed to grown and spread out slowly." He paused, looking around. "What none of you do know is that it grows bigger and stronger with each marine filled area it covers; leeching the life away. I fear that as it makes a course back towards our Islands, it'll become stronger; strong enough to break past our barriers and destroy everything--"

_**"--WHAT?!!"** _

Loud roars and shouts cut him off once again. Dragons of various kind shifted and chattered nervously while others rose and stomped the grounds in great bone-shaking shakes. Fear and panic-filled them as soon as they heard this news. How could Deathslayer not mention this sooner? Were they even safe?

**"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"**

"We should leave, leave and hide!"

"I agree. What about one of those emergency Islands?"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" A Deadly Nadder splayed her spikes, teeth bared. "Our lives are at risk here, why did you keep this from us?!"

Roars of agreement rang out, a Monstrous Nightmare shouting over the noise. "He wants us all to die, that's why he didn't say anything. Never trust a Shadow Fury or any kind of Fury."

"That's it!" A screech rang out, a glistening white-blue dragon shot into the air. "I'm tired of your constant bashing of our kind! What about you? You and your big fat body always setting our homes! If anything, you and your kind are worse then mine!"

Growls and roars rang out again, some in protest and others in agreement, nods, and murmurs flying rapidly as all eyes turned towards the two bristling dragons. The cavern seemed to take on two temperatures, an ice-cold one on the left side and burning like a furnace. Steam rose as the two temperatures collided.

"We wouldn't be setting things on fire if you Furies didn't build your homes in stomping grounds!" The Monstrous Nightmare hissed.

 _"Stomping grounds?!"_ The Ice Fury snarled. "You aren't supposed to be in the Northern parts! That is the territory of the Ice and Snow dragons!"

The male dragon just snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't see your names written on it. No name, free reign. You don't like it, leave, go join your relatives outside the borders... Oh wait, you can't _they're all dead_ ," The Nightmare snorted in amusement. "For you Furies being so strong and feared, you sure are dumb and weak if a little fleshy can kill you."

 _"You arrogant bastard!!"_ The Ice Fury shot a blast of ice, hitting the other dragon in the face.

Stumbling back slightly, the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes seemed to slit before a growl emerged from his throat. Standing up to his full height, he combusted into flames and got ready to pounce, the Ice Fury springing forward just as he did. But before they could meet, shadow-like vines wrapped around there torsos and threw them back into the walls on either side of the cave.

The temperatures died down as all eyes turned towards Deathslayer who looked ten times his normal size. Retractable teeth bared and sharp, four wings standing up and bristled as his red eyes seemed to glow, the shadows swirling around him creating an even more eerie effect. Everyone could tell he was pissed off as the feeling of dread seemed to have increased twenty-fold.

"Knock. It. OFF!!!" He roared. The two dragons scampered back in fear. "This is a serious matter and you all are proving the exact reason why I decided to not tell any of you!"

Guilt struck everyone as they all sheepishly looked down. They knew that they were all in the wrong when Deathslayer kept a secret, it was normal to prevent something like what just happened from happening. But they still believed they should have been told, that way they could all be on the lookout and ready to fight or leave if needed. Yes, it was a leaders duty to keep the panic on the down-low but it was also the leader's duty to keep everyone informed on something that might be there end if not careful.

"I should've told you, yes. But what would you have all done? Run? Abandoned everything we've worked for to keep safe? We're dragons. When did we become such cowards?" He dared anyone to speak. "You showed just now what you would've done. Run and hide, blame others and start even more of a mess. This is why I didn't tell you."

More sheepish looks crossed the faces of the large group.

"I have troops out scouting for any sign of danger now, so far after our last attack, it has withdrawn into itself. Let us hope it stays that way. But in the meantime, observe more. If anything seems odd or looking like life is fading from it, alert me immediately." He looked around, voice full of authority. "It's weakness seems to be light, any dragon with that power I want upfront and center."

It was silent for a moment, everyone exchanging looks as if trying to seek out all those of light and fire. It made everyone feel a little safer knowing that, but there were some lingering doubts. If it _was_ getting stronger, would it not become immune to the light?

"Everyone understand? Yes? Alright, meeting--"

"--Wait!" Suddenly a gleaming white-scaled dragon broke through the crowd, blue eyes full of panic. "What about Sunflower?"

"...What?"

"Sunflower," Lightglider buzzed in worry. "She's still missing."

** ~~~ **

Green eyes blinked up at the sky in a dazed off wonder, lost in thought as she tried to take in the rays of the sun that poked through the fading clouds. The air was moist, the ground still dampened from the storm the night before. She didn't mind though, it reminded her of home.

... Home.

She wondered how things were doing. Were Lightglider and Orion worried? Had anyone noticed her absence? Surely they did, she had made it a routine to stop by all the Furies and other dragons to check up on them and see if the guards spotted any danger that was a threat to their colony. She was worried that something had found a way in, slaughtering everyone she cared for. It was Lightglider she worried for the most, she practically raised the younger dragon and knew well enough that the Light Fury would do about anything to defend her home.

Even if it meant diving straight into a battle with no fighting skills.

She didn't know what she'd do if she were to go home and discover her little Light Fury friend had disappeared. It'd be Sunflower's fault if something did. She swore to protect until the day either female died, Sunflower determined to see that it was of natural death Lightglider died from and not some gruesome murder like she nearly had.

 _'Good job you're doing,'_ She mentally berated herself. _'Getting caught and stuck somewhere you don't know in a human infested area, might I add!'_

She should've taught Lightglider some survival skills other than the blast, flap, and flea. Now she was really regretting it.

Hanging her head, Sunflower continued to mop and wallow in self-pity, pretty sure that if she were a Storm Fury another rainstorm would've been pouring. She didn't care how childishly she appeared to be at the moment, which she assumed she looked rather ridiculous.

Glancing at her wing she winced and growled as she moved it, "Heal already. Why won't you heal?!"

Flapping her wings in anger she let out a loud roar and sent a blast at a large rock nearby, growling bitterly as it shattered. Standing up she began to pace, wings dragging on the ground, her injured one being brought up as another spike of pain went through it.

"It's been four days. _Four!_ I should be healed by now!" She stomped the ground, slamming her tail into a rock. "I need to get home! I need to-- Oh, the human's back." Sunflower blinked, a bit thrown off by the round thing he was hidden behind before a small growl bubbled out. "Doesn't this egg brain learn?"

Sniffing at the air she froze. Was that... was that fish? Dear sunlight, he brought food! She watched as he peeked out from behind his circle thingy, struggling with two large fish as he glanced around.

She was torn on what to do; Kill him or suck it up and get the food?

On one wing he was a human, the sworn enemy of her kind since for as long as she could remember. He was the one who shot her down and put her in this mess. He tried to kill her!

But on the other wing, he didn't kill her. And Night Fury had more of a blame than the human. There was also the fact that the human kept coming back and didn't show signs of wanting to kill them.

 _'But that fish could be laced with something...'_ Her mind rumbled. _'Easy way to kill you. Lace it with poison berry juice and feed it to two hungry dragons.'_ The small grumble of her stomach had the female glancing down and blinking sheepishly even though no one was there to hear it. She was so hungry at the moment that she was really considering the fact of going over there because dear human gods she didn't think she would make it another day before she snapped. _'He wouldn't have poisoned it, he's too curious about us to do that. That's it! He's trying to studying us! That's why he had the magic pen and weird scroll.... but, why?'_

Now she suddenly understood... the human was going to try and make them tame! He was trying to turn them into human loving pets! Her?! A ferocious dragon! Turned into a pet?! With another rumble of her stomach, Sunflower only just hesitated for a second when she saw the human hatchling toss one of the fish out, feeling the strong urge to race over and snatch it up; but she pushed the feeling down and gave into her stubborn and wild dragon side.

She was wild, and that was how it was meant to be, how it should be. And no human was going to change that. Ever!

Scampering back, she hid in the shadows of the overgrown tree roots and peeked out.

The human stayed between the gap of the rocks for just a moment and watch when none of the dragons came out did he start to come out of hiding. Struggling for a moment when his shield got caught between the rocks. Sunflower let out a purr like chuckle as she spotted the Night Fury sneaking up onto the rocks behind him. She found it even more amusing when he couldn't get his source of protection unwedged and came out anyway.

Even from the distance, she was at, the Sun Fury could smell the fear and anxiety floating off of him in waves; it was rather amusing in a way only a dragon such as herself would find funny. The boy slowly went over and picked up the fish, cradling the large body to his chest with the other one as he glanced around.

Totally unaware of the beast flattened out on the rock behind him.

Nightstriker's tail flicking about as he crouched lower, eyes slit and focused on his scrawny frame. The Night Fury wiggled his shoulders, moving forward slightly in a clear sign he was getting ready to pounce.

Sadly, the snort and rumble had the human spinning around with a startled gasp, ruining his surprise attack and forcing the dragon to slink down the rocks and walk in a crouched scurry. He sniffed the air, obviously smelling the fish that had his mouth-watering.

Sunflower wondered if he would do the natural dragon reaction and attack, or fall into the hatchling's obvious plan.

Swallowing in fear. the human holds out the fish nervously. Sunflower sat forward, ears perked up as she watched Nightstriker tentatively step over to take it. Her jaw dropped as she watched her slip further into the trap. "... don't take it. Don't take it." The female felt like banging her head on a rock as she watched him slowly stretch out to take it. "... And this is why I always say females live longer than males. Usually."

Sunflower nearly jumped back when the male jutted back, a growl ripping its way from his throat as his eyes zeroed in on the weapon the boy had tucked in his belt. It took the startled human a minute to realize what had happened, but upon following the dragon's gaze, he quickly realized. Sunflower let out a small hiss of her own when he opened his vest and showed his dagger.

 _'It's the same thing he tried to de-heart us with!'_ Warning sirens rang in her head as she flapped her good wing slightly. _'Hellloooo!!! Dumb Night Fury, run!! Why aren't you running?!'_

She was sure if she was louder and more out in the open, the human would think she was having some weird twitchy death of sorts. In other words, she probably looked stupid.

She deadpanned when all the male dragon did was growl, the human backing up slightly. Hanging her head, Sunflower mentally mourned the stupidity of her race. Was this why so many of the Furies died? Uh... Probably. "... At least he's not like Orion... that idiot wouldn't be able to tell if he was impaled or not if he got into a fight with an ice dragon."

Orion was a sad excuse of a Fury.

Raising an eye ridge, Sunflower watched as the boy stiffly pulled his dagger out, dropped it and kicked away into the water as the Night Fury watched his every action with a rather intense stare, lightning up when the weapon was no longer in sight. Letting out a small sigh of relief, the female couldn't help but wonder if the Night Fury was either brave or stupid... Noticing the small glance he sent her way as if he were trying to impress her, she quickly deciding he was stupid.

Turning her head she stubbornly lifted her nose up and _'hmmpf'ed'_ like one of those delicate prissy she-dragons that were all crystal and diamond wearing. She cracked her eye open and glanced over at the male who seemed to deflate a little bit at her actions.

"Oh..." The human muttered, following the male's deflating gaze. The rays of sunlight reflected off of her red scales, giving him a clear view of the dragoness. "... You're trying to impress her, huh? And she wants nothing to do with you... I know how you feel, I have one of those too."

Nightstriker looked at the human with a look that said 'Really? Who've guessed' and all though feeling slightly defended, the human returned the look with a shrug.

 _'One of those? What the moon does he mean by "One of_ those _?"'_ Sunflower turned her head to glare.

Holding out the fish once more, the Night Fury slinked over and opened his mouth in an expecting way. The boy, in a look of bafflement, tilted his head and stared into the dragon's opened mouth. "Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had--" Suddenly sharp teeth popped out of his gums and he snatched the fish away. Devouring it quickly as the boy let out a startled gasp and jolt. "--Teeth."

Curling her tail over her two front legs, Sunflower raised her wing and covered the lower part of her face to keep her bubbling laughter at the whole scene. The human hatchling looks so startled as he cradled the other fish it made her shake. Obviously, he didn't know anything about Furies. Almost all of them could do that, some just prefer to have their teeth on display all the time.

The dragon suddenly eyes the other fish and the boy hugged it closer, stumbling back into the rock as the dragon pressed closer as if expecting it. "U-uh, no. No, this fish is for her. N-not you," He stuttered lightly. Sunflower flinched back in a gag as Nightstriker started hacking up his fish, coughing the lower body up in a slimy mess. "... Ew."

Sunflower suddenly became very aware of the other fish the human dropped. Her growling stomach having her glance down then at the meat with a lick of her lips. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed down her pride and slowly slinked out. Taking to darting to and fro from rocks she slowly reached the one the boy was pressed to, peering out at her treat with a small purr.

At that moment she truly did look like a cat; Ears perked up with interest, twitching slightly and she crouched down with a small purr like mewl. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she crept out slightly and swiped at the fish with her paw. After a few tries, she got it and quickly darted over to a rock bathed in sunlight where she sat; tail curled over her front legs and body and her wings tucked in yet puffed out in an almost heart type of formation.

She tried to ignore the fact that the Night Fury was feeding the human, indicating he liked him, and the fact that the boy ate some of the fish with gags in an attempt to please the Night Fury. Nether male seemed to notice the female as she snapped the fish up much as the male had. Now curiously peering over at the two.

Sure, she still hated the human, but she was also curious. Curious as to why he wasn't showing much fear around them. Why Nightstriker seemed to have taken a liking to him. Why he kept coming back. She wanted to know...

 _'He's not bad... I suppose,'_ She thought. _'I'll consider this as some of the payback for shooting me and nearly killing me. Still doesn't mean I fully like him though.'_

Watching the human being forced to eat the fish pushed her curiosity back for now. It was amusing but gross at the same time though kind of saddening. Out of all the small fish they've managed to catch from the small lake he had bothered to try and feed her. N-not that she wanted him to, or anything cause that would mean he liked her and she would have to return the favor meaning she liked him back, which she didn't or she thought she didn't she was really sure because her small amount of jealousy said otherwise but still...

You know what? Just ignore her ramble, it was the hallucination from lack of food speaking.

As the Night Fury tried to copy the human in smiling, the Sun Fury felt her eyelids drop in a deadpanned expression once again. His gummy smile was not a crystal winning image. It slowly faded though as the boy stood up and stretched out a hand, Nightstriker quickly unsheathing his teeth he let out a ferocious snarl-growl mix and turned so quickly and flaps off, landing clumsily landing on the other side.

The boy watched with a look of defeat as the Night Fury he was now going to call Toothless blasts the mossy ground, stomping around on top before curling up. Sunflower lied down, watching as the boy snuck over while Nightstrkier was distracted with a bird. When he does notice the boy sitting just feet away, smiling in amazement, he layed back his ears and moved his body so he could block the human, his one tailfin covering his face.

It was then Sunflower felt a pang of guilt. She had been so self-absorbed in her dislike for both the human and dragon she seemed to forget that he had his own issues too. _'He's stuck here whereas I won't be when this heals...'_ She frowned, glancing at her wing. _'And I haven't exactly been nice about to either. Dear Moon, I really am as heartless as the others claim.'_

Watching as the boy and dragon parted ways after the human tried to touch the Night Fury once again, she made up her mind. She'd try to be nicer.... even if it meant falling for the boy's trap. As much as it damaged her pride and wild side that was screaming for her to blast him to bits.

In her moment of thought, she failed to notice the human's glance in search of something. His face brightening up once he saw her perched on her rock. The small pat on her leg and excited inhale of breath had her lips sucking in and eyes widening to the point that looked about ready to pop out.

Slowly tilting her head downwards the female scrunched her neck down in utter shock, jolting backward slightly.

There the human was. _Petting_ her like some trained animal. The strangled squeal of shock had the boy glancing up and blinking sheepishly, a small ping of fear filling him when he noticed a strange glint in her green eyes. Letting out a small snarl, she used her bad wing to push him away, letting out a noticeable flinch and shuttered rumble as pain surged through.

Hiccup paused, taking note of her action and eyes immediately landing on her wing where he noticed her favoring it, a pang of guilt filling his heart as he knew he was part of the cause for the injury. He went to reach out a hand but the female took notice and darted away with a tiny growl.

Retracting his hand, he let out a sigh. At least she didn't try to kill him this time.

**~~~**

Sunflower couldn't help but stare curiously at the boy as he sat on the rock and used a stick to make designs in the sand. The sky was darkening into shades of purples, pinks, and oranges, signifying the quickly approaching night but he was still there. The human, who in his rambles earlier that day blurted out his name was Hiccup, had made it a point to follow her around the cove most of the day in an attempt to touch her again.

Apparently the brainless fleshly took her none vicious attitude as a go-ahead to pet her. And it was terribly annoying. The only reason she wasn't attacking was because she figured that he would keep bringing food whenever he visited, and in turn, that food kept her alive and strong for when her wing was healed just enough for her to leave this blasted island.

 _'Hopefully, I don't get kicked out for fraternizing with a human,'_ She rumbled mentally. Watching the human draw, she deflated a little. _'Lightglider used to do this all the time when she was little. I wonder how she is doing?'_

Orion had better be keeping her safe otherwise Sunflower was not going to be a happy trooper upon her return. She knew she shouldn't be so overprotective as it was beginning to annoy the female Light Fury, but Sunflower couldn't help it. She considered Lightglider as her little sister and it made her want to protect her. But... apart of her wondered if this was fate.

Maybe Sunflower getting shot down was meant to happen for a reason.

Maybe this was to let Lightglider learn how to survive on her own. Maybe it was to show the Sun Fury that there were some good morals left in the human race. Maybe it was for her to find the last Night Fury. She didn't know but had a somewhat belief that maybe it was fate. Destiny.

"What is he doing?"

The sudden voice from her side had her jumping with a shriek, whipping around and gripping her heart dramatically. "Nightstriker!" She hissed, smacking him with her tail. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!!"

"Sorry," He jumped away from her tail. "I didn't think you'd react like that."

"Sure you didn't," She spat sarcastically giving him the evil eyes. Her stubborn side kicking in once again. "If you must know, he is making pictures in the ground with a stick."

"Drawing...?" He muttered with a curious sound.

Shuffling over the male dragon took a spot behind the human, the boy taking note of his presence with a small freeze before he went back to drawing. Sunflower also slunk over, peering around the male dragon and at the ground curiously. Her face dropping into a deadpanned expression as she was the image of two dragons that looked suspiciously like the two of them.

One was a rather stiff looking male dragon and the other was a smaller one that looked like it was throwing a hissy fit over something.

 _'Seriously?'_ She pouted. _'Why am I always portrayed as the grumpy nag?'_

Sunflower continued to sulk as Nightstriker watched on in entrancement. He was very intrigued by this if the overly excited look on his face and little purr like croons said anything; his head tilting to the side while his eyes followed the stick. He suddenly felt the urge to draw as well, a spike of thrill running through him as he spotted another "stick" a few feet away.

Standing up on his hind legs, he waddled away like some weird flightless bird.

"Uh..." Sunflower narrowed her eyes, she and the human both watching as he grabbed the "stick" and dragged it over to where the two sat. He carried it in his mouth, dragging it around the ground where it left haphazard lines left behind in the dirt as he scurried around in every direction. Circling around Sunflower which left her staring in confusion. "... Uh, what are you doing?"

"Grr... I..." He grunted, stopping as if to examine his work, dotting the ground before he continued on, nearly waking the human and dragoness in the head, causing the two to duck. Sunflower let out a huff in annoyance as the Night Fury came to a halt, dropping his stick and nodding in approval with a purr. "... There."

Hiccup looked around in amazement. Just how smart was this species? Wanting to get a closer look at everything he began to walk, freezing as he stepped on one of the lines and the male dragon let out a growl of disapproval, pearly teeth bared. Biting his lower lip Hiccup raised his foot, becoming curious when the Night Fury stopped his growling and instead a cooing sound replaced it.

Looking between the male dragon and the line Hiccup steps on it again, electing a growl from the dragon and a purr like coo when he lifted his foot. Doing this a few more times Hiccup watched in amazement as his pupils enlarged when happy and shrank into slits when angry, ears laying back or perking up with each action. Planting his foot over the line, Hiccup knew he must've done something right as the dragon didn't growl.

Sunflower moved over to the rock the human abandoned, perching herself atop of it and stretching her neck to look at the drawing. It wasn't that impressive, it being a giant scribble. But staring at the amazed look on the human's face had a strange feeling filtering through her. Was the Night Fury trying to surpass her by amazing the human? Gain his affection by being all nice while it left Sunflower looking like the antihuman killer?

Glancing at the scribble than the human's drawing then finally up at the human who was so preoccupied with not stepping on the lines, he didn't notice that he was approaching the Night Fury until he nearly bumped into. Hiccup turned around as a sort of hot air ruffled his hair, eyes locking with the Night Fury's he slowly raised his hand, flinching back slightly as the dragon growled with hesitation; turning his head away and stretched out his hand once again until it was mere inches away from Nightstriker's snout. With another moment of hesitation and ceasing of growls, the dragon looked between the boy and his hand before gently pushing his muzzle against it, eyes closed.

Hiccup gasped and turned his head to stare in amazement. After a moment Nightstriker pulls his head away and shakes it with a snort, staring at the boy for a moment then taking off in a flash. Hiccup could only stare in astonishment.

Sunflower didn't know what to feel at the moment; she had just witnessed the full act of trust displayed between a human and dragon, and although she herself wasn't one hundred percent sure about the human, she was beginning to see that maybe he wasn't ao bad compared to those others she had seen. And the Night Fury seemed to realize this - despite the small remaining amount of hesitation and uncertainty he held.

Looking back at the two drawings then the boy, she suddenly felt a little lonely.

Hiccup was about to turn and leave for the night when he felt a small nudge in his back. Turning around he stilled upon meeting the vibrant green eyes of the dark red Fury. He tilted his head in wonder as he realized she wasn't growling or seemingly plotting his demise; in fact, as she sat back on her hind legs, tail curled over them and head bent down so she was peeking at him, he realized how... sheepish she looked.

It was strange...

"Um, hello, girl...?" He wasn't one hundred percent sure if she was actually a female, so he let out a small sigh of relief as she cooed in affirming sort of way. Licking his lips, he glanced around before slowly stepping closer. "Do you need something?"

This was strange. Really strange. Having a conversation with a dragon who couldn't talk back to him at all. If only the other recruits could see him now, they'd surely call him a nuthead.

Getting down on all fours, Sunflower hesitated for all a moment as she reached out to grab a hold of his shirt and dragged him over to a set of lines in the ground a little further from the set he and the black dragon had drawn. Nudging him towards them, she backed off a little bit and sat there like a sheepish puppy.

Honestly, she felt ridiculous for acting this way, but this was the first time she had felt lonely and since the only company there was a pride ruining dragon and human who seemed to only see her as a... aggressive jerk. That didn't settle well with her, and-- okay, maybe she was also doing this so she wouldn't get shown up by the male as well.

Hiccup slowly walked over to the lines and stopped as he reached it. Glancing at it he placed his hands on his hips and pressed his lips with a squint of his eyes. What... what was it? It was a big circle with various sized almost circular shapes protruding out of it, a long line coming out from behind the bigger one. In the corner, a little higher than the uh, bigger circle, was another one with squiggly lines surrounding it.

Glancing over it one more time, he let out a nervous chuckle and turned toward her. Sunflower had an expecting look on her face, looking at the drawing and the boy. _'He better not step on it,'_ She mentally stated. Luckily he didn't, the boy obviously not wanting to upset as he wasn't sure how'd she'd react.

"It's... nice," He tested for the right word. "What is it?"

Sunflower gave him a sort of bitchface before doing what he assumed a dragon groan of exasperation and huff before she stood and waddled over, pointing at the smaller circle than at the sky towards the fading...

"...Sun," He breathed. "I get it!" Looking at it, he nodded suddenly envisioning what she had. "That the sun and that... That's a star?" When she shook her head he tried again. "The moon?" Once again no. "Is it a rock?" Sunflower gave him a look before pointing her head towards a small group of flowers. Hiccup followed her line of vision then looked between that and the bigger picture a couple of times. "... flowers."

Looking towards the dragoness he found that she had planted herself between the two images, looking proud of herself. It took another moment for Hiccup to speak, his brain running a hundred miles per second. "... Are you trying to tell me that this-" He pointed at the pictures. "-is your name?"

 _'Yes!'_ She snorted loudly.

"Sunflowers?" He questioned. Scrunching her neck back she gave him a small shake of the head. "Sunflower?"

With a sharp nod, she gave a coo sound, grinning happily before she froze like a statue. The boy had wandered over and was now holding out a hand to her. The dragoness freezing with a small growl that came out on instinct. Like before, Hiccup turned his head and closed his eyes, waiting for her to lean into it. After two minutes of nothing, the boy was about to pull it away when the warm scaly snout nuzzled into it.

His eyes flew open and head snapped up. Sunflower pulled away quickly, regret and self-berating filling her as she stared at him. With a small snort, she took off towards her cave in a flash, leaving Hiccup to stare after her in confusion.

What had she done?


	8. Chapter 6

Sunflower let out a purr as she lied sprawled out in the sunlight, body stretched out slightly on its side and head resting on her paws while her tail curled around her body. Luckily it was another bright and sunny day and the cove happened to be in the direct hotspot of the sun, allowing it to always be bathed in its glorious rays of golden light. Her wings were spread out on either side of her body taking in the warmth that would help recharge her fiery spark that helped in sustaining her powers without fail.

Her love for the sun seemed to be something that had to do with her type, it was in her name after all.

Normally she would fly up and get as close as possible, but due to her wing's inability to withstand the force of holding her body up in the air without snapping and sending her spiraling to a possible worse injury or death, she settled for sunbathing on a large rock near the water. Though she did feel a little bit better, the pain seemed to have subsided just a little over the night and that pleased her greatly. Soon she would leave and go back home, back to her duties as a protector.

Letting out a small huff, she opened her eyes and raised her head. "Must you watch me, _Toothless_?"

A small growl sounded from above her which had her head snapping up towards the Night Fury who hung upside down in the tree like a bat. His green eyes flashing in annoyance as a smug look crossed the female's features. It had been a couple of days since the whole drawing fiasco and the name-giving; not knowing what Nightstriker's real name was the human hatchling had decided to name the Night Fury Toothless, which had Sunflower all giddy at having something else to annoy him with.

"Really? I have a name, a real name, can't you use that?" He huffed with a small growl. Sunflower just snorted and shook her head as she settled back down.

"Why should I? You have no authority over me, and besides, it fits you perfectly. The human did a good job in naming you." She paused for a second. "On second thought, he should've named you Brainless."

"Why are you always so cruel to me?" Toothless snapped in annoyance. "I've done nothing to you."

"It's your fault I'm stuck here—"

"—You're still going on about that? I already apologized for that," He cut her off with an irritated growl. Why couldn't she just accept it? What's he going to have to do? Bow down and kiss her talons? "You can't hold that against me forever, there's no way you can. If you are then I can hold the strangling me thing against you too. So unless it's something really good, or against the humans or someone who's done you wrong and has taken everything away from you like a stupid Whisper- Nevermind, the point is, it was an accident. Let it go."

Sunflower narrowed her eyes at the almost indicated challenge. Her ego almost being pierced by his words which set off her warning bells in her head, the obstinate side of her rearing its ugly head once more as all joking modus operandi left her in a flash. Still going on about it? What-- Oh, that stupid featherbrain was going too—!! Sudden images of the dragoness burning him to death flashed through her mind as she let out a huff _'No. Don't do it Sunflower. You said would try and get along with him... You can silently hate him.'_ She wondered if he's ever run into female dragons who knew how to hold grudges for a long period of time. Sunflower laughed sarcastically before she let out a sigh, looking at him as he let out an annoyed huff. Grimacing, she begrudgingly decided to try and play nice. Despite the want of ripping his face to shreds. Besides, Aura had said she needed to start acting nicer towards other dragons, might as well start now...

 _'But Aura is not here, what she doesn't know won't harm her, OR you,'_ That was true, but the Light Fury always seemed to figure out if she was treating a dragon kindly or not, and Sunflower was sure as heck not up for another lecture on how to _"Properly Treat Your Fellow Dragons"_ , though it was kind of hypocritical of Aura to lecture her when she'd turn around a box Orion in the face or get snippy with someone who'd annoy her.

"Alright, look..." She cooed softly.

He only continued to pout whilst ignoring her.

When she got no response she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Was he ignoring her now? Really? What a giant hatchling! At least the human boy had the decency to pay her attention at her second call like purr when he was around... Speaking of which, hopefully, he brought more fish next time he visited. N-not like she wanted him to come or anything. Scooting closer to the upside down male, she leaned closer to his closed-eyed face with a small huff. "Hey! Toothless! I'm trying to talk to you!"

Her eye twitched when he ignored her once again. "Toothless!"

Still nothing. "I am talking to you, pay attention."

When there was still no reaction, she lashed out with a growl and boxed him across the face. "Oi! I'm talking to you, Brainless! What are you, deaf?! Dear moon!"

"OW! Wha-what was that for?!" Toothless flinched back with a hiss, face stinging from the smack. "What the heck! Why did you do that?!"

"What?" Sunflower huffed, pulling back. "You were ignoring me, how else was I supposed to get your attention?"

With a sigh, she stretched her wing, letting out a small hiss at the slight pain - it was healing, slowly. She knew that it'd take a couple more days for it to heal fully and get back to the strength it once was and she couldn't wait. The sooner it healed the sooner she could leave and pretend this never happened.

In the meantime, she supposed she could _try_ and be a _little nicer_ to the bumbling black eggbrain. Swallowing the sour feeling she felt, which turned into a grimace, she turned to make eye contact. "Look, I know I sound like a crabby ninny who's been a little murderous and grudgy, but you've got to see things from my point of view; flying is a big part of my life and I have a paramount duty make at home. Something has been... _terrorizing_ it and I'm part of the small unit that is capable of holding it off," She paused for a moment and looked up to the sky. "I have a duty, and it's to my home, my sister. I have to get home, for them. I also have to beat some sense into the stubborn squid-brain that keeps trying to proclaim his love for my sister."

"I understand, I do. I have an important duty to the place I stay as well," It wasn't technically lying. What he did was considered important to his _flock_ , _thunder_ , _pride_ \- whatever one may call it. His designated duty was simple; serve the queen and distracted or kill as many humans so the others may get the food. At first, he had been all for it, killing humans allowed him the release of his undying anger that he formed against the meaty creatures over the years, but the more he served and grew older the more he started thinking of his actions -- he truly didn't start to reconsider his actions until the meeting of a certain shrimp of a human. "How do you have a sister? I thought you said you were the last of your kind?"

"I am."

At the blank expression, she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"There's such thing as taking an orphan hatchling in, you know. I found her. When all the elders, adults, and such, left us all on the island to fend off the humans who had somehow found our home, I had found this little newly hatched baby in her nest. I couldn't leave her so I took her back to my mother's and I cave in hopes of keeping her alive until the adults returned, but..."

Toothless knew by the sad faraway expressionless look on her face what she was getting at. They didn't make it back, and not in the abandoning type of way either. Glancing at him, Sunflower why she was telling him this.

"... The only one who returned was a Shadow dragon who goes by the name of Deathslayer. He made it his personal goal to keep the rest of us dragons, me, a secret. He relocated us, plus a few other others who joined us, to our home of which we have now, and has kept us safe and away from the likes of danger you have in these parts," Looking away she sighed. "As the last of my kind, Deathslayer took me and the hatchling I found, who I named Lightglider, in until we reached the capable age of being able to live on our own. I owe him my life for what he did, he didn't have to take us in, but he did."

So... to repay him, she joined his army.

No wonder she was so stubborn and hard to get along with, she was, what the humans call, a soldier; a warrior. Those types of dragons, they would absolutely despise you if you were the cause of any damage to their wings since that was an essential part of their being and capabilities - they were trained to use their wings as shields, as a last-minute weapon if need be and the only source of escape. Warrior dragons relied on their wings, tails, teeth, and talons more than scouts or regular dragons.

And he should know full well how she felt, he was one of them.

 _'It makes sense,'_ He thought while staring at her. He was beginning to finally figure things out; maybe not fully, but close.

It was quiet for a moment and Sunflower couldn't help but shift around uncomfortably. She just told this bonehead part of the past she tried to forget; told a dragon she didn't know or had no full trust in. It came as a shock to her that she would so easily trust the human rather than one of her own kind, but she couldn't help it.

The moment she saw the Night Fury she felt a slight flutter in her heart that was hidden under her pile of shock, a small pull that was just begging for her to go over to the male had her feeling scared. She didn't like it, not one bit. Soo, she fled and then the same male caused her to get shot down and injure her wings, of _course_ , she was going to be all grudgy and hostile towards him.

She has heard of the pull from other dragons of her home; it was something a male and female felt when they met a certain dragon they were destined to spend eternity with - they didn't always have to be of the same race, destiny had everything worked out. Sadly, some dragons deny and ignore the pull and mate with whomever they wished to be with. Take Aura, for example, she and Orion had a small pull, but she insisted that her fated mate wasn't some brainless bufoon.

Clearing her throat, she turned the topic to something different, remembering the part of his sentence he cut himself off in earlier. "Go blabbering and I will actually kill you, got it? So... What did you mean by _'Whisper?'_ "

His face suddenly went dark at the sudden mention of an obvious unpleasant memory. "Just forget it,"

Toothless glared sourly off into the distance as if he were remembering something disturbing before he swung back and propelled himself from the tree. He was quick to scurry away to his corner near the wall, leaving Sunflower to watch him leave in a growing curiosity.

What was wrong with him? What could possibly have upset him with a simple question? Now it was going to be bugging her until she finds out what he was talking about.

What was there that had 'whisper' in it?

Whispering song? Whispering Lier? A Whispering Lullaby?! Is that what he was so upset about? A Whispering Lullaby? Those dragons weren't dangerous at all. They were glowing balls of feathers and scales no bigger than a fully grown humans hand. Sure, they got oh so annoying with their little melodious humms and chirps that put you to sleep, but other than they that they were entirely harmless and only ever ate small fish and fruits.

Laying her head back down with a sigh, she decided that'd she'd bug him later about the whole thing.

**.~*~.**

A strange tickling aroused her from her sleep.

At first, she thought it was an ich on her wing, but then the feeling slowly started making its way up and that had set a feeling of panic loose in her. Something was on her.

Eyes snapping open, she raised her head and turned towards her the part of the wing where the muscle meets her back and shoulder, eyes bulging slightly. There was a stone sized creature covered in prickly hairs and eight long oddly shaped legs and thousands of black beady little eyes staring up at her. The feeling of her heart-stopping had her inhaling sharply and paralyzed in her spot while pinning a none moving gaze upon the creature. It didn't move, just sat there. Almost as if it were taunting her to make a move before it struck out with unnatural speed and sink its oddly shaped yet still terrifying fangs into her. The tight feeling in her chest seemed to become even tighter as she noticed one of its front legs twitch.

"A-ah..." She gulped, tensing slightly. "Pl-please don't m-move-" She tensed even more and that only seemed to have made its leg twitch up slightly. _'S-stop moving Sunflower... you'll only make it move.'_ Nervously she let out a chuckle, eyes flickering around until they sought out the black mass that was laying moodily behind a rock, tail flicking as he gazed up at the walls of the cove.

"H-hey, uh, T-Toothless...!" She squeaked with a small squeal as the creature's leg raised almost threateningly with a twitch. Head snapping between the two quickly, she raised her voice a little more with urgency, "Toothless! Help!" The black dragon just tilted his head back to look at her, a bit confused as to why she suddenly needed him. Was she going to mock him again? Sunflower let out a loud shriek as it moved a little. "Oh, my Moon! _TOOTHLESS--!!_ Gah, it moved! _**H-HELP ME!!**_ "

Toothless just rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing previously; why should he help her when she's been nothing but rude to him? Sure, she seemed to be a little more toleratable of him over the last couple days since Hiccup's visit - or that's what the female called the human - but he could tell by her eye twitch and withdraws of snarky comments that just wanted to bite his head off.

He was beginning to believe that she would really hold that grudge against him forever.

Females were confusing.

 _ **"GGGGAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**_ The loud screech had him flinching and jumping up, spinning around in time to see Sunflower flailing and flapping about as she shot bolts of reddish-orange blats at the ground. It was a rather odd yet amusing scene as he watched her spin and jump about in a panic in search for what he assumed was the thing she had been calling him over for.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" She flapped her wings wildly, eyes darting around. "Where did it go?! It was just here!"

Toothless slinked closer, grinning a little as she hopped around the scorched earth. "What are you looking for?"

"A spider!" She roared only to freeze and turn towards them with a narrowed eyed glare. "I called you and you ignored me!" Toothless only ignored her, commenting on the first part of her sentence. "You're scared of a spider?"

Sunflower's expression only deepened as a pout formed, the female scuffling in her spot as she turned her head to the side stubbornly. "It is not as much of a fear as it is a mutual hating; they are tiny, small and easily squishable and I am big and able to squish them; they hate me and I hate them," She paused with what she hoped a barely noticeable shudder. "And I have every right to dislike the pesky little monsters. They're small, hairy, have too many eyes and legs that it should be considered a crime and just eniterly and utterly creepy. They should not exist."

"Uh-huh," Toothless let out a chortled laugh. He was going to have some fun with this. "And where is this... spider now?"

"... Gone," She muttered sheepishly, pressing her wings to her side. "I shook it off my wing when it decided to move and flung it somewhere, now I can't find it." Another reason she hated the puny monsters. They disappeared quickly and were never found until they were either climbing up your body or dropping down from somewhere."

Toothless could only snort as he let out a hiss like laugh that managed to escape his horrible attempts of keeping quiet. He couldn't help it, a dragon being scared of a tiny easily killable bug. Sadly enough for him, Sunflower heard the small cackle and couldn't help the glare that started morphing on her face, eyes pinning daggers on the Night Fury.

"You think that this is funny?" She hissed.

"Yes-I mean no!" He corrected himself as soon as he spat out the word, freezing up. He screwed up.

"I see," The growl that left her had him mentally slamming his head against a tree. "Well, I'm so glad you find another dragon's fear so funny. You know, I was going to continue to try and be nice to you, but now I'm not so sure I want."

Toothless suddenly felt annoyed; it was like she was looking for an excuse to continue being rude to him. Letting out a huff, he straightened up and ruffled his wings. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? For the love of all the human gods! Why are you _so_... so difficult?"

"Me? Difficult? Ha! You have no idea what difficult is yet," The venom in her voice was clear that she was close to pouncing on him. "Maybe I am purposely being a bitch so I don't get attached."

Toothless paused to stare at her with wide eyes. Get attached to him? What could she possibly mean by that?

Sunflower turned her head with an annoyed hum, trying to ignore his look of conflicted interest, the spark of anger still there which caused a strange shiver to run down her spine. He watched her like a predator would its prey.

"... What do you mean by not get "attached?"" He asked slowly after a moment.

"..." She just stared at him before baring her sharp pearly whites in a warning. "... _Nothing_. Just forget I said anything." With that she disappeared with a quick turn and flap of her wings, disappearing in a dark red flash.

Toothless could only stare at the spot he had been, letting out a huff he turned and stalked back to his corner, muttering lowly under his breath. "... stubborn female dragons and their confusing ways."

** ~~~ **

Sunflower sat in her cave, green eyes almost glowing in the in the fading light.

Her stomach was growling from hunger and since the human hatchling hadn't returned that evening, she didn't get anything to eat. Was she worried about the scrawny two-legged creature? No. Of course not. He was just merely her servant for the time being until she was fully healed and able to leave this blasted island for good. The human and Night Fury would be left in the dust, and she wouldn't care. Nope! Not one little bit! She'd be happy to leave the nosey human and the equal pain the scaley butt dragon.

But...

She couldn't help but wonder why the boy hadn't shown up.

Did the others of his kind discover he was harboring Toothless and herself? Had they killed him off? Taken him prisoner and torture him to death? Wh-what if he fell down a cliff trying to get here. Or worse! What if he was going to rat them out?

The last thought made her a bit twitchy.

Sunflower poked her head out of the cave, not bothering to look back at the sleeping Night Fury curled up in the very back, her eyes landing on the last slowly fading rays of the sun. She kind of hoped the boy would come stumbling in at the last minute stuttering an apology with three huge fishes, two for her and one for the bufoon. But as the light faded from the last remains of day into night, Sunflower couldn't help the stab of uncommanded worry that washed over her.

The human was always excited to see them and write things down in his flat scroll with his magic stick, surely he wouldn't miss an opportunity to come and pester them with his annoying excitement and awe.

The more the moon rose, the more she started to feel a little panicky.

She tried so hard to tell herself that she didn't care for the pesky little human, but the more she tried to force herself to believe that, she found herself sneaking out of the cave.

"... You don't care for him," She told herself as she started jumping up rocks. "You're just going to make sure he isn't dead. Every dragon needs its servant."

Looking up at the looming edge above, she puffed out a few sparks. She wouldn't be able to climb up that, but maybe... maybe she could get some lift. Staring at her healing wing she debated whether or not she should take the risk. The decision was made fairly quickly as another grumble surged through her stomach.

The human was the only one with the food, so that was where she was going to go.

Looking back up at the lege she spread her wings out to their full length, only flinching twice as she gave to powerful flaps and lifted off the ground slightly. Glee surged through her as she let out chirp like thrill of happiness. With another flap of wings, she shot skywards, though not as high as she would have liked, and zipped towards an opening in the trees, folding her wings around her body she spun and took sharp turns as maneuvered her way elegantly through the college of massive tree trunks.

Unfolding her wings in a sharp spin, she turned her body so her feet connected with tree trunk first before she propelled herself to the next one and the next, she inhaled sharply, nearly wrinkling her nose at the multiple scents of wildlife and dying plants before she caught the faint scent of the very thing she was searching for. Angling her body, she darted off into the direction it was strongest.

It wasn't until she came to a halt near the edge of the forest that she felt the burning in wings and muscle cramps, the winded feeling of strain hitting her like a boulder. A 'friend' of herself had told her that if one doesn't use their wings for a while if you would start losing strength in them and it would take a while to regain it back. She should've done some exercises with them to keep the muscles in shape - luckily it shouldn't take to long to get back in shape as she hadn't been for too long.

Crouching behind a bunch of bushes, she let her eyes focused on the village. There were strange wooden cave and tall mangled trees and what looked like bridges around. Some of the caves had metal and were quite large than the rest. There were also wooden caves on the rocks and various thick tree limbs in the ground that kept the ba-ba's in.

A small growl left as she got small flashbacks of that night, but the gurgle of her stomach draw her attention back to the task at wings and had her slowly sneaking out of her hiding place. She jumped as she heard a loud bang, darting to hide behind a large barrel as the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, peaking out she watched as two loopy burly men came stumbling down the steps of one of the caves.

"... N'dragons out ter night. C'n ya believe it?" The dark haired man hiccuped as he pushed his friend. The fair fluffed one, who didn't seem as off as his friend, rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Bet Stoick is havin' the time of his life right abou' now. He's lucky, I'd rather be out there than here."

"Aye, right you are," The loopy one nodded. "Po'r Gobber havin' ter stay an watch over the chief's little runt. Still 'ard to believe they're related."

The other man snorted, "Indeed. Still can't believe he thought he shot down the two Night Furies. A screw-up like that, pfft! I'd soon rather see believe a pig could fly!" The two men shared a laugh. Sunflower couldn't the small growl that left her. She knew they were talking about her pet. Her growl came out a little louder then attended, causing the two men to freeze.

"Eh, what was'aht?"

"It..." The second man pulled his ax free from his back, the first one copying. "... It sounded like a dragon."

Sunflower ducked back with a small gasp, eyes widening as she heard them approaching. Glancing around for a quick yet none notice-able escape, she spotted a darkened area.

The two men slowly snuck up, counting down before kicking the barrel away with loud "AHA's!!" only to sink a little at finding nothing. The two were totally unaware of the giant dark red mass staring down at them from a nearby roof, green eyes sliting in anger for a brief moment. These were the humans Deathslayer talked about; ones who were greedy pigs and took pleasure in killing, wanting more each time they got what they desired.

"But I could've sworn-" The fair-haired man lowered his ax in bafflement.

"-M'be it was jus' a trick of ter wind." The other man offered lamely.

Sunflower quickly ducked as the man looked around, narrowing his eyes before sighing. "Maybe. I better get home, Lambchops is expecting me back by now."

"Bahahahah! Can't believe ya named yer dog tha'!" The laughter faded as the two men walked away before splitting off.

Raising her head, Sunflower narrowed her eyes in the direction the two humans went with a disgusted growl. They were, even more, disturbing up close than far away. Ears twitching, she decided to stick to the roofs. Following the scent of her human until she came to a particular. I was a bit rounded with a long log sticking out of the front, small spikes that kind of reminded her of dragon spines decorated and one side of the roof was a square opening.

The scent was stronger now and she could hear the frustrated sighs coming from within.

Letting out a happy thrill, she darted over and perched on the edge. Cringing as a roof plating came loose and fell, luckily the boy only paused for a moment before getting back to what he was doing.

Looking closely, Sunflower took note of the different materials he had layed out and various metal parts - the body scribbling something down in his book before going back to whatever he was doing. He seemed to freak out as a knock on his 'door' broke him from his thoughts, making him lunge forward and cover his work.

"Hiccup, I'm going to go over to-- what are you doing?" It was a girl maybe to years older than the boy, her hair brown and big blue eyes. Hiccup chuckled nervously, pressing himself further onto his desk. "N-nothing, nothing. Where are you going?"

The girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "... Tuffnut's and Ruffnut's. Are you sure you're not hiding something?"

"Nope!" The boy answered quickly, popping the 'P'. "Have fun with the twins, Tia."

The girl just stared at him with a look that reminded him of their father's when he didn't believe a lie they told before relenting. "... If you say so. Try not to burn the house down, the last thing I need to explain to dad is why you died from a house fire and not being eaten by a dragon." She paused for a moment. "Which, mind you, is what everyone believes is going to happen. There are even a few placing bets on how long you'll last."

Hiccup felt face drop into a mix of annoyance and sadness; of course, everyone would be. "Thank you, Celestia, for the reminder of my being different and a screw-up."

He straightened up slightly as the older girl drew closer, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Hiccup. I didn't mean it in a rude way," Her eyes landed on the mess on the desk and narrowed; it looked like drawing and a live replica of a... tailfin? What... was going on here? "Hiccup, what is that?!"

His eyes widened as he pushed her away, blocking her view. "Uh, nothing?"

"It doesn't look like nothing. Are those drawings of a tail fin? A dragon's tail fin?" She tried to get around him but failed as he blocked her.

"No." He answered quickly, grabbing her arm when she tried to reach around. "Hey, didn't you say you going over to the twins-"

"-Yes, but-"

"-I'm sure they'll be expecting you then," He pushed her down the stairs and towards the door. Surprised he was able to with all her struggling. "Hey, wait! Hiccup!" Shoving her out the door, he grinned wide. "See ya, sis. I promise not to burn the house down." With that, he slammed it shut and leaned against it with a heavy sigh.

Celestia stood on the other side dumbfounded. "... Did I just get kicked out of my own house?"

** ~~~ **

Hiccup made his way make up to his room, picking up his pencil when a familiar chirp caught his attention.

Slowly looking up, the boy froze upon the sight of a familiar red dragon sighting in the corner of his room. Green eyes wide and blinking innocently as her tail curled over her feet. Mouth dropping open, the Viking boy tries to form words as shock and more panic settled in. How in the bloody name of Thor did she get in here?! Better yet, how did she get out of the cove and into the village?

"S-Sunflower?! How?! What?!" He tried to form the right words but failed. "What are you doing in here?!"

Sunflower lunged forward and wrapped herself around the boy, making sure to press her gurgling stomach to his ears while chirping happily. "That's not important, now feed me, servant!"

Dear gods, he was so dead if anyone walked into this room.


	9. Chapter 7

Hiccup had a headache.

And a minor panic attack.

How was he supposed to leave the village in the morning with a giant red catlike winged reptile following after him? He was already in over his head with harboring two dragons in the woods. If his father, or anyone, were to find out about them they were dead. He was dead. No, he'd be publically humiliated, then banished from the village and branded as a traitor to all Viking kind, then hunted down and killed by anyone who found him.

 _'You could always leave,'_ That little voice in the back of his head whispered. _'Fake your death and leave.'_

No... He couldn't do that.

He wouldn't survive out there that long without proper planning and the necessities he needed. He wasn't even sure either dragon would stick around once they could fly again.

With a loud sigh, Hiccup tightened the last bolt and grinned, eyes lightening up as he stared at his finished piece of art. "There, I'm done... now hopefully this works."

Sunflower blinked and looked over from her curled up the spot in the corner, a small pile of fish in front of her, cooing softly to herself as she glanced. Eyes zeroing in on the thing in his arms which had her head tilting to the side like a curious cat. Letting out a coo, she drew Hiccup's attention towards her where he followed her gaze towards his arms.

"What's that?" He could practically hear her question as she let out a curious croon. Turning, Hiccup held up the fake tail fin. "This... this will hopefully help Toothless fly. Gobber, my... teacher, said something that gave me an idea. A dragon damaged or without wings or a tail was pretty much a goner and since he's missing part of his tail fin... Why am I talking to you, you probably don't understand."

"Hey!" Sunflower gawked at him almost insulted, tail flicking irritatedly. "I am not an idiot! I might not be an expert in meat stick things, but I'm still smart! Do YOU have any idea how insulting—!!"

"—Shhh!!" Hiccup ran over and covered her mouth as her growls and mini roars grew louder. It was clear she was insulted by what he said if her expression wasn't one of the things to go by. "You have to be quiet! Gods, if anyone on this island finds out about you, you're dead. _I'm dead._ So please, do us both a favor and stay quiet."

Sunflower just went stiff, her big eyes widening and blinking innocently as she tilted her head. Hiccup let out a huff as he went over to his desk and set the prosthetic tail fin on his desk. He smiled as he glanced over it; it wasn't as neat as the real thing, but hopefully, it'll work. Glancing back at Sunflower who was now inhaling the fish he gave her, Hiccup couldn't help but compare her tail fins with Toothless', as well as there appearances.

Whereas he had more of a sharp tilted line before it spiked out at the end, hers were flowy and extended out lounger in elegance, almost like ribbons.

He had tried to picture the male dragon with a tail fin like that, but the result just ended with him wanting to laugh. Now that he got a good look at the female though, he began to take notice of the little details that rendered her different from the male Night Fury. The color, for one, it reminded him more of a fire than the night. Her scales were smooth and almost diamond-shaped whereas the male's rounder and more noticeable, hers also gleamed like someone took a bunch of diamonds and shaved them into a fine glittering powered before dusting said powder all over her body.

Her ear antennas were a little longer and almost pointed, she was also slimmer and smaller than the male as he was more burly and muscular, though much slimmer than most other dragons Hiccup has seen. Their wings were the same and the shape of their bodies, faces and everything else were almost identical, but those few differences he noticed made Hiccup wonder if Sunflower was actually a Night Fury.

He didn't know much about Night Furies, but he was pretty sure they weren't _supposed_ to look like a fire itself came to life in the form of a be-stared dragon.

"... Just what are you?" Hiccup muttered quietly as he set down his book. He hadn't realized he'd subconsciously picked it up and began drawing her as he glanced up at her a few times. Sunflower's ear twitched indicating she heard him, but he paid no mind. "Are you really a Night Fury? Sure, you look almost like Toothless... but notm at the same time?"

Getting up he wandered over to his bed where that book on dragons Gobber gave the recruits rested. Flipping to the page on Night Furies, he began to flip through the pages after that one to see what he could find. ".... blank. Blank. Blank. Another blank. Defiantly-" He looked up at the dragon who was now looking around his room childishly. "-not you. Blank. Almost the rest of these are blank! So if you aren't a Night Fury, does that mean you're something else? Something of close relation maybe?"

Sunflower's head snapped around to him as she made a cooing noise. "Finally! The human gets it! Here's a fish, I heard from the birds you fleshies like gifts."

Hiccup just stared at the half-eaten fish is disgust but a little grateful it wasn't covered in slim like the one Toothless gave him. "No... I uh, I'm full..." He pushed it back towards her. Sunflower just stared at him for a moment before snorting as if to say "suit yourself" before gobbling it up in a flash. Who was she to get offended? It was just a fish, and she was hungry anyways so the less he ate the more she could stuff herself.

Hiccup let out a sigh as he put the book down and sat on his bed. "I really wish I could understand dragons. It'd make this a whole lot easier..."

Looking at her, he started to think. If not a Night Fury, then what was she? A Fire Wing? Fury Copier? That sounds weird... A Fire Fury perhaps? Maybe, she looked a mix of both - so Fire Fury would be a good name, but it just didn't sound right. Letting out a sigh, the boy lied back on his bed and just stared up at the roof.

He couldn't help but still feel a little stiff with the idea of having a dragon, one that resembled so closely to the breed his home feared the most, staying in his room while he slept. After all, just only a couple of days ago she was trying to snap him in two and just moody the rest after he learned her names.

He was beginning to think it was a female thing.

Asta did the same thing at times too; one moment she'll be all friendly and the next she was ready to snap you in two. A lot of the other females around Berk were similar too.

With another sigh, Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to relax. Turning on his side while using one arm as a pillow he tried to ignore the presence of the dragoness who was now strangely quiet. He was tempted to see why, but he decided against it. He didn't want to risk turning her surprising cheerful mood into a sour one, he almost nearly did earlier.

Sunflower just watched as the human turned on his side, back facing towards her with tense shoulders. The Sun Fury wasn't stupid, she knew that he was a bit wary around her, probably thinking that she was going to attack him in his sleep. And though a part of her deep down told her to just kill him and leave, she couldn't. The thought of doing that actually made her feel a little sick.

Truth be told, she has grown a little... a little attached to the human.

His curiosity reminding of her little sister's when she was younger, and the thought of harming him would've been like her wanting to kill the Light Fury. She couldn't help but chuckle though, Aura would probably have a small hissy fit if she knew Sunflower was fond of a human - especially after what Deathslayer had taught them when they were younger; never, _EVER_ , trust a human or go near one, they were greedy killers who only enjoyed bloodshed and power.

 _'I'd probably be considered a traitor,'_ Sunflower laughed bitterly as she looked over at the boy once more. _'I'd have my wings slashed if not my throat if they show me any mercy,'_ That's why when she goes back home, she wasn't going to tell anyone about the human even if she does end up feeling guilty for keeping it a secret. If she wasn't branded as a traitor, she'd become a prisoner. Deathslayer's number one rule for her was once that was NOT allowed to be broken.

_Never, ever, allow yourself to be discovered by the humans or other dragons outside of the island._

Sun Furies were rare amongst the Fury species long before they were all being killed off, and now that Sunflower herself was the only one left of her kind, everyone wanted to keep her hidden and ground into all the rules. Believe it or not, she believed that that was the only reason she was part of the Guardian Force was that it kept her tied down to the rules and in her squadron, meaning she couldn't leave them unless given the order to by her commander and always stuck to the very borders of their island. She didn't really question anything though, despite her being curious about the outside world.

Though as time grew on, Sunflower had begun to develop different abilities and had accidentally _transported_ herself far outside the boundaries one day during her private training. It had scared her to no end when that happened as she had remembered what Deathslayer had said about there being danger lurking in every corner and shadow; humans and other dragons a like just waiting to kill you or take you prisoner where they would then proceed with the torture until you broke or succumb to your wounds.

Upon the instant discovery that there weren't many dragons or humans around the parts she teleported, Sunflower began to become a bit bolder in her actions and start to question her leader's rules, even if she never said them out loud... It was upon this that she decided to tell and use her abilities around only a selected few, Orion and Lightglider being two of them.

In fact, when the two Light Furies discovered their abilities to teleport through Plasma Blasts, Sunflower took them to the spot outside of the island barrier she had accidentally zapped too. It became their little hang out whenever they had free time, or rather, Lightslider's and Sunflower's, Orion just followed cause he thought he needed to "protect" the last female of his kind. But in the end, they'd always returned home, she'd always return home...

_'Home...'_

Sunflower couldn't help but suddenly feel homesick.

Though she didn't like being trapped, the dragoness missed her home dearly and just wanted to return to it where she could continue living on in peace with her sister and friends. She's never been away from the island this long, and that scared her. Anything could happen to her or her home within the last few days of her being gone, but what could she do? Even after her wing healed she would have to re-train herself in flying as she was sure her muscles would be weakened; she was lucky she could fly the amount of time she did without crashing... actually, hopefully, that meant the muscles weren't as bad as she thought...

A snore had her jolting from her thoughts and blinking rapidly from having just stared off into space none blinking and her eyes had dried out within that period of time.

Another snore had her looking over at the human hatchling who was now in a deep sleep. She just gave a deadpanned expression, raising a ridge before looking over at the weird stick thing and blowing out, the room going dark as she went over to a corner and curled up. Her tailing curling around her and wings covering her head.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, she could feel it.

** ~~~ **

"Sunflower! Put me down!"

Sunflower grinned evilly as she hopped from one branch to another high in the treetops with a basket-like bag of fish and hanging from that a panicked Hiccup dangling in the front as he clung onto the straps for dear life. Eyes narrowing in on a large gap between the upcoming branches, Sunflower spread her wings and launched herself off of her perch, sailing towards the sky as she spotted an opening. Hiccup let out a chocked scream as they burst through the treetops at great speeds.

Sunflower didn't bother flapping her wings, just allowing them to stay spread as she glided on the soft currents of wind that brushed along the leafy tops.

"G-gahh!" Hiccup pulled his feet up with tightly closed eyes. Was she going to drop him? He hoped not. After a moment of nothing but a gentle breeze hitting his face, the boy opened his eyes. He flinched as a rather tall tree passes by him, eyes locking onto it before he slowly looked ahead. "Whoa..."

The light from the sun cast a golden glow over everything, the trees turning various shades as well as the clouds. A misty rainbow danced through the clouds as the rays of light hit the little rain-ice crystals of vapor that hung through the air, creating a magical feeling. His eyes widened in awe as he looked around, gasping as they passed through a small misty looking cloud. Reaching one arm out, he laughed in disbelief as his hand passed through another cloud.

"Amazing..." He breathed.

"This? This is nothing." Sunflower let out a small snort. She wanted to fly higher but she wasn't so sure how he would handle being up that high. His lungs weren't built like hers were and he could easily die from being up in such thin air. Eyes zeroing in on the cove, Sunflower paused for a moment, grunting at the slight sting in her wing at the sudden halt and beat.

"Why'd you stoppppppaaaahhhhhh!!" Sunflower shot down towards the trees, making swift turns and complicated maneuvers as she broke through the leaf tops, using her wings to shield the boy as they did so, hopping off of branches and trunks before she hit the ground in a sprint as soon as she got her bearings which was rather quick. "Oh, dear Gods!"

Just as they reached the cove, Sunflower set him down with a gentle plop, before moving to stand in front of him with a goofy grin. Hiccup sat there gasping for a moment, eyes wide, and hair a mess fro the sudden blast back down to earth. At the sound of a soft coo, Hiccup glanced up and swallowed a thick ball of saliva.

"A-are you trying to kill me?" He gasped.

"No~" She grinned happily. "Just trying to get you used to flying tis all~"

Hiccup just gave her a deadpanned expression at her happy smug look and rather pleased chatters that elected from her mouth. He could only imagine what she was saying. With a huff, the boy pushed himself up and adjusted his pack of fish as well as the tail fin he somehow managed to hold to during the crazy dragon's sudden flight.

He didn't have much of a choice.

He was going to leave her in his room all day and take her back to the cove that night, but he supposed that his quiet exit of the house earlier that morning was as quiet as he had hoped, for after he put the pack on his back he was suddenly grabbed and taken on a wild joy flight. How the _Fire_ Fury managed to avoid all the Vikings left on Berk was beyond him; same with no one hearing his echoing screams.

"Never do that again. Please!" Hiccup trudged past her.

"You're no fun," Sunflower moaned as she trailed after him. Tucking her wings in she followed him through the hole and took off towards the black blob that was sitting in his typical corner. "Brainless!! I'm back!"

The Night Fury turned around just in time to see a blur of red speeding towards him before he was bowled over. Letting out a strangled yelp, the two dragons went tumbling towards the ground where they landed with a loud THUD! The male groaning from both the impact and the weighed that sat on him. Cracking his eyes open, he was met with the bright green ones of his female companion. Blinking, he felt a little taken back at the large grin set on her face. Then a thought hit him and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Where were you?" He pushed her off with a huff. "I woke up this morning and you weren't in the cave, or anywhere in the cove. I thought you left."

"Huh?" Blinking, Sunflower sat straight with her tail curled over her front talons. "O-oh, um... yeah, about that, I left last night-" Toothless turned towards her with a loud snort. "-and I went to the human village to visit Hiccup because I was hungry, he has a very strange cave by the way, and decided to just stay the night."

"... What?!" Toothless shot forward. "Are you crazy? Why on earth would you go into the humans' territory like that? You could've gotten hurt, or killed!" He circled around her as if looking for injuries. "How did you even fly with your wing? I thought it was injured."

"It is Dumbnut," Sunflower turned her head. "It's just not as bad as I thought it was. Just another day or so it should be healed and all I have to worry about is restrengthening the muscles and then I should be good to go."

Toothless froze at that. He almost forgot about her having to go home.

"Isn't wonderful? Couple more days and you won't have to really deal with me anymore, yeah?" Sunflower smiled brightly, though it did falter a little. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had gotten a little fond of the idiot. Crazy of her, right? There was just something about him that made her want to be friends under her death threats and snarky attitude. "You'll have peace and no more attempted killings."

"... Yeah," Toothless looked away. "It sounds wonderful."

He didn't want her to leave. Sure, he believed that she should tone it done in the violent nature, but he never wanted her to leave. He had grown to enjoy her company, he didn't want to be alone again and not just because there were no other dragons around at the moment, but because he actually enjoyed being around another Fury. Something he thought had died out years ago only leaving him! He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts of being the last of his kind, but he couldn't exactly ask or demand her to stay, they would be selfish of him. Besides, he knew she wasn't fond of him and would more than likely kill him. As is, she probably only saw him as a weight on her shoulders, a drawback. She was wild and unless the other dragon was a mate or hatchling she wouldn't stick around for long in the situation turns dire. Survival of the fittest and with his useless tail fin...

Swallowing he watched as Sunflower hopped around her rock before bouncing back over to him, wings flapping a little in a typical dragon exercise in re-training the muscles in whatever wing was injured. After being alone for years on end and never once spotting another despite his deep wishes of coming across once. To be honest, it still hadn't settled in yet that he was around another Fury. A Fury that wasn't a Night Fury! How was it possible for there to be other Furies of different kinds?

"Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast," Hiccup's sing-song voice interrupted said dragon's thoughts and Sunflower's bouncing. Both dragons looked over as a huffing and puffing Hiccup came over, hunched over from the heavy load on his back. Why didn't he let Sunflower fly him down again? Toothless began smelling the air as Hiccup set the bag down. "I hope-I hope you're hungry."

With a grunt, Hiccup pushed the bag over with his foot and sent the fish from inside all over.

Toothless, for the most part, was entranced with the amount there. His mouth-watering and stomach growling from lack of food and the scent that hit his nostrils. Shrinking down slightly, Toothless let out a croon before slowly making his way around the basket, eyes darting between the fish and human as Hiccup wandered around the other side and towards Sunflower who was eyeing the fish with her own interest.

"Okay, that's disgusting," Hiccup felt his eye twitch at the squishing sound. "Uh, okay, we've got some salmon... some nice Icelandic cod... and a whole smoked eel."

Toothless, at the mention and smell of the eel, let out a snort and started growling. Sunflower following suit as the vial thing became clear to view. Curious, Hiccup bent down and fished the long yellow and black dead creature out of the pile of fish. As he held it up the two dragons reeled back almost as if someone took a spike ball and smacked them in the face; Toothless bared his teeth, his pupils turning to slits. Sunflower let out a roar like shriek and flapped her wings as she backed up into the wall.

"No, no, no! It's okay," Hiccup soothed and quickly throws it away before holding his hand out towards Toothless who lets out a snort. Pulling his hand back, the boy wiped it on his vest. "Yeah, I don't like eel much either."

Sunflower let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Toothless went over to his fish and began to eat. Unlike those waterlogged seaweed brains water lovers back at home who'll eat just about anything, a majority of the land dragons hated eel. The smell, the taste, just everything was potent about it and it made them sick; only a brainless dragon would dare eat it. The only ones able to eat that vile thing were the Sea Wraths, as they had the system able to withstand the effects the eels had.

Sunflower had eaten an eel once when she was younger, it didn't end too well on her end though her... _her mother_ found it to be funny. She missed her mom, she really did. She didn't know who her father was, just that he was killed trying to protect her mom whilst she was carrying the clutch of eggs.

Sadly, Sunflower was the only one to survive out of her family, becoming the last known Sun Fury in existence. Why others were so edgy around her back at home. That's how her home came to be, really. Gathering all elder dragons and hatchlings, they were all taken to the island the dragons all used their abilities to heal the life that was dying. The dragons of ice, water, and storms focused on putting an unbreachable shield around them - it worked too as nothing was able to pass through them. The barriers became almost invisible when the Enchanters came and placed another shield up.

 _'They were unbreachable until now,'_ Sunflower thought bitterly.

A movement drew her attention down and it was then Sunflower realized she was still standing on her hind legs and she went down to all fours before turning her attention to Hiccup who was at Toothless' tail mumbling to himself, sparing glances upwards every so often towards the male Night Fury as he slowly pushed the tail fin towards the base.

Sunflower hid her snicker as the boy kept having to move with Toothless tail as he moved about in his quest of eating all the fish. Luckily the female had already eaten quite a bit the night before and earlier that morning otherwise she would've probably gotten into a fight with the male over the food.

"Huh!" Hiccup nearly panicked as he grabbed the Night Fury's tail when the dragon jerked and rumbled. "It's okay." The grunted and placed his hands and body on the tail that continued to move. Sunflower cooed in amusement which gained her a disgruntled look from the boy as he struggled to keep Toothless' tail pinned while also trying to attach the prosthetic tail fin.

"Ah!" He cried out quietly as he lost grip for a split second and fell over the side. Pressing his lips, he quickly jumped on again, though backwards this time, and quickly began to fasten the fake tail fin into place. Sunflower watched as Toothless, who now had the basket on his face, froze and perked up stiff. The basket fell as he felt a familiar wait he had been missing and moved a bit as if testing it with a curious groan like purr.

Once it actually registered to him what it really was, his eyes widen and mouth opened in shock, his wings dropping as well which sent warning bells off in Sunflower's head. Glancing back at the human, she noticed he was securing the last strap and stretching the fin out once finished before they flickered back tup towards Toothless where her eyes widen as she noticed his wings slowly rising again and... spreading.

Was he going to-? Uh oh...

"Toothless, don't-!!"

It was too late as the Night Fury lunged into the air with great flaps of his large wings - a wingspan that happened to be a little larger than Sunflower's own - with the human hatchling clinging to two it with screams of "No, no, no" and alike. Sunflower let out her own roar that mixed with Hiccup's screams and Toothless' own roar as she noticed the duo falling suddenly, their path heading straight for the ground. Eyes wide with worry the female dragon reacted without thinking and spread her wings open as wide as they would go and lunged into the air.

She raced towards the duo, mentally sighing in relief when the boy reacts quickly and forced the tailfin open and the two managed to swerve upwards at the last second. Shooting into the endless blue, Hiccup let out a cheer upon discovering the fake tail fin worked. "It's working!" He smiled widely. "Sunflower, it's working!"

"Yes, yes! I can see that but Dear Moon, please focus on driving your dragon!" Sunflower roared back just as Hiccup turned the fin and the two made a sharp turn that sent them past the female and back towards the cove. It was just as they were flying over the water that Toothless gained full awarness of the 'stowaway' on ht e back of his tail when Hiccup started musing excitedly. Sunflower couldn't help the small pout that formed. "... Where was all this amusement when I was flying him?"

"Ugh..." The groan from the male Fury drew her ever-wandering attention. "Get off, human!"

Making a sharp turn, he flung Hiccup off and flying towards the water with a scream where he hit it and skid across the surface before dropping in like a stone. Sunflower shot Toothless a glare as the male tried flying up, only to find that he couldn't and dropped like a rock. Feeling satisfied with the result, Sunflower landed, albeit a little clumsily as her wing suddenly gave out from all the use in a single day.

"Ahh," She moaned at the sting of discomfort. "Why must all the rotten things being thrown my way?"

The large splash of water from Toothless landing drenched as a large wave collided with her form. A frown danced across her delicate yet sharp features as she let out an irritated sigh, ignoring Hiccup's cheers. Letting out a puff, she slinked away towards a sunny spot to dry off and mope.

** ~~~ **

Asta wasn't sure what to make of things as of late.

First, Hiccup has been acting rather strange. Second, along with sudden strange behavior, she has taken notice of his quick escapes into the woods where he would disappear for hours on end until darkness befalls the island. He has uttered hardly more than a few words to her and to be quite honest, it was ticking her off. How can someone just up and ignore their best friend like they are nothing but useless pieces of scrap metal? She envied Astrid at this moment. At least she got more words than "Hi" and "Bye" or "Got to go".

And then today in what she liked to call "Dragon Killing Class", Hiccup had done something that was absolutely crazy yet amazing. The test had been about taking out a Hideous Zippleback and just as things started to get a little out of control, Hiccup had managed to somehow _control_ _the dragon!_ It was amazing. But also... nerve racking. How had he been able to command it back into its cage? He wouldn't give anyone one a full logical answer before he took off claiming to have "something" to do.

 _'That SOMETHING being hidden out in the woods.'_ The redhead thought bitterly to herself. ' _Something that seems to have taken my friend's attention for weeks!'_

After almost two weeks of ignorance in favor of whatever he was hiding in the woods, Asta Bergljot had finally had enough and was on her way to his home to discover just exactly why he was acting the way he was. And why he had the sudden control over a dragon when the day before he hadn't. Marching up to the Haddock Household she quickly reached out and pound her fist against the hard wooden door.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BAANG** **!!**

It wasn't even a mere two minutes before the door opened to reveal Hiccup's older half-sister, Tia.

The girl was a little taller than she with long brown hair in a single braid, and bright blue eyes. Celestia was the daughter of Hiccup's mother; the produce of a relationship that failed as soon as the father discovered the mother was pregnant. Luckily, Stoick was willing to help raise Tia when he met the kids' mother and married her not long after the ditching.

The older girl blinked in surprise as she met the green eyes of her little brother's best friend; "Oh! Hello, Asta. What are you doing here?"

Asta smiled at the greeting before answering rather dryly. "I'm looking for Hiccup, is he here by any chance?"

"Hiccup?" Tia blinked. "Afraid not. He headed out to forge 'bout an hour ago to do something. You're welcome to go up to his room and wait for him if you'd like."

Asta thought about it for a moment before nodding. Walking into the home as the older girl moved out of the way and closed the door behind them before walking over to her own mini room behind a blood-red blanket. Asta made her way up the stairs while thinking of the lecture she was going to give the boy, only to stop short once she reached his room.

Papers were scattered everywhere as well as pieces of metal, tools, and fabric.

"What in Thor's name..." She muttered the further she walked in. Looking around her eyes stopped on a corner as a flash of something shiny reflected the beams of light. Eyes narrowing she slowly made her way over before crouching down, to get a better look. The thing tha caught her attention was a, what looked to be, thin stone of sorts. It was almost diamond shaped and a deep with a slight orange hue. Small shades of reds and oranges and what looked like a small amount of gold cast a sparkling effect everywhere the light hit, the strange thing almost looked like it was glowing.

Eyes narrowing slightly with a small part of her lips, she slowly reached out and picked the stone up. Flinching back slightly as the smooth surface met the tips of her fingers. Slowly, she picked up between her fingers and was surprised at how late it actually was. Weren't rocks supposed to be lighter?

Standing up, she flipped it around a few times and held it up in the light; the glittering almost creating a flickering fire effect as she turned it every which way. It was... pretty, she supposed. Rather strange really. She had no idea rocks looked like this. Turning away from the light, she ran her fingers down the sides.

 _'It's strange. I would almost say that instead of a rock, it was a dragon's...'_ She paused as she looked up chocked on a small amount of air. "...scale." She breathed after a moment.

Drawings of what appeared to be tail fins? And strange dragons littered his desk and the wall behind it. Measurements and little notes lied here and there as well. Various questions filled her mind as she walked forward, scanning over everything there. Her breath caught as she saw a drawing of a sleek, bat-winged dragon with a name printed on top. A drawing of a dragon with similar traits - but more girly, in her opinion - lied beside it.

Leaning closer she squinted her eyes before gasping and reeling back like it had burnt her. " _... Night Fury?!_ " She breathed. Eyes darting to the other picture she exhaled and inhaled. _**"Fire Fury?!"**_

What in Odin's bloody long beard was going on?! Why was there things about a freaking Night Fury in this room? Better yet, how did Hiccup have any of this? No one has seen a Night Fury, much less live to tell the tale if they have! So how... then it hit her he claimed to have struck down two Night Furies the night of the raid and they landed in the woods. The next day he began to disappear into the woods and all the questions about the two dragons began to pop out of nowhere. Then what happened earlier that day...

"Oh, my gods..." She breathed out sharply in disbelief as it all clicked. "He actually shot them down..." She looked down at the _stone_ in her hand and felt her eyes widen even more. Wasn't that new Fury red...? That wasn't a stone, it was a _scale_. A red Night Fury's scale! "He shot them down!" She repeated again while looking at the drawings and scale a few times. "... And he didn't kill them."

He didn't kill them!

He _didn't_ kill them.

Then it hit her like a pile of logs. He didn't kill them. Dear sweet pigs of Berk! Was he insane?! He left two of the most fears dragons alive and more than likely untied out in the woods, near their village? Was he really that stupid? Oh, gods! This was bad! Really bad! What if-what if they come and kill everyone. What if... If Stoick or any of the others find out, Hiccup, as well as the dragons, were as good as dead.

"... I gotta find him," She whispered to herself, backing away towards the stares as she looked down at the scale. Clutching it tightly, she turned around and stormed down the stairs. Determination filled being as she rushed towards the door, flinging it open and racing towards the first place she knew Hiccup would be at the moment.

Just what exactly had her friend gotten himself into?


	10. Chapter 8

"Hiccup, we need to talk!" Was the first thing to spill from Asta's mouth as she entered the forge. The loud _"Gahh!"_ followed by a clatter of tools had the redhead striding towards that area, finding the brunette boy hurriedly trying to pick up what he had dropped upon her entry. Asta took a moment to look around, eyes landing in the brown leather that suspiciously looked like a saddle. Almost instantly her mind clicked to what it was for; he was going to try and ride the dragon!

"Hiccup!"

The boy jumped slightly and turned around, eyes wide like a child who got caught playing with their parents ax. Mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air, Hiccup shot up and clumsily covered the saddle in an attempt to hide it fro her with a nervous laugh. "H-hey, Asta!" He greeted, maneuvering in front of it even more. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, was just walking around and thought "Hey! Maybe my _BEST_ friend who tells me just about **EVERYTHING** would want to hang out with me." So I came here after stopping by your house," Asta narrowed her eyes as tried to get a better glimpse of the large leather. "What are you doing?"

"... Y-you stopped at my house?" Hiccup paled as his mind raced to everything still scattered around. She was... Oh. Oh, this wasn't good. Please tell him she didn't see...

"Oh yeah," Asta went on while leaning forward with a smile. "Your sister let me in. What's that?"

"Nothing!" He all but squeaked, now panicking. "It's nothing. Nothing to worry about. Hey, it's late, why don't go home? We can talk tomorrow," Hiccup grabbed her by the arms, spun her and around and began pushing her towards the door. "OK? So we're good. Good night, see you later and--"

"-- I don't think so, Forge Boy," Asta stomped her foot into the ground before reaching back and grabbing Hiccup by his arm and judo flipped him over her shoulder. Placing a foot down on his chest and placing her hands on her hips, Asta looked down at him with a small smirk. "What's the rush, Forge? I'm not _that_ terrifying, am I?"

The faint lighting coming from the forge fires accented her eyes and hair in the shadows of the Blacksmith hut. Her eyes sparkled in mischief of a fiery temper, a glint that clearly stated that she knew something - and that made Hiccup nervous. Gulping, he tried to push her foot off but failed to do so as she only pressed down harder while flipping her braid off of her shoulder. Asta always preferred a single loose braid that fell down her back; it was easier to make and take down, and as she claimed, if she needed to make a quick cut she didn't have to worry about all the different layers of hair that'd be different lengths.

Looking closer, Hiccup realized she had changed her outfit. A cloudy grey short sleeved top that had some stitching at the collar, black baggy pants tucked into a set of dull red leg warmers that were also covering her grey boots and on her wrists were black cloth tied with burnt orange ribbon; over all that she wore what looked like a combination of a vest and thin dress - it was a dull red with gold detail at the bottom and top, the straps were thin but not by much a button at the torso held it together. Around her waist, she wore a sash-like belt with a black bag draped over her shoulder;

Studying it, Hiccup couldn't but note how un-Viking it looked. The only thing that screamed Viking about the whole look was the big sword strapped to her back which glinted dangerously in the light.

"Asta, could you remove your foot, please?" Hiccup grunted as he tried to sit up.

"Don't think I will," Asta smirked before narrowing her eyes. "Now, what the hell is it you're making? Looks like... it looks like a saddle."

"Saddle? I-it's not a saddle. Why would you think that?" Hiccup panicked slightly. "Better yet, why would I be making a saddle? There's nothing to use it for, so..."

"Really Hiccup? That's the best you could come up with?" The redhead deadpanned with an eye roll. "I know why you're making it... It's part of the reason why you've ignored me and have been spending so much time in the woods."

Hiccup paled slightly under her woods, feeling a little panicked. The way she was talking, it was as if she knew exactly what he was hiding. This wasn't good. She couldn't know about the dragons! She just couldn't! If there was one thing about Asta that he knew it was that she was horrible at keeping things a secret, one of the reasons why none of the girls the girls of the village didn't really particularly like hanging around her was because any secretive girl talk they had, was always spilled out into the open because Asta was so horrible at keeping them.

He knew that if she knew about the dragons, it'd only be a matter of time before she slipped up and let it spill that there were two dragons hiding in the woods everyone will be out to kill them. And not only that, Hiccup himself would be executed or cast away from the island as a traitor and dragon lover with a _'Kill-on-sight'_ bounty over his head.

He knew Asta didn't do it unpurpose, cause he could often see the instant looks of regret and horror on her face when she accidentally let something slip, it's just... something like this; he didn't want anyone to know about it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hiccup looked away for a second before glancing back up at her. At the deadpanned look, he sighed. "... Okay. Alright. You got me... I'm... I'm learning how to sled down a mountain and I decided to make a leather saddle like sled for extra protection," With a press of his lips, he patted her foot. "Mind getting off now?"

"You..." She inhaled. She didn't know whether to laugh or scream in frustration. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she let out a deep sigh. "... That was the dumbest lie ever. Okay, you know what? This is going nowhere--"

"Thank you for noticing that," Hiccup stated sarcastically though happy when she removed her foot. He quickly got up and dusted off his vest. "Alright, now that that's settled, you can--"

"-- I know about the dragons, Hiccup."

What?! She knew?! This was not good! Not good at all! Spinning around to face the girl, Hiccup nearly tripped as he sputtered in shock. His hazel-green eyes seemed to widen even more once they landed upon the red gleaming scale in her hands that confirmed her knowing. Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, Hiccup felt the claw-like grips of anxiety clutching at his being; his heart raced, hands numb, and the feeling of immense heat and the need to pass out overcame him like a hammer to a nail.

This was terrible! She was going to let it slip to everyone, or-or tell everyone because that seemed like the logical thing anyone that was a Viking would do. He'd be killed or banished, the dragons would be killed. Asta would probably get the same treatment!

No one would believe him if he said his redheaded friend had no part in his hiding of the dragons, and he didn't want to ruin her life because of his keeping the two Furies. Her life was already screwed up with controlling parents who were disappointed with the fact she wanted to explore instead of slaying dragons, become one of Berks top warriors, marry, have kids and maintain a Viking lifestyle. He... he needed to convince her that there was nothing there, or at least do something that would chase her away so she won't continue to question him.

"That explains everything about your weird behavior the last week or so," Asta exclaimed while waving her arms. "The reason you always disappear the same time each day, why you're so curious about Night Furies, why you've suddenly become so good with the beasts. It all makes sense now ...Hiccup?" Asta leaned towards the boy in worry once she noticed him paling to a color that would put snow to shame, his expression a little blank

"I..." His eye twitched slightly as he took in a deep breath before looking her in the eyes. "Look, Asta. There's nothing in the woods, okay? That scale is just something I found on the ground and the drawing are of what I think the Night Fury would look like," Walking forward he started ushering her towards the door. "Just drop it, alright?"

"Hiccup!" Asta stomped down. "Why are you lying?!"

The brunette boy was beginning a little aggravated, his eyes flickering to the saddle he was working on. "I'm not lying. There are no dragons! Have you ever thought the reason why I'm so good is that I understand how they feel? Trapped in a dark cage and brought out so they can be yelled at and pushed around? Maybe it's because I'm not trying to kill them like everyone else! Or maybe it's because I've got a skill that no one else has, and that is taming the dragons!"

"Hiccup..."

Hiccup just shook his head and looked away from her, not bothering to take note of the flash of hurt the flickered across her face. Turning his back towards her, he continued on with the saddle. "Just please go, Asta. I-I need some time to myself."

"..." The redhead just stared at him for a moment. Reaching out her hand, she opened her mouth to apologize but decided against it; her green eyes watching his tense form as he began working once again, the guilt that was filling her quickly switched to her own anger. _'Fine! He wants to be a_ _jerk_ _and continue to push me away, let him!'_

Yanking her hand back, she spun around and stormed out the door, not bothering to look back to see that her friend paused in his work to glance at her retreating form. The boy feeling guilty for how he treated her.

Asta marched down the path that led through the village with an air of stubbornness around her. Her green eyes glittering in anger as she mentally seethed to herself as she went, villagers, passing her immediately jumping out of her way in hopes of not getting trampled.

She _knew_ Hiccup was lying.

The look on his face when she said she knew about the dragons was one of complete horror and fear - fear at her knowing - told her the truth. Now it's not like she was going to kill them, not if they weren't a threat to her or anyone else, but that didn't stop her from being wary. They were dragons! Beasts of great strength and powers! They were intelligent, from what she's seen and read, and had attitudes only depended on their mood for the day.

But she didn't understand why he didn't tell her about the secret he kept in the woods. Was he afraid she'd try and kill them? Or that she would tell his father or someone?

Well, she wasn't going to lie, the first thought that had crossed her mind upon her recent discovery was to go to Gobber since her parents had left with the Chief and majority of the adults a few days ago, but Asta knew Hiccup well enough to know he usually had a good reason for hiding something like this from the adults so she went and confronted him first.

But his reaction...

"I'm going to find out what he's hiding," She muttered quietly to herself as she glanced at the scale she still held. Lips pressing into a thin line, she clenched the fist.

** ~~~ **

"Toothless!" Sunflower jumped on the male who was laying with his back facing her. The Night Fury let out a grunt from the sudden weight impact, cracking an eye open the male rolled over and trapped her between the ground and his own form. Grinning as she let out a squeak. "Eek!!"

Sunflower glared as she tried to wiggle out, her wings flapping. Stupid male and thinking he was funny. The dragoness let out a growl of annoyance as she tried to crawl free once more. What a fat lug! What did that bag fish do earlier? Add on eighty thousand pounds?! Sure as heck felt like it. While her struggle continued, she tried to ignore the small purr of her conscious that was elected at the comforting warmth his body offered up against the cool breeze that had settled in for the night.

Another grunt left her which was soon followed by a strangled growl as Toothless pressed down even more. "Gah! Toothless! You're crushing me!" The black dragon found great amusement in watching the female struggle to break free. Smirking, he tucked his wings in around them caging the smaller female as she let out a growl. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sleeping," He purred with a smug grin. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ear antennas flattening back, she turned her head to glare up at lighter green eyes that were twinkling down at her in amusement. Huffing, she tried to sit up, grinning once she felt a budge on the weight above her. "You're heavy, you know that? Dear Moon! I think you're breaking my bones." Toothless glared down at her. "I'm not _that_ heavy!"

"My breaking body says otherwise you bumbling baboon!"

"Why you--!!"

"--Brainless idiot, yeah, I know," Toothless growled with an eye roll. "You're not very original with your names you know that, right? It's almost predictable on what you're going to call me... I expected you to put up more of a struggle."

"... Grrr..." Letting out a long drawn huff Sunflower dropped to the ground, feeling a bit winded from her small struggle. She hadn't realized how strong male dragons were. Either that or she was really lacking in strength... or Orion was just a _really weak_ male. She hadn't really had to wrestle with any males other than Orion, having relied upon on her speed as she - and most Fury females - was faster than the males. She was always able to outfly them before anything too serious happened; it also helped with who her caretaker was.

She just didn't want to admit that she wasn't that strong, it was a little pride damaging.

"Just you wait. Once my wing is healed, I'll be able to take you done with no problem," She muttered with a death glare towards the darkening sky. "I'm just tired from all those many test flights, that's all!"

Toothless just merely gazed at her in amusement knowing full well she was lying. She had been running around like a hyper dragonet most of the day after Hiccup left. To be honest, he preferred her acting like a youngling as she wasn't as snarky as she was for the first week of knowing her. Actually... since she left to stay with the human for that night she hasn't been that mean. She still had her moments, but Toothless wondered if she had been hit on the head or was being controlled by some unknown source and that's why she has had a sudden attitude change.

It could be possible.

A nip at his wing had Toothless rearing up in shock, giving Sunflower the perfect opportunity to dart out and flap over to a rock where she sat triumphantly with a smirk and proud, "HA-HA!!"

"Why you..." Toothless spun towards her with a glare. Luckily she hadn't done any left any damage as all she had done was a slight nip. "Did— Wha— You bit me!"

Sunflower smirked as she straightened up, tail curling over her front talons in what her friends at home liked to call her 'proper dragoness' pose. Her green eyes glowing in amusement as she gazed down at the dark male. Toothless, quite annoyed by her smirk, lunged forward and let out his own chuckle at the startled squawk that had left the Sun Fury. Sadly, due having raised to her hind legs in the attempt to flee, Sunflower had lost her balance as soon as Toothless had collided with her and went flying back and into the watery surface of the small pond with a giant splash. Sunflower had no time to react as her warm body hit the icy waters, the feeling of millions of tiny little numbing pricks spreading all over her like fire in the forest.

"Gah! I'm drowning! Help!" She resurfaced with a loud gasp, flailing and flapping her wings as she splashed around in a panic. It wasn't until her feet touched the ground that she came to a halt once she realized that she could touch the ground. "... Oh." If she could turn red in the face as the humans did - or at least she assumed it was a human thing since Hiccup did it - she was positive her face would've lit itself on fire from the heat of embarrassment that rushed into it. Toothless, who had broke surface a few seconds after her, sniggered to himself at the sheepish look that had befallen the female's features. Sunflower shot him a glare with a tiny growl. "... You jerk!"

"Oh, come on!" Toothless chirped as he bounced over to her with a goofy toothless grin. "You were complaining earlier about the dirt stuck on your scales, consider that your bath." He playfully head-butted her, ignoring the purr that came from his consciousness at the close contact. Sunflower let out a growl with narrowed eyes. "Yes, I wanted a bath, but I didn't want one in ice cold water!"

Toothless pulled back to stare. "What did you expect? It to be warm?"

"..." Sunflower turned away, feeling her stubbornness settle in. "It's not that I expected it, it's just that I'm not used to cold water." At his blank look, she continued. "My home, or at least the part where the light, nature and fire kinds live, has naturally warm water all year around. Only the dark and winter area has the colder temperature of water, but the ones of heat rarely venture there so..."

Toothless tried to imagine everything in his mind. He wondered what her home was like, to him it sounded like a paradise that was hidden away from the human world. It was strange though... He's been alive for fifteen years and never had he heard of such a thing. He's never come across anything that indicated the existence of another Fury that wasn't Night Fury. Wouldn't the other dragons have known about Sunflower as well? Surely she's been outside of her island and been spotted by other dragons. It was strange that none of the other dragons he knew, elders and younger, knew about her. Heck! Apparently, her breed was so secret that the humans didn't even know what she was!

He had to admit to being a little, more than a little, disheartened when she claimed to not be his exact kind, but he was also extremely happy to have met another Fury, he wasn't also going to deny the pride and joy he felt upon learning that she _was_ a _Fury_. Nor was he going to deny the feeling of attraction he felt towards her upon first seeing her to now.

Yes, there have been many appealing females he's come across of the years but none came in comparison to the red beauty. He supposed that it had to do with her being a Fury, her being one of his own, that was why it made her so alluring. He also came to the conclusion that it might've been because she was the first and only female he's seen of his kind (again, a part of him wished she were a Night Fury) and the need to claim the species that was near identical to his own arouse hence part of the reason he took immediate chase after her during the raid.

"-ey! You alright there, Brainless?"

The thunk on his head had Toothless jumping out of his thoughts with a small hiss. His green eyes finding the lighter green set that were twinkling in amusement as the dragoness now sat atop her rock once more, tail curled over her front talons and wings tucked in so they looked almost to be in the shape of a heart. The small like scales on her body glowed like stars, Sunflower having told him that the sudden acted like a power giver which gave them their glow; the hotter the brighter, the colder the duller they looked - it depended on how much sunlight she had or something like that.

"Ow," He stated rather bluntly which caused the red female to smirk ever larger. "Why'd you do that?"

"Hey, at least I didn't strangle you this time. And you weren't listening that's why. Honestly, do you do this while raiding a village? No wonder we got shot down," She rolled her eyes whilst shaking her wings to get the remainder of the water droplets off. "And you wonder why I call you 'Brainless.'"

"I told you that that was an accident! And if anything it's your fault. You just popped up and distracted me from the task at hand, not to mention the whole nearly killing me bit. You could've waited until the raid was over to show yourself," The Night Fury marched out of the water shaking as he went.

Sunflower rolled her eyes once more as she hopped down from her perch. "Not really my fault. You didn't have to chase after me."

"You still could have waited," Toothless insisted.

"Whatever, Brainless," Sunflower walked over to him with a small grin, bumping his shoulder playfully. She let out a friendly purr as she butted her head under his chin. She had seen multiple female dragons at home do this with some of the males they were close with, so she assumed it was some kind of friendly gesture. Or at least she assumed it was, she had only very few female friends back home. And she assumed that Toothless had none from the way he was stiffening up. "Hey, when do yo-"

The sound of a branch cracking from above had the two dragons stiffening; ears flattening and pupils slitting as their heads snapped in the direction of the sound. Toothless let his teeth pop out, moving forward slightly so he was a little way in front of the female. Another branch snapped and Sunflower felt her eyes narrow as she focused upon the area that Hiccup normally appeared in. Nose raising to the air, she inhaled three times before letting out a growl. The scent of something of Nightshade Flowers and seawater with a hint of fire and metal hit her senses like Orion hitting a boulder head-on.

"Someone's here, and it's not Hiccup..." She whispered to Toothless who merely nodded. _'I know,'_ He thought. _'They aren't exactly quiet.'_ As if to prove his point, the sound of a human cursing loudly followed by a thump could be heard. The sound had them crouching down with the intent to attack if the human did appear with their own intent to kill them.

"Ouch! Dang it!"

Sunflower, being the bold and idiot warrior of her home, slowly crept away from Toothless who was beginning his own mini crouch-creep to get a better advantage of attack. Quickly zipping over to the rocky wall, she began to scale it in a clumsy manner but never the less silent. Sunflower perched herself above the opening, eyes practically glowing in the moonlight as she stared down. Toothless caught sight of her and let out a hiss of her name but as the seconds ticked and the sound of the loud human drew closer, he stiffened again and turned his eyes back to the entrance of the cove.

Sunflower mentally braced herself as the sound got closer. Her breath coming to a momentary halt as a strange rush of thrill and adrenaline coursed through her. Her inner wild side silently leaping for joy at a possible kill but she suppressed it as best as she could. She wasn't going to become a killer no matter how much her wild side wanted it, not unless this human attacked them first. She wasn't going to become the monster all the two-leggeds believed her kind to be. Plus... she didn't want to get on Hiccup's bad side.

Her eyes locked onto the slight shadow that stumbled into the opening with the rays of the moon illuminating her figure.

 _'A female human,'_ Sunflower realized. This human's features different from the human boy's. The female human had a smoother and much more delicate face and build, slightly more curvier with... were those bumps on her chest? Yeah, Hiccup definitely did not have those. The fur on her head was longer and the color of fire. Her eyes, from what Sunflower's keen eyes could see, were a vibrant shade of green and the color of her fleshy-ness was close to that of Hiccup's. She stood rather stiffly with her eyes flickering about wildly as if she were searching for something and expecting an attack, the red dragoness had a very good idea as to who she was expecting. Her eyes flickered down to Toothless, only barely seeing him do to her sharp eyes, and saw that he was just down below and perfectly hidden by the shadow of the night. She took a moment to find the irony and amusement at the direction of her thoughts before for turning her attention back to the human.

Sunflower cocked her head to the side, staring down at the little human in curiosity and a sort of amusement. The girl reeked of anxiety depsite the 'I'm-Ready-To-Fight' facade she had going on. The girl took a step forward, bringing herself more into the light, letting out a wonder-struck gasp with widening eyes.

The moon shone down upon the small cove, lighting up various areas in a silver glow. The pound, calm and smooth as paper, glittered like a silver mirror that reflected the moon and stars and the Rocky walls and looming trees that swayed in the small cool breeze. The shadows that the moons rays didn't reach made everything seem like it came from one of those mythical books Fishlegs often went on about. In a mysterious kind of way, the scene before her was almost enchanting.

Moving to get a closer look at everything she froze as the sound of pebbles hitting the ground behind her echoed through the night. She suddenly felt _very aware_ of the eyes that were piercing through her skull; the gaze of something not human. A shiver ran through her body and she swore to the gods that she didn't feel any fear, but she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't. Hand slowly drifting down to the small sword she swallowed the rapidly forming lump in her throat. The growl that sounded behind her as she slowly began to pull up her blade - the silver metal glinting dangerously - had her freezing in her spot.

Dear gods! Please tell her that that was her over working imagination? Please tell her there wasn't an actual dragon behind her. Asta mentally kicked herself for feeling scared but she justified that with the reasoning of the fact that unlike the arena where she was facing dragons she knew how to fight, what was currently behind her was more than likely one, or both, or the unknown dragon species that her dearly beloved friend has been hiding. But refusing to admit thoroughly or give into any fear do to her stubborn pride, Asta inhaled sharply as the sound of another growl rang out and with a small mental berating, she slowly spun around.

Green eyes slowly turning up to where a glowing set of angry slitted eyes and flashing sharp white teeth peered down at her. Gulping, she felt her jaw fall. "Oh... My... Gods!" She whispered as the dragon moved closer which allowed her to get a better view. "... It–it's a bloody red Night Fury!"

Stumbling back was her first mistake. Pulling out her sword and pointing it up at the creature was her second mistake. The dragon growled even lowered and with one quick movement, blasted the metal away with a fireball.

Asta jumped with wide eyes as her weapon fell into the darkness before she turned back to the red dragon who was snarling. She could only let out shuttered breaths as she noticed how much more closer the creature had gotten and the glow that was building up in the back of its throat. Before she knew it, the dragon was lunging at her with a roar and Asta went tumbling back with a loud horrified scream that echoed through the night. 


	11. Chapter 9

_"Oh... My... Gods!" She whispered as the dragon moved closer which allowed her to get a better view. "... It–it's a bloody red Night Fury!"_ _  
_

_Stumbling back was her first mistake. Pulling out her sword and pointing it up at the creature was her second mistake. The dragon growled even lowered and with one quick movement, blasted the metal away with a fireball._

_Asta jumped with wide eyes as her weapon fell into the darkness before she turned back to the red dragon who was snarling. She could only let out shuttered breaths as she noticed how much closer the creature had gotten and the glow that was building up in the back of its throat. Before she knew it, the dragon was lunging at her with a roar and Asta went tumbling back with a loud horrified scream that echoed through the night._

** ~~~~~ **

Most Vikings would do what was expected of them if they were to come across a dragon, especially that of the Night Fury breed. They would kill it without a second thought or care in the world. It was something they did, something their families and friends did for hundreds upon hundreds of years. Vikings were a brave and strong and smart kind of people; warriors, seafaring pirates and feared amongst the world. For generations they have been feared amongst other villages and kingdoms; who wouldn't? These people took down the mighty beasts called dragons without a problem, they raided their kingdoms and villages with great strengths. They truly were one of a kind, especially those who resided on Berk... but despite their fearsome reputation, the Vikings weren't as horrible as people liked to claim they were.

Sure, they were tall and unnaturally muscular, some extremely smelly and hideous beyond the moon and stars and back, but that didn't mean they were evil - at least, not most of them. They had feelings and families too. They fought the dragons to survive, something they were taught to do since they could walk and talk.

But not all were the same.

Though there were some who were different; some who killed for the fun of it, those who killed to satisfy their bloodlust, others to survive and some who killed out of pure revenge. There were some who actually felt guilty for taking a dragon's life but kept quiet because it would simply be the utmost un-Viking thing to ever think or say and there were the cowards and the credit takers.

But then there are those who are completely and utterly useless and considered the screw ups of the island. Ones so different, even their appearances weren't the same as the rest; their mentalities not as hardwired for fighting like the rest.

And sadly, for one certain red-haired girl, that just so happened to be her life...

Asta didn't know what was worse, her burning legs that felt they were about to melt away and pounding heart, or the fact that just committed the act they would have her disowned by not only her family but the entire village were they to find out. But the fear of being killed overweighed that thought as she pushed herself to go faster.

She knew that she couldn't stop despite the screaming pain in her legs demanding for a rest, the giant red-winged lizard of burning fury chasing behind her made sure of that.

With the thought of said beast in mind, Asta sucked in a breath and pushed herself to move, stumbling a bit as her jelly legs nearly gave away from under her. The large violent cracks coming from the branchy coverage seemed to re-boost her adrenaline that she was so dearly beginning to need. Dashing into the row of large trees that bordered the clearing she had entered Asta mentally kicked herself for running in the _opposite direction_ of the _village_ where she could have gotten _**help**_ _._

 _'No...'_ She thought. There weren't many skilled warriors at the island as is as most went with the Chief to find the dragons' nest, so if she were to take this dragon to the village and it was to kill or injure those who remained, it would leave Berk unprotected and there was no saying when any hostiles would show up. Ahw couldn't do that...

A loud growl from above had the redhead's head snapping up and gaze locking onto the large form of a creature crash landing gracefully into the top of a tree, body angled downwards head first which allowed it vibrant green cat-like eyes to lock straight onto its target, pupils thining into slits. The redhead felt her blood run cold as time seemed to stop and all actions almost seemed to be in slow motion.

The star-like scales on its being appeared to glow causing Asta to tilt her head slightly in a brief case of wonder before her eyes widened as a glow started at the back of its throat.

 _'Oh, great Thor!'_ She just barely dodged the blast that nearly took off her head, singeing a hole straight through the think trunk of the tree behind her, hitting another behind that and bringing it, and multiple others, down.

Gulping she spun around and started to run in the other direction she had come, only to screech to a halt as the red dragon slammed into the ground before it let out a loud roar, wings flaring angrily.

"Oh, great Thor!" Asta ducked as it lunged for her, the warmth of its belly barely brushing against her back as it spun itself to land feet first against the trunk of another tree, growling loudly as if royally pissed off for missing its target once again.

Not wanting to fight it head on without a weapon like the other Vikings in her village, Asta spun on her heel once more and darted off into the shrubbery. If she could just find a rocky cliff or a large body of water, she could find a way to defend herself. All she had to do was take out its wings or a part of its tail fin and she'll be safe. As Gobber said, a downed dragon is a dead dragon.

Dodging another blast of fire, Asta let out a growl. "Of all the times to loss my shield and sword it's when I run into a freaking Night Fury!"

That was still a shock that was trying to register itself in her mind. She had come face to face with a freaking Night Fury! The very dragon that everyone feared the most and tried to kill but always failed. A dragon that was so fast no one has ever seen it due to its speed and ability to blend in with the night sky so well, its striking skills beyond that of any normal dragon. Lightning and Death itself. The Night Fury was what Asta liked to call the Astrid of the dragons; fast, lethal with skills that surpassed a lot of kids' her age, and now she could add beautiful to that list as well. As the redhead glanced back momentarily at the one in pursuit behind her, she couldn't help but notice that despite the red color, it was still dark enough to blend in with the darkness of the night.

In fact, if it weren't for the bright beams of the moon that bathed parts of the woods they passed in light, one wouldn't have taken notice of the red scale color it had. The star-like scales just added in the blending as well as they glowed under the light.

 _'Stop admiring it, idiot!'_ Asta snapped her head forward once more in time to jump over a log. _'You're a Viking! you're supposed to kill dragons, not oogle them!'_

Ducking under a low hanging tree limb she made a split second decision and swerved off to the right as she heard the familiar squeal of a fireball coming towards her.

"Gaahh!!" The small blast of the tree exploding had Asta flailing through the air, slamming into the ground where the ground before scrambling to her feet and bolting off once more. Glancing back Asta stumbled through the darkness as the leafy tops of the trees blocked out the moonlight. It was like a blind drunk man, nearly tripping over logs and rocks as branches slashed across her body. Why had she thought that this was a good idea again? She was more than likely going to die by the fire of an angry red Night Fury all because she was an angry stubborn mule with no sense of danger until it was too late. And now that she was without her weapon, she was more than sure she was doomed to a crispy death. _'Thanks for that you giant lizard!'_

It was a miracle she's even gotten this far.

It had happened so quickly.

She recalled the sword being shot from her hand by a small fireball and stumbling back with a scream as the red Fury made a lunge for her. If she wasn't trained, she probably would have been dead by now. Having pulled an 'Astrid Move' move she dodged and rolled out of the way before making the lunge for the shield she had left at the entrance; a total rookie move on her part. She had only just grabbed it when the red Fury began its next attack, resulting in Asta having to use that as her weapon. It was a little after that that the original terror of the island, the black Night Fury, sent a blast which shattered the wooden circle and sent a clearly panicking redhead fleeing for her life.

Only she wasn't as safe as she thought as the red Fury had begun its own chase.

What confused Asta the most was as to why the Fury hadn't caught her already and just kill her.

Apart of her wondered if it was hurt or slower than its black counterpart, therefore, deterring its speed in catching her, but that didn't seem right. She hadn't seen any damage on it and could recall seeing ts speed back when the dragons made another invasion, it was fast, perhaps faster than the black one and it had a deadly accurate firing shot.

So, it left one thought in mind; the red Fury was purposely failing to catch her, just playing around.

And that scared her.

It was smart. Deadly. Deadly with a morbid sense of play.

Was this what it felt like to be one of those characters in those scary stories told around the fire? The feelings of fear, panic, anxiety and numbing sickness that mixed in with the exhaustion of pain and running for one's life while they had a crazed murderer chasing behind them with taunting laughs and quips, throwing weapons of the sort with the intentions to scare as they missed their target.

Her heart was already trying to make its way from her chest, to begin with, but with the thought of red dragon having the intentions of just taunting her, trying to exhaust her, before killing her, made her feel numb with sickness as the pounding of her now tried to find a way to escape through her throat.

Hands flying out, she violently pushed a set of bushes apart and jumped through the gap all the while turning her back to see how close the dragon was as a pissed of snarl echoed through the air. Sadly, that was another mistake on her part for as soon as she turned her head she missed seeing the raised root of a tree which caught her foot and sent her flying.

Letting out a scream, Asta found herself tumbling down a hill.

The few seconds of rolling down the hill felt like hours to Asta. Hitting rocks and branches and other things that were left behind by nature that wanted to kill the poor human tried to curl more into herself as she hitting a tree which sent her snapping to the left and down the hill. She landed on her wrist a few times and felt her head snap back at least twitch from the way she was rolling. At one point she managed to flip onto her stomach and dig her fingers into the ground in an attempt to stop her fall. It seemed to work slightly as she had slowed down a great deal by the time she hit another rock, flipped over that, and she slammed down back first into the ground at the bottom of the hill, gasping for the breath that had left her.

"A-ahh..." Everything hurt. It felt like someone took a hammer and decided to use it on her head for practice before playing target practice on her back, ribs, and legs. Flinching as she slowly moved, she pressed her lips tightly as to try and keep the whimpers quiet. She didn't hear the dragon anymore so she hoped that it had lost her. _'C-come on, Asta. You gotta move, it could back any moment.'_

It was at moments like these that you gotta love adrenaline rushes, always came in handy when you need the boost of energy and pain blockage.

"Gah-ahh..." The grunts that left her sounded like ones of a person dying, which she honestly felt like at the moment. She was in pain, tired and hungry while stranded who knows how far away from the village with an angry murderous dragon and no weapon at hand. She couldn't help but mentally beat herself up for being so stupid. She should've brought another sword and a few daggers, that was one thing her parents always taught her, always bring extra weapons with you because anything can happen - now she was regretting her decision in not bringing. With a sharp hiss, she painfully flopped over onto her bully, flailing a bit as she tried to find a comfortable position she could raise herself in which took a good couple of minutes as her tender body felt ready to collapse at any second.

When Asta finally rose to her feet she had no time to react as large figure leaped out of the shadows and a red tail fin smashed into her stomach which sent her flying off into a nearby large boulder, her head snapping back and colliding against its hard surface. With the stun of the hit, Asta stood there in an open-mouthed daze before the exhaustion she felt began to settle in. Legs finally giving into the numbness they gave away, making her stumble back and slump against the rock completely for balance before sliding down it with a sharp exhale.

With the black spots in her vision growing and limbs all numb and basically paralyzed from the tumble and all the running, she could only watch as the red dragon landed in front of her with slitted eyes, antennas flattened against her head as her sharp pearly whites were on display. The human could only just swallow the thick dry blob in her throat as the dragon made her the possible killing lunge, using the last of her strength she raised her hand and held it out as if it would shield her.

Her vision went black after that, the last thing she felt was something warm touching her palm.

** ~~~ **

Sunflower didn't know why she froze.

One moment she was ready to kill the human and the next she was sitting a few feet away as she eyed the unconscious female with distaste.

She didn't know what came over her earlier. At first, her intentions were just to scare the human away, but then she saw the sharp metal stick and instantly something in her just went... it's like something went blank and her predator senses of survival took over. The thought of Toothless being harmed by the human, especially when he could fly away to escape, only seemed to strengthen the sudden feral side. She wasn't sure why the thought of the male dragon being harmed pissed her off, it just did. Her mind also momentarily flickered to Hiccup, her island and then Lightglider; she couldn't be killed off, not right now, she had loved ones to protect.

And like a switch, her killer side just snapped in.

But as she neared the female human hatchling, something made Sunflower stop.

Maybe it was the scent she gave off; the smell of Hiccup clinging to it tightly. Maybe it was the way she held out her hand as Hiccup had with Toothless and herself. Or maybe it was the way she looked as if she was just going to give up and let Sunflower kill her. Maybe it was because for a moment, Sunflower suddenly pictured Lightglider lying there injured and ready to be killed. The Sun Fury didn't know, she just suddenly couldn't find it in herself to kill someone who was defenseless.

Thinking about it, the girl hadn't really pulled out the weapon right away until she seen the two dragons, making Sunflower question if she was really there to kill Toothless and herself or if she was trying to protect herself. The dragoness felt a stab of pity as she stared down at the unconscious human, they were such confused like creatures.

The vicious rebellious side of Sunflower's conscious was yelling and clawing at her mind's inner walls up for even taking pity on the fleshy two legs; she was a strong, mighty dragon to be feared by all and yet she was becoming a sensitive weakling for these easily flammable creatures. It was bad enough that she had become attached to one... Deathslayer would be most disappointed in her.

If he ever found out... there was no telling what he, or the others, might do to her.

She'd be a traitor for sure. Befriending a human, letting that one plus another live. Heck! She's dead meat for even leaving the island without the orders of Deathslayer and the members of her squad.

But she still couldn't bring herself to kill the female, no matter how close, or tempting, she had been to doing so. It was like she had a visible restraint clamped on her the moment the girl held out her hand and passed out, getting a good look at her. But there was something else... something that overrode the wild beast within her and told her 'no'. Like she would regret killing the fragile fleshy or something.

So with a giant huff, she decided to sit off to the side and watch.

 _'You'll end up regretting this, Sunflower,'_ She let out a huff and rested her head on her wings which she had tucked over her paws delicately. _'All_ 'good' _decisions like this always come back to haunt you.'_

The flicker of light poking through the trees had Sunflower lifting her head towards the direction it was most bright, eyes narrowing at the sky as she realized how much brighter the sky was, and her surroundings. The realization hit her like a mountain to the head; she had been out all dragon bloody night!

Aww man! She hadn't gotten one ounce of sleep and she would miss breakfast and-- dear moon! What was Hiccup and Toothless going to think?! Would they think she flew the cove? What if someone had followed the human female egg brain last night?! She left Toothless unprotected! And worse! What if Hiccup gave the black scaled idiot her share of the fish?!! Nooooo! This could **NOT** be happening! Letting out a loud moan, she failed to realize the human hatchling had woken up from the sun's rays hitting her and was now staring at the large red creature with wide eyes, nearly having her resemble an owl.

Asta slowly began her to stand as she watches the beast, eyebrows furrowing when it began to hit itself in the head with its wing. What in Odin's beard...? _'No, no, now's not the time to just stand and watch,'_ the redhead shook her head as her eyes flickered off towards a trail that led off into the woods. If only she could -- **SNAP!!**

The crack of a stick rang through the air.

The girl flinched and gulped, looking down to where she had stopped and saw a stick, now lying in two halves, under her foot. Jaw-dropping slightly at the most cliche thing to ever happen to her, she froze at the sound of a small rumbling growl. A shiver ran down her spine as every hair on her body stood on end, a sudden sweat of panic. Why did things like this always happen to her?

Slowly turning she pressed her lips at the sight of two green eyes staring at her rather intently. Swallowing, she let out a nervous laugh and flashed a toothy smile. "... Uh, hey boy..."

 **".......... _BOY?!!!_ " **Sunflower reeled back with the most offended bitchface a dragon could make. "Do I **LOOK** like a boneheaded male to you?!! How dare you you stupid human! I let you live and all you can repay me with is by calling me a male?! I should burn you right now!!"

At the loud angry series of gurgles and roars, Asta held up her hands in apology, trying to calm the dragon down. Who knew they were easily offended. "OK, OK, chill! Didn't mean to call you a boy, gods!"

Sunflower's mouth snapped shut with a click as she let out a 'hmph' sounding huff, head-turning to the side with her nose in the air. The human just deadpanned. This dragon... is a snob. Of course! The first dragon, the _first_ Night Fury, she comes in close contact with without actually trying to kill it just so happened to be an aggressive, dramatic snob! Can dragons even be snobs? She knew that they were intelligent but still...

Sunflower watched the human from her side vision, chuckling mentally at the sour look that was present on her strange human features. The girl, for the most part, looked perfectly fine despite her little tumble down the hill. Her weird skin coverings were a bit dirty with a few rips here and there, a few twigs and leaves in her head fur with only minor cuts here and there but she looked fine; or as fine as a human should be after a near-death fiasco with a dragon.

Sunflower wasn't sure, Hiccup was really the only human she's seen up close.

The red Fury turned her head once more and just studied the strange human with her calculating cat-like eyes. She had to admit that she found this human amusing to watch; quite a bipolar little thing the little fleshling was. One moment the female human hatchling looked all scared and the next she was as grumpy as one of the elders on a bad day. Perhaps it was a human thing, perhaps not, she hasn't really seen any overly negative emotions from Hiccup yet so she couldn't compare the two.

 _'Perhaps they are like dragons and have different personalities,'_ Sunflower thought to herself.

Staring at the flammable human female for a few seconds more, she decided to get up and have a closer look. The sudden movement had the human snapping towards her with a guarded expression and tensed shoulders, causing the dragoness to chuckle to herself once more. She watched in amusement as the human realized she was moving closer and scrambled to grab one half of the stick she had stepped on earlier and held it out in front of as if she had the intention of wielding it as a weapon.

"Oi! Stay back!"

Sunflower merely stopped for a moment to simply give the strange humanling a blank stare before continuing on in her slow approach; she wasn't going to lie when she said she might have been going slow on purpose to see just how the human would react. She raised her head slightly and sniffed at the air, all the while keeping eye contact. She could literally smell the fear and determination mixed into one. She had to give it to the egg brained human for having the guts to think she stood a chance with just a stick as a weapon.

Taking a step forward, the human seemed to tense even more. "I said stay back!"

Sunflower just ignored her as she took another step closer, snorting in a snarky manner as the human let out a yelp before putting on a brave face and grabbed the stick she had stepped on, holding it out as if it were a weapon. "Oi! Stay back! I have a sharp stick and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Sunflower raised an eye ridge in amusement, pausing slightly. Huh. What an incredibly brave yet stupid thing to say. Was it just her or did the human's voice sound less squeaky? She noticed it with Hiccup the more he came around but she thought that that was just because she was used to the tone of his voice. Taking a step forward, she studied the girl who got into a stance, gripping her stick tighter. It was still funny how the human thought her stick would protect her, the thing was much more flammable than the human herself.

**"STAY BACK!!!"**

Did the human truly think that she was going to kill her? Well, she didn't blame her after what had happened. No. Sunflower wasn't going to kill her, at least not now. She would see if this human was truly worth the sacrifice of keeping alive or not, mainly because she was curious now that her killer side was calmed. she wanted to see what possed the idiot to come and find her, and why she smelled of Hiccup so strongly. The last thing she wanted was to kill someone important to him, though she was sure she could make it look like the girl had an accident.

"Now listen, human," She rumbled snarkily - not that the human could understand her, though. "Why don't you put the stick do and we just talk, yeah? We both don't want to be on Hiccup's bad side for hurting one another, so..." The human just narrowed her eyes at the serious growls and huffs that left the red Fury, making Sunflower let out a grumble like sound at her lack of understanding. "... Humans."

Asta took a step forward as she pointed the stick out a little more with a sudden surge of bravery as she stared at the majestic creature before her. Now that she could actually see the dragon, she couldn't help but marvel at how it looked. In the light, she appeared to be redder than she was in the dark, the stary scales almost glowing in a soft light. Gods, she truly was a disappointment to the Viking race. She could understand why her parents referred to Astrid as the perfect Viking daughter everyone in the village wanted; she was strong, beautiful, talented and skilled in fighting and weaponry, a true warrior whereas Asta was just... not.

She was a hothead who screwed up more things than Hiccup. Sure, she was good with a sword but she wasn't _that_ good, and heavens forbid what would happen if she was given an ax to wield. She excelled in fist fighting but what good would that do were she to encounter a Viking made of steel and a dragon, like now? She didn't hang out with the populars, preferring the company of Hiccup over them. She did excel in the medical department, having learned it after Hiccup started working with Gobber and began hurting himself constantly. She knew that that disappointed her parents with that, the saw that profession as a coward's way out of things, especially when everyone from her bloodline or married into it were always proud, mighty warriors. She was sure her parents would be more than disappointed in her if they found out she had actually been scared of a dragon last night and hadn't killed it on the spot.

Especially with what it was! A Night Fury! A red one that looked nothing like the darkness of the night what so ever, but a Night Fury none the less.

Squaring her shoulders, she tried to steel herself as much as possible as she raised her weapon. "If you come any closer, I will shove this throw your heart."

Sunflower gave a deadpanned expression eyes flickering the object and the girl as if mocking her in disbelief that the puny thing would actually harm her.

"Don't give me that look! I'm a Viking! And Viking's can do anything!"

 _'Didn't Hiccup do the same thing or something of the sorts?'_ Sunflower took another step forward.

"I mean it!" Asta snarled, feeling a surge of bravery. "I am a Viking! Even if I don't look like it."

 _'Oh, please...'_ The Sun Fury snorted.

Asta raised her chin high and tried to emit the proudness her mother held. "I am Asta Bergljot; the first daughter born into the Bergljot in five hundred years and I will slay you if I need to. You don't scare me-- Ahhh!" Surging forward, Sunflower bated the stick away and pinned the girl to the rock. The small redhead let out a yelp of shock as her eyes widened to the point that they nearly popped out of her head. Mouth hanging open in agape. Asta couldn't help but stare up into the eyes of the dragon, feeling the world around her go dim. "What are you--"

 **"--SHUT UP!"** Sunflower roared in her face. the human flinching violently. And suddenly green met those of the cat-like orbs; eyes that were a brilliant shade with hidden fiery golden flecks.

It was like staring into the universe. Something so full of mystery and life and death, love and anger mixed in one. An enigma just waiting for the chance to explode and shine in a mighty strength that would quake the earth and singe clean of all things cruel and dirty. It was like staring into a black hole with the intensity of the sun.

Looking into the dragon's eyes she saw herself; a strong warrior with a fiery heart, though someone who was trapped in a life of pleasing others and will of iron. Someone who was scared of losing the ones they love and will do anything to protect them, even if they screwed it up or had to sacrifice their own happiness to make their loved ones happy. She saw many things, some she could describe and some she couldn't.

It was like a reflection of herself but not at the same time. It was... it was hard to explain...

"Whoa..." Asta breathed out silently as her own eyes widened, all fear melting away as the two maintained eye contact

Sunflower let go and sat on her hind legs with her wings extended up in an arch behind her, gleaming brightly as her star-like scales caught the rays of the sun, the ones the glittered casting a glow around her. Staring at the girl she saw something that reminded her of Hiccup and, well, herself. Letting out a huff, she watched as the girl slowly reached her hand out, bringing it up with hesitancy.

Nostrils flaring for a moment, Sunflower subconsciously lowered her head towards said hand, the girl jerking slightly it back at the sudden movement. Pressing her lips, Asta looked down at the stick on the ground and just stared. Who was she kidding? She wasn't a true Viking no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she was. She couldn't fight as well as the rest, no matter the long hours she put into training. She wasn't built with the strength or burly muscles as one, nor did she have the bloodthirsty habits of dragon slaying.

Letting out a sigh, she clenched her fist tightly.

She's always been different, she just didn't know how different until now... Asta looked up with a new burning fire of her own. Reaching out her hand once more, she clenched her eyes shut and waited for a moment, hand hovering in the air before she nearly jumped out of her skin as the feeling of a warm scaley snot made contact with her palm. Eyes snapping open, she saw that the dragon's eyes were closed as well before they snapped open in a realization of what she was doing and in a flash of red, the dragon disappeared into the trees.

After a moment of stunned silence, she slowly turned to look at her palm. A smile spreading across her lip. Screw her parents at the moment. Screw all the messed up dragon slaughtering ways she was brought up in. She had just touched a Night Fury and lived! "Hahaha... Great Thor, this... this is amazing!" Look up she couldn't help but smirk. "Wait until Hiccup finds out, the boy's gonna have a heart attack!"

And thus would begin the life long friendship of a girl and her Sun Fury.

If only things would remain simple...


	12. Chapter 10

Blue eyes stared up at the mountain barrier with an array of emotions swarming around like the vast amount of fish swimming around in the deep warm corral filled waters below her. Worry was eating at her in large waves as her ear twitched as she let out a puff of steam through her nose.

Two weeks.

That's how long Sunflower's been missing.

And as each new day passes by, more and more of the dragons resident of the safe-haven grew wary with their own anxiety and harrowing thoughts as scouts returned unsuccessful each day. Despite there being many powerful fire and light barriers amongst both Furies and non-Furies, Sunflower - for whatever reasons - had been the one everyone felt the safest with. It wasn't because of her unnatural connection to the sun that gave her a brilliant power of light and fire, though it did help, but it was after the discovery of the dark shadow that sent everyone in a panicked frenzy that increased the announcement of Sunflower's sudden disappearance. Word had gotten out that the Sun Fury was the only one who seemed to fully keep the shadows at bay; since she's disappeared more light and fire-based dragons had to step up and join the ranks to help keep it and its life-sucking abilities at bay.

This meant that Orion and Lightglider herself had to join the ranks, using their abilities to 'teleport' and blend in with the day time skies as a means to get some of the slightly darker dragons around.

Whatever this _thing_ was, it was smart.

 _Alive_.

And it was growing with each life it sucked clean beyond the island walls.

 _'Where are you Sunny?'_ Lightglider sucked in another breath. She exhaled sharply and turned her eyes towards the sun, hoping that her elder sister would suddenly appear within the beams of the light in all her sparkling glory. Sadly that did not happen, making the female dragon lower her head and sigh. _'I wish I knew where she went, I could go and find her before things get worse...'_

It was at a moment like this that the Light Fury had little care for the rules her leader had given them. Her sister, her best friend, was gone, leaving no trace as to what had happened. Many thoughts swirled around the dragoness's head like an angry hurricane. Had Sunflower left willingly? Was she forcefully taken? What if the IT killed her? Maybe she was taking a flight outside of the island and had gotten lost, having been so lost in thought she forgot to watch where she was flying. Lightglider had to admit that the last one did sound like something that Sunflower would do, to be honest.

For as smart and mighty as the Sun Fury was, she could be a little dull in observing her surroundings while out flying, easily getting lost in her own hurricane of thoughts and though the Sun Fury could take care of herself, it didn't stop the Light Fury from worrying - especially since none of the dragons from the island had much experience in the world outside of the walls, the only experience any of them had were the patrols but even then... A part of Lightglider couldn't help but scowl, though. Sunflower sure picked a rotten time to get lost, possibly killed, out in the middle of nowhere. With the growing threat of the life-sucking shadow, the island needs the sun rider back.

The sun's rays cast an angelic glow around her body as she glanced towards the walls again, her own sparkling scales capturing the rays perfect as her white form shined like a pure diamond of light; the white ethereal beauty a Light Fury seemed to possess posing like a pure beacon to those who flew by off in the distance. A shiver ran down her spine as her eyes lingered on the walls. It was only a matter of time before IT grew strong enough to break the barriers and without Sunflower, those who were put out on the front lines could only do so much before they were outsmarted. They needed to start searching for a backup home, someplace far away from here and the human world and any dangers.

What they needed was a hidden world...

"Lightglider!"

The sound of Stormrazor's voice echoed behind her in a slight distance, the female turning in time to see the Storm Fury approaching. The Storm Fury held the typical look of that breed; marble colored scales of dark gray with a lighter shade of greenish-gray and the whitish-blue glow that outlined certain parts if their scales, his sharp whitish-blue eyes focused on her form.

"Stormrazor," She greeted as he reached her, ridges furrowing at the look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

The male dragon halted as soon as he reached her, his eyes scanning over the female dragon in search of any wounds. When he found none, he relaxed slightly. "Nothing, I was just worried. You took off so quick earlier after our run-in with that Whispering Death I thought you were hurt or something. But you appear to be fine, so it must be something else... What's wrong?"

The female was a bit taken aback, not really expecting the male to have come after her to ask if she was alright. She had expected Orion to be the one to come after her, but for Stormrazor... it was a bit strange and a bit heartwarming. Letting out a sigh she gave a shrug. "I don't know it's just... it's harder than I expected it to be," She inhaled and glanced at the male. "Doing all of this; fighting IT, dealing with wild dragons. Sunny made it look so easy, she never did tell me all the hard bits like having to take another dragon's life if needed, I... but with the Whispering Death, I didn't feel as bad because there was something off. Something that just screamed for its death. I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Stormrazor stared at her with a thoughtful expression. So, he hadn't been the only to notice the strange... off-ness...? the Whispering Death had emitted a strange darkness, something powerful enough to make it crazy. Something that was able to make it withstand its usual weakness its breed had; the Whispering Death could see clearly and withstand the bright light that was being cast by the sun and other light dragons, a strange ordeal for a dragon who had power eyesight and couldn't handle the bright lights. It was stronger and faster than a normal Whispering Death and now that he thought about it, looked a bit different too. It was much darker in color and its usually all-white eyes (that were extremely creepy if you asked Stormrazor) had a red glowing hue to them; the Storm Fury had thought that maybe he was seeing things, but if Aura had noticed that something was off - a dragon who's never really been trained in that field of observation or rarely had any encounters with a Whispering Death - then he knew that he wasn't imagining it.

Something was off. Really off. And it didn't settle well with the Storm Fury as his growing worries increased by this new revelation. With the darkness growing and threatening the safety of the island, they couldn't afford crazy wild dragons with some new dark abilities coming in an exhausting everyone when they should be focusing on getting rid of IT. Stormrazor would admit that it was quite strange for a dragon to show up baring a strange dark energy at the same time this unknown life-sucking power shadow appeared.

Unless...

Unless they were somehow related.

None of them truly knew anything about IT other than it killed everything in its path, or at least severely weakened it, and that it was a giant shadowy mist that lingered in the dark part of the ocean that always seemed to be storming or just cloudy, totally eerie with while giving off a cold feeling that would give any dragon a serious case of depression if they were around it too long or possibly control them. What if the Whispering Death, not knowing what was in there, had gone into it to escape the light and something had changed it? Was that even possible? Perhaps it was, there were dragons that could control minds so why not a mysterious black mist? As far as anyone was concerned, there could be an ancient one in there that was a Level A.

But Stormrazor wasn't a hundred percent sure if they were related or not.

For now, he would keep this to himself and wait to see if any more dragons like the Whispering Death would appear before he tells Deathslayer and create a total nightmare.

Glancing back at the Light Fury who had returned her focus towards the sun, Stormrazor nudged her with a small smirk. "The dragon was strange, but it is natural to feel that way with a first kill that was obviously crazy. And there's a lot of things Sunflower probably didn't tell you to keep you from worrying, now that you're out there, you can see why."

Lightglider frowned lightly before releasing her own sigh. "I suppose you're right, but still..." Trailing off the Light Fury glanced towards the sun once more. "Where do you think she is?" Following her gaze, Stormrazor could only sigh. The worry of the Sun Fury's disappearance was eating at them all. No one had the answer to the question that weighed on everyone's minds, simply because there wasn't one. Stormrazor had a feeling that it would be a long time yet before they see the Sun Fury again, and she probably wasn't going to be the same... though he didn't voice that thought out loud.

"Wherever she is, she's probably having the time of her life right now; probably getting herself into all kinds of trouble if you want me to be honest. This _is_ Sunflower we're talking about."

**_"Ahhh-Chooo!!!!"_ **

The black male Fury jumped from his spot on a rock, nearly tumbling off as the blast of fire nearly singed his head off. Greens eyes narrowing on the culprit who just stared into the sky with an innocent yet blank expression. "Watch where you're aiming!"

".... Someone was talking about me." She muttered, ignoring the male.

"Are you even listening?! You nearly took my head off!"

"Wonder who it is..."

"Hey!"


	13. Chapter 11

"Hey, buddy! Look what I got for ya!"

Sunflower and Toothless both looked up as the familiar figure of the scrawny boy come bounding through the opening at the top of the cliff, a basket of what she assumed to be fish on his back, a strange brown thingy in his arms and a wide grin set upon his face. The two dragons shared a glance before turning back to the human who jumped down the rocks and towards the two.

"What... is that?" Toothless tilted his head as he stood up.

"Don't know," Sunflower stood as well, eyes narrowing. "Looks weird, so obviously it's meant for you, cause, you know, you're weird."

Toothless' face dropped into a glare as he snapped around and whacked her in the head with his tail, earning himself a hiss from the female. What? She knew that Hiccup knew that she wouldn't let him put something like that on her unless he wished for his arms to be scorched off, so it was obviously for Toothless. Snubbing her nose up, Sunflower meandered over to the human where she proceeded to take the basket and drag it off to her self-claimed sunbathing rock before pushing it over, the fish falling out.

She ignored the look on Toothless's face as she began to inhale the fish.

"... females," He muttered.

Hiccup smirked lightly as he watched the male pout making a mental note to bring extra fish for the Night Fury tomorrow to make up for everything his female counterpart was eating. Clearing his throat, Hiccup drew the black dragon's attention back towards him making him hold up the saddle some. "I made this to help you fly. It might not work quite yet but it should help some. You just have to let me put it on you."

"Put it on me?" Toothless glanced from his fake tail fin before the saddle then the female dragon who had stopped eating to watch. Smirking, he glanced back towards the boy and lowered his body down in a playful manner. "Well then, you'll have to catch me first!"

And so the chase began.

The two ran around the cove for a good while as Sunflower rolled her eyes and went back to her food wondering why the male species were so weird. Maybe it was her way of thinking, but she would've just taken a bite or barbequed the human if she didn't want the thingy on her. It was quicker and easier, less energy wasting.

It wasn't long before the two were in the air, Hiccup having finally caught the dragon and placing the saddle on his back and hooking the leather strap-like-cord to his fake tail fin to help maneuver it. Sunflower watched as the two flew around, her heart lifting as she saw the possible outcome of Toothless being able to fly on his own and the two going home together. It quickly ended though in her wincing as Hiccup pulled the cord the wrong way and fell off his back, landing in the water with the Night Fury soon following behind.

"... Well, at least it worked."

Sunflower watched as Hiccup sat securely on the Night Fury's back; the boy had left a couple hours ago only to return with a belt, that's what he called it, that would clip to the saddle to help keep him onboard the dragon's back. Knowing what was going to happen she let out a loud roar, she mentally laughed as the two jumped with startled looks and whipped around in time to see her leap off of her rock and shoot into the sky with a powerful beat of her own wings. Almost instantly she felt thrill flood her senses as she zipped up to the clouds and disappeared from the view of the two males. She loved how free it felt to just fly around without a care in the world. The peace that she would feel as the wind gently blowing against her body, the misty feeling of the clouds as she darted through them. Though not down for a month, she had almost forgotten the feel of everything - the empowering freedom that made her feel as if she was invincible and could do anything as she propelled her way through the open blue skies.

"Haha!" The laugh left as she darted through a cloud that was fluffier than the rest and popped on through with mini swirls of white fluff surrounding her. She darted for another cloud and flew around in upwards in a few circles, creating a pillar shape out of it before shooting off to another cloud with another laugh; the tingling excitement of being free in the open vastness of blue rushing through her like an adrenaline rush. Hearing an excited shout from below, she poked her head out of a cloud and gazed down towards the cover where Toothless was beginning his own takeoff.

Grinning, Sunflower bolted down back towards earth, wings tucking in around her form where she then pulled up at the last second and straightened out and simply glided over a mini-open meadow with long grass in time to see Toothless zipping out of the cove a mile or so ahead, his eyes locking onto her slowing form with a sudden look of determination and sudden velocity surge that had Sunflower clumsily flapping to a squeaking halt as he charged towards her; only to let out his own startled yelp as his fake tail fin snapped closed and flopped around uselessly. Hiccup let out his own shot as he and the Night Fury collided with the Sun Fury.

"Whoa! Whoa-ahh!" The three fell from the air and crashed into the field below, Hiccup flying from the dragon's back into a slightly clearer part of the field, luckily landing on his feet.

The sound of purring could be heard from behind him causing him to turn around and raise an eyebrow at the sight of the Night Fury rolling around like a cat, inhaling the scent of the grass that seemed to make him calm, happy and playful. Even Sunflower was rubbing around with a small purr, a total contrast to the glare she directed towards Toothless. Hiccup had to admit that it was kind of funny to watch, but as he studied the happy-go-lucky attitude the two displayed, he couldn't help but tilt his head and gaze thoughtfully at the grass in his raised hand.

If a dragon could pull a disgruntled look that near perfectly resembled a human, Sunflower had done it perfectly.

Her vibrant green gaze lingered on the human boy as he approached Toothless with a wide mischievous grin on his face, the male dragon looking at him in the utmost curiosity as the boy approached. Raising his hand he waited until Toothless pushed his nose into the palm of it to which allowed Hiccup to move it along his scales to his neck where he was able to place both hands and start scratching.

Happy moans and hums left the male dragon, pushing his body closer to the human to get a better scratch that Hiccup was all too happy to comply with. Scratching more around his ears, Toothless began to stand while raising his chin, literally dropping into sleep as soon as Hiccup scratched apart under his chin. Hiccup jumped away with wide eyes, staring at the Night Fury before looking at his hands as if Thor himself had blessed them, a small smile of amazement and disbelief crossing his features.

Sunflower sat there with large eyes of her own.

Giving a dragon a scratch could be deadly it seemed, and Sunflower couldn't help but hiss lightly and shrink up into a ball with a murderous glare as Hiccup turned towards her with a cheeky look.

"You touch me like that," She bared her teeth as the boy inched forward. "And you'll find yourself without your hands."

Hiccup proceeded forward anyways despite her growls of warning, fingers wiggling as she backed herself away. Suddenly the boy lunged forward and Sunflower could only scream in horror as she reared up, eyes wide.

**"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

** ~~~ **

Asta frowned as she watched Hiccup laugh with his new 'friends' that were gathered around him. Ever since Hiccup began showing impressive displays of control of the dragons like he was a god of dragons and knew everything about them and how to take them out with ease that didn't involve death. The Hideous Zippleback shying away like he had a giant unbreakable shield pushing it back; the Gronckle dropping as soon as it neared him and turning into a kitten as soon as it reached his hand; the Deadly Nadder becoming a jittery mess before falling unconscious... if Asta hadn't known about the dragons he had hidden, she too would've been as awed and creeped out as everyone that did not know; don't get her wrong, she was... amazed, but she was also a little envious at sow he was able to get close to the dragons and deal with them the way he can. But her enviousness quickly turned to bitterness as she watched her only friend that isn't an adult get swept away by the _'Astrid Gang minus Astrid'_ as they all suddenly wanted to be his friend.

As much as she wanted Hiccup to have a place in the village, to be recognized, she couldn't help but wish that he hadn't come across the dragons and learned the secrets to taming them. Because now, he was being taken away from her - it was only a matter of time before he decided that he was too good to be her friend anymore.

Perhaps she was more afraid than envious.

Afraid of being alone when her parents finally decide to disown her for not being Viking enough. Afraid to fade into the shadows as the villages next creepy loner, to be forgotten with no one to understand her as she fought to seen and known.

Looking over at her best friend who sat amongst the group of kids before gazing down at her plate that had barely had anything taken. Pressing her lips with the sudden feeling of being anything but hungry, she roughly pushed her plate away, knocking over her cup in the process which gained a few glances, before standing up and all but marched out of the hall. Ignoring the gaze of her friend as he watched her leave, his face dropping slightly.

Steeling her features as she marched down the steps and marched into town, lips quivering sightly before she pressed them to keep the tears she felt the need to shed in. Why was life so unfair? Should she be happy for him and just forget about her own petty happiness? She said that she wanted him to be happy; his happiness would be her own, so perhaps she shouldn't worry about whether he leaves her or not.

 _'Do you really have such little faith in him?'_ She thought as she walked amongst the village's houses. _'He might not even abandon you. This is all new to him, of course he'll be a bit different at first...'_

She really was a selfish idiot.

Walking past a house, she failed to notice the figure hiding in the shadows until a hand shot out and yanked her in. "Gaahh!!" Letting out a yelp, she grunted as her back smashed into a wall. "Oof!"

What the Thor?!

Eyes narrowing as she caught what little breath that left her, she glared at the shadow as the figure stepped into the light to reveal the one and only Astrid Hofferson. Her pretty blue eyes a shade darker and narrowed into angry thin slits as she glared at the slightly younger girl. Ax resting on her shoulder, she stepped forward as if to imitate.

"Princess Twinkle Toes," Asta spat with a wide venomous smile. "How nice you to creepily yank me into the shadows and give me a possibly bruised back from your _friendly_ shove."

"Let's cut the chit chat and skip to the thing everyone wants to know; how did Hiccup, the Chief's useless son, become so good with the dragons?" The blonde gripped her ax tightly, taking another step forward.

"... Why should I tell you, Astrolicious? I don't answer to you and you can't make me tell you. Besides, how am I supposed to know? I'm not Hiccup's keeper--"

"--But you are his best friend," Astrid sneered. "And _don't_ best friend usually _tell_ each other _everything_?"

"Not always. That's what having your own freedom of mind is for; to be able to have some secrets that are just for yourself," Asta glared. "Come on, Hofferson. Don't you have the decency to allow someone to have their own secrets? Or do you always have to pry?"

The blonde clenched her jaw tightly, eyes practically blazing as her glare intensified tenfold. But Asta returned it with her own. How dare she pull her into the shadows and demand her to snitch on her friend! Who did she think she was? The Chieftess of Berk? Back straightening, Asta raised her chin in defiance. Astrid moved even closer, her face directly in the redhead's as she tightened her grip on her ax to the point her knuckles were a noticeable shade of white.

"When someone suddenly becomes so good at dealing with dragons like that, it is my business; especially that some is Hiccup. People like **_that_** just don't become that good in the matter of a _few days_ ," Her eyes were really dark now as she bit out every word. Asta wondered if this girl was secretly a murderer cause she looked like she wanted to strangle someone, aka, her. "And you are going to tell me how he became that way."

"... Oh, dear Thor. Are you jealous?" Asta bit back a laugh when the blonde just glared at her. "Oh, you are. Ha! This... this is truly funny. The great Astrid, the number one prodigy, is jealous of the Chief's 'scrawny useless' nobody of a son? Pure gold!" Smirking she chuckled and pushed the blonde away, ignoring the growl she got as she shook her head. "I already told you I don't know anything and I wouldn't tell you even if I did. Just leave me alone!"

Turning she darted away as fast as she could, ignoring the irritated growl that she heard come from the blonde behind her. Astrid seemed more vicious than usual making the redhead wonder if it was her time of the month or something.

** ~~~ **

Hiccup wasn't expecting it.

Having come back home after finally ditching the others he had trampled upstairs as quietly as possible as to not try and disturb his older sister; she could be a little scary if woken up. But his plans on being quiet were nearly busted when he found a certain redhead sitting on his bed, his book full of sketches of Sunflower and Toothless in her hand as she flipped through the pages. He swore his heart had stopped upon seeing her. That feeling one got when they felt as if they were going to start having a panic attack; the lightheadedness, numbness and tunneling vision along with the sudden hot flashes and lack of being able to breathe as his heart began to pound like he had just ran a fast race around the whole island. His mouth and throat even began to dry out as the girl allowed her eyes to flicker up, narrowing almost judgingly.

"A-Asta...! Uh, hey! Hi. What are you- that's not what it looks like!" He rushed forward to grab the book but she was quick to jump off the bed and dodge. "Hey!"

"Geez, Forge boy, what's the rush?" She smirked and dodged again, holding it above her head and mentally laughed; Ah, the wondrous things about being taller than her friend. "These are very detailed. How'd you not get singed drawing them?"

Hiccup felt his eyes widen, releasing a small startled puff of breath he faltered slightly in his reach for the book. "Singed? What are you...? I just made these up. Unless my imagination is a dragon there's no way I would be singe-"

"-Huh? Wrong! I mean, these look exactly like the two Night Furies I fond in a cove in the forest, nearly had my body blown up," Asta watched as her friend tripped over his feet, a panicked look in his eyes. Bingo~ Smirking, she turned away as she flipped to a picture of a one tail-finned Night Fury. "Eh, maybe that was just apart of my overactive imagination."

"They must be," Hiccup drew out the 'e' with a squeak as he quickly balanced himself and tried to reach around to grab the book, but she merely dodged. "I've never seen them in my life."

"Oh, look!" She ignored him, ignoring the huff from the boy. "This one is wearing... your sled?" Turning around, she placed a hand on Hiccup's face and held him back as she studied it. Playing the entire thing out though she knew the answer. "It is! Why is it on this thing; Forge boy, please don't tell me you turned it into a fashion item."

"Why would you think that? Look, it's nothing but a silly little drawing, okay? Now, can you give me that back and drop the subject," He finally got hold of the book and yanked it away. Snapping it closed as he held it to his chest, almost glowering at the girl. "What are you doing in here anyways? It's late and we have a big day tomorrow; you know... fighting... dragons."

Asta just stared at him with a frown curving over her lips before she let out a sigh and pushed him back towards the bed.

"Hey!" Hiccup protested.

"Look, you know I'm not one to prolong everything when it comes to talking; takes up a hell of a lot of time, sooo, I'm gonna be honestly blunt with you, yeah? People, namely Astrid, are suspicious of how you suddenly became so good with these dragons after years of doing nothing but prove you are a completely and utterly and truly useless Viking that will probably one day bring shame to all of Berk after more than likely ticking a Monstrous Nightmare off in a attempt to catch it with one of your devices that no one actually cares about, which will leave us without a home and you'll be shamed until you are an old man and die a lonely death with your name written down in history as the sole destroyer of an entire islan--" Asta paused half way through her ramble once she noticed the ticked off expression that Hiccup wore, her mouth opening than snapping closed with a click. Straightening she rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle. "... Hehe... N-not that t-that is my opinion or anything. It's what everyone else thinks! Honest! I hear things you know, my parents have mega loud blabbering mouths and so do their friends! I am not an eavesdropper!"

"..." The young Haddock just stared at her with a blank expression as he tried to decipher what she had said in her ramble. He had to say that he was impressed by her being able to say all that in one go without her voice cracking halfway through or running out of breath. After a moment, he had finally figured out what she had said and his face dropped. He knew that was how people saw him; a home destroyer. And while many were amazed by it, he also knew that some people would be suspicious by his sudden ability to tame the dragons - he had just hoped that Astrid wouldn't have been one of them. He should've figured she was, what with the narrowed stares of anger and calculation she's given him whenever he was around her; like she was trying to get into his mind, his being, to figure out what was going on so she could either do it herself or exploit him to the whole island.

She probably thought he could become a threat to Berk.

And he could be.

If he were to go rogue, evil, all revenge riven, he could gain a whole nest of dragons' trust and he could declare a war against all of Berk and get revenge for how they treated him like a useless nobody and constantly put him down, not caring that he was there beloved Chief's son - why would they care? His own father treated him that way, it made sense for the people to do the same. Follow the leader after all.

Hiccup supposed that's why he began to look up to Gobber. Though not blood related, the man was practically a second father to him; he taught Hiccup how to make things, use his imagination to its fullest (most of it anyway) and encouraged some of is adventurous ways. He was there when his father wasn't, which was half of the time. Don't get him wrong, he loved his father, looked up to him, but his father wanted the perfect Viking soon. A strong warrior with no fears, no guilt when it came to dragon killing and battles, someone everyone could look up to, someone... someone Hiccup was not, and probably never would be...

Hiccup was proud for excelling in above the rest of the others, it felt incredible and thrilling. He, the dead last, had done something others would only dream of and was proving he was more than a misfit. But he knew that that would soon end. It was only a matter of time before they expected him to kill a dragon, and now that he's befriended two, saw the good in them, the innocence... he wouldn't be able to kill one.

"Forge boy," The voice of his red-haired firecracker of a friend knocked him from his thoughts. Turning his own dark, almost hazelish, green eyes to meet her own brighter green ones, he ran his fingers through his dark auburn brown hair, he gave a feeble smile. Bitting her lower lip, Asta poked her pointer fingers together. "You do know that I don't think you're a screw-up, right?"

"... I know, Asta," He sighed after a moment. "I just wish everyone else would try to see me the same way you do."

Pressing her lips, Asta moved over and placed her arms around the boy in a hug, resting her head on his shoulder like she always did as a small child, before mumbling into it. "They will just you wait and see. One day you'll do something so courageous that will save us all that you'll be seen as a hero, somebody they need. Even if they don't, I will. You might not be who everyone wants, but isn't it always the person everyone least expects that step up and become the greatest of heroes and leaders?"

Hiccup felt his spirits brighten upon her words, returning the hug with a small smile. Asta had always believed that he was meant for something great; that being why he was born so... different. She believed that he would be like those heroes in those fantasy books she read that always started off with the most ordinary nonimportant person amongst a bunch of mighty warriors who rose up and became a hero when the time was needed, a leader everyone adored.

"... Now, let's talk about those dragons you have hidden in that cove."

** ~~~~~ **

Her time to leave was quickly approaching. It has been a day and a half since the encounter with the human female, and in that time, her wing had fully healed which meant her time to return home was just in a few short days time...

Allowing her eyes to linger on the spot Toothless and Hiccup stood, the human boy using a round piece of shiny metal to reflect the light of the fading sun and create a rather addicting spot of light move around on the ground; she wanted to play but restrained herself. Besides, it seemed like a 'male bonding' thing between the two and she didn't want to get in the way. A friendship was forming between the two, the dragoness could see it clear as day and it made her envious as well as reluctant. She had always been reluctant to trust the human, having been taught all her life about how they were killers with no sense of mercy, but as true as that may be, she had grown quite fond of the scrawny human named Hiccup and threw caution to the wind once she realized he was not as barbaric as Deathslayer and the Elders claimed humans to be.

But she knew that attachment was something she couldn't afford, and she cursed herself for already forming a small bond.

She was a wild dragon.

Fierce and mighty with the power of the sun, the loyalty to a human was something a dragon was forbidden to have. It was dangerous, a crime and traitorous in many ways. And she, of course, had unintentionally broken the code set amongst many dragon colonies to never befriend. Typical and ironic of Sunflower to be the one to break it, she was normally the one to do such a thing.

But even with the small bond, she held herself back from getting any closer; with the approaching return home in just merely three, maybe two, more days she wanted to try and distance herself so the parting wouldn't be as painful. She hadn't an idea as to why the thought of leaving the human would be painful for she had planned on trying to forget her encounter with him as soon as she returned home, believing that by forgetting everything would lead to less punishable consequences she would receive once returning home. That would be easy to manage; but then there was another problem.

_Toothless._

He was a complicated issue that had Sunflower warring mentally with herself.

She wasn't sure what to do in this situation at the moment. She didn't consider him an enemy but she also didn't really consider him a full-on friend, having her murderous pride and untrusting nature put a mountain block put any possible befriending attentions at bay.

A part of her still didn't trust him, though she had finally come to turn with the fact he _was_ an actual Night Fury, she still felt a bit suspicious about coming across said dragon the moment she actually leaves her home after years of believing his kind was dead; something in her screamed to stay away and not trust.

The other part of her said to trust him, he was a part of her kind and the last of the Night Furies. Fate worked in mysterious ways and it could've been considered fate for her to have met Toothless. Maybe she was meant to find him and bring him back to the island where he would be safe and live happily without the human world putting him through more misery and possible death. The only way she would be able to bring him back, the only way Deathslayer would truly allow him to stay would be if Sunflower fully trusted in him. Deathslayer knew that Sunflower would not bring anyone who had thoughts of harming the colony back with her.

But... How would he even fly if he did? She wouldn't be able to carry him that far? Would Toothless even want to return with her? She was positive he would; he had been so shocked and thrilled upon meeting her that she knew he wouldn't be willing to just let her leave or not go with her that easily.

 _'But do you really trust him,'_ The worrying part of her conscious nagged. _'You've only known him for two weeks, and in that time you've only bickered with each other and barely gotten to know each other - he doesn't even know about the other Furies!'_ That is true... she barely knew anything about him. She didn't know his favorite color, what he liked to do or anything about the life he has been living prior to their meeting. As far as she knew, he could be a murderer that was brilliant at acting - lulling her into a false sense of security before striking. Dragons outside of the island weren't exactly the most trustworthy; they were cunning, dangerous and could easily manipulate anyone who came from the Sanctum. As much as it pained her to say it, the dragons from her home weren't the brightest, rather gullible. And if Toothless happened to be a threat... but if he wasn't...

Other than there near murder fest between the two on their first meeting and few fights here and there - brought on by Sunflower's own prideful doings - the Night Fury wasn't that vile and evil like she first thought. She was finally convinced that he wasn't a Shiftslaver after some serious thinking, he was too stupid to be one. He seemed more clingy than diabolically nefarious; she supposed that was due to her being a Fury, quite possibly the only one he's ever known. But still... did she really, truly, one hundred percent, want to take Toothless back to her home when she left.

... Yes. Yes, she did. Even with that voice of reason screaming **_'NO'_** at the top of its lungs in the back of her skull. It's not like she usually listened to it anyways. Now all she had to worry about was bringing it up to the Night Fury without seeming too eager, cause then that'll make him believe that she actually _liked_ him.

"Alright, Hiccup!" A familiar voice shouted out. "I'm here! Let's get this show on the dirt path!"

Sunflower felt her wings drop to her side as her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she heard that voice, head snapping towards the opening of the cover, her pupils turned to slits as a growl racked itself through her body. The redheaded female meatstick from the before stood at the top, hands on her hips as her gaze swept over the two dragons and male human below. Hiccup, who was so focused on the light dot, jumped with a rather girly squeak which had everyone staring at him with various expressions; Toothless looked disappointed his plaything was gone (though also defensive as he glanced at the new human and growled), Sunflower looked torn between annoyance and amusement, and Asta was snickering behind her hand.

Shaking her head, Sunflower released a throaty growl and crouched down in a pouncing position; she welcomed the burning sensation of the oncoming fireball that was beginning to flare to life in her chest and moving up her throat. Asta let out a sigh as she glanced at the red dragon, getting flashbacks of their first meeting; she had thought they settled the whole murdering thing. As the dragoness slowly inched forward, the redhead turned her gaze towards her friend. "Oi! Forge! Mind calling your giant guard lizard to back off?"

"Giant lizard?!" Sunflower bellowed, infuriated. "Why you--!"

Hiccup, who had just noticed the dragoness in attack mode, let out a groan like sound as he rushed forward with a bit of a stumble to try and stop the female whose mouth was beginning to glow. "No!" Skidding to a halt in front of the dragon, he held his hands out. "No! Bad-bad dragon!" Sunflower ignored him as she tried to dart to the side, only to be blocked. "Remove yourself human!" Trying the other side, she was blocked again. "Human!"

"Sunflower, stop! That's a friend!" Hiccup lunged forward and tried to push the dragon back, he could feel the warmth getting even hotter as he pressed against her chest. "Th-that's my friend! Gods! Why can't you listen!"

"Quiet! Let me at her-"

"-Sunflower!" Another push that failed. "Stop!"

"-Sunflower don't stop!" The dragoness snarked as she began to stand, slowly pushy the human forward.

Despite the small pinch of fear she felt, Asta moved over a little and laughed under her breath. She liked this red dragon's attitude. Toothless just let out a sigh, his eyes flickering towards the redhead warily before they went back the female Fury and their human friend. He hadn't spotted more weapons on her, so he figured she was just like Hiccup and just curious about them - plus, she seemed to know his human. If only Sunflower would've caught that...

"-Stop, _you crazy_ dragon! That's my friend! We don't kill friends! Gahh! Stop- ow! A rock! I just stepped on a rock!" Hiccup sucked in a breath as he tried to push, his feet digging into the ground. "For all the love of Berk, would you just listen and stop! Toothless! A little help!"

Giving a final push, Sunflower smirked in victory. "Ha! Free! I listen to nobody, peasant! I have answer to nobody!"

Hiccup could almost hear what she was saying as she charged passed, thinking quickly he threw himself on her tail, grunt a little at the impact. "Crazy reptile... Toothless!"

"DIE!!!" Sunflower began her jump to kill, teeth, and nails on display for all to see, the human stumbling back as Hiccup flew off her tail. Suddenly a roar rang out behind her, halting her in her steps so she could turn; all eyes going to the black male.

"Sunflower," The Night Fury scowled like she was a hatchling; Sunflower didn't like it. "Stop trying to kill the human. Now."

"Wha.. but Toothless-" The two humans watched in wariness as the vicious attitude evaporated into thin air. Asta couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "-The human..."

"-Is Hiccup's friend. She's harmless, if you had paid attention you would have noticed she has no weapons and clearly knows the human servant," He really has the scolding mom thing down, sheesh. Sunflower let out a huff as she glanced over at the stiff female human and studied her. Huh... so the dummy was right about something. Shocking.

"... I wasn't going to kill her," Sunflower suddenly huffed, trying to evade her true intentions. What? Habits like that didn't go away overnight. "I was just trying to scare her."

Toothless just narrowed his eyes at the female to which she let out a dramatic groan, getting up and marching over to him where she plopped down with a snobby expression, her tail curling over her talons and head turning to the sky, nose tilted up. Hiccup eyed her for a moment, relieved when she made no other move. "Thanks, bud," He nodded to the black dragon before getting up and scampered over to his friend. "You alright?"

"Tch. Am _I_ alright? I should be asking _you_ that, it looked like a hard hit," The girl raised her eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Nothing new, she's done that before," The boy grimaced as he recalled the other times the dragoness had knocked him down. "She's a very, er, special dragon. Very temperamental."

Asta let out a snort. "I can see that..."

"Yeah..." Hiccup sighed. "Sorry about all that, by the way. She doesn't really like humans. Or anyone new, to be honest. She tried to kill me on our second meeting, after saving me on our first." Now that he thought about it, she was beginning to sound a little split personality.

 _'Sound's familiar,'_ The redhead grunted sarcastically.

"Anyways, Asta, this s Toothless-" He pointed to the black dragon who flashed a toothless grin, giving the girl a good idea as to where he got the name. "-And that is Sunflower. Guys, this is my friend Asta, be nice." He turned and grinned largely. "I give to you the Night Fury and Fire Fury!"

"Fire Fury?"

**_' SUN FURY, YOU MORONS!!'_ **

** ~~~ **

"Hiccup, dinner!"

Seventeen-year-old Celestia "Tia" Haddock finished setting the two plates with cooked and seasoned fish on the makeshift table, setting the cups and picture of water down next as she doubled checked to make sure she had everything, all the while yelling for her younger half-brother to come down and eat. Her brown hair was let down in a loose braid, blue eyes sparkling in the light that was caused by the fire she had made a couple hours ago. She let a hum of annoyance when her younger sibling failed to answer, wiping her hands on her pants she let out a grumble.

"Hiccup!"

Listening for any signs of movement she counted down in her head, rolling her eyes she sighed and made way for the stairs. Little siblings... they could be so annoying some times. He was either ignoring her or asleep. _'He knows that he shouldn't take naps this late unless sick, he wouldn't sleep at night if he does,'_ It was a nightmare she had to deal with a few years ago, all because he didn't want to wake her stepfather so he would come to her constantly instead 'cause he couldn't find any sleep in him and it had gotten super annoying.

Marching up the stairs, she began her lecture. "Hiccup! I swear to the gods that if you are sleeping or purposely ignoring me, I will take away all of your tools and turn them... to... Hiccup?" Trailing off upon entering the empty room, she felt a stab of worry fill her. He wasn't there. He should be here! He knew better than to stay out late without telling her!

Eyes trailing around the room, she was about to turn and leave when her eyes landed on the wall near his bed. Various pictures lined it and tools and books covered his desk. It wasn't an uncommon sight, but it's what they were of that had her tilting her head back in the utmost confusion. "What in Odin's beard...?" Moving forward she let her eyes gaze around at the pictures he had pinned up. They were of... dragons and dragon tails? A dragon, no two of them, of which she had never seen before. Strange. They had sleeker builds then most, obviously meant for speed. Their eyes, even from the drawings, held intelligence and cunning calculation, it sent a shiver of uneasiness down her spine. "What is all of this?"

Eyes roaming down, she saw a sketchbook lying wide open. The image of two dragons so similar yet different lying next to each other. Her throat began to dry out as she narrowed her eyes, eyes flickering to the writing on the side. It was scribbled on there was it took a moment for her to figure it out, but once she did she felt her eyes widen and her mind flickered back to the night of the dragon raid. Letting out a shaky breath, she backed away.

"Oh, Hiccup... What have you gotten yourself into?"


	14. Chapter 12

Sunflower loved many things. She loved Lightglider and Deathslayer. She loved flying and protecting those who lived within the barriers of Haven Isles. She loved the sun. But what she absolutely positively did **NOT** love was the restricting leather weight that was strapped around her body. And her clear dislike for the leather harness strapped securely to her being was shown clearly in her actions. The dragoness - with every fiber and muscle in her body stiffer than a tree - had not seen this ordeal coming. She had been sleeping peacefully in the mini cave that she shared with Toothless when she was... _ambushed_... by two small humans and their leather device of doom. She had been so startled that she could only sit there in a moment of foggy mind wide-eyed shock about what happened that she failed to realize what was happening, and that was all the time the two humans needed to slip on and secure the saddle to her body.

When it finally did dawn on her what had happened, she shot right out of the cave and ran around the cove like a maniac in a wild attempt to get the uncomfortable thing off of her back but once she found she couldn't, she stiffened up and sat upon her rock like a statue. She didn't dare move a muscle within her body, nor did she blink. In fact, she was so still toothless and the two humans feared that she was dead because they couldn't see her breathing. At one point, Toothless went over and tried to snap her out of her stiffened state by pocking her, but all that resulted in was Sunflower falling off her stone and onto her side like a rock being dropped; even then she failed to move.

"... I think we killed her," Green eyes blinked down at the red blob.

"Asta, for the hundredth time she's not dead! She's dramatic by nature and being dramatic is what she is doing," Hiccup sighed from his spot of observation. _'Unfortunately.'_

"Forge boy, I know dramatic, I am the very definition of it, and this is not. Gods! I seriously think we killed her!" The redhead waved her arms around with a bug-eyed expression on her face. Sticking out a foot, she pocked the dragon in the side, giving her friend a look when nothing happened. "See? I told you she's dead!"

Hiccup sighed and walked over to the female dragon and knelt down, placing a hand on her neck and gave a small shake. "Hey, girl. It's not that bad," Sunflower just let out a strangled moan but nothing more of a reaction other than that, Hiccup just groaned. "Come on. It's just a saddle, nothing bad."

Asta narrowed her eyes, giving Hiccup a pointed look. "See? I think we killed her. That was the last moan of her life."

Hiccup threw his head back with a groan, hand running over his face. "For the love of..., she's not dead! Toothless, could you please do something about this?" The waved his hand at the blob watching as the Night Fury perked up and glanced towards the still limp beast. Walking over with his slight dragon waddle, Toothless sat on his hind legs and stared down at the dragoness and just stared at her for a moment before letting out a soft coo sound. Hiccup couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, bud."

"Hey..." Toothless chirped. He watched as her eyes slowly began to widen, body tensing even more with a slight twitch, but other than that she was as frozen as an ice block. "Hey, Sunflower. You awake in there? Hellooo!" the dragoness didn't seem to hear him as she continued to stare off into a blank distance. Letting out a snort, Toothless crouched down and nudged her which quickly switched to a constant pocking. "Come on, I know you can hear me," pocking her again, he grinned at the twitch of annoyance he received. "You're acting like a hatchling in front of these humans. Get up!"

Sunflower just growled.

"Don't growl at me, female!" The Night Fury whacked her with his tail. Hard. "Get up you over-dramatic lazy slug! Do you really want the humans to think you're some lazy slug that's easily brought down by a harness? What happened to your feistiness?"

 _'Why that little-!'_ Sunflower narrowed her eyes into daggers and lashed out at him, her teeth shining dangerously in the light as the snapped at his leg. Toothless merely dodged with a grace that would put a cat to shame. "I'll show you where this feistiness has gone you baboon!"

With that she was up and racing towards the black dragon, getting more and more agitated every single time he dodged her attacks. Her eyes just seemed to glow in annoyance as she fired fireballs and snapped her teeth, only for her attacks to miss and get smacked by either Toothless' tale or paw, an act to rile her up it seemed. The Night Fury's plan worked out, it seemed; he was intelligent after all. Get her riled up and she'll take the bait like a fish and a worm - she did just that. She snapped it up quicker than expected as she took charge after him and tried to, in all attention, kill him.

"Hold still!" Sunflower snapped as she shot a fireball.

Toothless just grinned his toothless grin and dodged, skirting gracefully over rocks like he was simply racing through the woods. "Why would I do that?"

"So. I. Can. **BURN YOU!** "

Toothless just flashed her a smirk. "... Nah, don't think I will~."

**_"Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrraahhhhh!!!!!"_ **

The two humans watched from the side in mild amusement as Sunflower suddenly gained the upper hand and tackled the male, the two rolling around violently. Asta let out a cough and raised an eyebrow turning towards her best friend in obvious question. "So..." Hiccup glanced over at her as if telling her to continue as she trailed off. " _'So'_ what?"

"Those two," She nodded towards the dragons. "Are they like, _mates_ , or something?"

Hiccup could only stare at her blankly for a moment before blanching comically chocking on the intake of air and glob of spite in his as he stared at his friend wide-eyed, "M-mates?" His eyes then flickered over to the two dragons where he saw Sunflower violently boxing at the top of Toothless' head. "Uh...." The boy turned back to Asta with an obvious expression. "N-no. No. Most defiantly not. I mean, look, she does not exactly seem like the type that would have a mate. Plus, she uh, she tried to kill a few times when I first found them - See! Like now!"

Hiccup pointed over to where the female Fury was now flapping mid-air, her tail coiled around tightly around the male Fury's neck with a look of pure murder on her face as Toothless tried to break free with his own growls. Asta's face dropped into one of disbelief her mouth forming an 'O' shape. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, eyes flickering back and forth before she finally snapped her mouth close with a sharp **click**. Well, then... Asta wanted to say she was surprised at this but from what Hiccup had (begrudgingly) told her about the red Fury, as well as what little she has seen, the female was very temperamental and every bit wild dragon; virtually hard to gain the trust of and tame. Now, this was what she expected from a wild dragon. Not seemingly easily tamable like the black male appeared to be around Forge boy and herself.

"Huh..." Was all she could mumble before grinning. "I like her."

"...Of course, you would," Hiccup nodded with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Asta shot a look, waking him in the side.

"AH! Gods, why must you be so- this is what I meant! You both are violently and enjoy hitting us for no serious reason other than to hit!" Hiccup rubbed ribs with a hiss and exaggerated gesture between the two red females who were now giving him identical looks of near blank annoyance. "You even have the same looks!"

Asta just stared at the slightly shorter boy with a lemon-faced leer before turning her head with a sniff. "It's not like I enjoy hitting you, it just happens. There's something that's just very smackable about you, I don't know why."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Asta then clapped her hands together and narrowed her eyes devilishly at the two dragons, Hiccup could just see the gears turning rapidly in her head and he couldn't decide whether that made him nervous or not. He didn't like that smile she had on her face. He's seen it hundreds of times before and it usually led to her going to a healer or being locked inside her hut for a few days with a guard posted out front - not that it worked, she always managed to sneak out. And the way she was staring at the two dragons...

"Asta, don't even..." But before he could finish his sentence, the feisty redhead was dashing forward. "Wait! N-no, stop!" He stumbled after her reaching a hand out to grab a hold of her, but she was clearly faster as she was out of his reach within seconds and scurrying up a rock and, much to Hiccup's chagrin, jumped off of it and straight onto Sunflower's back. Hiccup couldn't help but picture everything in slow motion, awe filling his gaping expression despite his clear panic. "Wow..."

Sunflower froze as the sudden weight slammed into her back. It wasn't heavy enough to weigh her like a dragon down but it wasn't super light that she felt nothing if it were, say, a bird, it was just... there. Wings freezing and eyes widening, she inhaled deeply once, twice, and exhaled. The scent of leather, pine, and fresh flowers filled her scenes, not Hiccup's and definitely not Toothless' so that only left... as realization struck, her lips began to pull back into a snarl and her pupils turned to slits. A deep, monstrous growl traveled its way from her chest and up her throat, steam basically blowing from her nostrils as the familiar burn of fire sprang to life.

She tilted her back to catch a glimpse of the annoyance of her back, lips twitching in another growl as she caught the determined gleam in the human's own vibrant green eyes. This thing really thought she could tame her? To just be able to jump onto her back and expected everything to be sunshine and gentle raindrops? Oh, how Sunflower was going to prove her wrong."Asta!" Hiccup rushed towards them, eyes wide in awe and panic. "Get down from there, now! Before something happens."

"Quit your whining, Forge boy," Asta scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Look, everything's fine. See? She isn't even tryi-- **_Aaaaahhhhhh!!!_** "

In a movement so quick Sunflower had released Toothless and shot straight into the air, twirling at breakneck speed as she tried to buck the annoying pest off of her back. Asta barely had time to grab hold of the saddle as this happened, nearly sliding right off as the dragoness made a sharp turn so they were hanging upside down, body jerking with each spasmodic buck the red Fury had to offer. _**"Gaaahh!"**_ The redhead squealed as she nearly lost hold, slipping off towards the side. Her eyes darting down to see the earth below her nothing more but a distant speck of brown and green, blue surrounding it as transparent clouds of mist began to block her view. The color drained from her face and the numbing fear gripped at her being, sweat forming on her palms which made the gripe on the saddle loosen quite a bit as she tried to hold down the urge to puke and shake away the sudden pounding rush of blood in her head."O-oh, my _Goooods!!_ "

 _'Who does this rodent think she is?!'_ Sunflower growled in pure indignation as she made a slight dive. _'To have the gall to just jump on my back like that! I do see myself or any other dragon doing that, the little worm!'_

Shooting off towards the right she flung herself into a sharp tilted turn adding a rough jerk into her back in an attempt to throw her off. Sunflower grinned viciously when she felt the humans raise into the air slightly and slid off momentarily at the sudden movement and she decided to go a step further and do a full turn so she was facing with her back down towards the earth. A grin formed even larger than the previous at the loud shriek and curse that followed closely behind the major weight decrease.

"For the love of Thor!" Asta shrieked as she flailed about, quickly grabbing hold of one of the leather straps that secured the saddle to the and dangled there from just literally her fingertips. Gritting her teeth she tried to swing her legs up but the sudden backward swan dive the dragoness - Sunflower, as Hiccup had called her - had decided to make at that exact moment prevented her doing so and tumbling back into a swinging motion, hanging helplessly like a flower in the wind. "C-come on. come on! Gah! Why does this always h-happen to me?!"

 _'Because you're an impulsive idiot, that's why!'_ That voice in her head scolded. _'This is why you need to think things through! Just because you're born into a family of impulsive idiots it doesn't mean YOU have to copy!'_

Why did she have to see everything in life as a challenge? It's like her brain was hardwired for it or something 'cause everything she comes across, difficult or not, dangerous or not, always turned into a challenge for her. And her new challenge was in the form of the red beast that she was determined to make her own. Unfortunately, whereas Sunflower was all sparkling oceans and warm sunny days with the two males, she was was all death and earth-scorching fireballs with Asta, which made this new _trial_ much more difficult.

"You're still on?!" Sunflower's growl drew the human's attention to the slitted green orbs of raging green fire that was glaring at her. "You are a rather annoying meat stick, aren't you? Rather stupid as well."

Asta kind of got the feeling the dragon was insulting her.

Narrowing her eyes into thin slits the dragoness let out a grumble like growl in what seemed to be aggravation; her eyes briefly catching sight of the human's fingers slowly slipping free of their grip on the strap of the saddle strapped tightly around her being. An idea popped into the Sun Fury's mind and the devilish grin was back on her face as she pulled one final move that would hopefully knock the human off. She had to move quickly because she saw the black form of Toothless racing over the waters with Hiccup strapped to his back, more than likely looking for the two no doubt. To make matters worse, the human pest also spotted them.

"Oh, thank Thor... Hey! Hey! Hiccup! Up here! I'm up hereeeahhhhhh!!" Her echoing screams were faint to the ears of the male duo below, the two only the faint echoing's of a girl's voice that faded as soon as it came into earshot, though it was enough to cause a moment of confusion as Hiccup and Toothless came to a halt and look around.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sunflower snarled with a glare, teeth glinting. No way was Toothless or Hiccup coming to save this petty, pain in the bum, sorry excuse of a human only for her to turn around and continue to annoy Sunflower with her constant wanting to tame her. She was no one to be tamed! She was no cave pet! If she was going to have a blasted human rider, she's rather it be Hiccup or in the very least, someone who could prove themselves worthy of riding her! She wasn't going to bow down and act all tame after a few fish and chin scratch much like Toothless had.

Thinking quick as she noticed the auburn-haired boy beginning the turn of his head towards their direction, Sunflower made a quick barrel roll to her left and rocketed up towards a set of thick clouds tucking her wings in to increase her speed. She could hear the petrified screams coming from the human as she spun like a waterspout of sorts, the wind whipping past like a stinging vice that wanted to tear them apart. Springing to a halt just a foot or two above the cloud line, Sunflower grinned upon hearing the strangled breaths that came from the, what she assumed to be petrified, wide-eyed girl that was once again pressed to her back...

Asta's eyes were so large they looked like they were about to pop out of her head. The loose braid her hair had been kept in had piece sticking out of it and her face pale, the freckles that were dusted across her face appearing more noticeable due to the color drain. She appeared to be shaking like a leaf in the wind, if one were to look closely, they would have noticed that she was not breathing; at least, not until she let out a loud gasp that vibrated through her entire body, lurching her forward slightly in attempt to put the air she had lost during her scream fest back into her lungs.

 _'Good!'_ She thought with a feral spark of satisfaction, feeling the shaking of the human's body. _'She has every right to be afraid. Now she will learn why it is not wise to mess with a mighty dragon such as I!'_

Sunflower had to feel a little impressed though; she had expected the human to fall off to her death seeing as she was holding on by mere fingertips. Shaking her train of thoughts away, she smiled viciously at her victory, or so she thought it was her victory, for not even a second later after her smile appeared, the human girl let out a loud cheering laugh.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Asta's face brightening with a wide face-splitting smile as she thrust her arms into the air, flinging her head back with a loud laugh. "Hahaha!That. Was. **_AWESOME~!!_** We have to do that again!"

Face now morphed into a blank deadpan of a bitch face, or rather the dragon version of a lemon face, Sunflower could only stare at the human with a void guise before letting out a grumble and doing the only logical thing left: flopping over so she was floating on her back so quick the pesky human had no time to grab hold of anything. And it actually worked!

"Wha-whoa! Whoa! Whoaaaaahhhhh!" Asta flailed like a cat, her nails barely scraping against the leather fabric of the straps before she found herself free falling through the air.

All she could do was stare up at the dragoness as she stared down at her fading body, her red-figure now nothing more but a black silhouette that glowed with a fiery outline, green eyes lit in a mocking way. It didn't fully hit her with the fact that she was falling at a rather rapid pace until a brisk icy chill of wind struck her back like a million icy needles; her hair and clothes whipping about as another gust of wind struck her form and sent her in a spiraling, flailing mess as she shot straight through many of the clouds _(killing her theory of them being solid)_ until she was falling face down. Green eyes widening as she noticed the rather fast approaching sharp rocks that were sticking up out of the angry waves of the ocean.

"O, my gooods! I'm going to die!" She shrieked. "Heeelp! Hiccup!!"

Sunflower merely shrugged with a grin, taking great pleasure in this great triumph. She was aware of the happy purr she let out, her keen hearing picking up the sounds of the human's screams, but as she continued to watch the human's fall to her possible death a weird nagging feeling started picking at her conscious. Did the human truly deserve this? It's not like she was trying to kill her or anything, she was innocent and young yet was about to lose her life over something stupid all because Sunflower was a stubborn fool with a high feral drive to kill anything that was annoying and not of her home. She didn't know why she did this; right when she believed that she was getting past her... _killer_ side... something always just snapped within her and subconsciously forced back into her old ways.

She had been taught all of her life that the two-legged creates her kind called humans were evil, sick beings that took pleasure in murdering her kind for the fun of it. She had witnessed the horrors that man had cast upon her kind because of their greedy, bloodthirsty ways - having come across many injured dragons that told their own stories of how their clan was slaughtered for merely going to get food, their means of survival, how many just barely escaped for their lives as fellow dragons were plucked from the skies around them. Their screams to be let free and pain forever haunting...

Sunflower had been taught to hate and fear them... and when she first came here and witnessed the horrors of dragons being slaughtered and shot down by the humans for herself, she was convinced that everything she had been told was true. Her kind was just trying to survive and they were being punished for it and that made her angry, spiteful. But then Hiccup came along... that scrawny, stupid human who was too curious for his own good... he came along and clashed with everything she believed and because she wasn't exactly open-minded and one to give others a chance, she reacted in the way she had been taught; violent, ready to kill. So when the human female came along just after she had begun getting used to Hiccup, it was like all thoughts she was trying to vanquish had come back. It didn't help that this human's personality was ten times bolder then Hiccup's and that her target to conquer and tame just so happened to be Sunflower herself. Add that to Sunflower superiority complex and iron will of not being tamed like some common pet and ferial side of an explosive temper, and you get a killer.

Since coming to this forsaken island, every natural dragon instinct she had was at constant war with her morals of what was right and wrong. She was lucky that her wing was injured while she was in her more so 'kill now' stay of mined upon first arrival, for she was sure that had it not been hurt, she more than likely would've killed everyone and thing... But as she watched the human fall, she struggled with the side that wanted it to die and the side that wanted to save it; one simply can't just undo the years of constant teaching of humans being bad. Evil things of slaughtering joy.

She hated humans, but at the same time, she was beginning to have a fondness of them.

As she turned her back and began to fly away she was visibly wincing with each wing beat, the voices of what to do scream louder than ever in her brain. So loud that it hurt. Every muscle in her body fight on whether to flee or save.

Then she heard it.

"Ast... O-oh, dear gods! Go, Toothless, go! We gotta catch her before she hits those rocks! Hang on Asta!"

Freezing in her spot the dragoness' head snapped down towards her left with wide eyes as she searched for the voice of the only human she dare say she cared for. Her heart stopped and dropped into the pit of her fire and acid-laced stomach which then lit up and shot her heart into her throat. Eyes wide and wings quivering, she finally seemed to fully realize what she was actually letting happen as her eyes finally landed on the petrified look Hiccup was casting towards the falling girl, Toothless jerkily flying to catch her.

"... What have I done?"

The feeling of dread and panic filtered in and Sunflower found herself dropping from her flight and into a bomb dive with her wings tucked tightly around her body to increase the weight and make her drop like a rock.

Time seemed to slow down to a halt as Sunflower watched everything play out in slow motion. Toothless missing the human by a mere inch, Hiccup reaching out to grab her but also failing and nearly fell off his dragon as well as he let out a scream that nearly drowned out her own. _'Come on, come on!'_ Sunflower growled. _'You can fly faster than this!'_

Uncurling her wings she pushed herself to go even faster than she was, becoming nothing but a giant read blur. Letting out a roar she shot past the male duo and continued her way down. Teeth flashing into a grit she flapped her wings even harder and found her soon flying directly towards the screaming girl who was now mere feet from striking the rocks. Asta's green eyes widened at the sight of the incoming dragon, her hand reaching up with twitching fingers as if she was hoping to grab hold of the beautiful creature, only to have her fingers curl around thin air. With another burst of speed, Sunflower pulled off one of her fancier moves she learned from Lightglider; flying so she was now below the human, she began her countdown. She had to get this timing right otherwise both of them will be skewered.

**3...**

Narrowing her eyes, time began to slowly speed up again as the screaming girl grew closer and closer.

_'This better work.'_

**2...**

Holding her breath, she struck forward like a viper. Wings creating a loud snap of thunder that echoed behind her.

**1...**

**_"AAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh!!"_ **

_'I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I'm too young to die!'_ Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the pain to come. Already picturing the sharp rocks going through her body and leaving behind a messy bloody death. She actually pitied the poor fool who came across her mangled corpse with hundreds of birds, and possibly dragons, pecking at her. _'What a lame way to go!'_ She thought, almost disappointed.

This would totally put her parents to shame.

Then again... they'd probably hide it and come up with some epic death for her just to keep their reputation up. That _was_ her family after all.

Just as she thought it was her end, something smacked straight into her, or rather her it, sending them in a spiral of circles. Even with her eyes closed, she could tell, she felt her body turning with that stomach-wrenching feeling one gets when they spin in too many circles and get dizzy. She could also feel the wind.

Cracking open an eye she nearly gasped upon seeing the green tops of trees just a couple of inches below. She was a little confused. Was she not just over the ocean? She didn't see any water in sight anywhere... that thought is what led her to fully open her eyes and glance down to see what had caught her. OK, she knew that it was Sunflower. The black Night Fury wasn't radiating the heat of fire, he was cooler to the touch, another big difference between the two dragons other than there color and some of their body features.

Just to prove her theory right, she sat up and looked over at the wing that was flapping to her right, spotting the glittering red scales. She couldn't help it, she couldn't help but think for just a mere split second that it was hilarious that such a big bold dragon was a breaking sparkly fireball, like **LITERALLY** sparkling, not because of the natural gloss her scales had along with the other Fury's. It didn't help with the hundreds of tiny glowing scales that glimmered like stars in a night sky, the yellow and orange the licked up her legs and tips of her wings adding to the effect of a giant egocentric thing who cared only for her looks as she hadn't a scale out of place or a scar in sight... actually, scratch that... she did have a faint scar on the upper ridge of one of her wings.

But still! The thought of a dragon that looked so pampered being so bloodthirsty as she was was a rather funny picture.

Blinking, Asta wiggled her way to the saddle. "... you are rather multi-personalited, aren't you?"

**"WHY YOU LITTLE--!!"**

** ~~~ **

Sunflower was back on her rock with her nose snottily stuck in the air by the time Hiccup had arrived on Toothless, the human male rushing to the glowering human female who sat rater huffily on another rock a little ways off. Arms crossed, cheeks puffed out and hair still a mess, she glared daggers at the dragoness who was ignoring the male dragon as he came bounding over to her with a silly toothless grin.

"A-are you OK? You aren't hurt, are you? I heard you screaming and then I saw you falling and I was scared that you would- that I wouldn't- why did you do that?!" Hiccup shook her by her shoulders, ignoring the glare and flopping of her head as he did so. "What in Thor's name were you thinking?!"

"Hiccup-"

"You just don't jump on a dragon-like that! Especially one that doesn't trust humans! She isn't as trusting as Toothless is, I told you this when we were making her saddle! Gods! You could've been killed! You do something to offend her were all fired!"

"-Oi, Hiccup!"

"And you!" He spun around and jabbed a finger at the dragoness who coiled back wide-eyed. "Were you trying to kill her?! I know you hate humans but come on! Bad dragon! Bad, bad dragon. Don't ever do that again!"

Sunflower deadpanned as she sat recoiled, eyes flickering to the side for a moment. So this was scolding by a human... she didn't like it, Sunflower decided as she narrowed her eyes. Wings brustling, she let out a puff of smoke through her nostrils and turned her head again, this time away from the humans.

Hmpf! If he was going to scold her like that after saving his friend then she wanted nothing to do with him until dinner time.

"Hey, don't you try and ignore me, young lady."

Asta rolled her eyes as she watched Hiccup lecture the dragon-like the idiot he was. Didn't surprise her really. He shot the dragons down on his own, been coming out to see them for weeks on end alone, she could even remember all the times he would sneak off to find Trolls when they were younger. Granted, that wasn't nearly as bad as some of the things she got into, but still...

"Hiccup, you're a hypocrite."

"What?" He snapped looking back at his friend.

"Well, you just got done telling me that offending her could get us all fried, but aren't you doing that just now?" She raised her eyebrows gesturing to the dragoness who was flicking her tail in disgruntlement. "Why are you trying to tick her off?"

"See?" Sunflower chortled suddenly looking at the two. "She gets it, and I don't even like her!"

The boy's mouth dropped open into an 'O' shape as he glanced between the two and the gurgling male dragon, obviously laughing. Letting out a sigh like groan, the boy hung his head and shook it. Why did he even try to lecture anyone? He was useless at it. "I... whatever..." Looking over at the redhead, he narrowed his eyes. "You're still going to try and ride her, aren't you?"

Asta just merely smiled.

** ~~~ **

**Attempt 1:**

Sunflower just stood at the edge of the pound with a look of peace set on her face, green eyes peering down at the fish that swam about without a care in the world, all used to her presence by now. They knew that she wouldn't be able to catch them, she had a high dislike for cold water, after all, it was like they were mocking almost. She decided to ignore them. No use getting hyped up over the small-brained creatures that would die sooner or later.

Suddenly, she heard a crack from behind her. Her antennas twitched slightly and her eyes flickered towards the waters where she saw the reflection of the scenery behind her. 'Hidden' in the tree behind her, she could only let out a sigh. _'3, 2, 1...'_

"Rrrraaaahhh!!"

Ducking her head and jumping to the side with a quick flap of her wings, Sunflower watched as a body splashed into the water. Bobbing up a few seconds later, was a sopping wet girl who spat out a stream of water as she glared dagger at the smirking beast.

**Attempt 2:**

Lying in the sun on her second favorite rock, the Sun Fury cuddled up close next to the male Night Fury. At the moment she didn't care about the way he was glued up tight against her, his tail draped over hers. She had been laying here just basking when he came up to cuddle beside her and as she was too tired to do anything, she let it slide. Letting out a purr she rested her head further into the male's shoulder. She wasn't going to deny the fact that he was quite comfortable to sleep against, the cool waves his body emitted from her scales keeping her from overheating which was ironic since the sun helped fuel her abilities and made her well, everything that made her a Sun Fury.

Sadly her peace was shattered when a weight landed directly in the middle of her back with a loud, victorious, "Ha ha!"

Cracking open an eye she met Toothless' own annoyed gaze. With a growl, Sunflower did the only thing she could think of... roll over and squish her.

**Attempt 3:**

Sunflower was gliding through the forest when the third and final 'assault' took place. She wasn't too far from the cove, darting in and out of trees at breakneck speed, her paws landing on the think yet sturdy trunks of the trees that she pushed herself off of in a few fancy spins and flips, her agility proving to be of great grace as it should be for a Fury; particularly a female Fury.

She was rather pleased with herself actually. She having not done this since that one night weeks ago. It was basic training really, dragons play that even dragonets that just learned how to fly could do. As Deathslayer didn't want everyone to get too relaxed in being safe behind the barriers of Haven Isles, he had everyone train in different ways to evade an attacker whether it be through forest flying, the skies or Sunflower's least favorite, the waters and snowy areas _(the latter two of which she has yet to have success because, once again, she hated water and coldness)_.

So lost in the thoughts of her training she failed to notice the green eyes staring at her from the upcoming treetops, a vicious grin on her face. Getting into a crouch she waited until the dragon was in the right area and then... JUMP!

The sudden chokehold had Sunflower crying out in a roar of shock which caught the attention of Hiccup and Toothless not that far away. Not being able to stop in time, the two girls went crashing straight into a thistle bush.

** ~~~ **

"Oi! Be careful will you!" Asta tried her best to stay still as Hiccup plucked the various thistles from her hair and skin, wincing on his own as well as they pocked at him. Her cries weren't helping either... "Can't you be gentler?!"

"This is what you get for surprising her after I said not to," Hiccup retorts sarcastically, ignoring her glare.

"You should have tied me down! You know that I have troubles when it comes to listening!"

"... Not my fault!"

"I hate you."

"Uh huh."

"No, really, I do!"

A little ways off the red Fury sat right behind her male counterpart with death glares of her own, refusing to come out as she picking off the last thistle embedded in her wing. _'Stupid human and her stupid ways. Should've let her die and took Hiccup's yelling.'_

Toothless sighed as he glanced back at her. "You can't hide behind me forever."

"Watch me," She snipped back.

And thus was the first time the Sun Fury had an actual rider. Sadly, this peace was about to shatter as a certain blonde hair girl began her searching in an effort to find what was making the village's dead last so good at dragon training...


	15. Chapter 13

"Isn't this exciting?" The overexcited chirp was barely a whisper despite the sharp look that was sent by the resident male human, but the Sun Fury just ignored it as she continued to bounce around next to Toothless. She was the epitome of the dragon version of a bubbling child, her eyes brighter than usual with no sign of aggression whatsoever. Toothless couldn't help but smile as the slightly smaller dragon glanced around with wide eyes; he knew how she had been getting anxious with being stuck in the cove, only sticking to the Dragon Nip field and some of the woods around it. So with the discovery of Hiccup taking the two into the human village, albeit **EXTREMELY** risky, the female had brightened up like a star. "Do you think he will allow us to terrorize some of the humans? Maybe give us some of those bigger fish I spotted the last time I was there?"

Letting out a small snort he looked ahead to where Asta and Hiccup were slowly walking a few feet ahead, whisper frantically to each other as they threw glances back every once and a while.

"I suppose..." He mumbled before frowning in worry, his form unintentionally tensing as the scent of more, unknown scents of a lot more humans hit his nose like a wack to the face. Feeling a little threatened he took a step closer to the dragoness feeling his wing brush against hers. Sunflower tensed for a moment before she moved away by a step, not noticing the look the Night Fury had sent her. Sure, she might have cuddled with him the other day but that was when she was half asleep and feeling too lazy to push him away. Letting out another sigh, Toothless continued talking. "... this is too risky. We're literally walking into the village that tried to kill me multiple times, tried to kill _you!_ You don't exactly like humans, remember? We shouldn't be doing this!"

"... I might not like humans but I know how to restrain myself."

Toothless gave her a deadpanned expression.

"What?! I can... as long as they don't provoke me," Sunflower pouted as the male raised an eye ridge, obviously not believing her. "I can!"

"You tried to kill the human female earlier just because she jumped onto your back. That didn't look like much self-control to me," Toothless snarked lowly as he sent her a narrowed eyed stare.

Sunflower just huffed and turned her gaze away, glaring at the redheaded girl. "She jumped on my back! Didn't see Hiccup doing that to you, eggbrain! I was already emotionally unstable from the surprise ambush and saddle, give me a break! Plus, I barely know the annoying fleshy. She didn't want an almost early death then she shouldn't have done what she did, don't know you all are scolding me for it."

"... Emotionally unstable?" The Night Fury snorted.

"Is that all you got out of my speech?!"

Up ahead Asta stiffened with a chilling shiver as she felt daggers of death penetrating straight into the back of her skull. Rolling her eyes she reached up and tugged on her bangs, turning her head so she could stare back at the two beasts she met the challenging glare of Sunflower with a ferocity of her own. She might have been a _little_ scared upon the _flight of death_ earlier that morning but now she was back to her spitfire self. She wasn't gonna let some dumb reptile scare into backing away with her tail tucked in between her legs.

"... I'm gonna tame her. I swear I will."

"Huh?" Hiccup glanced over confused, blinking twice before following her gaze back where he tossed his back with a groan. "Asta! Don't even _think_ about-"

"I am and you can't stop me! You have your dragon and I have mine... _sort of_... but you get the point! Unless..." Narrowing her eyes she turned towards her friend while coming to a halt, folding her arms. "Unless you want her for yourself!"

"Uh, what?"

"That explains it perfectly! You are a greedy little sucker aren't ya? Dang, Forge boy, didn't think you actually had a greedy bone in ya, your father would be proud," Asta cackled heartily as Hiccup sputtered, clapping the boy on the back with the typical Viking strength that sent him staggering. "Relax, I was just teasing. No, but seriously, I claim the red fireball back there, no taking."

"... You just don't know when to quit, do you?" The auburn-haired boy groaned.

Asts paused with a 'really?' expression plastered over her face, one eyebrow raised as she mentally screamed at him for asking a stupid question. Of course, she wouldn't quit, at least not anytime soon. Sure, she's had moments of questioning why she acted like and did what she did, truly wondering why she acted like an impulsive idiot who just charged in head first; the only answer she could come up with was that it was because that was how her family was, how most of the Berkian's were. She tried to act more... reserved... like Hiccup, but in the end, she just couldn't do it. Sure, she had her moments of being sane but it was only just moments.

"Can't believe you just said that..." She scoffed shaking her head. "I'm not going to give up. The red death torch might act all big and tough but I bet underneath all those scales and the fiery facade is a giant cuddle bug."

"You, my friend, are just asking for an early death wish."

"Oh, don't I know it."

The mischievous smile that had formed upon sent some not so pleasant shivers down the young Haddock's spine as he peered at her through the darkness that was faintly lit by the light of the pale moon. He knew that she knew he would eventually stop her before things got too far, that's how it always worked. She might have been stubborn and reckless like all the other Vikings but she wasn't as independent as one and often needed help, whether it was with daily things or having someone tell when enough is enough which has actually saved her life sometimes, the stubborn girl. She has gotten a little independent over the years though, not nearly reckless and dumb as she had been, but she still had her moments... like now. It was only a matter of time before he had to put his foot down. _'I'm starting to feel as if I'm her parent rather then her friend,'_ Hiccup thought with a sigh. _'Kind of ironic how I, the village Screw Up, is the only one able to calm the village's raging Terror of Fiery Havoc...'_

"I don't understand why we're remaking the saddle," Asta frowned, obviously not thrilled with the idea of having a harness to hook to the saddle which would be remodeled to resemble the first or second design of Toothless saddle. "It takes the fun out of everything."

"Because nearly falling to your death is _fun_ ," Hiccup muttered sarcastically with a roll of his forest green eyes. "Yes, Asta, you're getting a new saddle, for the hundredth time tonight! Since you're so determined to "tame" Sunflower you're going to have something that will keep you _safe_ and _**on** _her _**back!**_ "

The redhead twitched slightly. "Bu-"

"No!" He held slapped a hand over her mouth. "You will have a harness or no riding for you, that's the order. Got it?"

Eyes narrowing into a glare the girl yanked his hand away and let out a hiss of disapproval but she said nothing about it. If she ever got in the air on the damned dragon, which she will, she was gonna kick that saddle to the curb and there was nothing he could do or say about it, especially if he doesn't find out.

'She's not gonna listen to me,' Hiccup concluded after taking note of the look on her face, the girl obviously thinking he didn't notice. He's known her for years now, so it was easy to read her mind at times. "Oi," A sharp nudge into his ribs had him hissing with a glare as he glared over at her. "What was that for?!" Asta just ignored and shoved her finger in the direction up ahead to the slight left. "We're almost there. What's your plan Chief?"

Hiccup just stared at her for a moment, glancing back at the dragons who were blinking curiously at the lights emitted from the village, before turning himself in the direction with pressing lips, the gears spinning rapidly.

** ~~~ **

Astrid was not in a good mood if the rather stormy glare in her darkening sapphire eyes as she stalked towards her home, away from the area she had been training with her axe. It had been a little nice to relieve some of the pent up stress she had been feeling as of late, taking full advantage of the moment and going full battle mood - it actually helped. Sadly, Astrid couldn't speak for the poor trees that now looked slashed up to the high heavens and back. However, though the training did help with a lot of the tension, she was still bitter feeling deep down on the inside. After weeks of investigating, she wasn't any closer to discovering the secret behind scrawny Hiccup's sudden dragon success.

Her mind was jumbled with the constant thoughts of what it could be. Was he always this good? Was he somehow controlling the beasts? Was there magic behind all of this? Perhaps he had a trainer that was a dragon whisperer or something, that could very well explain why he's been hiding out in the woods recently. Yes! She actually took notice of his absence lately! It wasn't hard, really; with the lack of any destruction caused in his wake due to one of his... _contraptions_... everyone had noticed. Usually, he was out being, well, a hiccup who left some kind of mess behind that she or one of the other Berkian's had to clean up, his little sidekick furthering the destruction, but as of late the village has been strangely quiet. Peaceful. It was... it was almost terrifying as it was a blessing. Astrid had checked the forge to see if he was perhaps meddling around in there with some new device that would "help" the villagers in some way, but it was empty. Sure, there were signs of it being used, but not of constant usage... it was a while after that that she began noticing how he would begin sneaking off into the woods and disappear for long hours on end, but always coming back with a new trick he used on the dragons.

 _'There's something in there,'_ Astrid narrowed her eyes in the thought. _'Something that is helping him cheat.'_

She had 'run' into him earlier in the woods whilst training, the boy carrying something that piqued her interest and suspicion before he took off with a sheepish smile and wave, his redheaded sidekick following close behind with her own arms follow but instead of smiling as Hiccup had, the redhead gave a death and sneer before snubbing her nose and taking off after the boy. Astrid had tried to follow them but it was like they vanished as soon as they rounded a large boulder. That didn't help in her mood...

_'So that little red-haired rat **DID** know what he was hiding. Figures.'_

She was going to follow him again, she decided earlier on. And this time she wasn't going to lose him. She was going to discover what was going on and how he became so good so quickly. She was going to find out if whatever made him tis way was a threat to Berk, and if it was... she would either capture it for the Chief... or she would kill it. Eyes narrowing, even more, she clenched her fist.

_**Clank!!** _

_**Crash!!!** _

Whipping around her eyes turned into tiny little slits as every fiber tensed with the full alert of a possible fight as the crashing sounds of metal and tools rang loudly from the forge. With caution and wariness and valor coursing through her veins like a great storm the blonde quickly raced over calling the name of the only person she knew might be in there at this time of night, gripping her axe tightly in hand just in case it wasn't who she thought it was but an intruder instead or worse.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?"

It was silent for a brief moment before the familiar sound of a girl's voice could be heard hissing viciously. _"Shite, it's Princess Wonder Axe- OW! Hey!"_

Astrid pressed her lips as Hiccup came jumping out of the shutter doors with a look of awe flickering over his features. To Astrid, he almost resembled a puppy, but that thought quickly faded as he slammed back against the doors and spread his arms out, suturing. "A-Astrid. H-hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid!"

 _'He's acting strange... well stranger than usual,'_ Astrid glanced at the doors before him, ears picking up at the flustered whispering coming from within. "I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird." She jumped as Hiccup was pulled back harshly, a grunt leaving him as the girl stared at him with wide eyes that got even wider as the boy was jerked up the length of the door gap with a nervous laugh. "Well, weirder. And what is Asta doing in there?!"

"None of your business, Twinkletoes! For the love of Thor, why must you be so... so... so nosy! Bugger off, blondie cakes!" The redhead snarled suddenly as she flung one of the doors open quickly and yanked Hiccup in, the boy releasing a loud "Whoa!" as he went with another clatter following.

Astrid's eyes widened to an even wider width as she rushed forward, flinging the shutters open in hopes of catching whatever was in there with them - cause surely just the two alone wouldn't be able to cause that much noise - but was met with a dark room. Gritting her teeth the young blonde cursed lowly for missing yet another chance at catching him red-handed. Growling she was about to turn until the swinging of glinting metal caught her vision, her head snapping back towards the dark room and up towards the ceiling where random objects hung. Eyes narrowing, she bit the inside of her cheek; something was in here. Something big. There was no way scrawny Hiccup and short Asta could reach up that high without a stoll. "What are you two hiding?"

Little did she know, the very secrets they were hiding made a quick loop around while her back was turned and shot into the air all within a blink of an eye.

**~~~**

"That was close!" Asta sputtered as she gripped Hiccup's waist, eyes lingering back towards the now faded village with a fast beating her. Anger still burning within at the near discovery of the one person she'd rather have found out last. She was even more ticked over that Hiccup had jumped out instead of running. With that thought in mind, she spun around and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"What the heck was that?!"

Hissing Hiccup glanced back into her burning eyes. "What was what?"

"What was... That! You jumping out to talk to her! That's "What was what!"" Asta was seething right now, the boy could feel the smell shakes in her body. "You nearly blew our cover!"

Hiccup sputtered in disbelief, his own anger rising. "W-what are you talking about? I had it handled!"

"Oh, really? Forge boy, Astrid has been suspicious of you ever since you became a 'Dragon Miracle Whisperer' you go out to talk to her while you were not only still hooked up to Toothless but in the presence of the Murder Fury! Do you know how hard it was to keep the Fire Torpedo from bursting out and devouring the blondie?! And me, might I add. Not easy! You know she hates me and prefers you!"

 _'Fire Torpedo?!'_ Sunflower huffed with a snarl, sending a withering glare towards the human girl but she let it slid as she gurgled out her agreement with everything else being said.

"See? Even the giant murder mouth is agreeing with me!"

_**"WHY YOU--!!"** _

"Sunflower!" Toothless hissed nipping at her. Sunflower snarled but calmed down, flapping a few wing beats away.

"Point is," Asta met Sunflower's glare with her own, unknowingly impressing the mighty beast at her bravery. "You just painted an even bigger target on your back. Tomorrow your dad, my parents, all the stronger warriors of Berk, are coming home! What's to stop her from telling them and them getting suspicious and coming out here to find out what you're hiding, huh? Hiccup... you might like her, but she doesn't like you; no in the way you do... why would she keep her suspicion a secret?"

Hiccup fell silent after she that. Her words striking him like a hand to the face and it stung. Bad. He knew that she wasn't trying to be rude, only trying to get him to see the logic, but hearing those words... hearing her, his best friend, say that... it just reminded him of the gods' awful truth that Astrid would say something about her suspicions if she wanted to play a little dirty, and if his father found out... not even Tia would be able to help talk him out of trouble. Even if Astrid didn't play dirty she would still say something cause, lost be real, people like him (Hiccup himself) didn't just become... well... what he is now amongst the village. Especially after the whole 'I-Shot-Down-Two-Night Furies' fiasco: Even if it was all true but it's not like anyone other than Asta knew, or believed, that.

Though it did bring on a whole new series of questions; What would his father do upon his discovery of Hiccup's success? Would he proud? Would be just like Astrid and question his sudden ability to tame the mighty beasts? Would he demand to know where Hiccup learned to do all of this? Hel, would any of the villagers notice and question him?! Most of the villagers might be stupid but not all of them were! He did have a little faith in Astrid though, she would probably try to confront him to discover what he was hiding and demand answers.. which would more than likely tick Asta off but what else was new.

With so many questions circling around and around in his head like a never-ending fire Hiccup failed to notice their landing in the cove until Asta pushed against his back and jumped off of the black dragon, mumbling incoherently under her breath. Letting out a sigh he bit back the forming groan and slides off of Toothless, patting his neck, before following after the huffy redhead.

Sunflower walked over to her usual rock and sat down, green eyes focused on the duo of humans the dragoness couldn't help the small grin of amusement that appeared on her face. The girl's already squeaky voice was, even more, squeakier as she began a rant about the same thing she was yowling about on the flight back to the two dragons temporary home. Humans were rather strange creatures. If the fire-haired meat stick didn't like this... er... _'blonde Bakrauf...?_ ' then would it not be easier to eliminate the menace or damage them to the point they would leave you alone? Or just use Deathslayer's technique of ignoring the issue until it fades away? Not as fun once she thought about it... although she wasn't too sure what a _blonde **Bakrauf**_ was.

Sunflower was guessing that it was that prying female human they had run from earlier.

... Yeah. She called her human weird, she didn't like that. She knew that the male human was a little off in his brain compared to the other humans she had seen the first night, accompanied by the numerous rants on Hiccup's part, but he was still the only human that she liked out the two and slight half that she's met. With a mental nod, she confirmed her forming hatred for the blonde Bakrauf - she was going to call the other human female from now on - was on her ever-increasingly growing list of things she hates since arriving here.

"I'm surprised you didn't burn that wooden cave down."

Sunflower let out a small sound of surprise as a form plopped down beside her, the voice loud in her ear. Head whipping to the side she glared small daggers at the Night Fury and tried to whack him in the head with her tail, missing as he ducked with a smug grin. He was obviously learning how to read her attacks which pissed her off 'cause it now means she was going to have to learn more ways to attack without him being able to time her so he could dodge. she'll think of something, she always does... "I told you I could restrain myself."

Toothless just gave her a look before smirking. "Yeah, because I was sitting on your wing and because the human was holding your mouth shut."

"It wasn't because of you or the pest!" Sunflower glared with a growl as Toothless let out a gurgled laugh. "It wasn't!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," He smirked before glancing at the two humans. The girl still stomping around while Hiccup looked about ready to pull his hair out. "She seems very determined to prove that Hiccup is going to give us away."

Sunflower stopped glaring for a moment to consider his words while sending a small peak in the direction of the two two-leggeds, tilting her head she focused on the voice of the human and mentally confirmed that that was exactly what the female was ranting about; snorting she couldn't help the ping of annoyance that ran through her. She still didn't really like the brat, but she was now going to try and be a little more tolerable now that she had another human near the top of her hate list.

"I don't blame her. The more humans that know about us the more danger we're in. Not all of them are like Hiccup... and the pest," Sunflower said a bit tensely after a brief moment of silence, not taking note of the small frown of Toothless face. "We can't afford any more of them to know about us, Toothless. We'll be killed for sure if more start discovering us; you've heard what Hiccup has said in his rants and you saw what happened the night we met and all before you and I met."

Studying her the male titled his head, taking in her words. She had a very good point he knew that. But after spending the last couple of weeks around the dorky human, he couldn't help but wonder if the humans were actually different. Perhaps if they spent more time trying to get to know the dragons and learn why they did what they did, and vice versa, then maybe both sides could live peacefully. He wasn't really siding with the humans, a part of him still hated them with a passion since they were the reason dragons lived in fear and a majority of species was whipped clean off the face of the earth, but maybe... maybe there can be peace between both species. _'If Sunflower would only just change her view on them.'_

** ~~~ **

When Stoick the Vast returned home he wasn't expecting to hear about the achievements of his son. That word in the same sentence as his son's name alone would have had Stoick yelling 'mind control' before battling them to the death. There was no way someone like his son would ever be... well, good, at anything that involved dragons. Hiccup plus dragons equaled very bad, bad things happening. So when Gobber came to greet him with the largest smile he's ever seen on his face, he couldn't help but feel a bit of suspicion flooding through his blood but that faded slightly as soon as his friend began questioning him on his journey. Wary and exhausted, Stoick exited the half-destroyed ship as it pulled to a halt alongside the pier a basket tucked tightly under his arm.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?" Gobber asked sparing a glance at the all but shipwrecked longships.

"Not even close," The red-haired man glared.

Gobber's face dropped as he muttered in sarcasm. "Ah. Excellent..."

Continuing his walk up the dock he allowed his eyes to roam around to make sure nothing was out of place. "I hope you had a little more success than me."

"Ah, well... if by success you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes." Gobber bobbed his head with a shrug not even bothering to fully understand what his words actually sounded like they were implying as he took the basket from his friend.

Stoick felt his eyes widen and face drop as he turned to stare at the man he's been friends with for years. What? What in Thor's name did he mean?! Before he could say anything else a few of the Berkians came rushing over, the beautiful and brown-haired Phlegma the Fierce in the lead, a wide smile all but splitting her face. "Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved."

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?!" Starkard, a dark-haired Viking, grinned.

"No one will miss that old nuisance!" Hoark the Haggard declared happily as he followed the rest who were jogging down the piers. Ack grinned widely as he patted his chief's shoulder just as happy as the rest. "The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Stoick couldn't help but freeze as they all tossed around their shouts of victory. They obviously meant Hiccup. Was he... He wasn't... What in Odin's name happened while he was gone?! Mouth agape he turned to his friend with a look of utter disbelief. "... He's gone?"

"Um, yeah..." Gobber looked at him, realizing what was probably on his mind. Oi, this was awkward. "Most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."

"Hiccup?" The large burly man blinked in disbelief. At least he wasn't dead... but celebrity? Fans? ... Hiccup?

"Who would've thought, eh? He has this way with the beasts," Gobber's face lit up as he began explaining how at first, the clumsy stick of a Haddock was terrible at Dragon Training, but then, in some miraculous way, he began showing up one day and just... tamed every dragon he came in contact with. He, nor the others, were sure as to how he was doing such things but it was surely such an amazing thing to watch. Never having seen anyone have such a way with the beasts, before. The more Gobber went on, the more Stoick felt a bubble of pride fill his being. Finally. Finally, his son was good at something. something that would befit not only Hiccup himself, but also the village.

He would have to have a talk with the boy later when everything settled down.

Suddenly Gobber's face lit up in remembrance of something and he paused, glancing around before leaning in to whisper something to his Chief. "... Stoick. There's something you need to see. We've found something we've never seen before..."

** ~~~ **

Sunflower's eyes closed in a state of serene euphoria. The gentle currents of the wind battering her face like the gentle nuzzles one's mother who gives her hatchling. It blissful, enduring, something's she's missed since her journey's begun away from her home. For once in the days she's been living trapped on this island, she felt at peace with the world; her mind a total blank and calm. Gliding on the currents of the wind she inhaled the early morning air, the smells of nature and the salty ocean filling her nostrils which just added into her peaceful state of mind. Exhaling, she relished in the cool misty wisps that hit her body as she passed through the fluffy clouds. It felt nice against her scales, cooling any aches she may have had from being constantly tense all day long.

Coming to a halt she just hovered in mid-air, letting the beams of the early morning's rays cast themselves upon her glimmering scales, a trait both Light Furies and Sun Furies shared - perhaps it was because of the close relation between the two Fury species, much closer to each other than all of the rest. With her mind calm, Sunflower just hovered in the same spot for what felt like hours upon hours until a strange yet slightly familiar smell hit her nose. Green eyes popping open, the light-catching th golden and fiery orange flecks within the various shades of the vibrant green orbs, they fluttered rapidly as she took in a couple of deep huffs of air before settling on the direction the smell was the most potent. Eye ridges furrowing she stealthily darted into the clouds; a trailing patch that was illuminated by the sunlight and, miraculously, blended in with her surroundings - like she became one with the light. Flying as fast as she could, wisping trails of energetic light trailed around and behind her until she came to a sudden halt above the village.

Everything in her screamed to blow it to bits but in fear of further disappointing her male human she fought that urge down and narrowed into slits and pupils nothing but thin lines, she let out a tiny rumbled growl as she noticed the large longships pulling into the villages bay; most of the ships destroyed and a few even smoking still. It was a clear sign that they had a run-in with a couple of dragons. _'Ones that they were trying to kill,'_ Sunflower's eyes narrowed even more, muscles becoming tense. Any ounce of peace she was beginning to feel around the humans quickly melted away as large groups of large hairy humans exited their destroyed water floating crafts, the sun glinting off of their weapons that they proudly, yet sluggishly, carried off with them. Hissing, Sunflower slowly backed away to take more cover in the clouds. She didn't like the sharp weapons, they terrified her. She had never seen what they could actually do but like most of the knowledge on humans and their things, she's heard of what the weapons can do and how much damage they can cause, well, that is until that night... now she has seen the injuries the simple but powerful sharp metal pieces caused, and it terrified her to no end.

 _'You need to leave,'_ Her mind screamed. _'You need to leave now!'_

Watching as more humans crowded around, weapons shining everywhere, her mind flashed back to the night she arrived. She could literally see all of the humans shooting down and decapitating her kind with no care in the world. The fear only tripled as she started to recognize some of the faces. The snarls and smiles, their cheers of victory as they stood on the struggling dragons before slicing off their heads and clipping off their wings. Their grinning faces flashing everywhere in her mind.

 _'They're going to find you,'_ That tiny voice grew louder. _'They're trained hunters. They're monsters. They'll find you and do the same thing. Leave!'_

Monsters... yes, that's what they are. Shuttering, she tried to convince herself that leaving wasn't the best thing to do. She wasn't a coward. She was mighty and ferocious! But deep down, even she knew that she wouldn't be able to take on that many humans. She was strong but in numbers, they were stronger, even if they were ten times smaller than she was. As she began her frantic flapping back, she froze when her eyes landed on one of the tallest male humans to leave one of the ships, his red hair gleaming brightly and the strong, confident, leader and death like aura surrounding him like a wildfire.

 ** _'Him!'_** She remembered him. She could clearly picture him. He was the one who was giving orders to kill the dragons; to kill her. He was their leader! Inhaling sharply, she froze even more at the familiar scent he gave off, the wind caring it up into the air. There was something... she knew that small. She was around every day. Every time Hiccup... _'No... no. I-it can't be.'_

Wings twitching with her growing fear, Sunflower didn't waste any time in giving in to her flight or fight mood, choosing flight as her option as she turned tail and shot off at Mach speed, her destination, the Cove. It looked like she would be leaving sooner than she thought, with or without Toothless.


	16. Chapter 14

Toothless let out a loud drawn-out yawn as he began to stand up on the rock he had been laying upon; back arching and paws pushing forward as his claws extended. He now understood why his fellow Fury liked to spend a portion of her day lounging about in the sun it was very relaxing, speaking of the spitfire of a female, he had yet to see her at all this morning so he assumed that she had gone on a morning flight - she's been doing that often ever since her winged healed. A frown marred the black scaled dragon's face as this thought crossed his mind; he wasn't fully sure how he felt with Sunflower being able to fly... to him, it meant that she was going to leave soon, her anxious actions were no better either. She was always acting antsy and staring off into the distances as her wings quivered in such a way that reminded him of the few dragons that were anxious to just take to the air and leave all of their worries behind. Toothless wondered why she didn't just leave, there was nothing keeping her here - though he kind of hoped that it was because of him she stayed, but perhaps that was a little more than wishful thinking.

The frown deepened as he stared out at the water, fish jumping out freely. Toothless still wasn't sure what he made of the female Fury; sure, he was beyond thrilled that he had another Fury in his midst - still shocked that there were a different species of his kind, but he supposed it was possible now that he thought over it - and he really didn't want to her to leave. He didn't want to going back to being lonely, going back to the thoughts of being the last of his kind, the bitter shame and anger he had felt before... the restlessness he had felt as he left the nest in each food run and subconsciously scanned his surroundings in hopes another identical roar would answer his own desperate ones. He didn't want any of it. He wished, yarned, for another Night Fury, or even a half-breed, to appear and now that he had one he wasn't going to let her go for anything. He wanted to hide her away and keep her safe, away from the danger that might get her killed; he was didn't care that she wasn't of th night, she was still of the same species and possibly the very last one out there, she needed to remain safe.

 _'But you can't... that's being selfish,'_ Toothless scowled himself. _'It's not fair to her, she might actually like being alone. Plus, I hardly doubt she'd stay hidden.'_

He knew that he couldn't force her to stay and had to find his own wants and instincts whenever he thought of her leaving him. It was a time like this that he despised the other dragons who had others of their kind to be around, no fear of them leaving and being the last, it was at this time that he was upset with his new disability. He couldn't follow the Sun Flower even if he wanted to once she decided to leave. Toothless felt so torn, for many other reasons too. He didn't want to leave the human either, he had grown to care for the boy and his weird ways. He knew he couldn't have the two of them at once, so he'd have to decide and that, he supposed, as easy as it was heartbreaking... his tail fin seemed to be the thing that decided his fate.

Letting out a grumble the male turned from the water and turned his head towards the sky.

Oh, how he longed to fly freely right now... join the beautiful female as she soared free as one of those feathery snakes. At least spend some time with her before she actually did leave him forever. _'If she allowed it,'_ he thought bitterly. Every time he seemed to make some headway with her something always happened that made her revert to back to the vicious dragoness that had appeared that night. His eyes subconsciously went towards his paw where a scale was missing; last night he had been trying to cozy up with her, hoping that that might make her stay but that hadn't exactly ended well for him.

A flash of red streaking over the water had Toothless head snapping up in time to see the snarling face of the very dragoness he was thinking of flying straight for him. With barely any time to react, Toothless could only momentarily brace himself for impact as a large weight slammed into him and the two went flying until the hit the ground with a large thud, Toothless pinned flat on his back with Sunflower sat on his chest, one paw pinned firmly on his throat and the other raised and ready to strike if needed. Her eyes were narrowed into angry slits and lips pulled back into a snarl to show her sharp white teeth which gleamed dangerously in a snarl.

Blinking the Night Fury narrowed his eyes, his own growl coming forth as instincts took over. "What are yo-"

"-Did you know?!" She roared, cutting in. The male took on a look of confusion. "What?"

"Did you know that Hiccup is the son of that leader of a tyrant who was leading the charge against the dragons that night?!" She hissed violently as a realization to her question dawned on the male's face. Sunflower had wondered if he knew who the man-human was since she landed here but hadn't said anything in favor of blocking out the memory of that thing slaughtering her kind.

She remembered the burning hatred, the blood lust, that sparked violently in that man's eyes that night some weeks ago and she had remembered the tales the Elders had told the younger dragons. Tales about the murderous behavior the humans bore. Their love for snuffing the life out of those who were only trying to survive in this unfaithful world. The look they get that screamed of their greed for bloodshed. The look that man had! She suddenly remembered why her kind hated them, why they were taught to fear the creatures... even if they were small and squishable, they were equally as dangerous as a dragon itself. Them and their weapons that were able to pierce a dragon's thick armor-like scales.

How had she forgotten all of this? How had she become so dumb to the very truth as too much danger she was in? She had befriended the hatchling of the leader of the dragon slayers! The leader she witness slaughtering every dragon he could! Maybe she was blinded by her anger and self-pity at having been grounded that she let her thoughts wander to the back of her mind, blocking any warnings as she allowed the human hatchling get close to her, touch her, mess with her feelings... she... wait... what if this was all just a trap...? What if...

"Of course I did," Toothless muttered as he stared up at the simmering female, mind locking on to the fact her grip suddenly loosened. "It's quite obvious, they smell similar. And you forget I've been around here longer than you have been, so yes, I did know."

Sunflower only stared at the Night Fury in horror. A sense of betrayal slowly flooding her senses. The look the male was giving her held no sense of shame whatsoever and it was alarming to her. Did he not know the danger they were in? The danger they've been in by befriending that _thing's_ hatchling?

"You... You knew...?" The Sun Fury felt every thought in her head freeze for a moment, allowing Toothless the chance to widdle his way out from underneath her. He wasn't sure why she was getting so bent out of shape with this. Suddenly her face turned dark. "You knew! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't think it was important," He raised a ridge.

That seemed to be the wrong choice of words for the next thing he knew she was letting out a blood-curdling scream, a fireball flaring to life in her throat and lighting up her mouth. "Not important?! You think information like that **ISN'T _IMPORTANT?!!_** " Toothless dodged the fireball as soon as she fired it, eyes widening as her wings flared and pupils thinned. "You know how I feel about humans! That man is the ring-leader of them all, he murdered dragons! I SAW HIM DO IT!!"

"Sun-" Toothless jumped once more, ears twitching as he jumped onto a rock, spinning as he evaded. Gaining a bit of air his green eyes caught a glimpse of red and by instinct, he tucked his wings in and rolled off to the side in a sharp left and just in time for a comet of fire to shoot right past him and towards the rocky cliff. Sunflower narrowed her eyes and she made a turn and positioned herself so her feet took the brunt of the impact. Sunflower let a small snarl as her head snapped over towards the male who had been watching her, his own head snapping forward as he made another roll to the side to avoid a hanging root and swiftly lands behind a rock where he continues to jump around.

Sunflower locked down right enraged as she pushed off of the cliffs wall, suspended in the air before she rocketed off with a beat and spun into the air. If he hadn't been so worried about his life possibly ending, he would've been in awe at the way the light was hitting her and reflecting off of her glittering scales as she spun in a circle before stopping, her wings circling her before they slowly pulled back, the rays of the light shining around her. Yes, he would've stopped and admired just how beautiful she looked as she slowly opened her eyes, probably would've wondered how she was able to look so peaceful doing it as well if it weren't for her trying to murder him.

Eyes snapping open her eyes went towards him and narrowed into tiny slits, even smaller than before. Her teeth seemed to be sharper and Toothless couldn't help but gulp. Now he was beginning to why the males were terrified to tick the females off. Sunflower let out a shrill roar as she surged forward with a speed that would've caught him by surprise was he not expecting it. Leaping to the side, Toothless twirled gracefully and landed on another rock, hopping over a few before turning to watch Sunflower swerve to evade a head-on collision.

 _'Crazy,'_ He thought with a sigh. _'She's absolutely crazy when angry.'_

"Would you hold still!!" She shrieked as she lunged again only to miss.

"And get shredded? I'm not an idiot," Toothless snipped.

A low hiss reverberated from within her chest. Not an idiot? Seriously?! "Yes, you are!" She shrieks and spat a ball of fire at him. "You hid the fact that you knew of that human! The very one I witnessed beheading a Deadly Nadder! And you know what's even more interesting to add on to that fact?" Toothless had a feeling that that was a rhetorical question so he kept silent, tensing as the dragoness stalked forward. "The little human we let hang around us; pet us and feed us. Is the _son_ of that human!"

"Hiccup has nothing to do with him!" Toothless narrowed his eyes, he wasn't really fond of where this was going.

Sunflower paused for a moment. Her face flashing with various emotions flicker over her features as she dazed out for a moment. Eyes closing she let out a small huff that turned into a growl. "... but he does," Eyes opening she glared at the male. "He wanted to get close to us? Well, he did that. He made us trust him, acted like a friend, like he was different from those... those monsters and for what?! Don't you see what's happened Toothless? He's lured us into a trap!"

"He wouldn't do such a thing and you know that!" The Night Fury felt a strange anger boil within. After everything that's happened and she had the guts to try and everything on the boy? _His_ human?

"Wouldn't he? He. Tried. To. Kill US! Remember?! He couldn't kill us because he was scared and so what does he do, he lures us into trusting him only to wait for his sire to return and then turn us over. We're doomed! And he brought that stupid female in as a way for more strength! It's only a matter of before he brings mo–"

"–He would never do that! Hiccup is different from all of them. He's curious towards us, wants to learn about us. He didn't kill us because he has a good heart and is nothing like his sire. So do **NOT** blame him for anything!" Toothless rose up, wings flaring, his chest heaving heavily.

He still wasn't all to sure about the human female but Hiccup was different from the other humans, as much as it would've pained Toothless to admit was he not used to the human. He knew that the boy had a chance to kill them when he had the chance but he didn't, and though he had the attention to at first but the great dragon had sensed the fear, the inability, to do so. Hiccup had only wanted his tyrant sire's approval but he threw that away to set them free, something the Night Fury knew would get him band and viewed as a traitor to humankind were he found out by anyone else. That was a sacrifice, Toothless realized later, that was something that sealed his trust in the human. The boy had many chances to kill him, to kill her, to tell someone about them but he had not. He fed them, kept them alive, entertained them, just studied them. He had helped Toothless fly again and though it was not permanent healing, it was better than not being able to do so ever again; and Hiccup once the one had had to thank.

The boy placed his trust in them; trusted them not to harm him, kill him, and they had not and therefor Toothless returned that trust and promised to protect him.

And it looked like Sunflower might be that very thing he needed to protect him from.

Toothless nearly whimpered within his mind. He did not like the thought of going again the only female left of the Fury kind. He did not want to lose her, he wanted to treasure her, the first friend of his kind, the one who had started to quell his loneliness and lost hope of being the last one alive but he also did not want to lose the human. But in the end, he decided that he would side with the one that one get injured easier and prayed that, in time, the Sun Fury would forgive if things were to dial down to a fight. The Night Fury shook his head as a sudden strange pain stabbed through his heart; he was not sure why.

Sunflower felt her breath catch in her throat, wings dropping at her side as the feeling of betrayal fell over her. She saw from the look on the black Fury's face that he would fight her if need be, his choice having been made. She had hopped to the sun and moon and back that he would stand with her, his kind, but her hopes might have been a little too high. _'Maybe he's just confused. Yes, that's just weighing down on his better judgment,'_ Sunflower's better sense supplied in her mind but at the moment her own anger flushed that out.

Jaw clenching the dragoness steeled her features and held her head high. If he could not see why she thought Hiccup as being dangerous than so be it. "You're making a mistake in trusting him, Toothless."

Toothless lifted his in his own stubborn defiance. "And it's your mistake for not trusting him. Look, can you just leave him alone? Leave if you have to but don't hurt him, I don't wanna hurt you."

Sunflower just bared her teeth with a feral hiss.

And as if the human gods had wanted a little more entertainment in their lives, the two humans that were the center of their minds sounds from the top of the cove, the female's voice much more frantic than usual.

"-Up! Hiccup, wait! Stop! T-think about what you're doing!"

Sunflower froze as her head snapped up and towards the sound. Toothless also froze before gazing warningly at the female. "Sunflower..."

"I have to, Asta!" Came Hiccup's shout, and Sunflower's growl. "My dad he- They- They want me to do something and I... I can't, OK? So, I'm leaving. I'm taking the dragons and leaving." The boy appeared at the top of the cliff and quickly scaled his way down, obviously not noticing the death glare pinned on him. Asta following him done clearly out of breath. "Look, I'm not asking you to come along but I am so leaving."

 _'Leaving?'_ Sunflower's curious side perked up as her eyes became slits.

"Sunflower, please," The Night Fury whispered.

"Hiccup, please. If you just talk to them, explain, maybe we could-"

"-No, Asta!" The boy shouted, yanking his back higher. "They're Vikings! They don't listen, they never will. Don't you understand what it would mean if I told them? It would mean I'd have to reveal _them_! It would kill them, me _and_ you!" The boy's finger shot towards the two dragons making the female hiss. "And I can't... I can't do that to you or them."

Sunflower paused in her hissing, ears poking up. Did he just...? _'No!'_ Screamed her feral side. _'You bipolar idiot! You were just wanting to kill him now you're feeling pity?!'_

No, she wasn't. The boy was the son of that tyrant. He was going to give them away and kill them. He was a human, they were all the same. Killers. Liars. Greedy slobs of meat. The boy was just trying to mess with their heads, he was... he was... he was trying to lure them all into a trap, just like his sire. He...

"I _will **not** kill them_ like my father."

He's different from that man, the rest of them and she knew. Her pride was just too strong to let her admit it, especially after what she just said. But a part of her argued that she was right, she had seen what that man had done. Even if the boy did not tell him it was only a matter of time before that monster and the other humans discovered them. The- Wait. What was that? Sniffing the air the female growled. Liar! He brought someone else!

"Toothless, Sunflower. Pack up. Looks like the three of us are taking a little vacation... forever," Setting his bag down he ignored his friend who went to bang her head on a rock a few times. Boys... such stubborn creatures.

As the humans did whatever, Sunflower growled at the sight of a blonde female silently sneaking over to the boulder Hiccup was kneeled in front of. Everything about her screamed sly and cunning, a trained warrior. She could sense her anger but it was at the dragons, who of which she failed to see as she glared at the other two of her kind.

"Human!" She roared telepathically, Toothless flinching at the ringing pitch in his skull. "He brought another human! I told you he wasn't to be trusted!"

"Sunflower-"

It was too late, the female surged forward, ignoring the cry of surprise from the blonde as she jerked away from attempt assault and demands on the human boy. Everything seemed to slow down at that very moment, the look of surprise and fear filling Hiccup's and Asta's faces as the female soared for the three, her mouth glowing brightly.

**"-NOOO!!!"**

** ~~~ **

"Alright, Tia. You can do this," The brunette couched herself in silent mutters as she snuck into the training grounds. After the declaration of Hiccup being chosen to slay the dragon, the female had stuck around in the shadows, having grown suspicious after hearing the whispers between her step-father and his friend about some mysterious dragon they had found half-starved along the beach shores halfway across the island. A dragon of which no one had yet to see the likes of.

The same dragon her brother obviously was to be fighting.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself staying behind out fo the hope of catching a glimpse of it. Maybe it was something she gained from her mother, much like her brother. Gobber had told Celestia many stories in secret how her mother, Valka, believed that there could be peace between man and beast. She was always kind to them and had stopped her husband from killing many.. but one day, during a raid, a dragon had taken her mother and now she was dead. The girl remembered that day. She remembered seeing her mother in the sky with a big dragon with four wings, she remembered screaming before her father found her with a crying Hiccup in his arms. She had hated the creatures for a few years of her life, asking her father to train her so one day she could seek revenge, but as she grew older she learned that her hate for the dragons was holding her back. It was petty and childish. It was tainting her. And though she missed her mother dearly, there was nothing she could do about it.

No-kill number and revenge would ever bring her mother back... she just wished it hadn't taken so long to see it.

That was why tried so hard to make a stand like her mother, to make her fellow Berkians and father see her point of view. Her mother's point of view, and though few were swayed many were not and those who were stayed silent. Eventually, she gave up and moved on, only hoping that her brother would be able to make a change as she tried to raise him in her mother's ways. _'And it seems to be working,'_ A smile lit her face. She knew of his little secret. She knew of the two Furies and she was scared at first but he hasn't come back yet so that must've meant something.

She had hope for him, he was special after all.

Upon entering the ring, Tia froze in the shadows and glanced around, sighing when she saw nobody other than a few birds flying overhead. Sucking in a breath her blue eyes landed on the large metal door that was sealed shut. Making her way over, she paused once more in front of the smaller human-shaped door that was in the larger door.

Sucking in a breath she slowly reached out to open it only to yank it away upon hearing voices. Eyes widening she frantically glanced around, spotting a bunch shields she jumped over and hit behind them, the voice drawing near until they were above her.

"...and you're sure about this?"

It was her father.

"Aye. The beast is unlike anything I've ever seen but has many weaknesses like any other beast," Gobber. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem for young Hiccup."

"..." It was silent for a moment. "I know. If he is as good with beasts as you say he is. I can't help but worry."

"And that is natural. Now come, we must prepare for the challenge."

Tia held her breath with tensed shoulders as she listened to their footsteps retreat. She only relaxed when she was sure they were gone. Waiting another moment before leaving her spot the young woman soon found herself back in front of the door. Pausing once more she took a shuddered breath and tried to calm her fast-beating heart. "No turning back."

With that she pulled open the heavy door, her gaze being meant with darkness, and slowly walked in. Leaving it open just a small gap, enough to allow some light in, she took a moment to let her vision adjust to the change. Blinking, she glanced around, squinting even as the darkness became much more seeable. Once able to fully see she looked around.

"Huh," She muttered eyes searching every corner she saw... nothing. Absolutely nothing. "It's not here. Maybe its..."

The spine chilling growl had her freeze, breath hitching. That was definitely not her stomach. Swallowing hard she stood as still as possible, listening silently as... there! Another growl. It's not from anything in front of her or behind, it must be, "From above!"

Tia barely had time to glance up as instinct took over and she dodged out of the way. The cool rush of air told her just how close it was to her. Rolling onto her feet she gasped loudly as a blast of ice shot the ground beside her, making her jump away and lookup. All she saw was a blur and then a tail flying towards her. Jumping again, the dragon let out a loud roar that shook the ground and had the girl reaching for her ears. She stumbled back as the tail slammed into the ground again, scrapping her leg.

"Gah!"

A prickle of tears filled her eyes as fire traveled through her leg, the girl falling to the ground as another roar rang out. She suddenly realized her mistake as she struggled to stand, eyes jumping towards the door she knew she had to leave before she was killed. Crying out again she rolled away from being squished by a clawed paw and forced herself to stand. Running towards the door the female stumbled as her leg nearly gave out, the pain worsening. Nearing the door she turned back in time to see a shimmering glowing blue ball of ice flying towards her head and she only just enough time to dodge.

Her spirits rose as she was now just mere inches from the door but as she was about to leave a flash of white crossed her vision and the next thing she knew an awful pain flared across her abdomen and her breath was knocked out of. She was suddenly off of her feet and repelling across the room like a rock being thrown. Slamming into the wall violently she swore her heart had stopped for a moment as the air fled her. Her knees buckle and she fell, hitting the ground harshly which seemed to revive her.

Oh, gods. Oh, gods! She was going to die! How could she have had been so stupid? She was going to die she... she didn't want to, not yet. Clenching her teeth and eyes she choked back a sob and tried to force herself to stand but the hit had left her weak. Falling back to the ground the young woman could feel the rattles in the ground as the dragon approached, its growls vibrating everything.

_'I don't want to die. Dad, I don't want to die. Dear gods, help me!'_

Weakly flopping onto her back, she let out a small scream like sob as she met the glow cold eyes over a very large dragon. Its sharp snow-white teeth glittering in the faint light. Heart pounding heavily in her ears and vision blurring in anxiety, Tia flinches and slammed her eyes closed as its mouth opened wide and its head surged down.

The girl quickly sent out her goodbyes and 'I love yous' mentally and hoped the gods would watch over them and told her mother she'd be seeing her soon. She excepted her fate and stupidly, in her mind, thrust out her hand in a last weak effort to stop her coming death.

Tia flinched as she felt a rush of cold air hit her body and knew that that was it. But after a minute of nothing happening, she slowly cracked her eyes open. Had the gods heard her? Had they sent her father to save her? Or was she already dead? If she was, her death by a dragon didn't hurt as much as she expected. _'Was this what it was like for mom?'_

As her eyes began to open wider the girl looked around and nope, she's not dead. Her final resting place surely wouldn't look like the place she had been killed. So if she wasn't dead, then what happened to the dragon? As if to answer her question, something cold-pressed into the palm of her hand. Jumping with a shriek, the girl's head snapped around to see the dragon, her would-be killer, standing there with its nose pressed to her hand, its eyes opening and glaring down at her annoyed by the loud sound.

It let out a grumble and pulled away. Glaring once more the girl it jumped up attached itself to the roof and disappeared into the shadows. Eyes wide and jaw dropped, the girl was on the verge of a mental break down but she held such feelings back just long enough for her to push herself up and rush out the door. Barely making it a few out of the arena before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went falling flat on her back.

**~~~**

With a lot on their minds, no one had heard her screams or the roars coming from both the cove and the arena. No one had seen to blurs shooting up from the forest a moment after the girl passed out; one black and one a glowing red. No one noticed as the black blur froze in the air with a mournful wail, struggling not to follow its other before it disappeared into the clouds with three passengers on its back.

No one saw the red blur zip away at sonic speeds in the opposite direction. No one saw as the Sun Fury let out her own sad shrill, eyes watering as she made her decision just as the Night Fury made his. No one saw as she paused some miles from the island and turned in the direction the Night Fury had went, moving to follow him but stopping and deciding not to because of pride. No one saw the look of pure pain and sorrow as she turned away towards the sky and fled again.

... No one noticed a thing as she disappeared from sight, the Sun Fury gone.


	17. Chapter 16

Green eyes watched in unblinking terror as the large red mast of glimmering scales and blazing fireballs flew out of the cove and into the trees, a pile of smoldering ashes and sparks and liquid bits of metal beside her, the remains of what once had been Astrid's axe. Her body was once again frozen as her mind tried to make sense of what had transpired. Flashes of teeth so sharp and close and the sight of a fireball boiling at the back of a large throat ghosted her mind, bringing her already weak and shaking knees out from under her. The smell of smoke and burning metal sending a surge of alarm mixing in with her already skyrocketing agitation.

**...**

**_"SUNFLOWER!! NOOO!!!"_ **

_It all happened so fast that Asta barely had time to think as Astrid pushed herself forward with her axe raised and ready to strike, the typical idiotic Viking boldness seeping out of her, only stoking Sunflower's shrieking rage even further. Hiccup let out a loud yelp, rushing forward with Asta on his tail, reaching out to stop him, the black Night Fury, Toothless, staring in wide-eyed shock at the sudden movement of the female dragon. In a move so quick, Sunflower shot out a strange blast that looked like a flaming ball of burning liquid, the heat so hot for something so small that trio of humans faltered in their steps; what was that?_

_Their questions went unanswered as the fiery liquid hit the metal blade and a bit of the wooden handle, sending it up in flames within seconds and blasting it out of Astrid's hand, making the girl let out a gasp like shriek as she glanced at it. The once weapon hit the ground into a small cloud of smoke and ashes, sparks and tiny flames dancing around wildly. Turning around, Astrid let out another gasp at the sight of the red dragon now feet away, jumping at her with a loud roar. But before either one knew what was happening, Astrid was shoved rather harshly, sending her stumbling and flying to the ground, her blue eyes glancing up and widening at the sight of the redheaded girl standing where she had just been, body tense and arms spread out on either side of her like she was trying to shield Astrid._

_Asta stood frozen, her actions finally hitting her. Her heartbeat suddenly picked up, beating so fast she thought it was going to pop. She felt a strange numbness, hot and cold pumping through her veins and she knew she was shaking as her eyes widened and the breath caught in her throat. She stared frozen as the heat of Sunflower's forming fireball fanned across the skin of her face, teeth now mere inches from hitting its mark. Then, it was gone, the red beast tackled to the side by the male Fury who let out a loud, angered roar to which she returned with her own angry screech and slashing of claws._

_All became numb to Asta at that moment and she barely noticed the small brawl the dragons had before the red one fled up out of the cove and into the trees of the woods going in the opposite direction of Berk._

**... **

Oh, gods of Berk. She had nearly died.

For a moment, she hadn't realized she wasn't breathing until a hand was placed on her shoulder, shaking her from the mess that has become her mind. Blinking rapidly, she inhaled a sharp gulp air, tilting her up towards the person who situated themselves in front of her.

_Hiccup._

His hazelly green eyes stared down at her with a sheen of concern and calculation causing a whirl of various emotions to flutter around her being, but Asta being the firecracker she was, quickly steeled her features with a mask infuriated annoyance which helped sharpen her attention from the internal shock that was still biting at her nerves.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup's voice cracked with uncertainty, he too looking like he was having a hard time comprehending what had happened.

"Yeah, yeah, as fine as one can be for nearly being barbequed with her head nearly being sliced off," Her voice so calm compared to the jitteriness she felt on the inside, her face pulled into one of a deadpan expression. "What do you think, Forge boy? I nearly became.... _that!_ "

Both teens longed to the still smoking pile, grimacing as a few sparks jumped about in the small mountain of ash.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," The boy held out a hand, helping her up with a small stumble. "I don't know what happened. She's... I mean, I-I knew she doesn't react well to humans, but I never thought..."

Asta frowned, glancing at his troubled expression. "Forge..."

"She could've killed-- Oh, gods! She could've killed you! And Astrid. I knew I should've told you to stay away. I hadn't realized she'd act that way," Turning around he put his palms on his forehead and gripped his hair. "I wasn't expecting her to react that way. She had been doing so good with me and you, despite her small temper... She, oh, gods!"

"Forge boy--"

"What would I have told everyone at Berk if you had been killed or injured! And Astrid. Sh-she found out about them. She's going to tell everyone about them. And they're going to know I'm a fraud and a betrayer to all Vikings. They're going to come after me, and Toothless, and you. They're going to come after you. M-my dad... This isn't good! What am I going to--"

"Hiccup!" Asta didn't want to hurt him so she settled with marching in front of him, grabbing his shoulders, and shaking him violently, stopping him in his rant. "Good gods, man! Pull yourself together!" His head bobbled back and forth rapidly before she stopped, giving him a stern look. "Do **not** make me slap you. First off; The dragon, Sunflower, red demonic bitch, whatever you like calling her, was fine until Astrid puffed up. Henceforth, what set her off was because she had a weapon! You know, a shiny sharp thing that can cause harm to a dragon; she reacted that way when she saw my sword, calming down when I got rid of it. Secondly; she might not have just liked Astrid, I don't, there's something extremely annoying about her that just draws out all violence in a person, urr, and dragon. Thirdly; we'll just threaten her until she promises to stay silent... which also brings me to my fourth conclusion," Crossing her arms, Asta turned with a smug look, "Twinkle Toes, I think I deserve a 'thank you' for... Uhhh, she's gone."

"WHAT?!" The boy whirled around towards the spot his crush had been, panicking at the sight of being gone. "No... no... Toothless!"

Toothless...? What the heck is he gonna do? Fetch her like a dog? That'd just make her wanna tell Stoick even more! Opening her mouth to retort something along the lines of her usual snarkiness, she stopped short at seeing Toothless rip his seemingly sorrowful gaze from the area the murderous hell bringer had flown off in and turned his green, cat-like, orbs towards the human who called his name. Asta felt a small ping of sadness in her heart for a moment; the poor thing was left behind, now all alone on an island where he could be murdered any second if the other humans found out... which was what Astrid was more than likely going to do.

 _'Shiiiit! Can't things ever go right?!'_ The redhead mentally sighed.

"Toothless, buddy, we have to find Astrid. She's going to go do something that's going to get us," He points between himself and his friend, "in a lot of trouble and you killed if my dad, or anyone else, finds out. We have to stop her."

Asta clicked her tongue moving closer to Hiccup as Toothless lets out a sad croon, glancing towards the area he had been before returning to glance at Hiccup who sighed. "... I know, bud. But she left... she shouldn't have done what she did. If you hadn't interfered, Astrid and Asta would've... look, we'll try to find her, if we can. But for now, until she cools down, it's best that she's gone."

Hiccup didn't want to say that, but after what she had did, he couldn't keep her around like that. At first, he thought she reacted the way she did because she was scared of humans, but she had gotten used to him and was fine with him, she should've been alright with both Astrid and Asta; she had snuck into the village and acted perfectly fine. Twice! So for her to react so violently upon seeing both the girls upon seeing them... the boy shivered at the thought of what had nearly happened if Toothless hadn't jumped in when he did. Both his crush and his best friend would've been killed, or severely injured and it would've been all his fault. His fault for not having killed Sunflower in the beginning. For not having been sneakier. For allowing Asta to stay around. For actually using the skills he learned from the dragons and basically forcing Astrid's hand into going out and trying to find out how he had became so good... if something bad would've happened, it would've been on him, even if his father and the other Berkians hadn't discovered his quickly unraveling secret.

He felt heartbroken at the realization Sunflower was gone. Gone and never coming back. He hadn't really thought about the day if there was a day, where she'd leave. He kind of just assumed that maybe, just maybe, she'd stay. And now that she was gone, it kind of left an empty feeling; a horrible, sick, empty feeling. _But._ He was also feeling angry. Angry at Sunflower for acting that way. Angry that she hadn't changed like he had hoped, as Toothless had. He was angry at himself for nearly, and possibly, putting the whole island in danger - if she acted this way towards the girls, then she could've done the same to anyone else. To Hiccup... She had fought Toothless too. Something he has never seen before since the discovery of the two and that scared him.

Gulping, he realized that maybe it would be best if he didn't go and try to find her...

She was... she was too wild, too dangerous to have around.

A part of him had been trying to deny it, but you couldn't tame a wild animal. Some you can, but others... others aren't meant to be chained down like he had been doing to her. Maybe that was why she acted the way she did. The more people around, the more it was a chain was being added, causing her to lash out. It made her feel trapped, scared. Her reaction was a natural response. It was a danger to not only himself and other humans, as he had just seen, but also herself. He closed his eyes at this. Why hadn't he thought this sooner? Why?

Her leaving was for the best.

Even if he did plan on leaving, he still cared for his birth home. He couldn't leave it in the possible destruction path of a dragon who flip-flopped like the sun itself; so warm, nice and calm, only to turn harsh, vicious and dealy the next second.

He couldn't. He _wouldn't_.

And he hardly doubted that she would've stuck around long when he and Toothless left.

Her wild spirit needed to be free.

"We need to find Astrid," He heard himself muttering. "We have to, your life depends on it. We have to make her see how great you are."

Asta barely glanced his way as Toothless stopped before them, reaching out and grabbing hold of his saddle before pulling herself up so she was at the very top. She ignored the look Hiccup gave as he too climbed aboard and stationed himself behind her, placing his arms around her waist as his feet into the stirrups, one of which helped control the take tail fin that helped the dragon flying. Toothless didn't need to be told what to do, he just knew what needed to be done as soon as he felt the shift and click in the false tail fin.

Wings spreading with a powerful beat, he took off like a rocket.

Gaining enough air he paused for a moment to scent out the one they were looking for. From what little he had picked up when she had entered the cove, _(oh how he wanted to scare her off, especially since she was being a jerk to his human friend)_ the scent of sweat and leather but also a faintness of fresh flowers. It only took a mere minute before he spotted her, letting out a small chirp to gain the boy's attention. He tried to ignore the pinch of annoyance he felt upon looking at the panicking blonde girl as she crashed through the forest, nearly tripping as she glanced back now and then.

She was the reason everything happened...

"Look, there she is!" Hiccup shouted.

Asta rolled her eyes with a scoff. "I can see that I'm not blind, Forge boy," She paused before grunting, "How are we, or more specifically _you_ , going to stop her?"

"I have a plan," The sarcastic look he shot her had Asta tossing head back with a groan.

"Oh, you have a plan?"

" _Yes._ "

"Oh, really? Great now, I really actually don't believe you have a plan."

"First of all, I do have a plan. Secondly, your lack of faith in me is extremely painful," Hiccup grimaced, racking his brain as the green-eyed girl let out a sarcastic scoff.

"Let us hear it then."

"You want to hear it? Fine... Toothless, I want you to go down and grab her. We need to show her you're not like... well... dangerous..." Even Toothless had to glance back at the boy, sharing the same incredulous expression Asta held.

"That's the plan?! How is that even a plan?!" The redhead shrieked, wobbling a bit as she tried to look at her friend. "That is barely a freaking plan much less a freaking concept of a ditsy idea! _**'Go down and grab her,'**_ you say!"

Hiccup let out an annoyed sound as he maneuvered the tail fin so Toothless could go in for a dive, eyes focusing on the pretty blonde who held his heart. "... It's... a part of a plan, OK? A small percentage that will hopefully work."

"Ha! What percentage of a plan do you even have?!"

"I'm not going to tell you because you'll end up hating it like every other idea and plan I have!" The boy tightened his hold as they neared the girl in their dive, Astrid about to approach a fallen log which would hopefully give her an extra boost of height to help Toothless out.

"Still don't think this is a plan. It's barely twelve percent of one," The redhead snipped. "If you want a plan I'll give you one; Toothless should grab her, I'll knock her out, and then we'll dump her on some lone island a long ways' away from here, one she can't escape from. We won't have to worry about her ever again. See, _there_! A plan!"

"No, that's horrible!" Hiccup smacked her in the shoulder, shaking his head furiously. "I'm not going to do _that_ \- Toothless, now!"

Astrid had just stepped up onto the log and was about to jump down when Toothless descended rapidly until he was but mere feet above her, reaching out and wrapping his talons as tightly around one of her shoulders as possible to ensure a secure grip, but he made sure his grip was light enough as to not cause any harm to her. The last thing he needed was Hiccup to be mad with him.

Though he had to agree with the redhead, it would've been a much simpler idea to just grab the other girl and leave her on a faraway island with no means of return. But the boy's desire for the blonde, which Toothless could smell with his heightened senses, were more than likely blocking his rationally thinking. What males would do for their potential mates was weird, he's seen it all of the other dragons, though he won't lie, the females could be just as weird if it came down to certain things at play.

"Oof!" The girl jumped in surprise before letting out a shocked cry as the ground left her. "Whaaa? Ahhhh! Ah!" The blonde tried to grip tightly on the one arm and paw that tightly held her. "Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it! **_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!_** "

 _'Oh, my gods!'_ Asta clamped her hands over her ears, she swore they were bleeding. _'Can the wailing Banshee get any louder! I'mma go deaf!'_

It seemed Toothless felt the same way as her as he glared down at the frightened teen how desperately clutched at his arm. Spotting a large pine tree up ahead, he veered off towards it with every intent to land. He knew that it wasn't going to break under his weight, he's landed on plenty throughout his years and not one as broke under his weight. Yet. The day that happened he knows he'll have to lay off of the fish.

Dropping the girl like she was a sack of potatoes, Toothless made a sharp turn and on the middle near the top, the top of the pine tree bending in a curve underneath him but not breaking as he had thought. The annoyed look on his face said it all as he eyed the girl, ears still ringing from her earlier shrieks.

He watched as she let in panicked breaths, dangling from a branch as the tree creaked.

So... he thought as he scanned her over. This was the girl his human friend wanted as a future mate, huh? He didn't see what all the fuss was about. Sure, she might not have been as burly as most females her age, but she was still a bit muscular around the shoulders. She had long, blonde hair that was styled in, as Asta called it, a braid down her back with bangs that initially cover the left side of her face and a metal-studded leather band that goes across her forehead. She wears a sleeveless shirt in varying shades of steel-blue, tan cloth bracers on her arms _(each bit of cloth goes between her first and second finger)_ with bicep wrappings above them, a brownish-red skirt with spikes surrounding it, another black skirt underneath the spiked one, and dark blue leggings. She also wore a belt decorated with silver skulls with a pouch tied to it and also metal shoulder guards which are attached to two silver skulls.

She had the typical Viking warrior air about her, even with the slight shaking and fear she emitted at the moment.

 _'Now,'_ Asta mentally grinned. _'This is more like it. Just what I needed to see after nearly dying. Again.'_

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped as she looked up, spotting the boy and his friend sat on the beast's back, "get me _down_ from here!"

Hiccup had to resist every urge in his body to jump to her commands as he watched her try to swing herself up to the branch. "You have to give me a chance to explain."

The glare the blonde shot him was almost soul-killing, her hands moving her closer to the dragon which, ironically, was the safest area. "I am _not_ listening to _ANYTHING_ you have to say!"

 _'Rude much?'_ The redhead sniffed.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me _show_ you," Hiccup gazed at her pleadingly. His gaze so soulful as he gazed between her and the darkening drop below her, the wind wasn't helping with anything. "Please, Astrid."

"I..." The blonde gulped as she looked up at him, then the ground, then the dragon. "No."

"Astrid--"

"No! I can't!"

Asta let out a loud groan and whipped around to face the girl. "For the love of Thor's golden hair! Astrid, just get on this dragon! Do it as a way of returning your thanks for me saving you earlier. Otherwise, you can just hang here until you drop!"

Astrid pressed her lips as she stared at the girl thinking over her words. Exhaling shakily, she glanced over at Hiccup and slowly nodded before stealing her features and pulling herself up onto the branch. She glared at the two oddballs of Berk as Hiccup held out his hand in attempt to help her. Asta crossing her arms with a pout, almost like she was hoping Astrid would've just decided to drop; this sent a shot of smugness through the blonde; and merely giving Astrid a stuffy side glance. The blonde jumped when Toothless moved slightly, growling in an almost warning manner, glaring at her in a daring sort of way to which Astrid returned before she glanced down at Hiccup's outstretched hand and glared even more before slapping it away.

She could do this all by herself, she didn't need any help from the hiccup of Berk.

Gripping the saddle she placed a foot on the dragon's side - a notion that was still unsettling for her - and swung herself up, sitting rather stiffly as she momentarily glanced around. Nice. A few rocks below, trees, trees, and more trees. Why did Hiccup want to show her this again? Sitting as far away from the boy as possible, arms stretched out as she glanced down once more, she demanded the one thing she's been wanting since the dragon grabbed her. "Now get me down."

Asta rolled her eyes and mouthed the demand like a little snotnosed child mocking their parents, leaning forward slightly with Hiccup who was staring at the dragon with a smile, obviously trying to say 'please behave in front of the one girl I like' or something like that. The redhead didn't care if the Night Fury went nuts. It's not like she liked Astrid anyways.

"Toothless, down. _Gently,"_ He patted them annoyed dragon's head - Asta assumed he was annoyed with the whole Sunflower being gone and having to help the one who caused her to leave - and turned to the blonde; Toothless spreading his wings. "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

 _'Pfft! His face says otherwise,'_ Asta snorted taking note of the narrowed eyed gaze.

She had no idea dragons could make such a variety of faces.

Of course, she's never been this close near one before and the one she had claimed as her own had a mental break, nearly mauled her face off and flew the coop, all of which she also blamed Astrid for. It seemed all the bad things that happened in Asta's life was because Astrid was around to take it away; the recognition of the village, her parents' praise and approval _("Why can't you be more like the Hofferson's daughter?")_ , Hiccup's attention, her dragon, and a hundred other things. Her parents were what stung the most, she may act like a bitch but she craved her parents' approval, only to never get it as they compare her to her generation's top Viking in training. It was always "Astrid this" and "Astrid that" and "Guess what Astrid did today?" and everything else under the sun that had to do with the blonde.

Even Asta's looks weren't good enough!

Who wants a child with hair the color of fire and eyes the color green tree when you could have a kid with the hair the color of gold and eyes as blue as the sky? Obviously, not many. Who wants a kid who, at the age of three, learns who to wield a dagger of one who is full-on swinging a heavy axe like a pro at the same age? Obviously, the last because that right there, that was a true Viking daughter to have.

Was Asta jealous? Yes.

Was she taking that jealousy out and turning it into anger aimed towards Astrid? Hell yes! ... And no.

At first, it was all out of jealousy and spite, but over time she just grew to hate Astrid and it formed into a sort of rivalry that was pretty one-sided once you got a good look at it.

The low grumble from Toothless had her narrowing her eyes before letting out a small shriek as, with a great flap of his wings, the dragon blasted off from the tree. _**"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"**_

Astrid and Hiccup shrieked as well, Hiccup quickly hooking his arms around Asta, something Astrid failed to do as she nearly slipped off the dragon's back as the harsh gales plaster her back. After a moment of flailing and screaming did the blonde manage to righten herself up to grab ahold of the boy in a death grip, Hiccup shouting at the top of his lungs. "-- WHOA!! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON!" He shakily glanced at the two females as the dragon straightened out for the briefest of moments. " He's not usually like this... Oh, no."

"Oh, no? Oh, no, whaaa- Aaaahhhhhh!!!!" Asta lurched forward and flung her arms around Toothless' neck as he banked off to the side, nearly upside down, in a dive. "HICCUP!! Control your dragon!!!"

"Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to _like us!_ " His voice was hard to hear over the blasts of winds and loud screams that nearly deafened him from the girls. Who knew they could get so loud. Toothless dove straight into the ocean, expertly maneuvering through any rock formation in the way before he broke the surface and proceeded to divebomb and slam into the wave a couple of times. He ignored the shouts and just did his thing; after this, Hiccup will be groveling at his feet.

The screams stop as he lifted farther off of the water, making a small smirk flicker over his face as he made a sharp turn to shot into the sky, gaining more screams from the girls and a groan from Hiccup, "And now the spinning... Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile. Gods, what is it with you dragons today?" The last part was muttered as the Night Fury took of into the clouds like a black vortex before he nosedived back towards, spinning around.

"Gaaaaahhhhh-aahh-ah!" Astrid's eyes watered from the lashes of wind hitting her face, her arms tightening around Hiccup's slim body as she buried her head into his back. Her heart pounding heavily in her chest. "Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing! Please!"

It was like that was all Toothless needed to hear as suddenly tore out of his spinning dive, wings snapping open to slow their fall which caused them to jerk up slightly, causing Astrid to yelp. It took a moment for the frazzled Asta to pry herself from Toothless' neck, her arms, and legs wrapped around him like she was hugging a tree. Everything was spinning and her new sense of hearing became that of her blood rushing through her ears with the intense pounding of her heart. Everything anything she had inside her body was twisting together and for a second she was grateful for the fact they were over the ocean.

Letting out a strangled moan that quite sounded like a bird being strangled, Asta slowly pushed herself up, eyebrow twitching as she caught a look at herself in the water. Her skin was white but her cheeks, nose and a bit of her head were bright pink from the wind slapping her in the face. Her hair was starting to fall out of its braid, strand sticking up or falling in various places. Her clothing a rumpled mess. All in all, she looked like she had just woken up from a horrible night's sleep.

Just her luck.

"Damn reptile," Was all she could grumble, gaining a stuffy huff from him.

"What? You are, don't even think you don't know you are."

The Night Fury rolled his eyes with a rattling grumble as he gentle move skywards into the clouds which were now turning beautiful shades of pinks, purples, and oranges to match the setting sun. The breeze now much gentler and warmer but still cold enough to leave a trail of goosebumps running down the three teens exposed skin. Blinking owlishly, Asta felt her jaw drop in awe, her body alighting in the various colors of the sun as they flew straight into the openness of the heavens above the water, the clouds covering them from the sight of any human eyes. Her red hair light up like a rainbow of flames; reds, oranges, and golds that were well hidden in her mane sparkled and glowed, dancing around like a halo of fire. Her pale skin emitting the golden rays that escaped the sun and her eyes, so much greener than usual; glimmering in a tone of forest green, emerald, and a tint hazel-gold, all swirling together into one. She had never really paid attention to the sunset, never really seeing much of its true beauty from the low grounds of her home, it was never really her thing to stop and watch... but this? This was one of thee most beautiful things that she had ever seen in all her years of being alive.

It felt so... peaceful.

It _was_ peaceful.

It made her feel beautiful like everything was alright.

Climbing higher and higher, the clouds so thick and fluffy around them, the redhead couldn't help but smile breathlessly as she raised a hand, wanting to touch a cloud but stopped out of fear of the unknown. She didn't want to disturb the beauty around her.

"Wow..." The gasp of awe that left Astrid brought the redhead back to the world and any sense of peace began to shatter as she turned her head so she was glancing back at the two behind her. That familiar dark sense of jealousy slowly bubbling back as she took note of the way Astrid cuddled closer to Hiccup, holding him tightly as she gazed all around her in wonder. And though Hiccup too was amazed, he was more thrilled about having his crushes arms around him, her happiness being a cause from his doing, especially as Toothless flew up closer to a cloud which allows Astrid to reach her hand out and run it through the puff of air and water before raising both and leaning back slightly, electing a smile from her.

Blinking rapidly, Asta turned away with a press of her lips. Suddenly not enjoying this little trip anymore. She hadn't been realizing her eyes were watering until Toothless flew higher and made a slow turn up, arching in a slow circle to display the sun that was slowly fading into the night sky where he once again flew downwards and back trough the clouds until he comes out above another layer of clouds now darkened with the night sky, the scenery now a beautiful night sky. The sky a startling shade of dark blue, the moon and stars lighting everything up in a calm silvery-blue glow.

As beautiful as it was, it didn't quelch the raring head of the green-eyed monster coming to life within her.

She knew, that after this she might just be losing her best friend.

Arms tightening around herself, she tried to ignore the feeling and be happy for Hiccup. This is what he had wanted for... well, as long as she could remember, really. She shouldn't let her petty jealous and fear of being tossed to the side and forgotten to get in the way. Just like she promised herself years ago; no matter what happened, even if it met forgoing her own selfish desires, she would support Hiccup in anything and everything, a basic eternal depth to him after what had happened when they were just mere children... and even if he no longer wants to be around her, the most she could do was be happy and support him.

Even as it slowly kills her on the inside.

 _'See?'_ She thought darkly. _'This is why Hiccup shouldn't come up with any of the plans.'_

Suddenly waves of colorful lights, blues, greens, and purples all joined and fading into one, lit up the sky in a river like-blanket. It was even more beautiful than the sunset, a rare ethereal that not many had the honor of seeing. The lights moved in an elegant pattern, a wavy dance, across the skies open glory like a fire licking a piece of wood. Its glowing beauty glowed down in a million rays and fanned out, reminding Asta of the meadows during a sunny morning but instead of a sea of grass and flowers, its ground was a sea of clouds.

However as much as she wanted to smile, the small girl from the blonde behind her only darkened her mood.

Her glassy eyes peering down through the clouds that suddenly faded as the village of Berk popped up in all its glory, bathed in the light of the moon. The various fires in random pits and fireplaces in their homes lit the streets in an orange illumination, the small specks of a few late-night dwellers could be seen in the orange hues. A sad smile lit her face as she gazed down, eyes singling out the area of her home. It too was lit up in a glow from the fire burning from withing, her parents more than likely sitting in front of it talking away. That was one of the times they were ever peaceful and not worrying about anything, just acting normal.

How she wished it could be like that forever.

She remembered the days when she to would join them and just talk, but as more time went on, the older she got, the more she felt like a disappointment, the more she pulled away. Maybe it was stupid of her, but she didn't want to further embarrass by getting in their way, didn't want to inconvenience them by forcing them to pay her attention...

And as they lowered down towards Berk, flying past the lit pillars, she couldn't help glancing back she bit back a sniffle, frown deepening even more when she saw Astrid lean her chin on Hiccup's shoulder, arms circling him in a tight hug, both smiling. And then once more, they were returning to the clouds.

She was more than certain now that she was losing her best friend.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... _amazing._ " She glanced down and smiled at the dragon, reaching out to pat him. "He's amazing." A sudden frown tugs at her lips, her eyes glancing towards Hiccup. "So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a..." She glanced down before leaning in with a whisper. " _... kill a dragon._ "

Hiccup groaned lightly and leaned forward, placing his forehead on Asta's back and inhaled deeply. Glad to see he hasn't forgotten me, yet. She thought dryly, and as much as it killed off another piece of her soul, she agreed. "Twinkle Toes is right, Forge. You only have such little time left, they expect you to actually 'k, i double l' it, not do any of your tricks."

"I know," He groaned, the horrible truth coming back. "Don't remind me..."

As if fate sensed the sudden change in the mood of the three teens, it decided it was going to toss even more on their invisible plates before for them as Toothless's pupil narrowed into thin slits, ear plates suddenly stand on end, glancing around as a rather strange, suckling like vibrating purr began to rattle through the air; almost like that of a hundred crickets during a calm, silent night - almost hypnotizing in a way.

And suddenly, he dives straight into a cloud cover.


	18. Chaper 17

Life was a funny thing sometimes, Asta had decided a long time ago. One day you could be lying around your house wondering why you were even alive while the boredom smacked you in the face with all its might making you wish for something to do, and the next day, you are suddenly thrust into a situation that forces you to get up and do something, leaving you wishing for the boredom. Now, Asta wasn't one to complain once thrown a difficult challenge (most of the time) and often took it head-on with a sense of cockiness that she was sure one day get her killed or worse, but at the moment she was kind of regretting sticking her nose into Hiccup's business and getting tossed into this whole dragon mess.

As far as she was concerned, the Night Fury; they were considered to be the most dangerous dragon species for a reason; was about to take them to their deaths - not that she would mind Astrid dying, of course - and the redhead was actually beginning to consider grabbing Hiccup and jumping off of the wacky beast.

Sadly, her body seemed frozen in place.

" _Ack!_ " Asta flinched, her body lurching a bit at the sudden dive, leaving her to quickly grab the front of the saddle tightly as Hiccup grabbed her, and Astrid him.

"Toothless, what's happening?" The boy received no grunt or grumble, it was like he wasn't even heard as Toothless dove into a mass of dark, gloomy clouds. Though the more she gazed, the more they appeared to actually be a thick mist. A sharp cold air hit the three as Toothless flew at tremendous speeds into the unknown. Looking around she felt a shiver run down her spine; it was a little too dark for her tastes. Something didn't feel right. Her suspicions were answered when the Night Fury made a bank to the right, startling the three and Hiccup's growing question of, "Whoa, what is it?" before he made a quicker dodge back to the left with a bark-like growl, almost as if he were trying to say 'Quiet!'.

Squinting, Asta flung herself back into Hiccup as a large dark shadow appeared out of the mist, a small squeal leaving as she grabbed for her friend's hands, not even bothering to snap as Astrid grabbed at the back of her shirt having noticed the large shape as well. Hiccup noticed their stares and quickly felt dread pool in his stomach as a Monstrous Nightmare flew out of the misty shadows, something clutched tightly in its claws; something Asta couldn't quite see and wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was.

 _"Get down!"_ The scrawny Haddock hissed, pushing the redhead forward so she was laying pressed against Toothless' neck, the pressing his own body down tightly upon hers and Astrid his.

"... Hiccup..." The usual firecracker of a girl whispered. "L-look."

Astrid and Hiccup glanced to were she was nodding and shrank down lower as a Deadly Nadder shot clumsily from the mist, it too carrying something. Asta's hands suddenly felt a little clammy and, if anyone were to mention this in the future she would deny it vigorously, a stab fear gripped her being. There was something wrong. Maybe it was the purring like croons that were echoing all around them or the clumsy yet formidable way they all flew in unison, like a bunch of brainless servants carrying their prey. Maybe it was the dark misty atmosphere. Or perhaps it was the hundreds of dragons starting to fly around them, fading in and out of the fog like the goddess Hel had her hand in play, perhaps counting down on the lives of the three teens before she struck them with death. Maybe it was all of the above; whatever it was, it was enough to cast out any jealousy, all her senses screaming and on high alert - she didn't need to be a Viking, or a dragon, to know that there was a great danger here.

And what that was, she did not know.

Dragon roars and growls and before the quartet know it they are boxed in by Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Zipplebacks and Gronckles; hundreds upon hundreds of them. Boxing them in from all corners.

Asta had never felt more panicked in her life, and that was saying something due to the reckless endeavors she got into, most of which nearly got her killed - another reason she was as affected by the days earlier near-death experience.

"What's going on?" Astrid whispered as loud as she could over the noise without trying to draw attention.

"I don't know," Great, Hiccup, just great, Asta blanched. "Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud."

Toothless just hissed whilst ignoring the boy.

Asta gulped as she glanced around taking note of the various fish and game each dragon held. A lot of food, she thought but if this thunder of dragons was even bigger than what she was already seeing, then she understood. "It looks like they're hauling in their kill." She gulped as a Zippleback turned and gave them a rather hungry look.

"Uh, what does that make us?" Astrid called nervously.

"A snack before becoming toothpicks and accessories," Asta couldn't help herself, she really couldn't.

As one all the dragons bank and dive in formation, the wind picking as they all dove. If Asta wasn't freezing before, she sure as hell was now. Her eyes watered as a million little needle-like pricks pelted her skin from the lash of wind and little, ice-cold, droplets of waters that floated around in the mist which was getting even thicker by the minute. But as soon as the dive began, Astrid yelping in the back, it ends just as quickly and all the beasts get to work on dodging and weaving between a growing number of towering, craggy sea stacks. It was a bit like Berk, but much darker and, after losing count, had a lot more rugged stacks. The water below not as the same bluish-grey color as Berk, but rather an inky black shade that made her insides turn just looking at it. Despite being a daredevil, she had never gotten the hang of swimming and would sink like a rock after a few minutes of anxiety-ridden flailing once she got into deep water.

Sucking in a shuttered breath between her surprisingly dry lips, the redheaded girl peered forward into the mist. Not many knew about her fear of water, and she wanted to keep it that way. She lived in a place surrounded by water for pete's sack! Even Hiccup didn't know. How would people react to learning about that? Now that she thought about it... she had quite a few secrets that no one knew about, and here she was nagging on about Hiccup keeping secrets. She really was a hypocrite, wasn't she? She almost let out a humorless laugh as this thought crossed her mind, but she kept quiet. The flash of orange had her head snapping to the right, eyes narrowing.

What was that...?

Leaning forward in her spot atop Toothless she squinted her green orbs until they became nothing but mere slits looking off into the distance, roving over the surroundings around her and the thunder of dragons. Nothing. Nothing but the large rugged stacks, the mist, and dragons. For a split second, she almost thought she was seeing things, just her imagination playing tricks on her, but then all of the dragons, Toothless included, swopped under a low ranging stack and low and behold the orange appeared again. Starting off as a speck than growing into something larger, longer, the closer they got. A strange heat began to settle in and the smell of... sulfur? Her eyes suddenly widened in alarm.

"Uhhh, guys?" She glanced back, trying to swat Hiccup to gain his attention. "Guys! Don't look now but I swear were about go into a volcano."

"What?"

She ignored their wide-eyed stares and pointed ahead. " _Vol-ca-no!_ Look!" This day was turning out to be rather interesting. Dangerous! She had read about volcanoes in books from past Vikings who had explored and come across these things. She read how majestic volcanoes were, but also how deadly, and now that she gets to see one in person, it both terrified her and amazed her. Sadly, the uneasiness she felt at the moment seemed to dampen the awe she felt the closer she noticed they were nearing the massive volcanic caldera that had many glowing rivulets of lava spewing from various areas.

Every dragon picked up in speed and shot towards a crack of which they all fall into rank and funnel in to. The three teens let of gasps and muffled squeals as Toothless took to zipping down a winding tunnel with such speed and experience that let them, specifically Hiccup, know he had done this many times before. The tunnel gave away into a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocket like shelves. A large chasm of steam and lava was what made up the ground, a few large rocks dotting it like platforms with the winged reptiles all sprawled about on them, the room was bathed in a fire-like glow. The heat was unimaginable but she paid it no mind, a gasp falling from her as her jaw dropped.

Dragons upon dragons lied around all huddled together without even caring if they were the same breed or not. Some were flying, some just walking, it depended. It looked like a community but really only one word stood out in her mind that had pinching herself to make sure she was actually alive and the red Night Fury hadn't actually killed her and sent her to some sort of dragon heaven or something. "Nest..." She murmured. "It's a freaking dragon's nest!"

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this," Hiccup says looking around and the girls couldn't help but agree.

 _'It'd be like_ Snoggletog _came early for the Chief,'_ Asta thought, eyeing a bunch of Nadders who were huddled together in a corner.

"Look," Astrid muttered, eyes wide as she gazed around before dropping them to the chasm. "They're dumping their haul. Why?"

Her question was unanswered as the still jittery Night Fury glanced around like he was looking for something which he found rather quickly as he made a sharp turn for a small shelf hidden amongst the shadows, perfect for keeping a low profile from any carnivorous eyes that might be seeking out prey that's not meant to be there alive. Toothless landed with a few flaps, hopping a few times as he rounded a small pillar to peek around the other side with his human chargers hidden well enough. Asta grunted as extra weight pressed her down, the other two stretching to catch a glimpse of the dragons flying around or just meandering about. It was impressive to watch all the ones in the air moving in a rotating motion, almost like that of a hive, the dragons being the worker bees.

A small smirk bit at her lips as her mind flashed to the memory from four years ago when a very curious younger version of her had found a large beehive that she had ended up poking out of curiosity. Not one of her best moments, especially since she spent a month with red welts all over her body which hindered her from doing a lot much to the relief of her parents. They weren't really fond of her so-called 'adventures'.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole," Hiccup watched the dragons drop everything down into the lava, the sarcasm just dripping from his voice.

"They're not eating any of it," Astrid says.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Pretty Princess," Asta snarked with a wrinkled nose ignoring the look the gave her as her eyes turned towards a Gronckle who flew into the cavern with grunt and huffs as it struggled to fly – its heavy body a little too big for its small wings. It looked rather dim-witted in Asta's mind, which was kind of funny since Gronckles weren't exactly the smartest of the dragon species. It dropped a few times in its struggle to stay in flight and she couldn't help but tilt her head as she watched it float over to the chasm until it was hovering to a stop directly over. The dim-witted Gronckle began to dry heave like it was trying to cough up a hair-ball, which in some ways it did as it let out a burp and a pathetically small fish, barely enough to feed a cat, came sliding out like a mini waterfall in a river. She couldn't help the gag and small 'Ewww' that left her as the fish fell down into the chasm.

The Gronckle looked mighty pleased (and extremely dopey) with itself as it left its tongue out and scratched itself like a flea-ridden dog. Right when it went to fly away, something made it stop in its tracks with wide eyes.

Something that made every dragon in the room freeze, including Toothless.

A loud rattling growl.

One unlike anything either of the teens has ever before.

Asta froze in her spot, barely breathing as her eyes darted around. The walls vibrated as if something big was coming and within a blink of an eye a large form burst up from the lava and steam. Larger than anything ever seen and by far much more menacing than any dragon that's invaded Berk, including the red Fury who was a hellraiser by herself. All of the dragons all recoiled back, hiding as far away as possible.

A colossal dragon bigger than Berk lunges up and seizes the eats the squealing Gronckle who tried to leave, swallowing it whole like it was nothing. What was even more terrifying was the fact that this appeared to only be the head and from what little she could see, the beast was terrifying. Its head was heavily armed with a nasal horn, a coral-shaped frill, and jaws that are lined up with huge, sword-like teeth. It possessed three pairs of eyes that Asta was sure gave it little to no blind spots.

Recoiling back into her best friend in terror the redhead let out a string of grumbled curse words and a loud, "Holy Mother of Odin!" Her muffled shout was followed by the jumps and gasps of the other two.

"What... is _that_?" Astrid felt petrified as she watched lower itself into its pit of doom.

Asta was positively shaking as she stared at the thing, sitting up and leaning back as for as she could. "Hiccup! Hiccup... w-what is that?"

"... I-I don't know," He shakily breathed. Suddenly the monster dragon stopped lowering itself, sniffing the air a few times before letting out a mighty growl. It was like time slowed down as Hiccup watched it cock its head to the side, one of its eyes rolling over to stare in their direction, taking in more huffs of breath. Panic welled within the boy and with a newfound sense of urgency he leaned down to pat his dragon. "Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!"

No sooner had he said that did the monstrous creature turn towards them lunge towards their hiding place with a speed that should've been impossible for something its size, crushing everything in its path. Asta let out a scream as she saw its large jaws nearing them. Luckily, Toothless seemed to have snapped out of whatever state he was in and turned tail and took off just as the monster dragon reached their hiding place. It nearly grabbed hold of Toothless but he was able to quickly dodge it. All of the dragons took off after this, their loud cries echoing into the air as they in one became a mighty vortex that circled up and towards the caldera where they escape and safety awaited outside.

Asta took this moment to spin around, peering down at the monster as Toothless flew up into the vortex of thousands of wings. Her heart was pounding so heavily within her chest that she feared it would give out from overworking itself as she watched the dragon let out a mighty roar that shook everything around it, further scaring everything. And with another mighty lung, its true size was revealed; this was the biggest thing she had ever seen. It followed Toothless with every content of killing him and his riders but as it was about to reach the four, a Zippleback got in the way of its snapping jaws and was instead taken, the poor creature dying with a pained squeal that made both girls cry out in pity.

This gave Toothless plenty of time to disappear into the exodus of dragons and flying free into the night sky where they parted ways from the thousands of dragons. He could sense his riders' fears, could smell them so clearly as she flew higher and higher into the clouds until he was far enough away from that... that _thing_. That thing that has basically held him captive for years. That thing that haunted his dreams. A monster in its making. She was the queen; a Red Death and the reason the dragons in these parts do what they do.

Setting course for the humans home the Night Fury flew as fast as could with no faltering break as he tried to put as much distance between them as possible. He had to show the humans what was there. To let them what was truly out there, why the dragons are taking Berk and other Viking villages. She was controlling them, forcing them. Luckily, because of her large size, she shouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Toothless was almost glad for a moment that Sunflower was gone if she had been with them and they couldn't have escaped and the Red Death had seen her... there's no telling what would have happened.

Fury flared in his chest at the thought of the Sun Fury becoming a puppet, doing all of the Red Death's dirty work.

Putting on another burst of speed the Night Fury zipped through the clouds like an arrow and made it back to Berk in no time, circling around the island and towards a part of the beach that was abandoned and light up by the moon. The riders all bobbed as he landed with a slight jerk, the blonde girl - who he still felt a bit bitter towards - immediately talking with her theory that, he had to admit, was quite true. He was surprised the human had caught on so quickly.

"No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them," Thoughts ran wildly though Astrid's mind as she jumped off, barely glancing at the two as they too got off. "Let's find your Dad."

"Is she serious?" The redhead scoffed as Hiccup's eyes widened.

"No, no!" The boy ran to stop her, golding his hands out. "They'll kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully."

Astrid's face dropped in disbelief. "Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!

Asta rolled her eyes, folding her arms as she watched the two. Begrudgingly, she could see the blonde's reasoning behind this new discovery, just like she understood Hiccup's, but there was something else neither of them was thinking about. What if, say, they did tell everyone. Without revealing Toothless. They'd still want to know how they found it AND there was a good chance that by going there and attacking, they'd draw the giant dragon out and then what would they do? That thing... she shivered just thinking about it... that thing looked like a plague to all of mankind just waiting to happen. Talking from experience Asta would rather not want to go around poking at a giant dragon-hive and cause a great swarm that could mean the end of the human race - No thank you, she'd rather just deal with the raids and be safe.

_'Or, you know, we could just move.'_

"Yes." Came Hiccup's blunt answer.

The youngest of the three humans just rolled her eyes at how dramatic things were turning out, jutting out a hip with an expression that clearly screamed 'have you learned nothing from this boy?!' which went unseen as Hiccup and Astrid practically ignored her. Again. Was she really that easy to ignore?

Astrid just stared at the boy for a moment as if she hadn't expected this but at the same time had. Letting of a reluctant sigh, her shoulders slump a little. "Okay. Then what do we do?"

Yay! She agreed with him! Wait... Oh, no. No. No, no, no, no! No! She agreed with him! Astrid Freaking Hofferson agreed with Hiccup! The boy she wanted to maim just hours ago. No! This was not happening! Asta's eyes began to narrow as her body tensed, green orbs flickering back and forth rapidly. She didn't like how things were turning out. Not one bit.

"Just give me until tomorrow." Hiccup pressed his lips, still turned away from his crush as his gears began to turn. "I'll figure something out."

"Okay..." Astrid paused for a moment before lightly punching him. "That's for kidnapping me." And with Hiccup being a fragile string bean, it hurt him... and had Asta glaring... the boy turned to look as Toothless for support, who just snorted dismissively from here he was drinking water, while rubbing his arm. Asta was practically vibrating with an invisible fire as Astrid swept her bangs back, almost bashfully, and with a quick movement, grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek. "... That's for... everything else.

 _'Oh, heck no, bitch!'_ The redhead was all but growling down as her green eyes narrowed into the tiniest of slits. Her firsts were shaking, knuckles turning white as she watched Astrid runoff. Her face turning the color of her hair. Toothless gave the girl a strange look as he inched away from her.

Hiccup just stood there dazed. Though one couldn't see it his cheeks were flushing pink. He had wanted that to happen for so long, and no that it had, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or actually awake. The throbbing in his arms suddenly had him mentally cheering; nope, he was defiantly awake. And to think... all he needed to finally gain her attention in a non-killing kind of way was to get himself a dragon and take her for a flight.

Toothless flounced up with large eyes blinking at the spot Astrid had disappeared in before turning towards his human in a sort of smugness. A smugness that had the boy narrowing his eyes with darkening cheeks. "What are you looking at?!" Turning towards Asta he smiled brightly. "So, shall we have Toothless drop us off at home?"

The girl just narrowed her eyes darkly and let out a sniff like scoff, marching forward she snubbed her nose and pushed him to the side and into Toothless with a non-too-kind air. "He can take _you_ home. I'll walk, thank you _very **much**._" With that she marched away into the darkness leaving a baffled duo behind her, blinking rapidly.

"Uh... what was that?"

** ~~~ **

The male Fury couldn't sleep.

For the last hour since returning back to the cove, Toothless had tried to get some sleep knowing that something big was going to be happening the next day - a feeling he just had - but he just couldn't. It was like all sleep was evading him. And he didn't need to guess too hard as to why. The fragrance of the cause was all around him; haunting him. Sunshine, a crisp burning fire and a strange flowery smell wafted all around him, stuck to every rock, tree, and piece of rock the cove had to offer. Every blade of grass. The cave had an even stronger smell, prompting him to sleep outside for the night - not like it helped any.

Everywhere he turned was a reminder of the female who had left.

And suddenly, he felt alone again. This time it was different. Last time it had been a settled loneliness, he knew - or so he thought - that he was the last one of his kind, it had been put to a sort of piece and he had slowly been accepting it. _Had_ accepted it. But then she showed up, and though she wasn't the exact same kind as he (still a mindboggling thing to him), he was no longer the only Fury alive in this cruel world. But now she was gone, and it was a new kind of pain-filled loneliness. Knowing that there was another Fury out there and he wasn't with her was soul crunching.

There was a difference between the lonesome feeling; he couldn't explain it.

But he knew one thing for sure. It was his fault she was gone...

He had been so scared earlier when she had come to him, demanding if he knew the truth of Hiccup's siring, and instead of calmly trying to help her settle down he made it worse by trying to argue with her why he hadn't told her. The betrayal he had seen in her eyes, an emotion he had never before on her, had placed him in a broken record like state. He had gotten so used to only seeing her exhibit a high level of snarkiness and temper and at times, a small amount of hatchling childishness, that he hadn't considered any other emotion on her so seeing something new... and then Hiccup and his redheaded human replica of Sunflower showed up and then the blonde Viking and things spun out of control.

Sunflower had attacked, going for the kill which was the blonde, and then the redhead when she pushed her out of the way, and the boy who was only a foot away from the girls, and all Toothless could do was think of Hiccup. Sunflower would've killed him too, even if it was by accident, and Toothless couldn't sit back and watch that. He felt the urge to protect him and did just that. Not just from death but also the hurt he would've felt at the possible deaths of the girl he liked and his best friend... and so, he tackled her and drew her away, drew her anger towards him which worked. He had been so angry at what had almost happened. So angry that she didn't listen to him or bother to try and calm down for a second. So angry that she displayed her usually stubbornness and hatred for humans and let it fuel her rage and cloud her mind.

He had been so angry as he fought her that he hadn't thought through his own words. He called her things that would hurt anyone; _"You really are a bloodthirsty, wickedly callous savage barbarian who cares for nothing but herself and petty anger. You and your foolish hate for humans! You could've killed them, you **vile**_ **monster** _ **!** "_ He hadn't seen the flash of disbelieving pain that morphed her expression for a split second, the dragoness freezing before reeling back as if a Deadly Nadder had just smacked her in the face with its tail.

He had seen, now that he thought about it, but he was so angry that he hadn't cared at all. And then... then he told her to leave. He screamed at her to do so and she did. The look on her face wasn't one of murderous rage it was one of hurt felt anger. She had simply hissed out a 'fine' and took off... and now, she was gone.

_"Leave! Just go before you cause anymore damage with your idiotic temper! **LEAVE!!** "_

Toothless felt stupid. Guilty.

He hadn't meant what he said, honest he didn't, and he had realized that too late. _'Are you really sorry? Angry words are always the truth left unsaid unless provoked,'_ that one little voice purrs somewhere amongst the muddled thoughts. Yes! He was sorry! Sure, at the beginning of knowing her that was what he had thought... but then he actually began to spend time with her and then a small friendship began to form and she talked some about her home and herself... and... he just really messed it all up.

The same thing he was harping at her about was exactly what he did; let his rage block his rationally thinking.

As much as he wanted to be angry at her for nearly killing the three humans, he supposed he should've tried to fully see things from her point of view. First off, he really didn't know anything about her upbringing, where she lived, anything like that - not a lot anyways. All she's mentioned was being brought up in a hidden isle where starting from a young age they were taught to hate humans; to kill them at sight, any mercy shown them was punishable if anyone found out. She was raised on this for years and this was this first time she had ever been around humans; her first experience was nothing calm of the sort, but a raid where she witnessed a dragon being murdered by the hands of the humans leader, Hiccup's father - granted she didn't know about the connection then - which wasn't exactly the best thing to see for a dragon of her upbringing... he should've been impressed by her restraint she displayed by having let Hiccup go then get as close as he did.

Then Asta...

She could've killed them much earlier on, but she hadn't. She had given them a chance, maybe subconsciously, maybe out of curiosity as to what they would do, but she never killed them. All those times she reacted so viciously she had stopped herself from doing anything deadly; a major feat for someone like her. Sure, she had snapped and growled, but maybe that was because she was uncertain of what to do, warring with herself over what she felt she should do and what her training since hatchlinghood was telling her to do. She hadn't fully gone after Hiccup or the human version of herself, not until Astrid showed up, that's when she went crazy...

Her reaction earlier was based on betrayal and anger at Toothless, and the human leader. A storm of fear and confusion mixing in as she tried to make sense of everything... she reacted in a way he should have seen coming. A temperamental storm that he had only stoked by saying what he did. And because he had failed to realize any of this sooner, she was gone.

His head bowed in sorrow. Why couldn't things ever turn out right for him?


	19. Chapter 18

"Well, I can show my face in public again! If someone had told me that in just a few short weeks, no months, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad!" Loud whistles and cheers followed the laughter of the large group of Vikings that stood in front of Stoick the Vast as he spoke."Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...or more _proud_ than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. **TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!** "

Standing in the opening of the rock tunnel that entered the arena with eyes peering up at the large crowd was Asta Bergljót in all her glory as she leaned against a nearby wall with her arms crossed as she let out a scoff, her eyes rolling in an over-exaggerated. " _Tch!_ What _**an**_ _ass!_ " Turning to the brunette boy who looked highly uncomfortable and less than thrilled to be there, she jabbed a thumb in the crowds' direction. "Can you believe this guy? Such a jerk. Wouldn't want to be his kid... Oh, wait."

The corners of Hiccup's lips turned up slightly while he glanced up from his helmet with every inch of his face dripping in sarcasm. "Ha-ha, very funny Asta."

"Thanks," She grinned almost savagely. "No, honestly though, what a _jerk_. I know he was disappointed in you but to actually go around and declare it to the whole village... Gods, that is a low move."

The annoyed look on his face on had her grinning wider, obviously, she was pleased with herself. "Thank you, Asta. I feel _so much better._ "

"What can I say? It's what I do. Besides, it seems to have worked, you aren't looking like someone just killed your favorite chicken anymore," She had a bit of a point. He had been acting all mopey since she stumbled upon him this morning outside her house with his Viking helmet _(made from one of his mother's breastplates)_ clutched tightly in his hands. He had looked so lost, almost like a puppy, as he stood there looking at her as if she would snap and bash him upside the head that any annoyance she still held from the previous night faded; don't get her wrong, she was still ticked off, her best friend was fraternizing with her enemy why wouldn't she, but she had stuffed that back into the back of her mind for now. "Why are you all moody anyways? Can't you just go up to your old man and say you don't wanna fight the dragon, run away, then hitch a ride on Toothless and leave? Oh, and find my dragon and send her back for me so I can get out of this Hel whole."

Yes. She still thought of Sunflower being her dragon. Another reason she was so angry with Twinkle Toe's sudden involvement. If the nosey blonde had stuck her nose into their business, she hardly doubted Sunflower would've tried to kill them all and left.

Hiccup sighed as he glanced back down at his helmet. "It's not that easy, Ash... You know this. Have you met my dad? There's no reasoning with my dad, not when he sets his mind to something."

Despite her nose scrunching up in distaste at the nickname, she raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Hmm... now, who does that remind me of?" Sighing softly she moved away from the wall and over towards her friend. "Okay, so maybe you have a point, Forge Boy. **But!** You have to at least have some kind of plan. You aren't going to kill the dragon, that much I already know. You aren't going to talk to your dad. So what are you going to do?"

Staring down at the rugged metal of the helmet the boy pressed his lips into a thin line, mouth going dry as he thought over what he was planning to do. Words weren't exactly a good thing with his family, as he learned. Talking to each other was awkward and they always seem to mess, and since that was the case, explaining this to his dad would've just ended in a major disaster. No. He needs to show his father that dragons weren't dangerous. That they could all coexist together if either side gives each other a chance. Everyone needed to see this. Asta has, and now Astrid, the top rookie who would've been the hardest to sway. If Astrid could see the good in them... surely his father could, right?

He just hoped he was doing the right thing in doing this...

But it was too late to leave now. If he could calm the Monsterous Nightmare and show the calm, non-killing side of the beast to everyone and then move onto the other dragons they have in containment. And maybe, just maybe, if this all works he could bring Toothless out. The last part would be tricky... what with the reputation Night Furies have and all. He's surprised Astrid and Asta reacted as calmly as they did to them... Hiccup's small smile faded. He couldn't believe she was gone. After the excitement of last night's events had begun to settle down, it fully seemed to have hit him that the strange red Night Fury was gone and from the looks of it not planning on coming back.

He was still feeling conflicted over everything with her.

He had expected her to not react well to another human, she had only just begun to fully trust him, but for her to try and actually come close to _killing_ everyone without stopping like she usually does... as much as he missed her and wanted her back, part of him was glad she wasn't there because with her temper, trying to get his dad to see reason with the dragons would be catastrophic. Perhaps there was a reason for her leaving, a part of him believed.

The sound of someone approaching had Hiccup and Asta glancing back towards the exit with a bit of tension only to relax at the sight of Astrid and no one else. Well, Hiccup anyways, the redhead just tensed further, her playful aura fading away into a defensive one with the clenching of her jaw. _''Course she'd show up.'_

"Hey," The blonde greeted Hiccup, ignoring Asta.

Hiccup's face softened at the sight of the girl, his lips quirking. "Hey."

"How are you?"

"F-fine. I'm fine," He stammered a little as she drew closer, the kiss briefly flashing through his mind. "And you? I m-mean, after last night and everything..."

The girl smirked as she moved closer, apart of her tingling in excitement as Asta began to bristle up from her spot on Hiccup's other side. That girl was just to easy to rile up. "I'm fine. Still trying to understand everything, but I'm good. And you? How you about all of, well, this?" She titled her gaze toward the arena. "You think you can handle it out there?"

Hiccup followed her gaze and sighed. Now there was the golden question. Could he? The plan was so plain and simple in his mind but executing it in real life, where so many things could go wrong, was the real trouble. The only thing he could think of was the million of things that could go wrong today, and knowing his luck... he tried his best to push it all away, but it was hard.

"I think I can handle it," He glanced down at his helmet after a moment of silence.

"Okay..." She frowned letting her big blue eyes flicker up towards the crowd that was beginning to take their places up top. The arena wasn't anything special in design, just a circular shape with tall stone walls and a stone floor. Metal pools rose all around from the tops where the walls ended, curving some before ending, a large metal netting covering every inch to ensure no dragons would escape. A wooden platform surrounded the top, almost like a bridge for everyone to stand on so they could watch what was happening down below. For the detailing inside, well, that was simple. Caves of various sizes were in the walls, chiseled and reformed by the hands of man to make holding cells for whatever dragon was captured and kept alive, large, heavy and nearly unbreakable door put into place with large logs acting as bolts to keep them locked. One of which kept the dragon Hiccup would be fighting at bay... "Be careful with that dragon."

Glancing up at his father, the brunette frowned even more. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about."

"Annd your plan? What are you going to do? Toss Pretty Princess here to it and hope it eats her and gives you enough time to knock it out," Asta asked with a bit of hope, ignoring the glare the blonde tossed her way.

Taking a deep breath the boy tried to ignore the thrill that echoed in the latter part of the redhead's words. "Put an end to this." Both girls had near-identical looks of dubiousness that he barely paid attention to. "I have to try. Asta, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless. He knows you more, he'll trust, _I'm_ trusting you to get him out of here... I know that this is too much to ask, but..."

Asta felt a chill running down her spine as she carefully listened to his words. It almost sounded like he was expecting to die. She would've shown much more worry but with her number one enemy only mere feet away, she decided she couldn't show weakness and covered anything doubts up with a cocky smirk. "Relax, Forge Boy, I'll get your bat wings out of here, no problem. I promise. Just... just do anything too stupid, alright?"

"Stupid? Me? Isn't that supposed to be my line to you?" His joke was supposed to make things a little lighter but all it did was make the redhead raise an eyebrow and plant her hands on her hips.

"It's not funny, Haddock. Just promise that nothing will go wrong out there," Astrid's lips were pressed into a thin line as she stared at the boy, ignoring the dirty look from her fellow girl.

That's a promise no one can make the boy thought to himself as he glanced back out at the crowd. He refrained from answering and was almost glad when Gobber appeared around the corner, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline at the sight of the three. He had expected to see Asta here with Hiccup as she'd be a lost puppy without being a few inches away, but it was very surprising to see Astrid there and looking strangely concerned about the boy. Why, just yesterday morning was the girl cursing and snarling away in anger at Hiccup being chosen over her, the girl who everyone adored and held high expectations since the day she could walk to be the one doing this thing, and now here she was with a seemingly new perspective; like she was someone else.

 _'... Aye, teenagers...'_ The poor man mentally sighed before solely focusing on the boy. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead."

Hiccup hid the grimace at that part. With a deep breath, he began walking forward placing his slightly large helmet upon his head. It was now or never, no turning back now. He ignored Asta's piercing gaze as walked out into the ring with the gate-like door closing behind him, momentarily flinching at the bright light of the sun. The metal netting rattled above him as the large horde of people banged against it. Hooting and Hollerings of his name being chanted like an off-key song. And for a moment, just a moment, Hiccup felt a small spark of awe. They were cheering for _him_. Happy to see _him_. This was something he had dreamed of his whole life and now that the respect he had been craving was here, it was all for the wrong reasons.

He barely spared his father a glance now that he was out there, instead, he headed towards the small weapons stand that sat in the center of the ring where, after a moment of looking, picked up one of the circular shields and instantly grabs a small dagger which he pulls free from its metal holder with a ringing _**'shing'**_ like sound. The boy could almost picture what his father was saying about his choice, probably something along the lines of, _"I'd have gone with the hammer or axe"_ , or something like that. It only made Hiccup want to roll his eyes and scoff but he needed to be brave at the moment and focus all of his attention on the dragon as well as his plan. Raising his head towards the men in control of raising the bolt, he tried to steel himself.

"I'm ready."

**⋆** ☾ **⋆** ☽ **⋆**

Even though she was hiding it behind her cocky smirk, Asta was a bundle of nerves as she watched her best friend trug out into the ring with a strange confidence she rarely seen on him, ignoring Gobber as he walked past them out of the tunnel with small mutterings, most likely going to join Stoick and the Village Elder up top. She couldn't help but momentarily envision him as a small, helpless, bunny standing in the center circle of a pack of starving wolves and there was nothing she could do about it. She had thought of breaking his legs to get him out of this mess but decided against quickly soon after the idea entered her head – the girl had begun to wonder what the heck was wrong with her afterwords – and moved on to something else. All attempts all ended in an explosion of glorious in the end, however, reducing the young female to a pouting mess for a majority of her earlier trek over.

Now, all she could do was watch and try to appear as unaffected as possible.

"Aren't you worried?" Cam e the voice of the person she loathed.

Cocking her head to the side her smirk tightened into one of annoyed sarcasm just waiting to spill-free, her green eyes barely flickered in the direction of the blonde as she answered. "No, wanna know why? Because I know that Hiccup will be alright. He's gotten this far, he'll get through this. That's who he is; once his mind is set on something, he'll see it through. Trying to change his mind is like one trying to eat fire without exploding."

It was silent for a second nut Asta could practically feel Astrid's eyes burning into the side of her skull before a small scoff mixed sigh was audible. "... You really seem to have faith in him."

The trace of sarcasm wasn't ignored by the redhead as she pinned the young Hofferson with a distasteful glare. At least the blonde still treated her the same as always, Asta sure as hell would've died the moment the blonde started acting nice she would die. "Yes, I do. Unlike _you!_ I've known Hiccup my whole life so I know that he'll pull through just fine--"

"Wait!"

Head swiveling around the two girls caught sight of a disheveled Celestia Haddock rushing towards him. Her hair a mess and clothes a bit out of place, her arm was curled around her stomach as she stumbled her way down the path. She would've nearly rammed into the fence had the younger girls not stopped her.

"Bookworm?" Asta blinked in shock, "The Hel? Are you okay?!"

"F-fine... or I'm n-not... I don't know right now!" She stood up winching while trying to regain her breath, starting towards the door. "All I do know is that we have to get Hiccup out of there. Now!"

The two girls stared at the elder with the faintest looks of identical confusion, the same question in their minds that Astrid so helpfully asked. "Why?"

"Dahh-gah! Because of the dragon! The one he's going to fight!"

"The Monstrous Nightmare? What about it?" Astrid glanced out into the arena to see Hiccup facing the door as the bolt begins to rise.

"Monstrous... You mean you guys don't... Oh, gods! No, no, no! He didn't tell you guys?! It's dangerous-! Hiccup!!" The girl tried to lift the cage door but failed, grimacing. "It's not a Monstrous Nightmare!"

Even Asta's face fell at that, both the younger girls tensing. **"What?!"**

_**BANG!** _

Louder cheers turned into a few gasps as the door bowed in when the bolt was halfway up. Large and small pieces of metal went flying through the air, cracks formed on the door shocking everyone seeing as the metal was extremely thick and then the strangest thing happened, something that silenced the loud cheering and sent them into a muttering mess of confusion.

Ice and smoke began to leave the gaps and spread rapidly across the door and stone-ground, it was when the mist spread that they realized it was cold. Ice cold. In fact, the whole arena seemed to have dropped a few good degrees. And the people were confused. Hiccup's brave stance dropped for a moment into one of confusion as he looked around; what the heck...?

_"What is that?"_

_"It's like ice."_

_"This... this isn't a Monstrous Nightmare!"_

_"Stoick! What's going on?!"_

And then it happened with a large shock wave that sent everyone stumbling back as the bolt was tugged free.

_**BAAAM!!!** _

A barricade of ice shot out of the small cave and frozen the doors to the walls as soon as they flung open. A cold blast of air swept out across the arena followed quickly by a tide of icy steam. Asta gapped as a blue glow appeared out of the darkness, she barling had time to shout as her gaze followed its path to Hiccup who gasped and dodged in a roll-off to the side as soon as he realized a blast of strangely colored fire was heading his way. And it was fire, or so he thought. Icy blue flames with little sparks of orange hit the ground he once stood, but instead of leaving a singed spot large ragged pillars of ice sprouted up.

All eyes lingered on the crystalized pillars of ice.

With bated breaths, everyone stared wide-eyed at the freezing pillar; this was clearly something they were not expecting. Bafflement rang clear in the shared gazes and mutters before all eyes turned towards the small cave in the wall a thunderous growl rippled out.

Celestia froze as she heard it, her mind flashing back to the previous day. Licking her lips nervously, her eyes flickered up to her father who only stared down in interest, not even bothered by the new dragon replacement. She should've known her father would do this... a flash of white brought her gaze back to the arena, heart-stopping in awe as the beast emerged.

Large feathery looking wings slowly ascended towards the heavens; a bit clear with black tips, circles in the center of the first five much longer feathers. The feathers - almost leave shaped in design - stopped midway where a thicker skin base was stationed on the wing, parts sticking out in a sheer like fashion and as white as freshly colored show. Its head was the next to appear, large curved spike that looked like thick ice adorned its head and base of its neck, gleaming dangerously in the sun, two long ears pocking out from either side of its elegantly elongated face. Then its body emerged as the steam began to fade out. Long and slim, all elegant but muscular. It was all covered in fur-like feathers that stuck out areas, its tail fin the same thing though the feathers on that were longer and fanned out; two thin cord-like antennas that curled at the ends protruding from the large mass of feathers on its back in between the wings. The dragon was pure white albeit the black on the wings and black markings running ender its icy aqua blue hues.

It was big, almost the size of a Monstrous Nightmare.

But one thing was for certain, this dragon _was_ _**not** that_.

What was it? That was the question that ran through the minds of many, all bodies leaning in for a look.

The dragon was beautiful but incredibly dangerous if the ratting loud, shrill roar that ripped its way from its throat was anything to go by and as if a flip was switched, loud cheers and whistles broke through the arena, every Viking now jumping in excitement.

Asta just stared at the dragon with a slacked jaw which was pretty much the same expression many others bore, her brain trying to make sense as to what she was seeing. Finally drawing a blank, she groaned. "What the Hel is this?! Year of the new dragons?!"

Clearly frightened and desperate for freedom, the dragon roared and jumped up with a clear ambition of breaking through the top, a large blast of ice shooting directly at the center before the beast collided with it as if it hoping for it to shatter. When the attempt failed it let out a shriek and began climbing around the top with a misty blast which left behind small fragments of ice. Provoking hoots leaving the humans as the new dragon glided past them with multiple snarls. Many leaned forward - a few reaching out their hands as if wanting to pet it - in order to get a better view of the mysterious creature; despite the thrill of the fight. many had worries and growing questions about it... _What was it? Where was it from? Was there more of it? Why had nobody been told about it?_ Questions that surely their leader would answer... but for now, the excitement outweighed their concerns and curiosity.

The dragon let out a bellow as it shot a blast at a Viking who grabbed its feathers, the man dodging with a _"whoa!"_ and many turned to watch as the blue glow shot out towards the ocean.

The creature continued to crawl around, growling in frustration when it found no way to escape. It was when he was directly over Hiccup that he scened the boy. Eyes narrowing and nostrils flaring as the scent of a human caught his attention, head slowly turning so it could face the ground, his eyes landed upon the young Haddock who gulped but prepared himself to run. He could still proceed with his plan... he'll just have to approach it differently.

 _'Okay, Hiccup. You can do this...'_ He watched as the dragon's eyes glanced at the dagger, its jaws unhinged with smoke escaping. The sparks of blue and orange draw a bit of nervousness from Hiccup but he could see the fear in the dragon's gaze as it lashed its tail which lit in a faint blue, the metal steaming under it once it hit it. The boy stared for a moment, curious about the strange dragon and its abilities, it was still astonishing and panicking at the discovery of a new dragon _(even if it was a bit weird that it all started with Sunflower's arrival)_ but he knew it wasn't time to get excited.

Hooking the claws of its left back leg into the netting it moved like a bird as it turned itself around so its free leg could touch the ground, its gaze never leaving Hiccup as it moved. Once on the ground, the dragon hissed lowly, crouching low with its wings bristled. The provoking jeers and hooting coming from the humans above weren't really helping its mood as it slinked forward. Hiccup stood cautiously and mentally prepared himself to start his plan as he watched the beast slither closer, eyes focused on him. Once it was a foot away, close enough to feel its freezing breath, did Hiccup begin. Backing up a few steps he inhaled sharply and with a moment of mental hesitation he dropped his weapons; dagger falling first with a clatter and the shield close behind, deliberately stepping away from them.

The dragon ceased its growling and perked up, cocking its head now in curiosity at the human hatchling's actions. Curious. Curious indeed... the two-legged meant stick didn't _look_ afraid. He didn't even _smell_ afraid. Wanting to test the waters, it let out a throaty growl, lowering its head once more, when the human failed to even flinch and only hold his hands out did he stop and just stare. This thing was either stupid and begging for a death wish... or just really stupid.

"W-what is he doing...?" Celestia muttered after blinking in shock before freaking out. "What is she doing?! Hiccup!!"

 _'What kind of dragon is that?'_ Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Asta... what is he doing?"

The redhead failed to answer immediately as he orbs scanned throng surrounding the arena, land specifically on the large red-haired man who now leaned forward with narrowing eyes. Sucking in a small breath she glanced back towards her friend. ".... Something that's going to anger his father greatly." _'Hiccup... I hope you really know what you're doing...'_

The Berkians all gawked in downright confusion at the boy's actions. What was he thinking?! Never drop a weapon in battle, whether it be against another human or a dragon. Shared glances were shared as many shouts in infuriated were called out; was everything that has been going around about Stoick's scrawny boy a giant pile of lies? It could've very well been. Stoick had left Gobber, his best friend, the person who helped in rearing his only blood child, in charge of the training of their whole future - it was only logically that favoritism was to be shown.

"It's okay. It's okay..." Hiccup cooed softly, noting how the dragon's eyes flicker up to his helmet almost as if to say, _"Yeah right"._ Knowing what needed to be done he took a deep breath to acknowledge that, at this moment, he was at a point of no return. And with that, he took it off, "I'm not one of them."

The gasps that followed his words as he threw it to the side with a determined gaze.

As the dragon's head lowered with a tilt, its growls subsiding, Asta couldn't help the small shudder that racked her frame with the growing tension. She could feel it growing as her eyes flickered over the crowd of people who all reeled back like they were all slapped with a piping hot iron fire poker. If there was a string for the big blow out that followed the growing tension, the redhead believed that it would be teetering extremely close to said string, ready to slash it at the faintest of bumps.

"Stop the fight!"

 _'Danger!'_ Was the alarm that blared in the girl's mind as her attention turned towards the stone-like throne where the Chief of Berk was looking more like an angry cat. "Daaa... Not good! Not good at all!"

"What?" Astrid snapped, turning her worried gaze away from the boy.

"Noooot. Gooood!" The other two followed her pointing towards Stoick and instantly paled. The man was radiating a growing fury that, in Asta's mind, put the red demonic homicidal lizard with wings own temper to shame. All proud intentions towards his son forgotten as he saw what his child was doing.

"No!" Hiccup defied. "You all need to see this," his focus remained on the mysterious dragon, hands held out. The creature blows a puff of icy steam from its nose, eyeing his hands curiously yet fidgeted nervously as if expecting something bad to happen. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

Asta bit bat the scoff building in her throat as all of the Vikings let out dramatic gasps. All eyes turned towards the Chief whose face was darkening by the second at his son's display. The man was quick lunge to his feet, all joy drained from his face at his the boy's disgraceful acts. Raising his hammer, he whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. **"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"**

The sound startles the boy who lets out a gasp, jolting back. The movement breaking the mysterious from its trance with its own frightened jolt. Instincts kicking in the thing snapped at Hiccup's still outstretched hand which he thankfully yanked back with a stumble, the dragon reared up onto its hind legs, head turning towards with a powerful roar, its wings spread wide.

That set into motion the panic.

"HICCUP!!" The redheaded girl screamed, banging on the bars of the door. "NO!!"

Hiccup took off running as a blue glow formed in the back of its long troat, dodging with a scream as it took aim and fired. The blast of blue fire grazed the ground dangerously leaving behind a skid mark of ice that grow in size as the flames hit the wall. However, the dragon failed to cease fire as its head followed.

Astrid kicked the door with a scream, pushing the frozen Tia towards the wall. Reacting in an urge to save her friend, Asta grabbed a nearby axe that she turn used to pry the door open. It wasn't by much but big enough for her to crawl under, which she did without thinking. Shouts from her name could be heard and from the grunt behind her, she knew Astrid was following her.

Asta was seeing red as she ran into the arena, grabbing a shield that had slid back in the fray of ruckus. Yes, she was stupid but she didn't want to see her friend die because his idiot father didn't like the fact his son wasn't becoming a killer like the rest of their kind. Hiccup barely dodged another bean of ice before Asta pulled back her right arm, maneuvering her body with it and used all of her might to send the shield hurtling through the air like a flying disc. She felt a moment of joy course through her as the shield met its mark; the side of the dragon's head. However, her small victory was short-lived - the good news was it took the attention of the dragon off of Hiccup, the bad news was that it was now focused on her and Asta was sure she never anything look so murderously at her before in her life.

"Well... shit," Was all she could manage with a sheepish chuckle, backpaddling a few feet before flipping around and taking off, the screeching dragon on her tail. Panting in panicked breaths, the girl shrieked as she glanced back to see the dragon gaining on her. Thinking quickly she skids to a halt, letting it sore over her where she's able to duck in time for a hammer to hurtle over her head and smash into the dragon's face - much like the shield had. "What the--?!" glancing back she saw the triumphant Astrid standing a few feet away. "Twinkle Toes?! What--?"

"I might not be your biggest fan but I'm not a heartless monster," The blonde cut her off by dragging the redhead up by her arm. "Now let's move!" The two girls took off running and thus began the game of duck and evade, a game Asta was beginning to really hate over the last few days. Running towards a wall, they screech to a halt as the dragon suddenly jumps down in front of them, the two swerving to the side and backtracking. Asta glanced back and panicked when she saw another ice beam flying towards them, turning to the side she pushed Astrid away with all of her might. "--Watch out!!"

Time slowed down as something cold slammed into her opened palm, pain flared through her hand and arm like a burning fire. She didn't even have time to scream in alarm as she went soaring back and hit the ground with breathtaking force, her body preforming a series of rolls before landing on her stomach with a grunt. Her breath was heavy puffs at that point, pain searing up her arm as she just lied there for a moment. She was really beginning to curse her life and all of the dragons in it. She has done nothing but run, fall, scream, get hurt, deal with Astrid and nearly die now stop, and granted some of the causes for that were more than likely part of her own doing because she a reckless idiot, she was frankly getting really tired of it. _'One of these days,'_ She snarled while pushing herself up onto forearms, biting down the cry that threatened to escape, _'You'll just learn to stay in bed and not get out. Even if your house was on fire!'_

Green eyes roving the area for the ice dragon she mentally sighed in relief at the fact it was now focused on a running Astrid, allowing her to stagger up onto her feet. Her face grimacing in pain as she slowly lowered her eyes to her bare arm and hand where they widened in shock, her breath hitching as her teeth sank into her lower lip. Swallowing, she lowered her arm and thanked whatever god that was listening that everyone else was focused on the fight and not her.

Now that she got a good look at the arena she could see the damages down; the weapons stand was in ruins, chunks of wood and weapons were strewn all over. Mist and ice of all shapes and sizes were stationed everywhere. On the walls, the ground in ice patches, the metal netting on the top. And burn marks that looked like angry lashes. The frozen, smoking doors emitted a vast coldness that left her shuddering and seeing her breath from how close she was.

The angry screech had her head snapping over in time to see Astrid dodge an attack and whip around towards the door as Stoick pried it up, waving the kids over in urgency as a pale-faced Celestia stood behind him, looking torn between wanting to help and wanting to stay put. "This way!"

Astrid easily made it over, ramming into to the red-haired man who wrapped an arm around her and safely tucked her to the side behind him. Hiccup running as well but missing by a long run as the dragon sent another great blast at him. Asta's feet sent her hurtling across the room before she knew what she was doing, her non-injured arm reaching out and grabbing her best friend by the collar of the shirt and yanking him away from the enraged beast as it whirled around on them, shooting another blast. Feet hitting a slick of ice, Asta turned her body so she would land on top, her arms wrapped under Hiccup's head and waist, the two landing harshly and any cries of pain that left the redhead were mistaken for ones of fear as the dragon descended upon them, his left front paw pinning them down and caging them in with his claws that extended in length.

Asta tried to turn her head to stare bravely into the face of her would-be killer but the bubbling tears that formed in the corners of her eyes as the flaming pain in her arm intensified made any braveness seem pathetic. The icy colored eyes that bore down upon them almost seemed to fade into pity but its instincts were still running on fearful wildness and its mouth began to open, ensuring the death of its victims and Asta was sure that was it, trying to shield the sputtering Hiccup as much she could when she heard it.

The shrill whistle like roar of a Night Fury's Plasma Bolt and the familiar screams of shock.

_**"NIGHT FURY!!"** _


	20. Chapter 19

Large green eyes blinked up at the sky in a cute curiousness, a small redhead cocking to the side as her sparkling gaze peered out of the cave and towards the unknown — what was once a dried out meadow surrounded by tall pine trees (jagged rocks rising around them) was now nothing more than a fresh blanket of sparkling coldness. Untouched and sparkling as the sun rose over the tall peaks of the little dragon's home.

Have just hatched at the end of the summer, the baby dragon had never seen any snow before and she was curious albeit cautious.

With a small coo, the little dragon slowly edged closer and closer until a thin layer was just mere inches away. Uncertain of what to expect, the baby dragon stuck out a paw and gently dabbed her at the snow, shrieking in a startled manner with small cute chirps. _Cold!_ This stuff was cold. Eyes narrowing, the little dragon slowly reaches a paw out again and, as quick as lightning, struck the cold slush once more only to have it sink through.

The reaction was just as before, startled chirps and quickly retracting paw that tried to shake the snow off as if it had burnt the hatchling. Scrambling back with what sounded like a hiss, the little dragon scurried up onto a nearby rock, slipping clumsily a few times before settling on top with a faint hiss. There was something off about this... _stuff._ It was colder than anything that the baby dragon had felt before and rather odd-looking, so colorless yet at the same time sparkling with different colors that reminded her of the crystals deep within the cave that her mother had shown her before.

But it was the unknown that had her afraid to go out and explore.

Her mother and siblings had left earlier to get something to eat leaving her behind because she refused to walk out into the dreaded blanket of coldness. Her squeaks of protest and wild wing flaps were loud as she ignored her mother's gentle words of encouragement, tugging away from her giggling siblings as they tried to pull her out. And so, she was left in the cave as they wandered off. It was a bit terrifying at first being alone, everything large and colder, every little sound louder and much more noticeable than before as she curled into the corner like a scared animal. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that she finally got distracted when the sound of water dripping drew her to the mouth of the cave where she tried to investigate... next thing she knew, she was near the snow and now, well, everything pretty much led her to where she was now, bristled up upon a rock while hissing at the snow.

She tried to puff herself up to look as menacing as possible but failed epically as she just radiated chibi cuteness.

Glaring at the world outside, she hissed once more as a clump of snow fell from the top of the top outside and onto the ground directly in front of her. Arching her back with her tiny wings flaring, the little dragoness surged forward with a spat of a pathetic fireball that barely came out in a sputtering spark. Not noticing the ice that formed at the front of the rock, the hatchling slipped right off and straight into the snow with an alarmed shriek, a larger pile of snow falling down and covering her.

" _Eeep!_ " Popping up out of the snow with eyes wide and blinking rapidly, her expression was one of horror. She... she touched the coldness of doom. She was submerged in it! With that dawning terror let out another terrified shriek. " **MAMA!!!** "

Jumping up she tried to make a dash for the rock and safety but her tail got under her feet making her trip and fall back into the snow and tumbling back into a tree. The hit making her grunt and squeal as she was, once again, covered in the snow. Now she was annoyed. Popping her head out of the snow, eyes dropped in irritation she glared around. What did this... stuff... think it was? A mighty foe? Her face warmed as the embarrassment nipped at her nerves, she was glad her brothers weren't here for she knew they would be mocking her for tripping over her own tail. _'Yeah, well, at least I'll live longer than them! Stupid males and their daredevil behavior!'_

Grumbling lowly she flinched as some snow dropped onto her nose, causing her eyes to cross in an attempt to look at it before realizing she had a pile of snow on her head still. Grunting grumpily, she shook it off, blinking as it fell into her vibrant green hues. Inhaling sharply, she suddenly stopped as a tickling itch filled her nostrils. The pressure rapidly building. "Ah... Ah... _Acho!_ " A small flame burst forward and instantly melted the white coldness while simultaneously sending her a few feet into the air, a white cloud billowing out from underneath her. It took her a moment to realize she was in the air and when she did, a thrill ran through her. She was flying! Well, hovering, but that was basically the same thing. Not paying attention in her moment of excitement, she did see how high she was getting until she slammed into a tree branch and almost instantly dropped to the ground with a _**thud!**_ "Owie!"

Why did this always happen to her...?

"Just my luck," Her childish voice rang out in a whine. "Why must this always happen to me?"

Her eyes flickered back and lingered on her tiny wings with obvious distaste. How she wished she could fly, most hatchlings could fly around already, almost a few days after hatching even. But here she was, the youngest and ironically the one who had yet to learn how to fly. She could throw herself off of a cliff and she still probably wouldn't be able to. She's already jumped off tall rocks, branches some feet off of the ground and angered another dragon in hopes her fear would kick start something but all it would result in is a disappointed mother and two taunting brothers who would _give_ her _tips_ on how 'easy' it is to start flying. She was sure it had something to due with her small wings and lack of star scales - making her even more of an oddball.

Pouting she went back to glaring at the snow as she got up and scurried over to a boulder that sat in the middle of the ground, directly under the sun. Shivering she felt her confirmation of hatred towards the snow nearing its checkmark. Sure, it was pretty to look at but the coldness was something that ruined it the most. Her muscles felt achy and her body heat had dropped a lot, causing her to shiver. She faintly remembered her mother telling her and her siblings about the coldness affecting their species... they were creatures connected to the sun, born to be one with the heat, and though they could stay in the cold for a while (the time increasing the older they got) hatchlings like herself weren't as immune to the cold, especially since this was their first time in such cold weather.

Hopping onto the rock she made a few circles before lying down and tucked her wings tightly to her body. She would just wait here until her mother gets back--

**CRUNCH!**

_'Huh?'_ Head snapping up she blinked owlishly. _'What was...'_

Eyes glancing around she folded her wings tighter towards herself and sighed. It was probably more snow falling... lowering her head she was about to tuck her nose under her paw when she heard it again.

_**CRUNCH!!** _

It was much closer than before. Bolting up the little dragon suddenly felt nervous, that was not snow falling. Eyes flicking around wildly, she wrapped her tail over her front paws. She could now hear the sound of snow crunching like someone was approaching and instantly went on alert. Sniffing the air she knew it wasn't her family, she couldn't scent them like she normally could. Should she risk calling out to them? No, no. That was too risky. Her mama always said that if danger was nearby to always hide and not cause attention, but as the crunching grew, small little growls being heard as well, she couldn't help but blurt it out. "Hello?! I-is someone there?!"

As soon as she shouted it went quiet it and her mind began cursing itself. _'Stupid! Stupid! Why did you do that?!'_ Why had she done that? She probably sealed her fate by doing that! No wonder other dragons found her strange. _'Goodbye cruel, cold, world!'_

**Crunch!**

Letting out a squeak, she jumped and spun in the direction the noise came from. Standing on her hind legs she tried to bigger than she was, steeling her quivering features she mentally told herself that if she was going to die, she would at least try to fight for her life... like that would do anything.

Inhaling, she called out again. "W-whoever is out there, c-come out! I'm not afraid!" Her voice cracked slightly and she felt her face warm once more. Greaat! Yeah, that _totally_ sounded like she wasn't scared. "... I'm not afraid. I'm not! I'm a mighty, fire breathing dragon! I'm the one who should be feared. I laugh in the face of danger! Mwahahaha--" She was cut off by a dark blur flying out of a nearby bush, ramming into her. "Aaaahhhh!!! Ooof!"

Oh, dear holy Moon! She squealed loudly as she slammed into the ground. She and the blob rolling together down a mini embankment, both shrieking with grunts. Snow and bits of dirt that were dug up flew through the air before they broke apart. The little dragoness rolling a few more times before skidding to a stop. Oh, holy Sun! The world was spinning as she opened her eyes, a headache smacking her in the face. Oh, that was... this was just... blah! She stayed down for a moment, shaking her head to try and get rid of the dizziness. It felt like hours until everything began to settle down and by then her scales were all but tingling under the stare of the... Eyes snapping open she jumped to her feet and whipped around.

"You!" She hissed, glaring at the huddled blob that peered at her with a curiosity tinged with fear. "You nearly killed me you..." She paused for a moment to study the thing before her. It was black with blue tints, scales, small (but slightly bigger than her own) bat-like wings and familiar shaped antennas hutched over into a body only a little bigger than her own. Wide, green, cat-like eyes peered at her and she couldn't help but lean back with a distasteful sniff. ".... what **are** _you_?"

"... Huh?" That drew a confused squawk from the black thing, stretching up in disbelief the dragoness inhaled a startled choke at what she saw. "What am I? What are you?!"

"Hey! I asked first!" No way no how was she going to let this... _dragon_... get away with copying her.

"A Night Fury," The other baby dragon, clearly a male from its buffier frame and pitch, says, eyeing her. "Now what are you? I mean, you're a dragon, like mean, you look like me, well, sort of, but..."

 _'Night Fury...?'_ Her mama had mentioned something of them. She thinks... it was during one of their lessons. Night Furies, the Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself, or so rumor had it. _'Hmmph! Don't look too scary to me.'_ " _ **I**_ am a _**Sun**_ Fury," She replied before blinking curiously. "I... I've never seen a Night Fury before. You don't look too much different from me. Weird."

The black hatchling tilted his head in a regarding way. "I... same. I've never seen a Sun Fury before. Actually, I don't think I've ever heard of a Sun Fury before."

"What?" The red hatchling stared at him like he was the dumbest creature on earth. "H-how could you not know?! It's common knowledge around these parts. Sun Furies, Hellspawn of anguishing Infernoes and Destruction, one of _thee_ most powerful breeds known all _dragon_ , kind."

"Wow..." The baby Night Fury blinked before tilting his head. "Wait? You're a different Fury?! But... but I thought Night Furies were the only ones!"

The red dragoness drew closer to him, sniffing him in a cautious curiosity before tilting her head. "Have you been living under a rock?"

She said it so calmly. So bluntly that the Night Fury couldn't help but scowl. "No. I just don't get told much. My mom has only just gotten around to actually flying us around and showing me things."

"You can fly too?!" The Sun Fury groaned, looking dejected suddenly. "Am I really the only one who can't? Why does the Moon hate me some much?"

The Nigh Fury could only blink. "You can't...?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "My wings are too small. No matter what I do, I can't fly and it's really starting to ruin the way everyone views me. An ugly, small, flightless, oddball. It's because of this no one likes me, really. I'm always laughed at. Always told no one would like me as a mate when I'm older, as a friend..."

Hmm... He tilted his head, feeling bad for the female. It must suck not being able to fly and knowing how other dragons viewed those with... disabilities... he knew life could be harsh. He's seen it from all the different places he's visited. "... I think you're pretty."

"Huh?" Her vibrant green eyes widened.

"I-I think you're pretty," He was looking bashful now, face heating up as the female stared at him. It was true. She was pretty, for a young female hatchling. A dark red that glittered under the sun, her build was similar to his own yet so different and slimmer. Her eyes were a sparkling green with flecks of blue, gold and fire orange. Her tail fin longer and wavier than his own. Her wings were a bit sharper looking, probably perfect for speed if she could fly, and her face was elegantly slim, almost rounded instead of the point he, his mother, and his own siblings bore. Ever the shape of her eyes was elegant with the near half-lidded eyes and darkened areas around it that kind of looked like a frame and made her eyes pop. She was beautiful.

"Really?" Her face lit up and her gaze turned to one of more admiration. "No one but my mama has told me that."

He felt a little bolder as he took a deep breath. Her sudden change in attitude obviously telling him he had said the right thing. "Well, she's right! And... and don't listen to all of those other dragons who tell you different! They're all just a bunch of jealous jerks! Heck! So you can prove them wrong, I'll take you as a mate!"

"What?!" Her eyes went even wider. If her scales could change color she was sure they'd be positively glowing in whatever shade embarrassment was. Had he really just that?! Her face grew hotter as she heard his words echo through her skull. Don't get her wrong, she was flattered, really she was, but how was she supposed to react? This wasn't something a lot of hatchlings here... well, a few yes, but those were mostly in romance stories mothers tell their daughters at nest-time.

"I'll take you as my mate!" The Night Fury suddenly gazed down bashfully, realizing what he had said. Kicking at the snow with his paws, he shyly looked up. "I-I-I-I m-mean... I... w-when w-we're older, I m-mean. O-obviously we're t-too young right n-now. B-but..."

The Sun Fury just stared at him in stunned silence, making him fidget even more. He wanted to hit himself. Why had he said that?! You don't just say that! He had wanted to cheer her up and it slipped out and... Oh, dear Moon! Suddenly the female's face split into a wide grin and she threw all caution to the wind as thrilled a sharp tune of happiness. Front paws folding together, her tiny wings began to beat and without realizing it, she began to float upwards, face beaming like the sun. Surging forward, she squealed happily. "YES!!"

"Oof!" He barely had time to brace himself as she rammed into him. "... Ow," Then he froze. "Wait... what?"

"Yes!" She chirped. "I'll be your mate when we're older!"

He was not expecting that. "... Really?"

"Mm-hmm, I promise~!" She rubbed her head against his. "Do _you_ promise?"

"I... I... I... _Ahem!_ " The blood was really rushing to his head now, the lump in his throat tripling, but he flashed her a tentative toothless smile. "I... y-yeah? Yes. I-I promise too."

The loud squeal that followed afterward was almost deafening.

"... By the way, I'm Nightstriker... and you are?"

"Nightstriker? I thought it would've been Toothless... huh, oh well. I'm Sunflower!"

**~.~.~**

Green eyes went large as the memory ghosted her.

Body jerking to a halt the frame of a dragon hovered in the middle of the air above the darkened ocean. The shudder that racked her body as this strange... fresh... hatchlinghood memory, one she hadn't known, hadn't remembered, flared to life in her anger hazed mind. The breath was knocked out of her lungs. No... no, no, no. No! That... that couldn't be right! There was no way that she... that they... no! There was something wrong here! Sh would never...! It had to be a fake memory. Placed in her mind by some telepathic, mind-controlling dunce of a dragon that she must've not seen and passed over while stuck in her thoughts. But the more she thought back on it, the more authentic the memories became. At first hazy but slowly becoming sharper by the second, she knew they weren't fake... and suddenly a new surge of anger coiled within in her.

 **"I AGREED TO BE THE MATE OF THAT BUFFON OF A BETRAYER??!!!!"** If she wasn't so angry she would've been shaking in shock. Eyes narrowing, her head slowly turned back in the direction she had left. If that idiot thought he could lie to her, yell at her, tell her to leave with so little care as to... Oh... Oh! The little idiot probably didn't remember her just like she hadn't him. "Oooh, if he thinks he can just... No! He's gonna remember, even if I have to... Mate. I agreed to be his mate! I'm practically tied to him! Dear moon!"

With a throaty growl, she turned around and began flying back the way she had come. As much as she'd like to return home, she needed to bash some Night Fury head in. Besides, she's been gone for a while. What would an extra day or two cause harm in?

"Mate..." She snarled, now a red blur of fury. "I agreed to be his mate!"

Toothless better beware, cause she was going to tear him to shreds.


	21. Chapter 20

If Asta was alive a hundred years from then she would deny ever being afraid on this day.

Lying pinned under the foot of an angered creature that was getting so close to ripping her to shreds, no remorse is shown as it peered down at them with its icy aqua orbs. She hated second of this moment, her arm screaming in a pain she hadn't felt since she fell off that one cliff and stabbed her leg through with that darn rock years ago. Terror gripped at her heart with ice-cold clutches. It was so chilling that for a moment, she had believed that, for a split second, that perhaps the demon snow monster had stabbed her through with some hidden claw or its tail, but there was no stabbing pain other than that of her hand and arm and the crushing feeling of her back and ribs. The realization that it was just fear had her shaking in her spot, breathing becoming much harder as she was pressed down into the quivering brunette below her.

She didn't like it; not one little bit.

"N-nagh..." She clenched her eyes shut as the foot pressed down even more. She could feel its claws scrape against her skin, ripping through the fabric of her clothing like the blades of a sword. The shutter that racked her body was unpleasantly queasy as the dragon's cold breath brushed over her skin like a wind from the winters, tiny prickles of ice like a thousand needles pelted her. She could hear the opening of its mouth as it drew closer and the way the saliva stretch out between its teeth. A million thoughts of how her life would end flashed through Asta's mind as the strangled whimper rattled off from her throat.

Everything but her arm had gone numb and she swore her brain was shutting down, she knew there was no escaping this mess on her own and she didn't want to accept that truth, but perhaps that was just the dread that was weighing her limbs down and the paralyzing fear rendering her unable to feel anything.

 _'I don't want to die this way!'_ Was the only thought she could think whilst she buried her head into Hiccup's shoulder. Oh, gods, Hiccup! She nearly forgot about him for a moment. Shakily cracking her eyes open, she struggled to turn her gaze towards her friend instead of the giant mouth. This is it, she thought. At least she'd be going first. Maybe while the thing was munching away on her corpse the others would be able to save the brunette. _'I'm sorry Hiccup.'_

And just as she was ready to welcome the death that awaited her in a world of anguished screams and pain, the sound of a shrieking roar and frightened yells met her ears.

_**"NIGHT FURY!!** _ **Get down!"**

The ringing sound of a resonating blast hitting metal echoed through the air, shaking the arena and sending a massive explosion of hot ashy smoke was the only thing Asta could see in the next time slowing minutes, all she could _feel_ , could _taste_. It was like that of a humid day where a thin layer of sweat would form on one's skin, uncomfortable and just hot enough to make you think you were dying slowly from having your blood boil from the inside. Particles of ash clinging here and there from the metal of the railings that Toothless (ever the heroic Night Fury) had combusted into nothing with what she assumed was a plasma shot from the sound that was emitted and the blinding flash that had followed, leaving a series of transparent bubbles dancing in her vision.

From the startled scream of the dragon and widening of Hiccup's eyes the redhead could only assume that Toothless had, idiotically, entered into the Ring. The dragon on top of them jolted back with a shriek, its pressure he was applying down upon them increasing tenfold for a moment as if it were trying to regain its balance. It was enough to crush the two teens even more, however, their much more fragile bodies only being able to withstand so much before they would succumb to the great force, Asta's arm twisting painfully as her body tilted slightly and Hiccup's body crushed down upon it even more.

"Gaaahhh!!!" She gritted her teeth, keeping whatever spike of tears at bay; she would not cry!

"Grrr-ugghh!" Hiccup's own shout seemed to spur the Night Fury on from his place on the ice breather's back where his nails sunk in deeper, a roar leaving Toothless' throat in a deep protective rage. Asta couldn't help but sag in relief as the smaller black dragon somehow managed to throw the massive white one off the two.

 _'Oh, thank the gods...'_ She breathed in, eyes shutting for a moment.

She really thought that she was going to die for a second there and it was almost paralyzing. That... that was something she was starting to get sick of. She's come inches of her life being taken away from her within the course of a few days span and she hated it very much! Especially since each near-death was by the same species - dragons! Granted some of them were because of her on provoking nosiness, but the point she was trying to make was clearer than a piece of glass. It's not going to be a dumb dare or an epic battle to the death that'll be her unfortunate demise, it'll be by the viciously painful beheading of a dragon's sharp teeth around her neck!

"Oh... oh, I am never doing that again!" She breathed as she slumped even more onto Hiccup, her eyes sparkling in concern. "You okay there, Forge?"

"I... it... that... that wasn't... Toothless!" The guilt-ridden boy began pushing at her body. "W-we have to get him out of here!"

Oh, yeah, that's right. There was a Night Fury, in the arena, with a bunch of dragon hating Vikings around. How could she forget that? Jumping as an earth rattling bang jolted the two a few inches off the ground, Asta's head snapped up to try and peer over her shoulder, she took notice of the smoke clearing and clearly revealing the two brawling dragons. Oh... "Shit! Not good!"

Flopping off of her friend she tried to ignore the tearing pain that cracked through her arm and yanked it out, tucking it to her body which she turned so Hiccup wouldn't get a chance to see it and make him feel worse she clambered to her feet and pulled her friend to his knees. Not being as well built as Astrid (but still more muscular than Ruffnut) she found it a bit hard to drag the boy up with just one arm and hesitantly placed her injured appendage around his back to better sit him up - the cold air making her flinch as it hit her delicate skin. Luckily for her, Hiccup's horrified gaze wasn't aimed at said limb and was instead directed towards the two beasts having a giant lizard deathmatch.

"... no..." It looked like his brain was about to explode.

Not that she blamed him if it did. It was a strange sight to bear witness too and she already knew about the blacker than a dark hole dragon who was rolling around with the other beast. Or, a better correction, the other dragon was rolling, Toothless was somehow managing to stay hunkered down on its back with his claws embedded into its shoulder blades and teeth snapping at its neck. Asta couldn't help the few winces that left her as she imagined herself in the white dragon's place. The Night Fury's teeth and talons surely would've ripped through her like he was digging through a pile of soft snow. Glancing up towards the deck to see everyone's reaction she knew that this was going to end badly when the darkening predator like gazes caught her attention, dark eyes all locked onto the Night Fury with a startling amount of hostility.

Those who were in a short amount of awe at seeing the legendary beast were only seconds away from turning to their axes and swords. The shimmering lust to kill behind Stoick's gob-smacked expression could be seen too, and that was what worried the redhead the most.

"Hiccup... we have to do something. Now!"

If he was about to say in anything was cut off by the two screeches of growls. The two watched as the white hellion tossed the black one to the ground, its large wings flaring towards the heavens with fearsome a roar that clapped like the rolling thunder in a storm; shaking everything. It dove down to try and bite the Night Fury. Lips pulling back into a snarl, Toothless defended himself by wiggling around – making it harder for ice breather to attack – and thrashed his sharpened talons with snarled hisses. To Asta, it was like watching two gods fight for the one they desired, like day and night, and in this case, the one they desired was Hiccup with Asta as that awkward tag along.

In a swift movement, Toothless had kicked the other dragon off and rolled onto his feet where he then placed himself in front of the teenagers, ignoring the looks of gob-smacked startlement as he put every ounce of his protective nature into driving back the angered ice dragon.

As grateful as Asta was for the protective barrier that came in the former of Night Fury hide, she would rather it be out of the attentions of actually wanting to keep her safe as well, not because he had too because she was there with the main object of his pinpointed object of desire to protect. A part of her felt hurt by this prospect and she couldn't help but feel that familiar longing to have her own dragon their with her, but alas, she was probably millions of miles away by now... not like she'd probably try to protect Asta, not with the way the two were trying to basically kill each other constantly. Sunflower would probably be trying to kill her herself or push her 'accidentally' towards the icer with that stupid smug look she got when something went her way.

 _'Red devil's probably plotting my death at this very moment,'_ She'll return the favor. She'll set up a trap so spectacular that the red demonic bitch would have no choice but to bow and admit defeat.

The two dragons roared and snarled at each other with a giant loud of order defying top alpha attitude that many leaned in to see what would happen. The white dragon kept trying to circle the three but Toothless being brave and faster cut him off at every turn. He wasn't going to let it get to Hiccup... or the girl... and that was a promise. The white dragon lunged forward, jaw snapping and tail lashing out the ground where it left behind sizzling marks that looked as if someone had purposefully taken strips of piping hot metal and smacked them around on the ground to leave burn marks. With great agility that was impressive to the eyes of the humans, Toothless dodged each one and snapped his own jaw with long drawn out hisses that could only match that of a cat. The redhead had a feeling the two were somehow talking as their roars increased in volume, the white one obviously saying something with low barks which Toothless returned with a loud shrieking roar, one so forceful that the white dragon of doom coward back suddenly nervous - which the redhead found strange - as he seemed to be the alpha boss-type. Toothless wings were flared out almost majestically, eyes thinned into mere gaps and a snarl of sharp gleaming teeth on display.

 _'... Cool...'_ Asta marveled before grimacing. _'But also really, really, bad!'_

It was silent for a moment as everyone glanced in utter bewilderment.

And then like someone stood up and shouted "FREE MEAD!!" at the top of their lungs, everyone began to move in unison, yanking out weapons from thin air which utterly baffled the redheaded menace. Hiccup jumped forward with a small stumble in his step. Lunging to Toothless side who looked up at him with widening eyes of worry, almost as if he were asking if the boy was okay, not understanding as the boy began trying to push. His actions only seemed to spur the crowd on with growing shouts of lividness.

 _'And so it begins,'_ The redhead bit her lower lip whilst slinking over, the roaring shouts rattling her bones.

_"Night Fury!"_

_"Get it!"_

_" **Kill** it!"_

"Hiccup!" She gulped as she ducked beside him, flinching as Vikings began to duck under the railings. "Hiccup! Get rid of him, hurry!"

"I'm trying, Asta!" Came his snap, panic setting in as heavy bodies began hitting the ground. "Toothless, it's time to get out of here. Go! Go now!"

Asta should've mentioned that she had a fear of being in the middle of a murderous crowd of ax-wielding maniacs. Feeling the sweat forming on her palms along with the elevation of her heart the redhead stumbled back into her friend her was trying in great vain on getting his scaly friend to leave. The quickly growing crowd of hostility had Toothless growing restless, his eyes re-slitting and his body tensing in a defensive manner.

"Stoick, no!"

Astrid's distressed cry could be heard over the growing roars of the furious, turning the gaze of the scrawny duo to the gate opening where they saw a beyond enraged Stoick the Vast charging into the fray with a sharpened axe in hand and darkened gaze set on the growling Night Fury.... who had also taken notice of the man, a deep snarl rattling his throat.

"Dad--!!" Hiccup began but it was too late. Toothless surged forward with a predator intent, not caring who he mauled as they got in his way. The alarmed cry of, "No, dad! He won't hurt you! Stop!", only triggered Toothless' protective rage even more... and the fact his opponent had every intention of harming him, along with everyone else which the dragon easily picked up on, didn't help matters.

His eyes remained pinned on Stoick as he tosses Vikings around left and right like they were nothing more than weightless feathers. Tail slamming into one man's stomach he went flying a wall. He headbutted woman and nearly purred at the sound of bodies falling as she landed on them. Snapping his wings wide open, a good three or four humans on either side of him were sent hurtling into the air, not caring where they landed as he bowled down one other burly, dark-haired man who was yelling crazily and waving his axe about like a lunatic.

These humans were dumb if they thought they could take out a dragon as mighty as himself.

His mind hazed over with an urge he hadn't felt in months since he landed on Berk; the urge to kill. It was like a strange force had taken over his body and was controlling every move as he tossed Vikings left and right, bending in a pouncing position with every muscle coiling like a spring waiting to be released.

"No! Don't!" Hiccup cried out, reaching for his dragon. "You're only making it worse!"

"Are you all stupid?!" Asta flailed as she ducked a flying human. "What moron charges an angry dragon like rabid monkeys?!"

With a low growl, Toothless pounced on the large red-headed man sending the two in a tumbling mess that ended with the Night Fury on top and the human man pinned beneath him, his axe having slipped out of his hand and away leaving him defenseless.

He wouldn't admit the slight feeling of being impressed at the sign of no fear the man held as he lied there pinned beneath him. But the more he stared, the angrier he became. This man... this man was the one Hiccup always talked about in such hopelessness. The one who led the charge against the dragon race and ordered the death of many. The one who scared his first Fury friend away! The reasonSunflower was gone because she saw this man (even if it was Toothless himself that told her to leave...)! This human... he was nothing but trouble to them all.

 _'No! What are you doing?! You can't kill him, he's Hiccup's father!'_ A voice shouted in one corner of his hazy mind. _'You're supposed to protect Hiccup, keep him happy, how is this any of those things if you kill him! You'll only show Hiccup you are the thing he's trying to prove you're not; a monster!'_ But the darker part of him was louder as it chanted in his head. _'Kill him. Kill him! He was going to kill you! Kill the boy and his human friend! They were all going too! They're the reason all the Furies are dead! He's the reason she's gone! They're all the reason Sunflower's gone! Kill him! Kill **HIM! KILL THEM ALL!!** '_

_"...No."_

The reaction was almost on subconscious instinct. His body raised in tension, chest-puffing up as he began to inhale in the aloud way. Gas began to form in the back of his throat, his wings spread wide. All sound around him fading out.

The tensions and horrified gasps from all around only fueled him more.

"No!" The jerk on his harness snapped him out of whatever kill zone he was in, his angered slitted eyes turning to the gasping boy beside him. "Toothless! STOP!"

The Night Fury swallowed the blast back in his throat. Pupils returning to normal once more as he lowered himself to the ground. He didn't understand... he knew that killing the boy's father would be bad, but if he lived.... if he lived Hiccup would be executed for treason or exiled from Berk for befriending a dragon, for not killing one. Hiccup talked about this all the time. Didn't he see? If Toothless took care of the father, then Hiccup could remain on the island with nothing to fear as Toothless remained with him. If Toothless took out the strong, feared leader of the humans, they'd be too scared to do anything to the boy. Once again that voice croaked in his mind. _'... are you sure it wasn't just for revenge on behalf of Sunflower? ...'_

No.

It wasn't.

.... Was it?

The look on Hiccup's face was almost heartbreaking. Sorrow, anger, fear, a small splash of betrayal all flickered around in his hazelly green gaze, almost like he couldn't believe Toothless would try to kill his father but at the same time afraid for what was going to now happen to the dragon. How did everything turn so wrong so quickly? This... this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Get him!" Some screamed.

With a kick to the face, Toothless was stunned. Someone grabbing him by the head hands forcefully keeping his mouth shut.

"No!" Asta found herself shouting, stepping forward. "What are you doing? Stop!"

She was elbowed back as she grabbed someone's arm, stumbling back she quickly gained her balance only to be rammed into in the back which sent her to the ground in a heap. The jarring of her arm was making it hard to focus but she quickly stuffed it down and fueled that pain into making her way back to Hiccup. Growling lowly at the trashy like treatment she was getting, Asta got on her hands and knees to crawl a few paces before she stood and began pushing her way back to her friend.

"No! Please. Don't hurt him..." Hiccup was a step ahead trying to stop the pileup that was forming on the downed Night Fury. Left and right Berkians rushed forward, pinning the struggling dragon down, not one listening to the boy. "Don't hurt him!"

Astrid rushed out of the crowd, arms circling around him so Hiccup wouldn't try anything else that would make the situation worse. Her blue eyes edging towards Asta's as if to say 'Why aren't you doing anything?' but she failed to voice it and instead settled with a deep frown and shake of her head. Asta just tightened her jaw as she stepped over, her injured arm tightly tucked to her side as she reached out with the other to grab her friend's own free one.

Stoick was practically shaking as he stood up fuming with untold rage, taking an axe that was presented to him by one of his clansmen. His form glowed the power of a strong leader, voice practically a growl. The man's green eyes sharp daggers as cold as the icy winds of winter, he could care less about the Fury's frightened, almost begging, groans. "Put him with the others."

Asta shook her head frantically as she shoved forward, glancing towards the struggling dragon. "No, no, Stoick. Don't! Think about what you're--"

"I'll deal with you later." The growl alone had the girl freezing in her tracks. His look was so soul-sucking, full of such hostility that she was sure her heart stopped beating for a moment.

She could only open and close her mouth like a fish out of water as the man stalked forward grabbing Hiccup on his way and practically dragged the boy out behind him, not caring as he stumbled along. She tried to say something, to move forward but found herself unable to do so. It was like her feet were glued to spot she stood, her outstretched hand of her good wavering before dropping to her side. A wave of utter uselessness hitting her like a punch in the gut.

She knew she was in trouble, it was more than obvious she was an accomplice in what Hiccup did - she usually was.

She could already feel the looming doom approaching as she stood uselessly in the center of the Ring where she could only watch as Toothless was dragged off with little to no care. Her heart clenched at the sounds he was making. A hand gripped the bicep of her good arm and began tugging her away and before she knew it she was out of the arena and pulled off to a side away from the large crowd. Astrid rattled grumbles falling on her ears, letting her know it was the witch who still held her.

"This is not good!" The blonde hissed, letting Asta go. "Not good at all! We have to do something before Stoick kills him!"

"My father wouldn't do that - he might act tough but he's not that mean," Ah, so Celestia was still here. "We just need to find a way to make it seem like Hiccup had only just met the dragon; at least soften the blow."

"And _how_ , pray tell, are _we_ going to do that without getting into trouble ourselves?!"

"I..." Celestia's face fell. "I don't know..."

Wait... Asta felt herself snapping back into the world, eyes narrowing while she turned to face them. Did Bookworm know...? Gaze turning towards the older girl, she jutted out her chin with pressed lips. "Wait... _you knew?_ "

"Huh?" Both girls turned towards her with raised eyebrows, Astrid's blue gaze flickering between the two.

"You knew about Hiccup and the Night Fury?!" She clarified.

Celestia's cheeks flushed pink at being found out but she nonetheless sheepishly nodded. "I... Yes. Yes, I knew. A-about both of them, in fact."

Both...?? Oh, wait. Yes, how could she forget he near death? The blonde girl's mind flickered to the red Fury that had tried to kill her the other day. Something that still left her jittery. Where was that dragon anyways? If anything, that's the one they should be keeping an eye out for as it showed more signs of aggression than Toothless. But what was it? Was it even a Night Fury? They were called _Night_ for a reason, and that red was anything _but_ night based. It had to be something else, and since she only _just_ got a good glimpse of red, teeth and claws, she wasn't sure if it actually was a second Night Fury she had caught a glimpse of or if was just a different dragon that looked similar to Toothless. Even the roar was a bit different! More melodic and had the thrilling cry of a bird of prey mixed with that of a dragon's roar.

"Why didn't you say anything? How did you find out? Does anyone else know?!" The tone was almost accusing as Asta tilted forward.

"Because," Celestia only sighed. Why indeed... She licked her lips. "It wasn't my place to tell and since my brother hasn't come back hurt or not at all and there were no dragon rampages... I figured to stay quiet. To see what would happen. And!" She held up a hand as Asta began to open her mouth. "I found out the same way you did, more than likely. My brother _really_ needs to learn how to take care of his stuff better." _'I'm surprised father hadn't found out sooner.'_ "And no one else has been to our home other than Gobber and Gothi since dad's been gone. Maybe a few after his return but none went upstairs..."

Asta visibly sagged in relief at this. At least that problem was solved, she didn't know what they'd do if anyone else had found out. She was sure they'd all be out on a manhunt for Sunflower and that would've turned out disastrous for both parties given how one-tracked mind the female dragon was, especially, from what she experienced _and_ witnessed, the dragon was easily distracted by wanting to kill anything that crossed her wrong... that'll have to be a new plan too. Asta was going to find the red Night Fury and bring it back and tame it; she didn't care if she had to endure a few more tosses off her back and snaps. _'As much as I don't want to admit it, there isn't much we can do for Hiccup and Toothless without getting into too much trouble,_ WHICH _, I'm already in...'_

"... How noble," Astrid scoffed silently, crossing her arms. "Sorry, but how is this going to help Hiccup?"

 _'... Don't see why Twinkle Toes has to be here for any of this. She's not even a friend!'_ Asta's face scrunched up into a sour one. "It's not, _Princess_. As much as I hate it, even I know that in order to not reveal our own involvement with the dragon for longer than a few minutes ago there isn't anything we can do. Plus, I'm already in hot water with Stoick, my face will only make things worse right now." _'Maybe that prank was unnecessary, hehehe...'_

Really, Asta was positive it was a mix of everything for Stoick's anger towards her. The possibility of being apart of Hiccup's accomplice, which she basically was, her trying to stop him and the prank which, in her mind, had been genius!

"So what, we just leave him? I thought you were all about protecting Hiccup? Or was that all just a bunch of hot air and silly attempts to act all big, bad and brave?" Astrid stepped forward and stuck out a finger, ignoring Celestia's scolding hiss of _"Astrid!"_ as she did so. "You didn't even do anything when he dragged Hiccup out! What kind of friend are you?"

"Guys, Astrid, stop."

 _'A hell of a better one than you!'_ Asta smacked Astrid's finger out her face and gritted her teeth, pain flaring in her arm even more. "At least I tried to stop him! And _what_ , exactly, did you do too? Nothing! In case you hadn't noticed, Stoick was in no listening mood and I probably just made things worse by doing what I did!"

Gods, how she hated the blonde. Always thinking she was sooo perfect no matter what she did. Asta was getting sick of it!

"You still could've done something!"

"Guys..."

Her face was redder than her hair at that point as she got into Astrid's face. Her voice was slowly rising higher and higher in volume. It was a good thing they were now in a more secluded area. "What? Throw an axe at his face? Trip him? Insult him? Drag Hiccup off and start a manhunt for the both of us? How would that be helping, huh? And what would you have done? Kiss up to Stoick and everyone else and try to talk an angry mob out of killing the first and only remaining Night Fury they've ever seen?! Try to persuade Stoick, a man very set in his ways, not to punish Hiccup - who has known of said dragon for _months_ and failed to report it - with a bat of your pretty eyes?! You think they'd listen because you, the beloved Twinkle Toed Princess, Astrid Hofferson, asked _nicely?!_ "

Didn't the idiot listen to a word she's been saying?! Stoick was already angry with her and having her around while he's angry was a bad idea! It was a known thing that people did stupid things that they'd end up regretting when they were angry! Ask Asta, she's done _plenty_ of dumb things whilst angry.

"Guys...!!"

Obviously fed up and highly offended (not the first time between the two) Astrid bared her teeth in a snarl as she lashed out, fist connecting with the redhead's shoulder with as much strength as she could muster.

Once again for the second time that day time seemed to slow down.

Pain rippled to life in her shoulder and joined with the burning fire or acid she already felt, a pained shriek leaving her lips as she tumbled back from the slamming force and, as luck would have it, landed onto said injured arm with a jolting force. The cry that left her was almost heartwrenching, tears - something she's never nearly produced in years - pricked her eyes.

The female Haddock's eyes went wide as she watched everything go down. Sure, she's seen the two fight but for blows to start flying... there's gotta be something really nagging at Astrid. She usually kept her head cool, not really caring full-on fight the redhead with anything but trying to one-up or go all snarky. Her own surge of anger broke through as the redhead hit the ground, making her rush forward and stand between the two with her arms held out wide.

"Astrid Hofferson that is **_ENOUGH!"_** Celestia's bellow had the blonde freezing. Never, in all her years of being alive, has she heard Celestia Haddock sound so angry. "What is wrong with you two?! This isn't a time for fighting, there's too much going on right now for any of that so you both need to shut your mouths and focus on the bigger, more important, picture here! By the gods!" Turning her burning gaze from the blonde she went to the redhead to try and help her up. "Asta, are you alright... What is that?!"

Asta just kept her head down to keep them from seeing her tears as she was pulled to her feet. Celestia reached out and dragged her injured arm forward, electing a smaller cry from the redhead, and gasped. Even Astrid let out a horrified hiss of shock.

There, on her arm starting from her pinky to her middle finger, winding its way up her hand, palm, wrist, and arm until the bicep was the thick lashings of what appeared to be a rather thick whip mark. The skin was a bright red-pink and raw, puffy; obviously burned but not by fire. The skin was raised, especially at the corner and specks of blood dotted the skin from where it rose to the skin and forced its way out through the pores. It looked really inflamed. Almost like when someone had a bad wound that got infected and was too far gone for saving. Or like someone took a knife and forcefully cut off the skin, leaving just the muscle that resided underneath. It was sickening. Even the normal skin with a pale, clammy pink and just... the whole arm looked to be swollen. Celestia could feel the painful thrumming of the quivering younger girl's heart through the limb from her light hold, making her grimace.

"What..." Celestia's faced paled as she bit back a gag. "Where did you...?"

She couldn't even finish the sentence as her blue eyes stayed glued on the poor girl's arm. She didn't need to be a healer in order to know that this was going to leave a permanent scar.

Astrid's face twists into one of guilt, her arms falling to her side as she listened to the redhead inhaling sharply. It was obvious she was trying not to cry. Clearing her throat, she asked the Haddock girl's question. 

"Where did you get this?" Asta froze at that and both the blonde and brunette couldn't shift uncomfortably as the girl inhaled sharply. After a minute of silence, she looked up with a feral snarl. "In that arena by that damned ice dragon! Because I pushed you out of the way! I'm always getting hurt because of _you_ and I wish it would stop, damn it!" Backing away with a glare that could kill, she spun on her heels and practically spat fire. "Just leave me alone!"

Nether Astrid nor Celestia said anything as Asta fled.

** ~~~ **

She glade darkly at her arm as she trudged out of her house an hour, nearly two, later. Clothes changed into something different. She didn't really like the new look but since her original outfit was dirty and cut up from the claws of that dragon, she had no choice but to change. Not like she was going to keep her original shirt anyways if the outfit had survived...

She wore a burnt red shirt with one long sleeve covering her now hideously burned arm, a brown, tight, leather glove that was missing the finger coverings on both the thumb and pointer finger. A bandaged wrapped around her other arm from the wrist to just below the elbow, a matching leather bracer over that, a thin brown leather shoulder guard on top of her shoulder. She wore a brown leather mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh with long slits on either side, buckles holding each piece of fabric together. She had black pants on underneath that and brown leather boots with a few buckles, daggers tucked in the tops. She had a dark leather belt around her waist with pockets that hung down on her hips. Her hair was in its usual braid, her bangs still framing her face.

It was... alright... she supposed, if it were on someone else that is. It was too Viking, too killer like, too dark, for her tastes. Perhaps if it didn't remind her too much of what Astrid would wear she wouldn't have disliked it so much, but it did and she hated it. However, this was one of the simpler outfits she actually had that wasn't decked out in furs and armor so that was what she went with, not wanting to look like a walking hair monster. One of the other reasons she chose this outfit was because it covered her arm...

She had gone to Gothi earlier after her spat with Astrid to get her arm taken care of, the woman didn't need to say anything (she rarely did) for Asta to get her answer on whether her arm would heal back to normal or not. The look of pity she got was enough. So after putting a healing ointment on the burns and wrapping it up, Asta ran home to an empty house, hearing shouts from everyone around about going to the nest of a dragon to kill them all. She knew she should've cared, but at the moment she could only wallow in self-pity. She hadn't cried in years and wasn't about to start so she basically willed herself to go emotionless for a little while in order to get herself under control. After that, she changed her clothes, not wanting anyone else, other than three who had already seen the damage, to know of her arm, and just sat in silence as her parents and every able-bodied adult hopped onto their boots and sailed off to kill some more.

A part of her was furious with Hiccup, wanting to blame him for all of this mess.

If he had just run off, better yet, not gone after the damn Night Furies, then none of this, her arm, Hiccup being disowned (as a few eavesdropping Viking had gossiped) by his father, none of it would have happened. She wanted to blame this all on him, to stay angry at him, but in the end.... could she really? Some of this was her fault too. She had stuck her nose in his business. Had followed her to the woods. Had run into the arena to save him. Had been the one to get herself hurt which she should be grateful for that way two of them weren't seriously injured. This was her own doing, her own fault, she couldn't blame anyone other than herself. But it was so easy to pin the negativity on others. To stay sheltered from having to face the truth, the consequences, of one's own actions... and since her pride was too high to fully accept that her own injuries and involvement were her own doing, she began placing the blame on someone else; Astrid.

And sadly, a little on Hiccup up.

It was funny, really. Someone had once told her that her stubbornness and pride would one day get her hurt, or worse, killed, looks like they were right...

But despite her anger, she found herself walking back towards the arena with a small quiver in her step. Hiccup had stopped by a few minutes ago with a strangely silent Astrid behind him, telling Asta to meet him back at the arena in fifteen minutes before he bolted off again, the blonde following him after a moment of hesitation of looking at the glowering redhead. Asta almost hadn't wanted to go but decided that she might as well. She already placed herself in this mess thus far, might as well see it through to the end, right?

And so here she was, shakily walking down the stone tunnel where she spotted the group of rookies who stood near the center of the Ring. She could hear Hiccup doing a roll call as she slowly emerged. "... stia, Fishlegs, Astrid and..." He paused and frowned when he noticed someone missing. "Where's--"

"Right here," Asta hid her uneasiness with her usual snarky smile. She was too good at doing this, sometimes she even frightened herself. All eyes turned towards here, eyebrows raising at her appearance, Snotlout even giving a low whistle but she ignored them. "I'm right here, Forge Boy."

All eyes turned towards her and various expressions were displayed at the sight of her, ones that she ignored as she came to a halt beside the twins, Ruffnut the one closes to her. The twins grinned and nodded their approval along with Celestia who placed her hands behind her back. Fishlegs just tilted his head, mentally going over how flexible and strong it would be in battle but he was focused on why they were in the arena. Snotlout... the idiot just grinned saucily and winked. As for Astrid, she just sniffed and shrugged before turning her gaze back to the boy in the front who couldn't help but gaze with raised eyebrows. It was strange to see his friend in so much leather... it wasn't bad on her, it actually looked nice and the darker colors really made her eyes and hair pop, it was just... she looked so uncomfortable in them, so un-her that he wanted to ask she would do such a thing but stopped at her very noticeable eye twitch.

Ruffnut nudged the much shorter one with a grin. "Nice look

"... Thanks."

"Alright," Snotlout announced loudly and rather obnoxiously which drew the attention to her. "Not that Asta doesn't look hot, 'cause she does - not as smokin' as me, of course - but why are we all here? Especially after your major screw up earlier."

The last part was aimed at the Haddock boy, gaining sniggers from the twins and glares from the three girls.

"Listen here you as--" The redheaded started, advances forward but the groan from Hiccup stopped her.

"No, Asta, it's okay. I... I did screw up earlier. More than screwed up... and because I tried to do something I know my father, everyone, wouldn't agree on my best friend-" Que the deep from the redhead. "-paid the price and is now being forced to do something that will get him killed. Get them all killed. My dad... he doesn't know what's on that island, what's controlling the other dragons and making them raid our home; if it comes out... Look, I know what I'm about to ask is stupid, but I'm going to. For the sake of Berk, I am..."

"Hiccup, what are you talking about?" Celestia couldn't help but shiver at his tone. She did not like where this was going.

"There is a dragon in the center of a volcano where all of the dragons live. It is nothing like anything we've ever seen or fought before in our lives. It controls them; the dragons. It's like a beehive. This dragon is the queen, the other dragons her servants, and if one doesn't do as she pleases or fails to bring their share of the loud, they die. She controls them, she's making them raid us and they do it out of fear," Hiccup took a deep breath, gazing at the dubious looks given him. "And my dad has Toothless. He... he knows now that only a dragon can find the nest so he's using Toothless to lead them there so they can end thousands of innocent lives. And I know that he's going to draw her out..."

Asta closed her eyes with a sharp intake, her mind flashing to that giant monster that tried to eat them. This wasn't good, not at all...

A snort was heard from Snotlout who crossed his arms. "Say this dragon was real, why should we believe you? I'm not about to go die for some crazy tale just to go save your... dragon buddy."

"True," Tuffnut nodded.

"He has a point," Ruffnut hummed.

Even Fishlegs nervously shifted with a nod. "... It is kind of hard to believe."

"So," Snotlout drew out. "Why should we believe you."

"Because it's the truth." All eyes snapped around to face the girl who spoke, eyes widening slightly. They were not expecting that, not at all. Astrid stood with her arms crossed and glare on her face. " _I_ have seen what he saw and he is telling the truth. This thing can destroy all life if it wanted too, starting with our parents, our family. And I, for one, am not going to sit here and let that happen. Not while Hiccup has a plan."

The could sour feeling came back as Asta glanced between Astrid and her friend who were making sickly 'sweet' smiles at one another. The feeling scratched at her heart with cold claws, allowing the dark tightness to seep through the cracks and spread through her body like a venom. She had to bite back a snarl, lips pressing into a thin line while her fists clenched. When did the two get so close? She didn't like it.

It was silent for a moment as glances were exchanged before the twin shrugged.

"Alright, I'm in," Ruffnut grinned elbowing her twin who smirked. "Yeah, if Astrid's agreeing than obviously it is real, right? And it means bashing some skull in, so I'm down."

"Uh..." Fishlegs raised his hand like a child in class. "W-what is your plan, exactly? I mean, for us to be in the arena... does it involve dragons? If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle."

"No, we're not going to be eaten," Tuffnut rolled his eyes. "Also, you are wise for seeking help from the world's most deadly weapon..." He paused before adding. "That's me."

Asta just deadpanned. Idiots. She was surrounded by idiots. _'Of course...'_ She thought bitterly. _'They'd follow if Astrid says it's true. Because what Astrid says obviously goes.'_

"Uh..." Hiccup was suddenly at a loose of words, the question mark could almost be seen fluttering around his head.

"I _love_ this plan!" The tone in Snotlout's voice was almost sarcastic, but from the side glance he sent towards the blonde obviously screamed he was trying to impress her.

Hiccup tilted his head. "I-I didn't..."

"Well, I for one think you're crazy," The lanky blonde female declared before leaning forward with a sultry grin. "I like that~"

If the glare on Asta's face could grow darker it did, a growl itching to escape her clenched teeth as she forcefully stopped herself from yanking the dead brained blonde back. Couldn't she see how uncomfortable Hiccup was?! The red face and slight stutter that left the poor boy only riled her up even more. It seemed to bother Astrid as well from the small glare she sent her friend's way before smiling sweetly towards Hiccup. "So? What _is_ the plan?"

A good fifteen minutes later saw to all of the teens standing in line in front of a horribly burnt door with cracks running up the metal. Asta shifted uncomfortably beside the silent blue-eyed beauty whose dark hair was messily woven into a quick braid. The bookworm of a girl feeling just as uncomfortable as they both gazed at the door. This was the one dragon in Hiccup's plan that had them shifting uneasily as both didn't have the best experience with the creature... despite the numbing agency Gothi had provided her, Asta could suddenly feel the tingling pain returning to her arm, she could feel the sweat on her palms and lump growing in her throat with the increase of her pulse. The other teens were all waiting in mixed anticipation and apprehension; exciting yet scared at what was about to happen.

Hiccup had disappeared behind the doors five minutes ago and hasn't been heard from since. Asta flinched with growing anxiety as she remembered the rattling shrieks that escaped the dragon as soon as Hiccup entered through the human-sized down. Loud roars and bangs had been heard before cut off abruptly into a nerve-wracking silence. The redhead was sure she'd more than likely go marching in to see if he was alright if he didn't come out soon. Everyone was a little tensed and ready to spring, whether for the exit or to Hiccup's rescue, it varied for the teens there.

"... is he stupid?" Snotlout muttered just blinking.

"Pfft!" Tuffnut snorted, Ruffnut shrugging. "Probably."

"H-he went into the one with the ice dragon!" Fishlegs looked strangely thrilled about this, almost bouncing in his spot. "This is in the mysterious class of dragons! I checked every dragon book we have and couldn't find anything! Guys, this is a new species of dragon! I've already written down what I've seen what it could do and gave it a name; IceFireling!" He was beaming. "What do you guys think?"

"It's... great, Fishlegs," Celestia, who was standing there rather awkwardly, chuckles. "Just, uh, just don't get your hopes up too much, The name might get changed."

"Oh..." He deflated. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Daah! Um! Hey, it's fine, I think that it's a great name, just you watch, it'll stick!" The panicked look on the brunette's face rose a round of snorts from the other teens, though Astrid did roll her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only mature one there.

Asta hissed at the group of teens before turning her gaze to the door once more. She was just itching to run in there and grab her friend. Maybe smack him upside the head a few times to get some sense shaken in - like she's one to talk, really - then run for the hills to prepare for a mass human extinction which she'll hopefully survive. After a minute passes, Asta getting ready to charge in, a creak from the doors had everyone jumping and standing at attention. The large pieces of creaking metal and shuttering, swaying on their hinges as they were pushed open. Everyone froze as they peered into the darkness, whisps of smoke floating eeriely out, the coldness sending chills down their spines - Celestia and Asta grabbing their throbbing injuries - and making every hair stand on edge.

Some of them wouldn't admit that they jumped a bit in fright as the back of Hiccup slowly backed towards them and in tow, the glaring face of the white beast that had seriously recked the place. Hiccup was the picture of calm as he led the slinking dragon out of its shadow prison, his aqua eyes focused on the boy and his hand that hovered gently over his nose.

Asta froze slightly, shifting in her spot as awed sounds left the others, each one (minus Celestia and strangely Snotlout) bearing a face of wonder. This was amazing! They had been eager to see this ever since Hiccup displayed such skills in training, their eyes having been a bit opened to the possibilities there were other than having to kill. And now... now it would seem they getting the chance to actually be able to do the things Hiccup had done. From the corner of her eye, Asta caught sight of an unsettled Snotlout bending down to pick up a piece of spear that still had its point attached, but the smack on the arm and scolding from Astrid had him dropping it.

Hiccup continued to back up until he came to a stop before his shaking sister.

"Hiccup..." The mutter was quiet.

"Shh..." The boy smiled up at her, grabbing her arm. "It's okay."

Okay?! She was slammed into the wall and slashed against the stomach! And though that wasn't as bad as what Asta got, it still hurt like Hel and terrified her to death and back. Of course, Hiccup knew none of this but still. Tugging on her arm, she tried to back away with growing protests but her half-brother refused to let go. "Hiccup! What are you-- Let go!"

"Hey, hey!" The dragon shifted suddenly, making Celestia freeze with a squeak, the other holding their breath. Asta hadn't realized she was inching away until Ruffnut reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. Hiccup smiled and guided his sister's hand to the dragon's nose. "Relax... see? There you go!"

Celestia stayed frozen as Hiccup moved over slightly, beaming with pride. The older girl just stood there shaking as she stared into the pools of icy aqua, the dragon inhaling once, twice, before cocking his head. That small... he knew that small. Inhaling again stepping forward some, gaining a tense from her, he squinted his eyes in focus. Then it clicked. Her! It was the girl from the other day! He felt a small spark of happiness as he pushed his nose forward into the palm of her hand. Celestia swore she stopped breathing for a moment, almost afraid to move, but when a purr like sound met her ears, she couldn't help but blink.

Hiccup was almost a beaming sun now.

"See?" He bounced on his heels. "He likes you! Go on, put him!"

Glancing at the boy she did as told, giggling slightly and daring to move a bit closer. Maybe he wasn't that bad, after all.

Hiccup walked away to another unbolted door while all gazes were focused on Celestia and her ice dragon; he couldn't help but feel proud of her. She usually wouldn't do things like this, preferring the safety of their home and her books. So to see her petting a dragon, smiling while doing so, made him happy. He went around and opened the other doors, guiding the other dragons out - who all huddled together - and practically did the same thing to the Monstrous Nightmare that he did with the ice dragon; only this time leading it over to the still slightly nervous Snotlout. He wanted to get the more nervous ones acquainted with their dragons first before helping the others.

Stopping beside Snotlout, Hiccup gave another smile and reached for his arm, the poor boy jumping as he realized just how close the fire dragon was.

"W-wait! What are you..." He stammered, trying to pull his own arm back as well, but like his sister, Hiccup refused too. "It's fine. Just relax and place your hand where mine is."

"But--"

"No 'buts'," Hiccup says bringing the burlier boy's hand closer. "Put it right... there. See?" The Haddock moved his hand as Snotlout did as told, flinching slightly at the foreign rough, scaly skin of a heat hotter than a human's. It was terrifying yet amazing at the same time, the boy couldn't help but laugh. Especially when the massive beast began to emit a loud purr that kind of sounded like a horn. "Hahaha! Wait, where are you going? H-Hiccup!"

The other brunette boy merely smirked as he walked away. "You're fine! But as for the rest of you, well... you're going to need something to help you hold on." His eyes flickered over, the other following his gaze to see the other dragons from training.

Asta wasn't going to lie when she relays years later to any child or person that she tells this story to that she hadn't felt a stab of sadness; it looks like she won't be getting her dragon... Holding her head high, she backs off in order to allow the other to get situated to their news friends. Hiccup digging out as much rope and leather pieces he could find before going over to help the others.

It took only fifteen more minutes for them the get acquainted, another twenty more to get them tied up and then another ten to get them all up onto the mighty beasts. Astrid, of course, did it effortlessly, Snotlout and Celestia only having a few struggles. The twins, gods, those two just swung around from the necks of their chosen mount before getting situated in their spots, leaving Fishlegs to struggle to get onto his. It took the combined efforts of both Hiccup and Asta to help him up, mostly because Fishlegs was afraid of hurting his dragon. And so, here they all were Astrid on the Deadly Nadder, the twins a Zippleback, Snotlout the Monstrous Nightmare, Celestia the _IceFireling_ and Fishlegs the Gronckle, leaving the two remaining teens on the ground.

"Uh..." Tuffnut raised his hand. "I know that Hiccup's dragon is like being held captive and all, meaning he'll have to ride with one of us..."

Ruffnut took over. "But I think we're missing a dragon for, you know, Asta."

Hiccup glanced over and around seemingly forgetting that bit for a moment. Glancing awkwardly over at Asta, the girl rolled her eyes and sighed, waving her hand dismissively but obviously hiding her hurt. "I already have my own."

"Really?" Fishlegs perked up. "Where is it?"

"She," The redhead gave a pointed look. "Is off flying somewhere. Now, Snotlout, would you be a dear and let me fly with you."

The others all shared a look of skepticism, she was probably making that up, but they all shrugged nonetheless as the boy raised an eyebrow but shrugged with a sassy grin. "Knew no one could resist flying with this hot stuff."

"Don't make me bash your head in," The girl grabbed his outstretched hand and swung herself up, Hiccup doing the same with Astrid which peeved Asta; she was almost tempted to switch dragons but stopped herself from doing so as she clenched her teeth. Glancing around once more, he turned to look at the rest. "You all ready?" At their nods, he turned and circled his arms around the pretty blonde's waist, his gaze determined. "Alright. Let's go!"

_'Don't worry Toothless, dad... I'm coming!'_


	22. Chapter 21

That stupid, idiotic, imbecilic, simpleton of a half-witted fool!

Who did he think he was, hmmm? Taking advantage of her in her most impressionable state of mind when she was alone and scared and hurt by the world's cruel ways of sniveling dragons who could care less about a Fury, delayed in growth or not. She can't believe that egg brained moron would stoup as low as to try and claim a mate in such a way he did. What's even worse, she fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. Ooooh, how she despised him right now! That... that cretinous featherhead! His sneakiness left her in a strange state of dumbfoundedness and she was more than positive that she despised the feeling. No, she more than despised it, she _abhorred_ it. _Detested_ it. _Loathed_ it. _Abominated it_!!

And yet... deep under it all, she was actually rather impressed and almost silently applauded him for being so clever, even at a young age.

What other male would have thought of trapping a sweet, young, hatchling in such a serious thing when he knew his chances at actually getting a mate were a slim chance to zero? Sneaky, very, clever.

However, the keywords were _deep under_ and _almost_ ; she wasn't _that_ impressed to actually voice it.

 _'Why?!'_ She moaned while shooting through a wall of clouds. _'Why would you agree to be his mate?!'_ Even then under all that tiny framed, big sparkly eyedness, he was a squirming ball of evil. The way he got so flustered when he realized his little trap had worked should've alerted to evil intentions. He had been too kind, too shy, hiding behind his confusion and fake case of embarrassment, it disgusted her on how easily she fell for such a trick. _'To add an icicle to the heart he helped you fly!'_

Yes... apparently pure elation was what she had needed to feel to kick start her ability to fully take flight. And she hadn't been happier than when she heard the word's "I'll be your mate" come out of his silver-tongued mouth.

He had _NO_ idea how important those words are! None!.

He had taken advantage of an important thing and used it for his own selfish gain! And though now she might no longer care about having a mate - she didn't want one, not right now - she was **NOT** going to let something like this go. Not when there were obvious diabolical intentions involved, something that would've trapped her in something she hated!

Those words...

Those words were something every dragon, even at such a young age, wanted to hear - especially on the island she had once lived. There, mates were chosen at a young age and paired with each other after only a few months of hatching that way the two could grow up together and form an unbreakable bond. Sure, sometimes the pairings were wrong but most stuck, and since they rarely moved islands, there was no need for losing anyone... the issue with Sunflower and her family was, well, just that. They were the only Sun Furies left alive. Her father was killed by something unknown while her mother was pregnant, leaving her to flee as he stayed behind to protect her; her brothers were in the same predicament after they all hatched... so for someone of the same species to come along was a miracle in itself, then for a male her age to ask her to be his... even with her stunted growth, it was like the sun itself gave her a gift. Granted a year later a couple of Light Furies settled in, one of which would end up being the mother of Lightglider but she didn't come until a year and a half after and by then, it was too late.

You see, a threat had risen and all the adults took flight to go and protect their young, other dragons from other places joining the long battle. Sunflower remembered it all well, thoughts she had tried to lock away.

She remembered the skies darkening, she remembered hiding in a mini hole in one of the walls in their cave, a strange coldness seeping in and the screaming shrieks of her two brothers before nothing. She had stayed there for Moon knows how long before stumbling out upon the sight that would scar her forever. Her brothers' bodies were broken and dull like all life was torn from them, her mother's own body wingless and stripped of its tail fins. Her once glowing scales missing and throat slit... she had been so terrified that she ran. Ran like a coward. This was how she stumbled upon a nest with only a day old Light Fury tucked inside, the last female of her kind which was a horrible fate to strike Sunflower... it forced into also acknowledging that she too was now the last of her kind.

In the end, Sunflower assumed that was why she changed into what she was now...

Cold-hearted, mean, prideful, a bloodthirsty monster.

She learned that she had to rely on her rage growing up, to become a burning sun on her own so that she might protect herself for no one would dare to mess with a burning sun least they risk burning to death. But perhaps somewhere along the way she began to become blinded by it. Allowing her rage to take control without fighting back that now whenever she becomes afraid or angry that was the first thing she jumped to. Like what she did with the discovery of H-Hiccup's... _sire_... that moment was almost like a blank trance that was only broken at hearing Toothless's harsh words. True words, hurtful words, something seemed to only add onto the burning wildfire that was pushing her on right at that moment.

 _'I'll show him!'_ The mental roar was strong that even her chest began to rumble with sheer power. _'To call me a murder! To call me all of those things when he himself committed a monstrous act! To take advantage of someone mentally impressionable, how dare he!'_

He wanted her to call her a crazy, bloodthirsty savage, well then, that's what he'll get! She won't show him any mercy.

Her fury only grew when she thought of the possibility of Toothless having forgotten such a thing (like she had room to talk, but...). It propelled her to fly faster than before, thundering through any clouds like a star falling to earth. Zipping through the clouds her body tensed as she caught the scent of something she had originally believed she had left behind.

_Berk._

The scent of humans was so strong that she could smell it from the cloud as she jerked to a halt, a rumbling growl formulating within her chest like a clap of thunder during a storm. It was like a poison, quickly spreading through her veins with its deathly paralyzing clutches and had it not been for the fire blazing through her and burning it out of her, she would have fallen victim to its toxin. She could smell the burning smell of what the humans called metal, could smell wood and fish which mingled with that meaty scent the humans gave off... the distinctive small of other dragons and that human monster. She could pinpoint his scent easily, she had copied and pasted it to memory after seeing him again, a technique many who lived in her home learned to do so they could keep an eye out for any specific and potential threat that they might have run into during patrol and she saw that _thing_ as a threat.

As much as she would love to go track him down and bite his head off, she wanted to prove the idiot Night Fury wrong about her being a 'savage murderer' and whatever else he thought along those lines. She wanted to prove him wrong and show that he could be in control an not go all crazy dragon. She'd shove in his face and gloat after beating the shit out of him for trying to corrupt baby-her! It took all the dignity she had within her too, begrudgingly, come to terms that she wouldn't kill him, just rough him up.

 _'No! Find the human and kill him!'_ That feral voice shrieked in rage. _'Destroy him! Make him pay for all of his sins!'_

Kill him... kill them all... every wild instinct within her powerful body was telling her to do that, but the other non-wild have screamed loudly for her not too, holding her back with a will she hadn't thought she had.

But she wouldn't.

It was amazing just how strong her self-control really was when she actually trying to fully control herself. The anger she felt toward that ass-brained dragon was strong enough that it drove her thirst for the human type to the back to her mind. She couldn't pulverize him if she was focused on tearing apart humans with her rational thinking being blocked by a giant black hole of numbing rage.

 _'You can kill that barbarian later, focus on Toothless,'_ Indeed... Toothless first, human second. He'd be lucky if she was in a calm enough mood after she was through with the Night Fury and leave him with injuries, maybe even spare him if she was feeling merciful.

Inhaling sharply she was just about to turn and head towards the direction of the cove when something caught her attention. An odd smell, one that she hadn't noticed before, one that certainly had her body re-stiffening and scales tightening to the point they felt like they would pop off from sheer pressure. Danger. Danger mixed with the smell of ice and thunder and something else she couldn't put her talon on but it was unsettling non the less. Ice... she hated ice, and anything cold really, but this wasn't like anything she smelt before. Nose wrinkling she let out a reverberating growl. She hadn't smelt this scent before when she left, granted she was basically near the on the other side of the island, but a dragon's senses were strong and even at that distance one would have been able to get a good small whiff or two of the strange smell. But to not have smelled this... something... something wasn't right here.

"Hmmm..." Eyes narrowing

Forcing her tensed body to move as they clouds slowly parted to reveal the island she had grown to detest. Not wanting to be spotted she turned and surged towards another banking of clouds before making a direct line toward the cove.

It wasn't long before she found herself gliding down for the cover of the tall sickly looking tree (compared to the tall, healthy lush green and other variety of colored trees of her home, these were sick) which had grown familiar to her during her imprisonment there. She followed the familiar sights and smells until she saw the familiar of the slop up ahead. Breaking from her small glide she landed on all fours and took off running. Jumping onto a log she propelled herself off and angled her body toward the trunk of a tree so her feet would hit it and allow her to push off once more. Preforming a spin with her wings curled around her, her back barely scrapping a boulder, as she squeezed through the small gap that should've been too small for her to fit through. Breaking from her spin, Sunflower snapped her wings open and glided to the large rock she had claimed as her own, roaring at the top of her lungs: _**"TOOTHLESS!!!"**_

With a heavy **thud,** she ignored the small shock wave that emitted from her landing.

Green orbs burning she spun to glance around the cove with a snarl twisting her features into something unpleasant. Narrowing in a way that was almost suspicious her eyes scanned the cove from top to bottom in search of the blob of black that might be hiding from her. Her muscles were coiled ready to send her springing off if a surprise attack were to occur. But she had little care for that, her confidence in her ability to detect and fend off any attackers was higher, her main focus being on trying to detect the thing of her ire.

"Toothless!" The booming bark echoed loudly off the walls. "Get out here, you coward! Toothless!!"

Her yells only met the ears of the small feathered creatures that lived in the trees ("birds" she believed the humans called them) scaring them over with frantic wing beats and weird tweeting sounds that were borderline panicked. The sound of the wind rustling leaves and the splashing of the mini waterfall hitting the small pond were the next to only thing she heard after the featured creatures dispersed. Other than that it was just utter silence that sneakily greeted her sensitive hearing which unnerved her.

She couldn't hear the sound of breathing, now claws against rock or ground crunching under the heavy tread of a dragon or human. There was nothing.

Inhaling sharply she took in the scent of all the nature.

Sea, salty air. Trees. Dirt. Water. Wild berries. Various other plants that inhabited this area of the island. It all hit her like a Nadder's tail to the face. All-natural, but it was the other lingering smells that had her letting out a rumbling growl that sounded almost foreign to her and had her wondering, had she always sounded like that? Hiccup's dried-pine, leather and metal-ish small mingled with the strange odor humans give off (it was hard to describe). But it wasn't really his scent that had her tensing, even more, it was the three other separate scents - two humans and a dragon.

An unnerving thing, to be honest.

But not as unnerving as the fact that, though the Night Fury's smell is stronger, they were all rather dull. Like they hadn't been around for hours, which shouldn't be a thing as regular flights usually last only an hour or two. The lack of scent was at least some six hours old and fading quickly with the breeze that was picking up ("Something is coming," her mother always said when the wind picked up, "For good or bad, no one knows"). It made her shutter briefly as she lowered her growls and gazed around in growing bafflement. Had Hiccup actually followed through with his word of leaving? Surely not. The boy was brave but had lacked the skills to survive and with those other to... pests... she doubted he got far; the blonde creature seemed very intent on killing them.

Huffing a snort of disdain narrowed eyes glanced around with a suspicious weariness. She'd find Toothless, he couldn't have gotten far. With a rattling growl, she launched herself into the air where she darted off and disappeared into the trees.

_** ~~~ ** _

_'We're going to die. We're all stupid. Why the hell did I even come along again? I have so much to live for and here I am throwing it away for some suicidal mission!'_ Those were the ranting thoughts that charged through her head like a hyperactive toddler on a sugar kick. Asta was the picture of dread as she sat awkwardly behind Snotlout. She made sure there was a space between the two with her arms awkwardly wrapped around the boy's torso, her legs digging into the Monstrous Nightmare's sides to help her stay atop the large beast even if she did begin to slip once in a while from her rather incorrect position she sat in.

It's not like she wanted too but who knew where the had been and what kind of plaguing diseases he carried all over his being and she wasn't willing to risk it by getting to close - she already was in her mind. The shiver of disgust that racked her body did nothing to help hide the slight snub of her nose as the sniff of distaste left her. Between the options of dying from some sickness or falling to her death and drowning, she'd rather take the drowning

Was she acting petty?

Yes, probably.

But if someone else was in her position she was sure they'd do the same.

The only reason she came was to keep an eye on Hiccup and make sure he didn't do anything stupid that would result in him dying or burning off a limb like a hand or a foot. The last thing they need is two burn victims, she thought darkly eyes subconsciously going over to the stark white dragon a few wing beats ahead. She didn't like the ice dragon. She didn't trust it. Who could blame her? That thing tried to kill Hiccup and herself, it had hurt her and to see it acting so calm and free like it was now? She didn't want to kill it, but she also didn't want it there.

Lips going thin Asta mentally restrained herself from reaching over to grab her arm which had begun to throb lightly.

"Get ready!"

The voice of her friend had her leaning towards the side so she could try and peer around Snotlout and at her friend who was up ahead, head tilted towards the right with, from what she could tell, a face of dread and determination mixed into one.

Following his gaze Asta bit back the shaky sigh that threatening to escape.

This was it. The point of no return - heavily emphasized on the _no return_ bit.

The daunting gray shadows made the misty fog even eerier, even with the light of the sun casting away the even darker shadows that the had cast upon their first arrival. The crashing waves were just as dark as before, sending a chill down the redhead's spine. There was no clearness whatsoever, just murkiness greedily waiting to claim whatever life fell into their clutches. _'Which might very well be you,_ ' She thought with a twitch. With the speed her heart was beating, she wouldn't be surprised if it burst from overworking itself to death.

The jolting of the dragons had her inhale. The group making a sharp tilting dive to the right where large sea stacks rose from the thrashing waves. With precise movements, each dragon was able to pinpoint where to go and when to dive and avert and just when she began to question when they'd start hearing any signs of mayhem, their rides began to shutter and humm strange growling purrs similar to the ones they heard the other night, but there was something different about these, Asta noted... these sounds were more broken and she noticed that the dragons were more focused than Toothless had been, not as jerky,

From the way Astrid and Hiccup shared a look, she could tell they noticed as well.

"W-what are they doing?" Celestia called nervously, eyeing the purring dragon she was atop. "Hiccup?"

The boy glanced at him with a small smile. "It's fine, Tia. This is what happened last time... i-it's like a beacon of sorts, like something, _that dragon_ , is controlling them and forcing them to do her bidding; that's why the dragons were invading us. She must be emitting some frequence that is humans can't hear but dragons can! But these guys don't seem to be as controlled like the others, look at their pupils, they aren't in slits and they aren't jerking around like they're controlled. That could only mean..."

The group of humans all shared a look as they considered his words, Asta pressed her lips and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "That would mean either these dragons were gone long enough to break from her control or..."

"... or Stoick and the others have already made it to the island," Astrid finished letting the grimness of the situation fully settle in.

 _Oh, crap!_ Seemed to run through their minds simultaneously. The full dire condition of this mission seemed to have gotten more urgent. If this dragon really had emerged from her or his hole and is now face more than half of the adults were facing off against something that was probably more than capable of turning Berk into a pile ruble, something capable of controlling dragons and a great many was very troubling for the teens. Even the dragons seemed unsteady as they flew through the fog.

Lips twitching in a nervous frown, Asta narrowed her eyes to try and get a better view.

Something wasn't right.

It had started as that uncomfortable tingling in the pit of her belly as they left the safety of Berk Island but then as they crossed the ocean it rapidly evolved into a giant vice-like coil winding its way up her body in its tight grip. She was almost vibrating as she shifted constantly in unease. She almost felt sick from how her stomach churned, the situation of sitting behind Snotlout on top of a dragon the literal definition of fire didn't help either.

Swallowing the ball of bile that was threatening to come forth Asta kept her worries to herself.

"So, oh-fearless _leader_ ," The dark-haired boy in front of her began, nose wrinkling. "What's the plan?"

Hiccup was silent for a good while before he turned to face the group with his look of determination. "Well..."

**~~~**

_**"It's not what you think! It's like nothing you've ever seen before!"** _

Those haunting words rung true as the great Stoick the Vast stared into the cave the was filled to the dark cave that had just been created by the catapults. Ominous and dark, he would deny the chill that ran down his spine as he peered with hidden uncertainty into the everlasting darkness. The greeting of a throaty growl of warning echoed around and Stoick barely hid the flash of thrill that glimmer in his eyes.

This was it.

At that very moment, a swelling pride filled his chest - he had done it.

He had found the nest those beasts lived in and he was going to destroy it.

He was going to kill every single one of them.

Never before in history has a nest been found; at least not one of this size. They, the Berkians, would reign with glory as the sun rose on the next day. The first Vikings to rid the world of the large creatures of fire, to vanquish evil at its highest, _biggest_ , cause. Tonight they have done the impossible and tomorrow a new dawn of a new era will rise with the sun, and it was all thanks to that black devil.

Black devil...

_The Night Fury..._

Dangerous. Unknown. Aggressive. The apex-predator of all the dragons. Killer of thousands of humans, those who encountered it never survived and if they did they soon succumbed to their wounds soon after with only the briefest of detail written down. _Size; unknown. Appearance; unknown. Speed; unmatchable. Black as night and a strange plasma blast that accompanied what could only be assumed as a high pitched roar of sorts..._ The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself. Here it was, right before their very eyes. The enemy of their home, the rarest of all dragons, the most dangerous and yet it was easily captured. _Tamed_ , by his _son_ no less.

His son... traitor to Berk. He sided with a dragon, a Night Fury to be exact. It was an awful feeling to have, he realized. Clumsy, strange little Hiccup with those wildly atrocious ideas and constant need to prove himself to everyone and off looking for 'boot stealing tolls', that boy, no matter how embarrassing, he could handle. But dragon taming, we-can-live-harmony-as-one, lying Hiccup he could not. With that act he pulled today, endangering everyone as he did, it was humiliating. Enraging. Words could not be put into how betrayed he felt, how angry. To be blatantly disobeyed by his own son who tricked everyone into believing he was something he was not, for keeping a dragon alive and not telling anyone, protecting their sworn enemy who has caused so much pain and terror over the decades was everything against the Viking rule. Against Berk's rule, _their family's_!

As much as it pained him underneath all the rage he was feeling, he knew he had had to do what he did to Hiccup. The boy committed a crime, shamed the Clans name, _his_ name, and like anyone who committed such a crime he punished him as such with cruel word and a reminder that his true punishment was to begin when he returned.

Hiccup would be outcast. Doomed to live alone and live with the shame of what he had done. He would be stripped of his title as heir to the Hooligan Tribe and Chief of Berk. He'd more than likely be demanded to be exiled off of the island with word of his shaming to spread out to other villages across the sea, some might even call for death. Hiccup was no longer his son, he disowned him in front of the boy's face, so Stoick could no longer protect him from those who might undermine his rule to leave him be. Stoick may be the leader but they were all Vikings, and with Hiccup's little stunt he was sure there would be those who doubt him and challenge him at every turn...

And it was again all because of that _dragon_ and Hiccup's too good of natured heart.

But the great question under it all was this; would he be able to really go through with exiling his son?

Despite the severity of the crime and the disowning Hiccup was still his son at the end of the day. His flesh and blood. Though they weren't close and things were rather... tense... between them. He loved Hiccup, and he wanted to be proud of him, but how was he supposed to feel after discovering what he had? And given Berk's history, his _own_ history, with the dragons, he felt thoroughly betrayed... the thought of what was to come when he returned home was slowly killing him in the place of his mind and heart he had pushed back after years of constant disappointment. He didn't know how he'd be able to look Hiccup in the eye after this...

No. He would not think of that now, not with the history breaking victory so close at hand...

 _'That dragon will be the last to die. Slowly, painfully. His head will be mounted on my wall,'_ Stoick vowed this, mind going back to head of all of this mess.

Raising his shield and tightening his grip on his trusty hammer the large man crouched down with the skill of a well-seasoned warrior. He knew the battle would be a long and fierce one and left no time to dottle about. After this day, the whole world would know the might of the Berkians led by Stoick the Vast. Conquerors of the dragon race. Readying himself he turned his hammer in his hand and made a small wave, signaling for some light. The sound of fire igniting met Stoick's ears before heard the _**woosh**_ of the catapult firing and the streaking heat that past over his head - he had to duck slightly as to not get burned - before it hurtled itself straight down the center of the freshly made mouth of a cave. And as the large fireball flew in, illuminating everything in its path, the leader of Berk felt his breath rip away from his chest, eyes widening at what he saw in disbelief.

It was brimming with dragons.

Every inch of what should have been simply rock was covered in large scaly bodies that were all crammed together, some even piling on top of one another. Never before in his life had he seen so many dragons in one place before. Hundreds, _thousands_ , all in different sizes. He hadn't seen any of these during the raids, in fact, there was never this many during any of the raids. Triumphant pride welled within him as he stared at what soon being his most valued prized kills. Screeches and echoing growls echoed within the tunnel as the fireball faded and darkness concealed the mighty winged beasts once more but the man didn't deter and lurched forward with a mighty battle cry.

"Rrraahhhgg!!" Stoick charged in, his cries and sudden movement sending the giant thunder of dragons fleeing from their resting spots. Loud shrieks and roars could be heard as they fled their cave in a chaotic mess like bats fleeing into the air at night. Stoick slashed his axe at passing dragon, hitting a few but missing most as he tried to shield himself with the wooden disc of his arm.

However, they all found it rather strange that none of the creatures even attacked or turned around to commence in battle, even the ones hit with a blade and so the battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused. The dragons all virtually just plain out ignored the cluster of humans as they fled and that was unsettling.

As no one was on the boat, they all failed to see the mighty Night Fury watch the fleeing dragons in shaking unease, hutching in on himself with small shakes of fear.

These humans were stupid.

They hadn't a clue as to what danger they just placed themselves in! So focused on their petty hatred and killer drive to get rid of all the dragons, they just practically brought their own doom upon themselves and he was stuck here in having to die along with them because he was trapped here! _'Maybe Sunflower was right and hating them... Look what happened. You go to save your human friend and get captured and tortured as a return payment,'_ Came the whispers from the darkest corners of his mind. _'You're going to die now because of your attachment to that human. Maybe not by the Vikings hand but by **her**.'_

He needed to get out of here, he needed to! But as he made a few futile tugs at his bindings he failed to even get as much as a budge. He was stuck here, with no escape and basically sentenced die in a flaming inferno. His chest tightened and shuttered breaths as he felt the small vibrations grow stronger and stronger.

**_She was here..._ **

"... Was that it," Gobber asked, completely unaware to the panicking Night Fury.

"It would seem so," Someone muttered as he shared a look with the man, the two walking away from the cave, all failed to feel the growing shaking as the Berkians raised their arms and weapons into the air with loud hooting cheers spilling past their lips.

"We've done it!" Spitelout's loud shot only eggs the crowd on more.

However, Stoick doesn't cheer. Doesn't partake in the celebration. Something was not right about any of this... the dragons who invade Berk always put up more of a fight. They invaded their home, they should've wanted to defend it from their sworn enemies not flee into thin air with no form of caring they were there. The dragons didn't bite anyone, nor did they fire any blasts of fire or try to cause any harm, they didn't even growl or hiss! No sign of a hostile attitude in sight! They didn't even care for the humans, too hurried to get out. This behavior displayed was the total of what he was used to seeing.

And that set him on edge.

Glancing around in weariness the answer to his feeling came when a sudden draft blasted his back. Every single hair was standing on edge as he slowly turned back towards the cave, an echo of a rumbling roar bounced off of the walls from the dark rocky throat met his ears and Stoick suddenly realized why the dragons had taken off as they did. Every instinct in his body was tingling, screaming loudly in warning. Something wasn't...

_**"You don't know what's in there! It's like nothing you've ever seen!"** _

Hiccup's words echoed through his head, eyes widening Stoick turned to his people; "This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!"

No sooner did those words leave him did the ground began to tremble and split in two. The clouds in the sky turning and darkening as if sensing the great danger. The ships begin to sway as a blast of wind blasts forth, the strangled roars of the Night Fury ringing out as he tried desperately to break free. Another roar even louder than the one before shook the earth like a sonic wave, a cold foggy blast of wind gushing out of the cave and across the grounds with a force that sent the people stumbling and boats rocking violently.

The mountain continued to quake as something **big** fought its way from within.

Stoick jumped from where he stood atop the pile of rocks created from the debris of what had once but the wall of the now cave entrance, dodging a large rock just in time. Landing in a crouch his stormy gaze landed on the Berkians who all gathered together all looking a bit shaken from this new development.

"Get clear!" The order didn't need to be given twice and scrambled for the ships.

Stoick tried to not let the screams of his people pierce his heart as he ran for cover, the mountain wall they had just collapsed literally falling to bits as the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges from the smoke. Stoick skids to a halt and spun around so he could see just what they had mistakenly awoken in their conquest, Gobber stopping beside him with a paling, breathless face.

"Beard of Thor... what is that?"

Stoick didn't answer.

He couldn't, for what emerged left him momentarily speechless.

 _Large_ was an understatement. _Giant_ didn't feel like the right word. _Colossal_ might've been right but even that drew a bleak line on just how immensely big this new arrival was. Towering over them like a mountain itself it was _easily_ five times bigger than the biggest ship they brought with them. And it was absolutely _**furious**_.

"... Odin, help us." All wind was nearly knocked out of the Chief's lungs as he peered up, his heart halting. The severity of the situation fully hit him and white-hot fire stabbed him through. _**"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST!!!"**_ Hiccup had tried to warn him and he hadn't listened. Why hadn't he listened?! What else had he failed to listen too when Hiccup tried to talk to him, what else?! Gulping down the growing fear Stoick snapped into action a the beast's rattling roar. "Catapults! Bring it down!"

They were ants compared to this dragon's grand size and the small rocks that were fired from the catapults did nothing to stun just merely bouncing off it like a child's toy thrown against the wall. But that didn't dose the Berkian Chief's drive to kill it as he barked out orders, momentarily grinning when a boulder hit the beast in one of its many eyes and stopped in its tracks as if stunned. _'The eyes...'_ Had it been anyone else, they would've missed it but Stoick was not just anyone else and he had caught the small stunned flinch. _'We have to go for the eyes!'_ Sadly he hadn't the time to voice this new discovery as the dragon reacted with surprisingly fast reflexes.

The humans barely had any time to move as they clumsily tried to scramble to safety but their efforts were proving to be difficult the dragon swooped down and broke the heavy wooden catapult with a quick snap of its jaws - it was like it was breaking a small dying twig with very little effort. No sooner after that did the dragon move onto the other catapults that were fruitlessly trying to fire few boulders all of which had the same outcome as they did before; harmlessly bouncing off the dragon's thick skin.

"Stand your ground!" Stoick's cries fell to deaf ears as the dragon began stepping on the catapults as a human did with bugs. Quick, barely noticeable, no trouble... and as it displayed a strength that put many other dragons' to shame, chaos erupted amongst the Vikings and everyone began screaming louder and running to board their ships in hopes of getting the heck out of there. Gobber, who had begun running with the others, turned his head away with a gag as the _squishing_ sounds of humans who went down with the catapults the monstrous creature smashed.

_"Run!"_

_"Head for the ships! Head for the ships!!"_

Stoick felt his face drop for a moment before that stubborn feeling of ugliness reared its head and pushed him forward to place himself in front of the one shouting, arms waving. They were not giving up. "No. No!"

As the man stared at his leader in fear the redhead turned with a glare and dropped once more into a fighting stance. But that plan went down in flames, just like the ships. Chest puffing out with a sharp inhale the dragon's mouth unhinged and a large stream of fire sprang forth from its throat and cocoon the ships in a blanket of flames that began eating away at the wood with fearsome power. Bodies screeched to a halt mere inches from the shoreline, eyes large in horror as screams from those who had managed to board the ships filled the air. Some were able to jump over the sides and into the water and swim away from the roaring inferno, but others... the screams of pure agony will forever be imprinted on the survivors' minds.

No... green eyes stared at the roaring flames burning their boats, Stoick stood with a gaping mouth. No. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't... he hadn't met for any of this. There wasn't supposed this much destruction. The plan had been to destroy the nest and kill the dragons, or at least scare them off so they wouldn't return. He hadn't planned for this to happen. He hadn't... The screams only seemed to increase in his ears, the heat was intense and only serving to fuel the growing fears and the realization of their soon-to-be deaths hit many like a log to the face.

What had once been a simple mission was now an act of suicide.

On the Chief's ship, Toothless struggled to break free, eyes dilated in fear as he frantically looked around at the fire that surrounded him. Why did all the bad things have to happen to him? First the separation of the Night Fury flock, then that run-in with that damned dragon, then the meeting of the Red Death and becoming her puppet, THEN getting shot down and his tail fin ripped off, leaving him to a life of being forever grounded, then there was Sunflower leaving and now this! And that wasn't even half of his life! He's heard stories about a curse being placed upon the Night Fury race when they triggered the ongoing war between man and human and right now he _was really_ believing in it.

"Help!" He yelled out in hopes that one of the dragons had lingered behind. "Someone help me! I'm trapped!"

Teeth out and gritting together the Night Fury bucked and wiggled as much as he could, the large wood collar and chains held him securely in place. Of all the times he had to be put in an unbreakable man-made trap it had to be now. Come on, break. Break! The smell of smoke was strong and thick and throat clogging as he let out puffs of air, feeling weak from the constant struggling and smoke that was beginning to enter his lungs. The flames were hot against his scales and though fire-proof at the moment they'd only be able to take so much of the inferno licking at his hid before he started to burn.

"Help!!" He bellowed once again.

Toothless knew his attempts were in vain. What dragon in their right mind would stick around while that _thing_ was wreaking havoc upon the land? He would've been hundreds of miles away by now too if he could have been, not looking back... but he couldn't. He was stuck here. With the creating boat that was quickly giving away to the fire, parts of which were starting to fall around him. Mind fogging with dreariness he made another attempt in hopes of someone hearing him, head rearing back be let out a loud roar in hopes of his pleads reaching another's ears.

But it would not be heard, for its echo was drowned out by the bellows of the Red Death and roaring flames.

"Smart that one," Gobber puffs as he caught up to Stoick.

"I was a fool," The man grunted in shame laced words. The ground was shaking as the dragon roared, wings a bit small for its body flapping. Eyes landing on Spitelout the leader began barking commands. He had no time to wallow in self-pity and anger, right now he needed to get his people to safety. "Get the men to the far side of the island!"

"Right!" The brunette nodded heading turning to the rest to relay the command. "Everybody to the far side of the island!"

Stoick watched as everyone began to run for their lives before turning his gaze to his friend. "Gobber, go with the men."

The blonde raised an amused eyebrow hobbling after him. "I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy."

The other man pressed his lips before turning around where he grabbed Gobber by the shirt with a self-sacrificing stare of determination. "I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt!" Letting go of the shirt he bit back the look of shock as Gobber caught his arm in a clenched hold. "Then I can double that time."

Stoick simply stared at him before grinning. Friends to the bitter end some would say, others would claim them to be stupid but at that moment the two men were at an understanding and could care less what others had to say or think. He didn't need to thank the blonde he knew Gobber already knew how he felt. And so with an invisible nod, the two turned to gaze at the large crime against nature, Stoick breaking the hold first to raise his hands.

"Here!"

"Oh, no!" Gobber chuckled. "Here!"

Running forward with battle cries the dragon's attention turned away from the humans for a small moment, tossing a Viking within its teeth and trying to snap him up, missing by millimeters as he dropped to the ground. To keep its attention both men split up and ran to two separate areas still yelling. In one swift movement, Stoick reached down and ripped one of many sharpened post from the ground and sent it hurtling towards the dragon's face, his mind flickering back to when that rock hit its eye. He grinned briefly when the post met its mark in the larger of the eyes.

Blinking in momentary shock the dragon's milky white eyes zeroed in on the cause of its slimmer of pain, the shouts finally falling on its ears. Head cocking and lowering towards the two, the large orbs of milk seemed to widen at the sight of humans flailing about like a bunch of Gronckles. Stupid, it thought with a snort. Were these things that eager to die? Ah, well, no problem, it just made the chase easier. But which one...? Both were screaming "Fight me!" over and over and looked both so eager to be eaten it wasn't until another post scrapped past its eye that it made up its mind, an enraged growl leaving it.

 _'That one,'_ The redheaded man, the bigger and clearly more dangerous of the two, was the one that needed to go first.

Attention remained upon Stoick the dragon let out another throaty growl that was a clear threat, it nearly grinned as it smelt the small wave of fear coming from the man. Mouth falling open the dragon made sure to display all of its teeth as it rose higher and higher, the familiar burn of fire building up in its chest.

"Stoick!!" Gobber's eyes were wide as he doubled his arm flapping.

Stoick braced himself for death to come. Gripping his hammer tighter he steeled his features and stared the beast in the eye. He was not going to die looking like a coward, he'd be damned if he did. Lips pulling back in a snarl he crouched and counted down in his head. But just as the dragon looked like it was about to execute its attack, a ball of fire slammed into his head and exploded and successfully broke the dragon from its kill haze. And then something Stoick never thought he'd see happen did... Five dragons flew out of the smoke and they weren't alone.

Like a ball of iron had been slammed into his chest the air of startlement left him, a whisper falling from his lips. _".... Hiccup."_


	23. Chapter 22

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs!" Hiccup called over his shoulder to the twins before pointing his finger in a commanding way. "Move Fishlegs!"

Asta's eyes narrowed in on the giant with a glowering glare. She could feel her insides turning in discomfort from this whole situation and at this point, she was sure she was going to hurl all over Snotlout. After vaguely listening in onto Hiccup's heroic plan that had so many flaws in it she could poke a tree through it, Asta had reluctantly tightened her hold on the brunette knowing that things were about to get bumpy. And she was right cause they were quick to make a straight dive down where the Monstrous Nightmare pulled ahead on Hiccup's command and delivered a fireball at the back of the head of the looming dragon who was about to kill Stoick.

 _'Should've let the colossus kill him,'_ A part of the girl snarked. _'Then you wouldn't have to worry about the problems he caused.'_

She was a cruel human being, honestly. But who could blame her?! The man had hurt her friend! Hiccup might not have said anything but she overheard a few of the stragglers back at the village talking about Stoick having disowned Hiccup, and though he was full of determination back home she's known him long enough to pinpoint when he was hurting physically or emotionally. As much as she'd like to the man feel a bit of pain she restrained herself from voicing so having to remind herself that what he had said might have just been out of anger.

 _'But words of anger are always the unannounced truth,'_ That voice continued, making her mentally frown. As true as that may be for somethings it wasn't always true word that spilled out, otherwise, things she said while angry and not quite in her right mind would always be the truth even when she didn't mean it.

We'll see if the angry cat king apologizes, she decided, tearing her eyes away from the stunned Stoick.

The sudden jerk of the Monstrous Nightmare had Asta squeaking and glancing back in time to see the gigantic dragon snapping her jaws at them. Luckily they dodged before the things teeth could catch any of them, the group crowding together in a sort of circle formation.

"Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, we all are!" Tuffnut cheered loudly as he waved down at the crowd of gobsmacked Vikings.

 _'Well, not so big, bad and bold now, huh?'_ Asta wanted to scoff but ignored them in favor to look at her friend. "Okay, successfully divert the things attention away from the adults. What's next, Forge Boy?"

The boy in mind quickly glanced back then forward again. And then he shouted. "Up, let's move it!" And with that, the teens steered their dragons upwards in unison. Asta took that moment to glance down at the giant dragon with narrowed eyes. So this was what the thing that was the mind controller of the dragons, eh? It was every bit as terrifying as it was that night she only saw a glimpse of its head and now that she saw its body, she couldn't help the cold shivers that tingled throughout her body. Biting her lower lip Asta tried her best to rein in the curling fear that was brewing within the pits of her stomach.

Up ahead on the ice demon's back she could hear the voice of Celestia. "Fishlegs, what is that thing?!"

Yeah, the redhead mentally agreed with pressed lips, what is that thing?

"O... Okay. Um, Red Deaths, Red Deaths... heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing, powerful jaws that can crush things easily," Noted... Asta deadpanned as she gazed down at the beast who now munched on a boat. "Steer clear of those. Small eyes, large nostrils. It relies on hearing and smell."

"Right," Hiccup narrowed his eye. "Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad. Tia, try and put out the fires on the ships with your dragon, we're going to need to salvage what we can to get everyone home."

 _'Joy,'_ The redhead felt her face deepen with a frown as Ruffnut gave a dark grin. "That's my specialty."

"Since when? Everyone knows _I'm_ more irritating. See?"

Asta's eye twitched as Tuffnut started making rather irritating noises while turning his head of the Zippleback upside down. Letting out a sigh, the redhead sent a sharp glare towards the two, barking, "Shut up! You two are equally as annoying as the other! Just do what Hiccup said and do what you two dunderheads do best and annoy the Hel risen monster so we can go home and go to bed!"

Both twins straightened up with mocking salutes, cynical grins on their faces. **"Yes, ma'am!"**

"I'll try to do my best too," Celestia nodded with a small hint of nervousness over being so close to the fire.

Hiccup sent a grateful nod in his friend's direction. He really didn't have the time any of this, he needed to save Toothless, stop this dragon from bringing Armageddon to all the lands and somehow face his father who would decide his final punishment for betraying the Viking ways. May Odin give him the strength he needed to get this all done, he was going to need it. "Just do what you guys can, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What are you--?" Asta's eyes narrowed into slits as she watches the Deadly Nadder swerve off toward the boats. The realization hit her like a Stoick's hammer to the head; the Night Fury. He was going for the black dragon. Head swiveling towards the boats she bit back a groan as she once again realized that was probably where he was. "That _little_ suicidal bastard!"

Was he nuts? Wait. Yes. Yes, he was. Despite how good his intentions were her friend wasn't all that smart in executing them, often getting himself into more unwanted situations that could've been avoided. Biting back ahead tossing groan she mentally cursed herself. He might be nuts but she, well, she herself was plan out crazy - especially with she was about to do. Teeth gritting she acted on impulse and pushed herself off of the Monstrous Nightmare's back. Hiccup was crazy if he thought she was going to let him go off on his own. The startled shout of the brunette boy alerted the others as they quickly approached the Red Death, heads snapping around with widened eyes as the redhead plummeted towards the rocky ground. Relief racked then tense frames as she landed on the ground with a roll and immediately jumped up, darting towards the burning boats. Knowing that the idiot girl was fine they all went back to the task at hand; distracting the giant beast of doom. Asta wasted no time in her scurry to get over to the burning boats, mentally berating herself for placing herself in yet again another stupid situation. Ignoring the rattling of the ground and the ear-splitting roars of the Red Death. The terrible thought of the thing incinerating them all where they stand crossed her mind and her already pale face drained even more of its color. Oh, she really didn't want to burn to death. Smother her with a pillow, cut her head off or stab her through the heart, she'd take those choices of death any day over being burned alive. She barely noticed Astrid and her Nadder flying overhead or Stoick who called out for her, her mind focused on getting to Hiccup and getting away from the Red Death.

Pounding down the beach, Asta only stopped when she felt the heat of the fire brushing against her body.

Eyes widening she stared up into the roaring flames with a jolt of nervousness.

Here she was trying to get away from burning to death and yet she was about to head into a burning ship. Gods, what was wrong with her? Well, according to everyone else there were plenty of things wrong with her but that didn't mean she had to agree with it. Closing her eyes she mentally slapped herself. She didn't like feeling so useless, nor did she like the recent admittance to fears that she's tried to hide and ignore for so long. What would people think if they discovered that she, Asta, had fears? Petty ones at that! She would never, and she means ever, live that down. No! Now's not the time for that, Hiccup needed her! Crouching down, lips pressing, her eyes snapped open in a blaze of determination. She pushed her quivering fear down with a hiss, mentally counting down, and with a few bounces in place she sprang forward. Her legs pumped her towards a nearby rock she would be able to use to give her an extra spring for her jump. Asta tried to ignore her inward screams and the sound of her heartbeat quickening as she approached the billowing flames, her gaze solely focused on the bit of brown hair she could see scurrying amongst the flames.

**_1..._ **

Deep breaths in, deep breaths out...

_**2...** _

Oh, dear gods! She was crazy! Absolutely crazy! Why couldn't she have stayed home? Better question, why'd she had to have such a weird attachment to Hiccup? Curse her!

_**3..!** _

"Gaahhh!!" Feet leaving the rock, Asta found herself squeezing her eyes shut as she flew through the flames. Mentally grimacing at the heat that singed her clothing, the strange burnt smell filling her nose. However, despite how it felt for eternity to her, her flight through the flames only lasted a mere few seconds because the gravity of earth called her down and she soon found herself smashing into the hot wooden planks that made up the flooring of a ship. Letting out a grunt on impact, Asta cracked her eye open to see that she was now on the ship... a very hot, very creaking, burning ship! Laying there wide-eyed in an almost paralyzed state, she didn't come to until the wild-eyed gaze of Hiccup's face filled her vision and she was yanked up onto her feet.

"Asta!" He shrieked, or at least she thought he did, she couldn't quite tell as the blood was still whooshing in her ears. "What are you doing?! You-You can't just go jumping into fire!"

Did he just... Eyes narrowing he yanked her arms free, lips curling with her glare. "Oh? You don't want me to go jumping into fire? Then don't go jumping into it yourself and I won't!" Sending a glare she glanced behind her friend and spotted the quivering black dragon chained up like a criminal. "It's a two-way path here, Hiccup - you want me to not do stupid things than you better not do them yourself Now help me with him!"

"That's not what... why didn't you stay and help the others?" He frowned, Asta, with clear annoyance, rolled her eyes and pushed past him, Hiccup following her and with a hope of getting him free the two began yanking at the chains and collar. With the ship literally falling apart around them and flames threatening to engulf them, her hands shaking and slippery from the sweat dripping down her body.

"Less talk more pull, Hiccup!"

"Okay, hold on. Hold on." Hiccup gritted his teeth as he pulled the leather belt that was holding the dragon's jaws hut off his head, tossing it to the ground. Grabbing two spearheads she tossed one to the boy and began trying to jam it under one of the bolts that held the chain secure.

Gritting her teeth until an audible crack could be heard she tried her best to loosen it.

Her breath began to quicken with each failing second; the loud roars of the dragon and crackling fire mingled in the air, the creaking movement of the ship didn't help as she started to lose whatever adrenaline rush she had had minutes before. But after what felt like long agonizing ages, Asta began to feel herself crack under pressure. The knowledge of being surrounded by billowing flames and floating some distance above some rather deep, dark, murky water just rattled around her head and no matter how hard she tried to push it back, tried to focus on the task at hand, she found herself slipping into an anxiety-ridden state; she could feel the fire trying to scorch her being, could smell the burning of wood, she could feel the ship dipping around the water, could hear the growing moans it released from all the pressure and fire eating away at the wood.

Her hands were just beginning to shake when the smoke began making her eyes burn and water. leaving it hard for her to concentrate on the task at hand. Coughing, she pushed herself to try and free the Night Fury, at one point she even pushed herself up against Toothless's side in hopes of being able to gain some new strength, a massive fail. Hands slipping down the small shaft of the broken spear, her shaking frame turned in defeat towards her friend in growing dread and coughs. "Hiccup, I can't..."

"N-no, _grr_... don't give up," Moving into a new position he rammed the tip of the spear into the wood, his own teeth grit in strain. "Don't give up! I-i we can just--"

"-- Look out!" Asta had barely any time to do anything other than grabbing Hiccup and jump away as soon as she noticed the large tail bearing down on their ship.

The terrifying rattle sent the duo tripping back with yelps, Asta swearing to Thor and back her heart stopped before the Red Death's large foot came crashing down once more. Breaking straight through the frame and bow of the ship the teens barely had time to scream before they were sent plunging into the cold water they cut against their skin like cold needles, a massive difference from the immense heat that had been above the surface the maelstrom of fire and debris crashing down around them. It took a second for Asta's mind to catch up with the sudden shift in events but when she finally caught her bearings her instant reaction was to panic. Water! She was in the water! No. N-no! She couldn't... The fear kick-started her survival gears, though it did not help much.

Appendages flailing the numbing sensation of anxiety were quick to grip at her heart and spread through her veins like poison. Her lungs tightened as she struggled to violently claw her way to the surface, the world around her dulling to a black as the only thing she saw being the wavering light of the flames above that only just added to her panic.

Her body only seemed to sink the more she clawed at the invisible sky, her limbs going paralyzed in fear. Her lungs were squishing together, her head pounding; she wasn't sure if it was the anxiety or the depth of water - which seemed like a never-ending, pit in her mind - and for a moment she forgot that she needed the air to breathe, and with that, her mouth fell open, a muffled scream was barely heard. The string of bubbles escaping her brought her to her senses but a little too late, the surge of water that entered her quickly made its way into her lungs, any air that was still within her being was suffocated from the water.

 _'It's funny,'_ she thought. _'How quickly you can die.'_ Her mind began to fade into black, totally unaware of the large form jumping into the water until the sudden jerk of her body tugged at her.

The feeling of being propelled towards the heavens was so fast that before she knew it she was being tossed out of the water and onto the rough surface of, what her foggy mind assumed a rock. The impact sent a heavy impact through her body, her chest connecting with the ground first. The impact rattled her to the point she convulsed and the water came surging up and out of her throat. Asta was almost in tears as she let out a cough and got a gulp of air, water spraying out with each violent exhale. Her body was shaking as she began to regain the life that had been fading from it, her reactions almost like that of a cat who had been dead but gifted life once more by the gods -- erratic in movement she was quick to scramble further up the rock and away from the water, jumping when hands grabbed her shoulders.

"... ou alright?"

The clogged feeling in her ears drained away with her last few coughs and she was now able to hear the voice of her friend's father. She managed to catch a glance back before her head was physically turned to face the one holding her. The boat they had been on was completely gone, only broken pieces remained, the rest were still on fire.

"Are you alright, girl?"

Peering up she paused in deeps breaths to stare at the leader of her home. Staring at him unblinking the girl was a mask of shacky blankness for a flicker of a second as if trying to make up her mind on how to answer. After what felt like forever she gave a small with a exhale, voice raspy from the violent coughing. "F-fine... I-'m fine."

Stoick narrowed his eyes in suspicion but nodded nonetheless. "You are lucky I had jumped in when I did, lass. Had I not you would have been joining your ancestors in Valhalla on this day. Mind explaining why you did not swim to safety?"

Asta barely managed the small flinch at the thought of nearly dying. Good, he didn't know what had caused her to react such the way she had, she had to keep it that way. "J-just shock from the sudden turn of events. I wasn't expecting that to all happen at once..." Changing the subject she looked around. "Where's Toothless? A-and Hiccup?" That really caught her attention, eyes bulging as she nearly toppled over from how fast she shot up. "Where's Hiccup?!"

"... Doing the thing that even I would have failed to do," Came Stoick's somber reply.

Tearing her eyes away from where the rest of the teens were battling the dragon (gods, wasn't she just useless today? Even Bookworm was more of a help than she!) she couldn't ignore the jolting shiver that went down her spine; the girl paling dramatically as she spun to face the older man, opening her mouth to demand what he meant when she noticed his conflicted gaze pointing towards the sky, he too turned her green gazing up with dawning horror. Her already ashen face drained even more of color as all strength left her limbs as she caught sight of the black figure making a quick line up into the sky. "No..."

Terror filled the usually red fireball's soul. Her eyes tracked the movements of the dragon up into the clouds until both he and her friend were no longer in view. She was no fool, she knew that he had some suicidal plan hatching in his head, it wa just a Hiccup thing for him to do and while that normally didn't bother her, the fact that she wasn't up there with him did. The reminder only making it sting more. Asta barely paid attention to Stoick who began to move back towards his people until his hand clamped down on to her shoulder.

"Come," Stoick instructed. "We must join the others."

Join the others... Blinking she suddenly remembered the others and looked back over towards the Red Death where the other teens were fighting it. Squinting she took note of the twins and their two-headed dragon flying towards the colossal where a figure sat on top its head, jumping off onto the Zipple back as it flew by. Celestia, who had by then rejoined the group, shouted something to which the white dragon she rode responded to by swooping in and sending a giant blast of hoarfrost directly into the eyes of the large beast. The earth shook under the monster's thump as it staggered back, Astrid and her Nadder cheering - the girl flying around as the others began to retreat. A staggering sting shot through her heart and for once Asta was unsure of what to do. She couldn't help Hiccup or the teens, she had no dragon and there was no one of the others would stop what they were doing to come down and grab here so she could be apart of the battle. Especially if it involved Asta's ego which was taking more than a few blows at the moment. But even then, watching as Astrid, the perfect little Princess of Berk, began to retreat after the others, Asta couldn't stop the depressive feeling of agony that washed over her at being some utterly helpless. She despised feeling like a helpless little bug when her sort-of-friends were out saving the day.

As the two redheads approached the other Berkians they came to a halt as shouts filled the air, fingers pointing in the direction of the fight. Despite feeling like a helpless nobody, Asta couldn't help but feel her eyes widen in petrification and before she could help herself, she let out a scream. "Astrid look out!!"

The blonde's head snapped around in time to see the now standing Red Death lunging for her, mouth open wide. Eyes bugging out she let out a yelp and urged her Nadder to fly away, but that was as easy as it should have been for as soon as the bird-like dragon turned to flee the gigantic dragon opened its jaws wide and began to inhale, creating a sucking vortex of air that had the effect Astrid had not wanted. The duo were being sucked back towards the gaping mouth and no matter how hard the Deadly Nadder flapped her wings, they could not break free.

"Astrid!" A plump blonde woman tried to race forward and being followed by a man who was near the size of Stoick, the two suddenly being held back by their fellow Vikings. _'Her parents; Audhild and Colborn,'_ Asta's mind supplied looking between the frantic couple who were fighting against their captors, Stoick moving over to join them. Shouts were heard as a few of the Berkians grabbed their shields and weapons tightly, prepare to run forward, but all were halted in their tracks as a loud, echoing whir of a familiar sound that the warrior teens, and now Stoick, seemed to welcome.

Shouts and gasps were even louder as heads snapped up and towards the sky as the sharp whistle of something slicing through the air and growing louder by the second along with the whirring whistle. It didn't take long for a shriek to rise, finger-pointing in a direction. Gobber, thinking the beast was coming for revenge, was the first to scream and duck for cover under a shield.

_**"Night Fury! Get down!"** _

Before Asta could spit out an insult at everyone's stupidity he was grabbed by someone and yanked down and under a shield just as a whipping gust of wind past over their heads and the sound of something being fired echoed. There was a brilliant light that nearly blinded the girl before the sound of an impact followed by a loud scream.

Eyes wide, many looked up with dropped jaws in astonishment. The Night Fury didn't go for them! The astonished awe hit, even more, when the sharp whistle pierced the air once again the people of Berk - some who had been panicking over the falling Astrid - could only stand and stare in frozen shock as the black blur zipped over their heads once again, plucking Astrid clean out of the air before she made contact with the ground, the Red Death roaring loudly and angrily in the background. However, the thing that truly blew their fairly low IQ minds was when the dragon slowed and placed Astrid on a bank.

On the Night Fury's _back_ was none other than the Chief's spazzy son himself, _Hiccup_.

As the Night Fury flew away with the boy, the only thing everyone could do was share look and whispers. Was that Hiccup? It had to have been he had flown in but to see him on the back on their most feared enemy... Many heads turning towards Stoick as if expecting an answer but all they received was a stern expression, though those close to him could see a strange flicker of emotion passing through his eyes, something that almost resembled pride? Surely he's not proud, not after how he left things at Berk. Asta stood with a forlorn expression, staring at the sky with a tight frown. Even though she felt a bit betrayed for being left behind, she couldn't help but worry. She knew that Hiccup and Toothless were the only ones to be able to do this, the other dragons weren't as equipped for this type of fight, add in the lack of dragon-riding knowledge that only Hiccup had at the moment... she wished it wasn't him up there.

Something was going to happen, she just knew, she felt it.

And since she wasn't up there with him she couldn't prevent anything from happening.

 _'Why couldn't Sunflower be here,'_ She found herself once again wishing.If only Astrid hadn't shown up, then the extra firepower and Asta's dragon wouldn't be gone.

Another sharp whir filled the air, more slicing of something flying fast, could be heard and once again and out of the clouds shot the sleek black form of the Night Fury, a blinding flash of light leaving his mouth. Hitting its target the Red Death fell to the ground with a rattling roar, the ground shaking from both the impact and the fall. For a moment Asta had to turn and shield her eyes from the shockwave of dust and many others did the same. The shadow of something large loomed over Asta and for a moment she was afraid to look up when she did she wished she hadn't. Wings, larger than any she had ever seen and tattered at the tips, rose from the sides of the Red Death. Throat drying out, Asta's gasp mingled with multiple others. She barely reacted when a set of hands reached out and grabbed ahold of her arm. All her attention was on the monstrous dragon who rose with a roar that shook the earth, full a rage that was loud and clear; and now is when Asta really began to fear for Hiccup's life.

With great flaps of its enormous wings, the Red Death was lifted off the ground and gave chase after the Night Fury.

Heart halted in place Asta barely registered the silent cry that left her. "Dear gods!" Breathing heavily she watched as Toothless made a sharp dive for a stack of sea stacks poking up out of the mist. Though fast and weaving agilely through the large rocky columns the Red Death was smashing straight through them like they were dead twigs breaking easily under one's foot, its jaws just barely missing Toothless's tail fins before said dragon made a turn around a sea stack. Was it just her or did the Red Death seem even bigger now that it was in the air? Yeah, she was certain it had grown in size or something because that thing was dwarfing everything it passed by. Hand twitching the redhead watched with the other teen, who now all stood around her, as her heroically stupid best friend and his legendary dragon continued to dodge and evade the sea stacks and the chomping jaws of death, echoing roars bouncing around.

"Come on, Forge," She muttered quietly. "Stop playing chase and kill this thing." She could hear the awed mutterings as the trio suddenly crossed right in front of the human group, loud cheers ringing out from the teens around Asta, things like; "Whhooo!" and "Yeah's!" as well as a few "You go, Hiccup!" ringing out, even a few thrilled smiles crossed the adults' faces but that went away when the Red Death smashed through a stack with little care, eyes locked on its target, its gaze almost reminding Asta of her uncle when he was absolutely hungry for revenge after someone did something to majorly wrong him.

"What's your boy doing, Stoick?" Someone asked.

There was no reply other than a shrug, though he was still a bit... apprehensive... about the Night Fury he trusted Hiccup. The dragon has strangely and uncharacteristically loyal to his boy, now he could understand how impressed the others had been. In all his years... a frown marred his face as sorrow chipped at his heart. As much as he wished to deny it, his son was so much like _her_ and it hurt. He knew now that there was no way he could no longer deny the truth, it was either that or lose his son and he wasn't sure he would be able to go through with that, especially since he knew his daughter would follow after her brother, the girl - though a bookworm and quiet - was very similar to her brother in how she viewed things; Celestia was even proving it by coming here on the back of a dragon. Flashbacks of earlier that day ghosting his mind, Stoick couldn't help but feel sorrow bitting away at him -- he said things today that he would never forgive himself for, things that would haunt him because of his anger and though he knew that he would have to punish Hiccup for breaking the rules, he now hoped that they would not be as severe not that he was doing the impossible and saving them.

Surely his people would see him as a hero once this was over... if Hiccup survived.

Stoick hoped that his boy survived this, he would never be able to forgive himself if he

Asta clenched her hands together totally unaware of the Chief's inner conflict. She knew that Hiccup had some kind of plan, maybe it was to tire the Red Death out? Something that big had to tire out with all this flying, but so far it didn't show any signs of slowing down. _'Hiccup, what are you doing?'_

**_~ ~ ~_ **

"Okay Toothless, time to disappear."

The dragon gave a snorting grunt of agreement and made way for the area they needed to go. Flying under an arch of one of the sea stacks Toothless beat his wings as hard as he could to give a certain momentum of speed required to maneuver around the large rocky pillars. He couldn't go too slow as that would end with him and his rider being swallowed and digested in the pit of the Red Death's stomach. Normally Toothless would've flown much faster but the idea was to stay within distance of the giant Queen so she wouldn't lose sight of him and target the humans below. He knew that he and Hiccup had the same mindset - or at least he assumed they did - from the way the human was shifting the gears of his tail fin; the two moving without an error. Pulling into a steep climb he shot towards the dark clouds that always seemed to hover over the island.

 _'Come on. Follow the bait. Follow the bait!'_ The chant went unheard but Toothless could not help the feeling of satisfaction as the nightmare of his past lifestyle followed suit.

Booming roars following behind.

"Come on, bud!" Green eyes briefly glancing back the Night Fury replied to the human's urging by going faster, the wind whipping against them in an opposing force. Sharp hearing picking up the fizzling sound of gas-forming and igniting he knew he was going to have to make a quick dodge. Hiccup seemed to notice too as he moves into position for a quick dodging maneuver. "Here it comes!"

And now!

Feeling the forming heat on his back Toothless dodged off to the side, rolling flames and gas flying past them in large clouds that puffed out below them, seemingly to not have any effects on the Red Death as she burst through them with little care. Toothless had to bit back a growl as he glanced up, taking charge into a cover of clouds, the people below catching a glance through a cut in the middle of the clouds as the two dragons flew up until they disappeared from sight.

As the Red Death enters a pocket of open space she glanced around letting out an irritable roar when she finds nothing but clouds all around. Teeth in a clench she begins to mentally curse. She should have gotten rid of that blasted Night Fury years ago, but she was too blinded by the fact she had a rare killer amongst her hive that she hadn't put into much thought all the trouble he'd cause. At first, her sway was working on him, but then it began to break and he had become more and more rebellious, stirring up trouble... now it looks like he had completely broken from her grip. The more fool now enslaved to the humans, betraying his kind and ruining everything she had built over the years by leading the humans to her island, now she was going to make him pay.

"Come out, _Night Fury_ ," She snarled. "Come out and meet your doom!"

Her roars were even louder than before and the humans below couldn't help but shutter, looking up in anticipation.

" _My doom?_ " A whirling echo of a Plasma Blast bounced around the clouds making the Red Death turn rapidly to try and pinpoint where it was coming from. "There is no doom for me - only _you_." A brilliant blue ball broke from the clouds behind her after the eerie growl, hitting her directly in the wing and punctured a hole in it and as the Queen began to turn with a pained scream but by the time she turned the duo were gone from the spot Toothless had fired.

**~~~**

"Holy Odin..." Down below on the beach Asta couldn't help but stare with a slacked jaw and eyes peering up at the sky with wide infatuation and growing terror. Resounding booms echoed and the sky lit in bright flashes of light. The silhouette of the gigantic dragon was outlined in the clouds with each blast, drawing gasps and worried murmurs from everyone. No one moved, all frozen. Never had they seen this before, it was both terrifying and alluring at the same time.

 _'Please be okay...'_ Asta was tensing with anxiety, even more, hand clutching her throbbing arm, Celestia beside her breathing heavily, the other teens not faring any better as they all watched the sky with deepening frowns.

Ducking in and out of the clouds the duo circled the Red Death with blast after blast aimed at its wings, determination shining clear in their efforts to bring her down. The bellows of frustration and rage that escaped the jaws of the giant dragon rocked everyone within the hearing radius to their cores, chills running down their spines. Fed up with the attacks the Red Death screamed and spun in frantic circles her jaw unhinging and a great streaming jet of flames. Hiccup's eyes went wide in a moment of shock, teeth-gritting. Looking to the side the boy gasped at the upon seeing the glow of fire heading straight for them, Hiccup spurred the Night Fury into action. "Watch out!"

But they were not quick enough and the material used for the Night Fury's prosthetic tail fin was engulfed by flames that quickly began to burn away at the leather, snapping what strings were allowing Hiccup the control to the fin. _'Gods!'_ Hissing with wide eyes he glanced forward in growing worry. They couldn't give up just yet but with the damage to the fin, he feared what was going to happen. "... Okay, times up. Let's see if this works."

Taking a deep breath the boy pulls Toothless into a turn. Flying up into a half upside down circle the Night Fury re-straightened out and zipped straight through the clouds and smoke. With a small spin, he dodged the Red Death's wings and made a daring dive for the giant's face. Mouth opening he let out a challenging screech, meeting the large eyes that all blinked open and zeroed in. Toothless glared at his once captor and tauntingly zipped past her face, her jaws snapping and just barely missing them.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?!" Hiccup sneered.

"Come and get us... _Your **Majesty**..._" Toothless snarled soon after.

If the flyby didn't get her it was the pure venomous mocking tone of that sent her in a screaming rage and thus the chase began. Hiccup glanced back, lips pressing he worriedly eyes the damaged tail fin. He wasn't sure just how much longer it would hold up, he just hoped that it would hold out for just a little longer, just enough for them to finish this fight... it had to.

Jackknifing into a steep dive the Red Death followed the Night Fury and his human master, a malicious snarl playing on her lips. She was going to take pleasure in killing these two, the little pests.

Wings pumping as hard as they would go Toothless flew faster than ever before. Glancing back he grunted; no longer did he have to evade the beyond enraged dragoness, he just had to stay ahead. The ground was approaching fast, he could make out the sea stacks growing closer and closer as the clouds thinned into a mist and the mist into a faint haze. The ground on the beach also coming into view and he could just see the shocked movements of those who pointed towards him, having spotted him and his rider first, and now drawing all gazes towards him.

Hiccup let out a grunt as he glanced back. "Hold on, buddy. Just a little bit--"

_**WHAM!** _

In a startling movement so fast he barely had time to comprehend what was happening, a large tail came out of nowhere and smashed into his side. Breath leaving his lungs he barely managed the shrieking roar that rattled out of him, Hiccup's startled scream mixing with his own. Spiraling out of control he tried to straighten himself out with a frantic flap of his wings but the sudden snapping sound of wires and a jerk had him dropping even more. He didn't need to be smart to know that whatever was left of his fake tail fin was now gone. Hiccup's shouts had him trying to pull a last-minute dive, angling himself for the water but a loud sinister laugh met his ears. "Time to meet your fate, Night Fury!" His eyes only had a few seconds to meet those of the Red Death's whose gaze was dark with blood lust. That was the last thing he saw before another slam smashed into his side.

**~~~**

**"NO!!! HICCUP!!!"** Asta's scream was the loudest of the Viking's as she watched the Red Death overtake the Night Fury and her best friend, sending the two into a spiraling mess. She hadn't thought it was possible for it to move as fast as it did, but it had. One minute it was feet behind the next it was maneuvering so fast that there was no time to shout out any warning before it spun to the side and sent its tail flying into the two. The hit sent the two off course and straight for the ocean. For a moment she thought that there was hope, Toothless having regained control for a second, but then the second hit happened and this time they were sent flying towards the mountain where they disappeared around a corner, a loud boom echoing. **"HICCUP!!"**

Terror was the only thing she felt as she screamed her heart out, body racing forward without a second thought. She could hear the screams following behind her, the cries of Astrid and the Haddock girl closets with Stoick's angered roar. Her only thoughts were about getting to Hiccup. She _had_ to get to Hiccup. She needed to. Body flying she let out a scream when a fireball hit the ground and ignited a pile of scattered wood before her. Back peddling to a jerky halt she fell backward as a wall of flames grew in an instant, head snapping up as an earth-shattering roar filled the air. Head snapping up, her eyes widen in horror at the sight of a rampaging Red Death flying straight for them. Mouth wide a glow began to form at the back of its throat, shouts could be heard in the background but all Asta could do was sit in fear, her mind shutting down on itself.

_"No!"_

_"Asta, run!"_

_"Up, lass! Get up!"_

The loudest scream was from that of her parents. _"Astaria, run!!!"_

She was going to die, she knew it. As the sparks grew brighter, the Red Death drawing closer, all she could hope for was a quick and painless incineration. But just as she thought her time was up, something strange happened...

Something that was never seen before...

A sharp whistle filled the air and grew louder and louder by the second, accompanied by the sound of a familiar whir like shriek... one that had been created right before the Night Fury began his attacks. Eyes narrowing the Red Death jerked to a halt, wings beating heavily to hold itself up with a threatening growl ripping from its throat. Who dared interrupt her bloodbath? A hand pulled Asta up and away from the fire, the girl trembling as she was dragged back to the safety of the group. What was going on?

Everyone's ears began to pop as the wailing shrieks grew in intensity. Then in a change that struck fear into many, the rolling grey clouds began to bleed into different colors. It started fate but grew stronger with time. Shades of brilliant flames danced and swirled into one, getting brighter with each passing second until they looked like they were glowing. Everything was bathed in their brilliant color and the heat was immense, the air thickening with a sparking sense of rage that it felt suffocating. And then... it broke through. _She_ _broke through_. Glowing in a raging inferno of light, a red blur spun out of the burning clouds like a piece of the sun itself had fallen to earth. Mouth blazing in light, a Plasma Blast surged forward and with an intensity that sent it screaming in pain, hit the Red Death the side of the face.

Zipping past the red blur made a loop back into the air and spun in a circle where it came to a hovering halt. Green eyes glowing in rage. Sleek and made for lethal speed, two large bat wings on either side with scales that glowed like the night stars, the form of a very familiar dragon was revealed to all. One that had people staggering back.

**"N-N-NIGHT FURY!!"**

** ~~~~ **

Sunflower was practically foaming at the mouth when she arrived at the island, the smell of dragons, humans, blood, and fire mingling into one scent perfuming the air, it was reeking, teeth-grindingly gross. She wasn't new to the smell of blood and fire mixed together but the stench of human flesh was something that threw it off and made her already seething form even more savage - especially when one of the smells was that of the strange human boy's sire. The feral urge to zip down and kill him where he stood was back once more but not as strong and she was able to keep it at bay as she peered down at the fight below. A snarl playing on her features when she saw the cause for the mass of fleeing dragons and the loud, bone-crunching roars; a freaking Red Death.

A _female_ Red Death.

The dragoness was almost smacking her head in frustration at the sheer stupidy of the lowly simpletons for drawing the dragon from her nest. Whereas males were temperamental, they were more so territorially it was the females that you needed to be careful of. More controlling, angrier and revenge-driven then their male counterparts. They ruled unfairly with an, as Hiccup once said, iron fist and they would fight and kill whoever ruined their nest... and these idiots did just that. Tsking Sunflower just hovered and watched, drifting a bit higher, she didn't like any of those humans - the redheaded sire of Hiccup particularly - so she wasn't going to interfere, why would she be concerned the lives of such obsolete creatures that brought nothing but greed, death and pain and misery wherever they went? So captivated with watching the humans pathetically running around, she barely took notice of the struggling Night Fury whose cries and pleas got lost in the under the sheer power of the Red Death's roars.

But then the children arrived...

All riding on the backs of other dragons, one of which was pure white and just leaking the scent of that of an ice-based dragon, that put her on edge. Ice meant that it was cold and cold did not go well with the heat aka what Sunflower was and it was sending warning tingles through her body, every sense amplifying tenfold. That was the same scent she had smelled back on the island, the one that had her hissing up a storm until she was halfway across the ocean and now, well, the hissing was just barely audible but she supposed that that was because of the shock at seeing all of the flesh bags riding on the various dragons backs, and then she saw three who looked familiar. A blonde who made her hiss in anger, a redhead and the scrawny figure of Hiccup... her eyes widened as she watched the scene before her.

Everything after that happened so fast; Hiccup jumping into a burning boat, the young meatsticks and their dragons flying taunting circles around the Rd Death, the redhaired sire saving Hiccup and then being tossed out of the water with _HIM_! The sire didn't even react with the urge to kill as he had with the giant monster, baffling Sunflower and making her mentally war with herself. And then Hiccup and the black dunce were in the air, doing a good job at leading the Red Death away and then an error with a lack of speed was made and Sunflower was more than certain her heart came to a halt. The Night Fury was in a dive, Hiccup arched in preparation, and then they were spiraling but what had the Sun Fury pausing in horror was when the Red Death had a surprising burst of speed, her attack coming like lightning and with one swift move that should've been impossible for one her size, her body spun around and with a well-calculated move her tail was sent flying into the Night Fury's side, sending him towards the sea.

And then another hit sent them towards the mountain and the Sun Fury was seeing red.

Burning hot red and without a second thought her body was exploding in a rage that she had not felt before in her life. A beacon of light is what she became, exploding in a golden-red glow that was like the colorful moving lights in the night sky back at home. The heat that emitted from her body was intense and as she moved the clouds around her began to shift into colors of a sunrise; red and gold and orange flickering around them as beams of sunlight burst through any coverage. Moving so fast a shockwave of air exploded all around her, the sharp whirring whistle emitting from her indicated the forming Plasma Blast that she so readily released as soon as she began breaking the cloud coverage.

Mouth unhinging like a snake about to strike the ball of energy wrapped fire ripped from her throat in a ferocious wave purply-blue light, swirls of red and gold and embers sparkling like glitter around it. The blast met its mark and smashed into the side of the Red Death skull, flinging her off to the side. Circling into the sky she came to a hovering halt with her wings snapping open, glaring down at the humans with a clear gaze of distaste.

The humans, whom all huddled together holding their weapons, stared up at majestic dragon with dropped jaws. Most couldn't believe what they were staring at. It was a strange shade of red, faint fading yellow and orange on certain parts of its body, glowing scales on its wings, legs, and eyes just added to the chilling majesty the dragon had. With a look so similar to the Night Fury that has been tormenting them for years, all were confused as to why it was red.

They simply stared at each other, the dragon heaving in breaths, before the silence broken.

**"N-N-NIGHT FURY!!"**

Eyelids dropping into glare her lips pulled back into a biting snarl before, with a flap of her wings, the red Fury was gone in a blur and heading straight for the giant dragon. Eyes narrowing into slits Sunflower tucked her wing into her body and spun in a cyclone like motion, spitting out a barricade of fireballs.

The Red Death was just recovering when the new wave of attacks hit. Fireballs smashing into her side had it roaring, jerking violently. Wings beating to keep itself in the air her snapped its head toward the female Fury with a savage snarl.

"... Another Night Fury?" Her scratchy voice was like nails to a smooth rock. "I thought that pain of a traitor was the only one left!" Lips pulling back, the Red Death just hissed. "It matters not, I will do to you what I did to him and that pesky human master of his."

Breaking from her spin Sunflower banked in a steep dive up and came to a halt, lips curling over her glinting teeth. "... I will have you know that I am not like that other Fury-" Wings slowly raising, Sunflower's growl was borderline demonic. "-I do not go down that easily."

Wings napping into motion the Sun Fury raced forward with an echoing battle creek, another wave of fireballs leaving her as she rammed herself into the side of the monster. She felt the mental Queen move with the hit, spinning slightly which allowed Sunflower to remove herself and fly away only to turn and circle back with a new attack. All while doing this she led the Red Death higher and higher, the bigger dragon snapping her jaws as the much smaller zipped back and forth almost tauntingly. The Red Death was growing angrier with each passing second as she missed any hits, and soon she couldn't see the other dragon at all. Wings messily carrying her in an agitated circle- she was now realizing that she was once again in the middle of the clouds - the Queen let out an enraged bellow.

"FACE ME!!" Her scream was almost deafening. "Come out and face me!!"

She snapped at different clouds in hopes of getting lucky and catching the unsuspecting dragoness. Focusing her hearing she tried to pinpoint the sound of anything that would indicate the direction the red Fury was but like the black Night Fury she could pick up nothing, making her growl in frustration. No wing beat, no heavy breathing, no frantic heartbeat, _nothing_. Smelling for her was out of the question too, the clouds filled with the smell of water and smoke, drowning out the new scent. Growling deeply the Red Death let loose a giant stream of fire, still spinning in a frantic circle. A giant ball of flames burned all around her, burning on some of the lingering gas fumes, the Red Death feeling a bit satisfied when she heard what she hoped was a shriek of pain coming from behind her. Snapping around she grinned maliciously and drifted forward the air from her wings clearing away any flames still billowing out around her. By the time the Red Death realized there was nothing there it was too late and a burning force slammed into the back of her head, jerking her forward; the only indication of the attack being a short-lived high pitch whistle.

Sunflower was gone again by the time the Red Death turned around, racing in two loops around the set of clouds that hid the dragon she tried to flatten herself out she picked up more speed. Once reaching what she liked she grinned began climbing the air until she was some feet above all the clouds. Throwing herself into a spin she allowed her wings to stay extended, the tips slightly bent; cutting through the clouds a vortex air around her still glowing body which began to expand until it was knitted into the air shield surrounding her. Spitting a few fireballs she grinned as they too were sucked into the glowing vortex, making it lethal. Entering the clouds they lit up once more from the sheer brightness, her wings snapped tight to her body and with a count down as the Red Death began reentering her vision - blowing streams of fire - she slammed herself to a halt and let giant energy ball breaking free from her body and continue on the path she had been flying.

It almost looked like a shooting star as it streaked through the clouds, illuminating everything in its path and silhouetting thew two dragons. The humans below watch in horror-filled infatuation as a large ball of light struck the Red Death, the loud roaring scream of pain meeting their ears with the shockwave that snapped out from the impact. More light flashed and they saw the form of the small dragon bearing down on the larger one. High pitch whistling rode the wind and great bolts of light displayed the picture once more to all. Seeing the energy fading from the monstrous dragon, Sunflower rained down with a wave of Plasma Shots, the energy of the sun still weaving its way through her body and adding more power behind the blows. She tried to aim for the spots she had hit before, even going for the punctured wing created by Toothless and his own attacks.

Pulling up she evaded the clawed foot that was waving frantically in attempt to soothe the pain of having an eye blown out. Stopping she decided to show some mercy.

"Surrender now and I will let you leave with your life intact," She knew the Red Death would not accept, but that didn't mean she could offer it. True to her thoughts the giant whipped around, saliva falling from her jaws and a wild look in her eyes.

_**"NO!!"** _

Frowning, Sunflower sniffed. "Then so be it."

With whatever speed she had left the Red Death sent a storming wall of hotter than hot fire at her, surprising the female Fury a bit. Darting forward she ducked her head and flew through the flames, grimacing at the heat. It was uncomfortable, like that of what an ice dragon would consider a normal human's boiling hot mid-year day type of uncomfortable. Seeing the Red Death charging forward Sunflower spun in a circle and dodged it all. Weaving past the snapping jaws she flew past the battered wings and let herself drop from the sky, much like what happened with Toothless earlier.

She glanced back to make sure the Red Death was pursuing her, satisfied when she saw she was.

The Red Death was barely even a foot away as they fell from the sky, Sunflower could feel her breath on her tail fins, feeling the air cut as the monster snapped its jaws, but she did not do anything as she timed everything.

Only when she began to see the speck of the island growing bigger with each second, hear the Red Death unhinge her massive mouth jaws and gas-forming - much like that of a Zippleback getting ready to fire its gas - did she flip onto her back. Glaring into the Red Death's eyes, Sunflower seemed to mock her. "Here's a fun fact for you, I am not a Night Fury. I am a _**SUN**_ **FURY!!** "

If the Red Death had any reaction it was too late, Sunflower fired a red fireball that plowed through the amassing gas within the other dragon's mouth, igniting it in an instant as it backfires straight down the Red Death's throat. It created a chain reaction of explosions that coursed through the Red Death's body. Flames flickering in her mouth, growing by the second, the duo broke through the clouds. As the colossal spotted the ground below her eyes widen, but when she expanded her wings to stop they just seemed to shred like burning fabric. Sensing the ground, Sunflower flipped back around and slammed her wings down, shooting out of the way and into the air where she made a loop and watched as the Red Death crashes into it headfirst, exploding in a giant fireball that could only resemble that of an exploding volcano.

The ground quaked as, an even large shove wave than all the others rocking the earth, causing all the humans to grab their heads and duck.

Sunflower frowned at the scene.

She had offered the other dragoness a chance to live, but she had denied it. What was she to do? Let it live? Let it ruin other lives? Sure, she was going to originally let it kill the humans until the offspring charged in, but after that, she had planned to come back and get rid of it. Swallowing she turned her gaze to the humans who simply stared at the imploded dragon corpse in stunned silence. She could smell the emotions rolling off of them. Fear, shock, uncertainty...

"Be lucky..." The thrilling sound that came from her drew the humans wide gazes to her, some paling. "I let you live because I am kind."

Really, it was only because she had Hiccup and had seen him get... hurt...

"Hiccup!!" Head snapping in the direction he and the Night Fury had fallen, she took off as fast as she could.

Within seconds she was there, slamming into the ground and running through the smoke that was coming from the burning corpse. Head swiveling about her eyes frantically roamed about for the body of the boy, sniffing the air it took a moment for her to find him. Taking off she came to a halt when she stumbled onto the black mass of Toothless.

"What..." Stepping back she peered down at him. On his side with his wings tucked around him, he almost looked dead. She actually thought he was until she noticed the slight twitch of his nose. Staring down at him, she felt that bubble of annoyance grow, everything she had been angry with him about coming back. Sunflower was tempted to slay him in his sleep, play it off as the cause of the Red Death, but as soon as that thought even entered her mind, the dragoness looked away in shame. His words from their fight before she left ringing loud and clear.

Dear Moon, had she really become that angry at everything that her first thought was to kill? She grimaced as she caught sight of the burning dragon, turning her head the opposite was. What had she become? She never recalled being like this at all when she was younger. Even when she began her training she had always grimaced at the loss of life, hating herself for months after she had her first kill in battle. But somewhere along the way that's part of all she began to know how to do. Kill to protect. Kill to soothe her anger. Threaten anyone who crossed her and treat them as an enemy... closing her eyes she realized she was no better than the humans. The very ones she was going to leave for dead. Just what exactly had she become? Human gods, she really was a monster.

_"Y-you're here...?"_

It was barely a whisper but she heard it. Head snapping down she saw that Toothless had cracked his eyes open and was now staring at her in disbelief. She was here? How? Not that he complaining, but after everything... his throat seemed to dry out some. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, or dead, but the pain was too overwhelming for him to be anything other than alive. Sucking in a deep breath she fought back the urge to reply with something snarky.

"Yeah..." She swallowed. "Couldn't let you get the hatchling killed." She mentally hit herself at the flinch at her reply. Like she would've been any better, she literally almost DID kill him and his friends days ago.

Toothless stared at her for a moment before grimacing as he tried to sit up some. Nothing was broken, thankfully, but that didn't mean he didn't hurt from the smacks and landing. Glancing at the now-dead Red Death he grinned slightly. Finally, her reign was done. No longer could she force others to do her bidding, force them to do things they did want to.

"Thank you," He said a bit clearer. "Many of us have been waiting for her fall for years - there will be celebrations now that she's dead."

Sunflower snorted. "Yeah, well, all Red Death's are the same sadly. Or at least most of them; it would seem she was not different. And, uh, a-and... yo... I..." Frowning she shifted. She was even bad at complimenting others other than Lightglider, go figure. Letting out a breath she shuttered. "You did a heck of a job on her too."

Toothless deadpanned before snorting sarcastically. "So kind of you."

"Shut up!"

The Night Fury just rolled his eyes at the glare of death sent his way, shifting slightly. He frowned as he recalled what he had said to her, glancing over at the body. "I'm sorry. For what I had said. You--"

"It was the truth." The Sun Fury was mentally slamming her head against a rock now as her reply came out as more of a snap that had him narrowing his eyes. Groaning she tossed her head back. This was killing her. "Look, idioooo-Toothless. I was raised to become a killer, that's all I know how to do. I've been forced to rely on my anger for so long... I was raised to hate the very existence of humans, I've never even come across one until I arrived here! Add someone raised with all these things and add them together and you get someone like me!" Looking towards the sky she became aware of his burning, calculating, stare. "Everything you said is true; I have a bloodlust higher than most, I'm too temperamental, I basically crave the need to fight... I don't know anything else, I... look, Toothless, everything you said was true and let's leave it at that."

There was a silence between them and Sunflower instantly began to pull back behind that broke wall she built up. Steeling her features she turned towards the larger Fury and sniffed the air once more. She smelled Hiccup here the strongest, and the way the black dragon was laying made her believe he was still with Toothless. That and she didn't see a mangled human body laying anywhere. "Where's..."

"Hiccup?" A shout in the distance had both heads snapping over to the distance from which Sunflower had flown in. " Hiccup? Hiccup?! Son?!" The call was frantic. Squinting her eyes a small rumble began to leave Sunflower as she spotted the lumbering form of the redhaired man stumbling out of the white smoke, eyes searching around. While she might have been feeling a bit better about being around Hiccup after her fit days ago, she was still unsure about her. Even if she had to admit they were a bit similar in the killing aspect, she couldn't expect a creature of habit to change on the fly. Muscles tensing as he drew closer, she jumped when a nudge against her wing had her glaring down into green eyes once more.

"Don't." The demand was clear and as she went to open her mouth, the stern glare had her halting. "You say killing is all you know? Well, why not change that; starting with him- don't!" his hiss silenced her opening protests. "He saved me back there. Me, his sworn enemy, he didn't have to but he did. You don't have to like him but just don't kill him either."

"But Toothless..." At a look, she hissed snakily. "Fine!" _'Don't blame me if he gets deprived of a limb though.'_

The low growl drew Stoick the Vast's attention and the man's head whipped towards the two dragons. His gaze falters for just a second but at the sight Toothless his eyes widen and very hesitantly did he began running over. Sunflower tensed the closer he grew, her instincts telling her to maim or run, however, she pushed that down and drew back as soon as he was inches away. She had to fight off any noises that threatened to break from her mouth, had to fight the urge to pounce and shred as memories of the Nadder beheading flashed back while Toothless had layed his head back down as soon as the man reached them, eyes closing.

Stoick's face dropped, his stomach churning in fear when he saw that the scorched saddle was broken and very much without a rider. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss. "Oh, son. I did this..."

Wait? Sunflower tilted her head. Did he thing Hiccup was dead...? Wait, was he? Toothless hadn't said anything. Shifting on her feet she peered down at the male and practically sent a telepathic wave of demands, something had her visibly flinching. Suddenly a blur of red slammed into the ground beside Stoick, closest to her, and the frantic cries of that annoying redhaired girl pierced the air. Narrowing her eyes into slits, Sunflower was tempted to 'accidentally' bite her.

"Oh, my gods! Toothless!" Shaking she looked him over. "W-where's Hiccup? Toothless, where is Hiccup?!

Sunflower nearly jumped out of her scales when that stupid blonde and another female that smelled similar to Hiccup and his sire came flying over, a much slower, strange-looking, blonde male behind them. The new girl looked around with tears. "Daddy... where's... Please, don't tell me..." The blonde just slapped a hand over her mouth with teary eyes, the man standing in silence behind them, though he did eye Sunflower up cautiously to which she gave a snotty glare. Every muscle was on high alert at their closeness and it was emotionally, mentally, killing her in having to hold back. The ring of humans who hung back was just as irritatingly noticeable too.

Stirring in his 'sleep' Toothless opens his eyes and glanced around him before settling on his human's father, their eyes meeting.

"I'm so sorry..." Stoick dropped his head after a moment of staring, his heart breaking.

As if deciding that enough was enough Toothless began to shift and slowly enfolded his encircled wings. Sunflower even stopped her glare and inched a bit closer as the Night Fury's wings gave away to reveal a very unconscious Hiccup cuddled up to the male' chest. Scrapped up and a bit cut up he looked to be fine... er, well, sort of fine. Sighing in relief she felt some tension fade away, only to regain it back and become a stiff brick when the red-haired girl let out a relieved sob and flung herself at Sunflower's legs, hugging them tightly. She would've hugged Hiccup but Stoick and Celestia beat her to it, pulling the boy away from the Night Fury and hugging him tightly.

 _'It's touching me! It is touching me!! Somebody get it off!!'_ If anyone noticed the Sun Fury's twitching they ignored it. _'Get it off! I'm going to kill it, I wear to the Moon I am!'_

Sadly no came to her rescue.

"Hiccup..." Stoick breathed, bending his head he listened for Hiccup's heartbeat, laughing tearfully when he heard the steady thudding. "Oh, my boy - he's alive!" Glancing cheered. "You brought him back alive!"

_'Thank goodness... now get this creepy pest off of me!'_

Behind them the Vikings all cheered, filled with jubilation though a few did go silent when the teenagers' dragons poked their heads though. This was going to take time to get used to. Stoick leaned closer to Toothless, once again making eye contact. "Thank you, for saving my son..." Glancing at the scowling red dragon he nodded. "Thank you, for saving us all, the both of you. Our lives are indebted to you both."

Uh, what? Sunflower peered at him with raised ridges. Did Mt. Murder-face just say that or was she hearing things? _'Don't say things like that, shrimp,'_ She sniffed. _'I can kill you in your sleep.'_ Oh, how her mind was screaming at her to kill him, it wasn't as strong as was a few days ago, which she supposed was good, but it was still strong. She supposed that for now, she would have to settle with dreaming.

"Well, he bought him back alive and whole and hopefully properly working... er, most of him," The looks Asta got had her shrugging. "What? Someone was going to say it." Sunflower ignored the looks she received as well as she snorts in amusement. True, everyone would say something. Dragons, humans in this case, always did when they have seen something off. Her amusement died at the next words that out of the girl's mouth. "So, how're we getting home?"

** ~~~ **

Sunflower twitched from her sunny spot on top of the roof as her delicate hearing picked up the sound of Hiccup's re-emergence to the land of the living. At first, it was worrisome with this length of sleep. But after eavesdropping on the humans talking she learned that it was natural for a human who has gone through drama to be in long many moons and suns of sleep. And she supposed that for a human, the battle they went through was traumatizing. It was just dawning on the third week of his sleep and Sunflower couldn't have welcomed his gasping breaths of shock anymore than she did. Probably confused as to where he was, how he got there and how Toothless was jumping around like an idiot still very much alive and in his house. She once again supposed that that was fair, he had not been awake when the humans returned home and days later a swarm of dragons followed. He had not been awake at the his sire's announcement that dragons were now, once again, friend and not foe; to be treated with respect...

She herself was still having trouble adjusting to her new life, having decided a week ago that she might as well stay. With everything she's been though, there is no way she'd be able to go back and act the way she had. She wouldn't be welcomed and she didn't feel like dying at the moment. Besides, though it was mostly Stoick (who she still disliked) that made her feel uncomfortable around, she learned that the squishies basically worshipped her like a god and pampered her, how could she leave that? Though, it did get annoying and nearly made her snap when a few humans decided they wanted her as their pet. Luckily the pesky redhead was useful at something and stated quite loudly that Sunflower already "belonged" to her which stopped everyone else from trying to claim her. _'As if,'_ she snorted. _'It is more of the other way around, but I suppose I'll be a good master and let her think what she wants... for now.'_

 _"Ooh, what--"_ The loud groan meant her ears and Sunflower rolled her eyes, tail flicking lazily. _"Uuum, I'm in my house... You're in my_ house! _"_ A loud clattering from inside had the dragoness blinking twice before looking down in wonder. Toothless was acting childish again. Pfft. Wait until she finally had the talk to him about her hatchling days... which she was still angry about. _"Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!"_

 _'Nooo, Stoick hasn't the idea some giant idiot is residing in his house like an overgrown hatchling; think Hiccup!'_ Sunflower wondered when she'd finally be seeing her brain, she's been eye-rolling so much lately.

She didn't pay any more attention and stood up, stretching in an arch with her wings extending she peered down towards the village to wait for the boy to exit. She knew he probably noticed his foot by now, felt the difference.... luckily it wasn't too bad. His foot had been twisted the wrong way, having happened from the hit and fall. Now, when one's foot is completely turned the opposite way it had been that normally met there was no way to fix it, or that's the way it was with dragons back hom.... at the Island. She had thought that they would've cut it off but thanks to the human healer, they were able to turn back into place and wrap it with thick sticks and cloth to keep in place until fully healed... while that enough to celebrate she wasn't sure how he'd react to learning about hi very permanent limp he'd have for the rest of his life.

 _'Better than losing it,'_ she though than frowned. _'But that's just to me.'_

The sound of a door open had her peeking down, the top of Hiccup's head now in view as he used Toothless as a walking stick, not used to the new feeling of weakness in his leg. She could hear the sharp intake of breath and a part of her wanted to cry. He probably thought he was dead. Especially when a perfectly timed Snotlout (at least that's what the annoying girl called him) flew by on the back of his Monstrous Nightmare he taken to calling Hookfang. A group of dragons with other people in dragon riding training zipped by right after him. She supposed it truly was a new sight to see. Everything was bright, dragons and humans alike walked amongst the crowds or perched on houses and platforms with no hostility. For Sunflower, it surely was a sight much different than that when she arrived.

"I knew it," Hiccup muttered. "I'm dead."

Sunflower took that moment to jump down. Standing her shadow fell over him and the boy stiffened, starting to look up she jumped down and landed in an elegant crouch, a smirk of her face as she watched her step back with large eyes.

"S-Sunflower?! Wha... how... you left and now you're?" The boy took in a deep breath while stuttering. "How're you here?! Why aren't you attacking... How?"

"Gee, I don't know, I came back," Stepping forward she nuzzled her head against his. This shocked him. Now he had to be dead, there was no way this was the same red Night Fury from however long ago. Sunflower was a grumpy snob who was constantly trying to maim something; this dragon was way too friendly at the moment.

"I'm dead. I'm really dead... There's defiantly no way the real Sunflower would be this nice. Oh, gods! I'm dead!" He muttered blinking and Sunflower rolled her eyes and pulled away with a hiss and snub of her nose.

A laugh drew Hiccup's attention forward and he was sure his heart stopped at the sight of his _smiling_ father.

"No," He started. "But you gave it your best shot." Walking up he placed an arm around his son's shoulder, steadying him as Toothless slinked over to a huffing Sunflower who was clearly insulted. Stoick gestured away almost enthusiastically, prideful of the changes. "So what do you think?"

Speechless Hiccup just shrugged, his words failing him but his father saw the hopeful look of joy and amazement on his face and knew the boy clearly approved. Down below in the village plaza many of the villagers began to notice one of their three heroes awake, cheers and greetings ringing out; also catching the attention of two girls as they joined the swarming group.

"Peasants..." Sunflower sniffed.

"Be nice," Toothless nudged her with a look.

"Hmmph!"

"Without you, none of this would've been possible," Stoick smiled in pride.

A loud squeal filled the air and Hiccup was nearly tackled as a beaming Asta rammed into him, nearly crushing him in a hug. "Forge Boy, you're awake! Oh, you have no idea how worried I've been!" Pulling back she suddenly slapped him in the arm. "Don't ever think of doing that again, got it?!"

The boy winced slightly, a bit winded. "Uh..."

"Gods," she went on. "I - _we_ \- thought you were dead and you weren't but then you wouldn't wake up but the doctor said it was normal but I thought that it wasn't so I started planning your funeral, which would've been brilliant, and nearly got beheaded by Sunny Bitch over there after I tried to pluck a scale from her to add to your funeral boat and then she left and then I left and then you woke up and--"

"He gets it, Asta, shut up!"

"You shut up, Twinkle Toes!" The sneer on her face was what finally made him believe he was alive. "Anyways, I was so worried. I'm happy you're alive."

Hiccup's brows furrowed and he began looking around. "H-how? The Red Death was still alive when Toothless and I..." He fell silent with the crowds, all eyes turning towards the red Fury who was now preening at the attention. Hiccup followed their gaze and became even more confused, it was Asta who spoke up.

"After you fell the monster was coming for us all. We all thought we were gone for... had it not been for her, we would have been. She came out of nowhere and finished off what you two had started. We'd all be dead without you guys.

"Indeed," Stoick nodded. "Turns out all we really needed was a little more of..." sweeping his hand over Hiccup, he smiled in amusement at his expression. "... this."

Swallowing, the boy looked up at his father deciding to play along, though his heart beating in excitement. "You just gestured to all of me."

"Aye, he did," Arms full Gobber made his way over with a proud face. "Would've been about half of ya' had the healers not been able to fix that foot of yours," Pointing to the semi-stiff leg/ankle brace he beamed. "That bits my doing; to help you walk. Added a bit of a 'Hiccup Flare' to it. Think it'll do?"

Shrugging the boy playfully smiled. "Ah, I might tweak it a bit."

Snorts could be heard. An obvious answer who was clearly happy, though a bit awkward from all the attention.

Smiling sweetly Astrid glides over where she came to a halt. Striking out she punched him in the arm, ignoring the hiss from both red demons. "That's for scaring me..."

"Hey!" The boy protested. "What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I...." He was cut off by Astrid grabbing him aggressively before pressing her lips against his. Loud whistles and hoots filled the area. Hiccup exhaled dreamily as she pulled away "... could get used to this."

If anyone noticed the beyond dark look on Asta's face that didn't comment in favor of not angering the beast. Gobber, sensing possible trouble, stepped forward and presented Hiccup with a new riding saddle and gear as the old set had been destroyed. He even created new tail fin for Toothless, using a bold red material instead of black, a white symbol on it. "Welcome home..."

Sunflower smiled as she watched Toothless bounce forward, a warmth filling her heart along with a pang as she remembered the sister she may never see again. Friends she would never see. And though a part of remained with hope the self-exiled dragon knew that if such a time would come... there would only be trouble brought her and her new friends way. Haven Isles was no longer her home, and though uneasy and a bit saddened, she knew that the place she was to call home was now that of Berk...

Backing away from the group, Sunflower spread her wings and with a powerful thrust, shot into the air. Making a loop around the island once she came to a halt and stared down at the mingling dragons and humans, a determined frown on her face.

Yes, Berk was now her home and she would be damned if she let anybody harm it.

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Author's Note: And finally book 1 is done. Next up is the Epilogue when I get it done and then on to my next story which is an Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic... I need a small break from HTTYD LoL**


	24. Epilogue

All was silent throughout Berk, all humans and dragons alike retired for the night. Sounds of the wind and the ocean waves crashing against the cliffs walls being just about the only thing heard, and that is exactly where Sunflower was at such a late time in the night. Sitting on the tallest cliff's edge she peered out towards the sea deep in thought, unknowingly and longingly towards the direction Haven Isles resided. The moon was high in the navy blue sky bespeckled with a blanket of brilliant glowing gems known to be stars. Wings tucked to her body and tail curled over her front talons, Sunflower let out a deep sigh.

It has been nearly three months since the defeat of the Red Death. Three months since she decided to stay here. Life had changed very quickly, compared to what she used to have back at the Haven and in the Cove and while it wasn't that bad of a change, it was difficult... it was hard trying to not attack everyone around her, especially in the beginning of it all. Every part of her was screaming for her to kill them and she nearly did on occasions, all because someone had said something or gotten a little too close for comfort. She was trying her best to not slaughter the humans, but it was hard... every time she felt she was fine she'd suddenly go berserk and would have to force herself to leave before anything serious happened. It hasn't as bad over the last two weeks, she was able to reign in the killer urge and it was all thanks to Toothless...

The thought sent a mixed emotion of displeasure and butterflies.

She still hadn't talked about the whole childhood mating, finding the whole idea silly now that her mind was cleared of its blood-red rage she had been feeling then. It wasn't that important, just a silly hatchling thing that she now clearly remembered was a cute thing to happen amongst hatchling. Meaningless, silly and not at all binding. It clearly meant nothing as she would not have forgotten it in the first place, right? 'And if I didn't remember until now, I hardly doubt that means he does.'

"Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to join me?"

Glancing over her shoulder, eyes narrowed in a sly manner, Sunflower gazed at the sheepish Night Fury who had been standing there simply gazing at her for the last five minutes. Hearing an embarrassed cough the male she tracked him until he was sat beside her, his own wings curling around his body, just barely brushing against her own. The two Furies sat in silence, eyes flickering from star to star. It was rather clear out, most nights had been cloudy so to have one night with clear skies bestowing the heavens without disturbance was rather wholesome, a small reminder of what she had exiled herself from, a happy memory.

Sunflower remembered the nights when she was younger, before her family's demise, before she began her training into a killer under the guise of a peacekeeper... gazing at the male Sunflower couldn't help but feel a little ashamed. He had been nothing but kind to her and all she repaid him with was assassination attempts and hard times. Digging her claws into the earth below her, Sunflower looked back to the stars and sighed.

"You know, my mother used to take my siblings out every sunset and sunrise to greet and bid farewell to the sun; we'd stay up until the moon nearly reached its peak in the sky, just watching the stars..." Toothless felt his breath hitch in his throat, never before had he heard her talk about her family. Feeling his gaze he shifted slightly. "It was always a bonding thing for us, carried down from my mother's mother and so on. When they died... this was the only thing that kept me connected to them, it is what is keeping me connected to those I left -- "The world may change around you but not the sky; the stars, moon, and sun are all the same, all around the world, connecting everyone together with times of old..."." Feeling her tail twitch Sunflower could hear her mother's voice in her head. "It was also a thing we did when we got into fights and had no way of apologizing to one another; Moon knows we were all horrible when it came to forgiving and saying sorry."

Toothless's attention was solely on her, soaking everything up like a cloth in water. It was still strange looking at her; she looked so like him but not, it was almost a bittersweet reminder of the fact he was the last of his kind but not at the same time. Even with a near half a year of knowing her, she was still an enigma wrapped in more mysteries that she was only just beginning to reveal. The only knowledge he had on her was what she was raised to be, protector of her once home; killer raised to mistrust everything but those of her home and to hate humans with a passion least she, and many others, be labeled as a traitor and killed on the spot and that she had an adoptive sister and father figure. That was really all she ever mentioned, about herself much less the... Sun Fury species. He wanted to get to know her, but she was so secretive, she so quick to suspicious temper, that he gave up after a few attempts.

Though he supposed that he hadn't the right to complain, he himself had barely alluded to anything about himself either.

"Are you alright?" He found himself asking after noticing the slight quiver in the female's jaw.

Sunflower swallowed before nodding. "Fine... Look, this isn't easy for me and it probably won't be for a while. What I'm trying to say is... Toothless, I'm sorry."

He was immediately chocking on a puff of air after that. Head whipping toward her, eyes widening, he watched the Sun Fury squirm in clear discomfort. Had he heard her right? He was certain he heard his name and sorry in the same sentence but he wasn't sure. "W-what...?"

"I'm sorry!" Hissing Sunflower closed her eyes. Draw it in, don't get frantic, she cooed to herself. Swallowing thickly she glanced towards the moon. "... I'm sorry for how I treated you, ever since we met. I was so... so horrible to you. Always trying to hurt you, to kill you, all the cruel words of threats. I shouldn't have done any of it but I did and for that, I will forever be ashamed of myself," She released a bitter laugh, turning her head away. "Many have told me that my attitude was one that would lead to trouble. Told me that I needed to be kinder, to stop and observe before attacking and doing something I regret... and they were right. I nearly hurt you and the humans in the process of a rage episode, was quick to assume the worst. I-I'm sorry, so terribly sorry."

Toothless was rendered speechless.

He was not expecting an apology. Sunflower was the type who was too proud to admit her mistakes out loud, to apologize for them, instead settling for doing certain things as a means of apology. He wasn't sure many realized it but all the extra wood for repaired, all the random piles of metal for melting and broken ships towed in for rebuilding, it was all her doing. Her own way of apologizing for her part of the destruction she caused upon her arrival. She even brought Astrid a new axe she had found to replace the one she had melted; in secret, of course, Toothless had caught her in the act of leaving it in the blonde's room. And returning Asta's sword, the girl having left it in the cove. These were all her apologies, a part of Toothless believed she took to heart the meaning "actions speak louder than words". Though she did pout when she realized that the humans didn't realize who was dropping everything off.

All the dragons took great amusement in watching the humans shuffle about in confusion, Hiccup included - though it did look like the boy was beginning to catch on.

So to have an actual worded apology from her was spirit-lifting, filling her with a light feeling of joy.

Studying the Sun Fury, Toothless let out a croon and nudged her and flashed a playful, toothless, grin. "Well, I'd say that apology was long coming..." The drop of her face had him panicking. "N-not that it is not welcomed. Thank you for apologizing to me, it must've been hard. I'm grateful that you felt that I was worthy of receiving one." The male was wincing the more he talked. Way to dig yourself a hole. "Not that I'm saying you don't think I'm not worthy or anything or anyone is worthy..."

"Toothless, I get it," Sunflower cut him off with a chuckle. "It can be shocking to hear me say that; I'm not incapable of verbally apologizing, I've done it before... It's just harder to speak than it is to show actions, at least with actions I know what I'm doing and not stuttering about making a fool of myself. But..." She paused and turned her gaze towards his. "I am. Sorry, that is. I truly am."

Grinning brighter than the sun Toothless gave her a headbutt of affection. "And I accept your apology."

"Oh?" She blinked in surprise, almost as if she hadn't expected that answer. "Good. Good..."

Toothless chuckled for the umpteenth and continued his nuzzling. He suddenly seemed to realize just how much shorter, how much more petite, she was compared to him. It was cute, particularly with how big her attitude was. The female not moving an inch as she returned her gaze towards the sky. With all that said and done she couldn't help but feel lighter. Like a great burden had been lifted off of her shoulders and laid to rest... and so the two sat silently under the stars, happy in the presence of each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A dark ship, creaking and shacking, crashes through the dark waters of an unforgivable sea. Stormy wind whipping at the sails but the main at the helm stood unalarmed, all calm like he had done this before. Dark eyes matching the roaring clouds above peered out with little interest, unmoving. His head barely even turning as a puffing man came walking towards him, tripping as he was unused to the shifty rocking of the ship.

"S-sir... I come bearing news f-from the main l-lands..." The second man stuttered nervously. At the cock of a head, he continued on. "I-it would seem that, according t-to my s-spies, t-that two Furies w-were discovered. T-tamed! By a boy!" The dark man paused, turning hi questioning gaze towards the small man who quivered in on himself, flinching in fright at the loud crack of thunder. "A N-Night Fury and.... a-and..."

"And?"

The small man swallowed thickly, fear tingling through his limbs. "A-and a Sun Fury.

Even with the raging storm and pelting rain, it seemed unusually quiet and that unnerved the smaller man who squeaked unnaturally as he noticed the gazes of the crew upon them and their leader. Licking his lips the small man barely saw it coming, not until a piercing blade cut through his heart and the last thing he saw was the man's shark-like grin, a jagged half-moon shaped scar over his right eye, sticking out against his paler than usual skin.

The man grinned as the small dropped to the ground with a momentary gurgle and then nothing, reaching down he plucked something from the man's stiffening clutches and held it up to his lips where he proceeded to lick the tip. A red gleaming dragon scale... grinning darkly, he turned to his crew and held the scale high in the air, watching as the lightning made it glimmer brightly.

"It would seem," Came his booming raspy voice. "That the Hellraiser of the sun has shown itself once more! Come, men, we have a Sun Fury to hunt!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: And 'Brightest Night' is officially over! Is it bad that I'm crying and it is my own book? On the offside, bright for me, you all will be left wondering who this person is. All I can say is that it is someone who will cause pain and misery mwahahahahahahaha~!!! Until the next book.


	25. New Story

**And so book 1 of the 'Brightest' series is finished and time for a new story to rise. I am taking a small break from the HTTYD fandom, just to refresh my mind a bit. However, in the meantime, I am going to be writing an Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic which hopefully you guys will all like! :)**


End file.
